Valhalla: Book 1
by LaLa 1978
Summary: I am writing this so that Eric and Sookie finally get the happy ending that they should have gotten in the books. I havent written in years, so please bare with me. I am new to this forum and am still trying to work out the kinks. I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO ANY CHARACTERS OR MUSIC MENTIONED IN MY STORIES. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CHARLAINE HARRIS AND THE ARTIST THAT GIVE ME INSPIRATION
1. Shattered: Chapter One

Sookie:

As I sit in complete shock after the love of my life has set me aside for another. It was public. It was humiliating, and I now realize too late that Eric is the other part of my soul.

Coming to such a realization cuts me to my core. I think back to a time when I was so young and naive. I can still remember the day I met my very first vampire, OH, I was so excited. Although I regret many things in my life, I can't regret meeting Bill Compton. He is the way I found the other part of my soul. Eric. My Viking.

I can't think about HIM right now because the pain is too deep.

Now, as I reflect on my life as Sookie Stackhouse, I think of the things that I have endured, I also think back on the things that I have put Eric through. I realize that I have been holding on to a childish and mundane existence. The truth is that I threw away my happiness.

I ran from the one being who is meant to be mine. Mine, just as I am meant to be his.

After I was divorced, humiliated, and dismissed from Fangtasia only hours ago, I came through the door of my childhood home. I rescinded invitations to all vampires that I had ever known.

As the realization hits me like a train wreck, I realize that I will never again feel his arms around me, or smell his scent upon me, and I cannot bear the thought of a life with my Viking in the arms of another.

He is mine. No, he was mine, but I was set aside for another.

This situation is all MY fault.

Damn my pride!

I hear my phone ringing somewhere in the background. I know it's Eric. What could he possibly have to say to me now? He had weeks to talk to me or explain what was happening.

We have been through so much together. Now, after chasing me for so long, Eric gives up. He gives up after finally making me love him?

Instead of answering my phone, I decline the call. Never again will I be used, abused, or hurt by anyone or anything. There is nothing left in me to give. How much am I expected to suffer?

As I prepare for what I am about to do, I keep hearing his ringtone from my phone (Hunger). For some reason, this makes me hurt to the depths of my soul.

I can't think straight right now. I barely made it home from Fangtasia. Something is very wrong with me. The hurt I feel is like nothing I have felt before.

I can't stay here. I have to leave. I'm not safe, and If I am truthful with myself, I can't face the memories that will haunt me if I stay.

I sit down and begin to prepare. As I write a letter to my brother, my only remaining human family left, I can't keep the tears or the currents of magic from exiting my body. My spark may be damaged because of my emotions or because of this emptiness I feel inside.

I write a letter to my dear friend Pam. Hopefully, she understands my actions, but likely not. I will miss her.

I take the letters to the window, along with my parting gifts for Pam as well as Eric. I won't need any of these things again.

I know that Bubba is watching from the woods. He always watches. I need to play this right. Bubba may have had a bad experience with his turning, but he is smarter than vampires believe him to be. He is also one of the people that I trust most. I will miss him very much, but what I am about to do has to be done.

I call him over and sweetly ask him if he can deliver these letters. He seems concerned as he looks at me with questions in his eyes. I kiss his cheek lightly and thank him for being my friend and for always being there for me. He asks in a concerned tone if I am alright.

Although I feel as if my soul is no longer in my body, I lie to my friend and assure him that it's been a tiring day and thank him for his kindness. I Kiss his cheeks in farewell and send him on his way. As he speeds away with the letters that I have written, I realize that I don't have much time.

As I gather a few things that are precious to me from my home, I soak in all of the memories I possibly can of growing up in this house. I don't know if I will ever come back to my home again.

All I know is that I am in agony. This feeling is how real heartbreak must feel. Correction, I no longer have a heart. It was left broken and butchered beyond repair on the floor of Eric's office at Fangtasia.

I am his no longer. Not my blood. Not my body, but always my heart.

I cannot think straight. I do not know if my plan will even work. I know that I cannot stay in this place with so many painful memories, or return to the life that I had before I met him. I can only hope that my Great grandfather loves me as much as he says he does. I pray he answers my call. I am finally ready to accept my heritage and claim my birthright.

"I am Susannah Stackhouse Brigant, and I am Princess of the Skye Fae," I say with authority. As I say the words, I feel a jolt of magic throughout my being. I notice an otherworldly glow as I accept who I am.

Finally, I answer that infernal phone because I can no longer stand to hear the ringtone. Hunger by Ross Copperman. (Our Song) I am overcome with more tears, more heartache, but soon no more pain. When I hear his voice on the other end of the line, I feel as if my soul is shattering into pieces.

"SOOKIE," he says with urgency, "I am coming to you, I need to explain."

I remain silent as tears roll down my cheeks.

"Sookie,"? He says, again.

Finally, I respond, but I can barely speak. "I am busy, Eric," I say, but even I can hear the numbness in my soul and the void of life in my voice. He seems confused. Even without the bond, I can sense his confusion. We know each other that well.

"Busy with what, May I ask?" He sounds alert, and for once, he seems afraid.

"I have sent Bubba with some things for you, and also for Pam, I reply. "Even if I mean nothing to you, I will always be yours," I replied softly.

As he starts to speak, I cut him off. "You won't make it here in time, and I have rescinded all invitations," I say because he is Eric, and he always comes for me. "I know that you have no choice. I finally understand." And I do finally understand.

"You can speak with Pam privately or with Jason before you leave with your new wife," I reply.

"Sookie, it's YOU that I love," he roars I to the phone.

"I cannot do this." I can barely say. I can barely speak as I wish him well and say that I love him for the last time. "Maybe we will see each other again one day, even if it takes two hundred years," I say because one day I know we will meet again.

"Our souls will meet again," I say in a whisper.

He is stunned speechless. "I am on my way now," he says. As I tell him it's too late, I hang up the phone and let out a cry of anguish that I had not realized could come from me. The moment I let out all of the emotion and hell that I had bottled up for what seems like my entire life, my magic unlocked, and everything went blurry as I see my great grandfather pop into my home.

Niall Brigant. Prince of the Fae, In all his glory, dressed for battle in his armor. He has his sword drawn and looks around in confusion. "Susannah, My dearest, what has happened"?

I reply, "take me home please"? I can see he is confused, but as I sway on my feet, he gently lifts me in his arms, and at that moment, the front door burst into splinters.

There, in all his glory, is my husband, my former husband. "SOOKIE"! he bellows. I can feel my very soul-shattering as I take my last look at my beloved warrior who sat me aside for another.

It then becomes clear to great grandfather what is going on. Rage would not describe the feelings that rolled through the air — his anger on behalf of the pain that I am experiencing.

"Granddaughter, did you set forth the battle call"? He says, confused. With anguish and the last of my strength, I whisper," yes, sir. I am ready. Please, grandfather, take me home, please"?

Understanding flitters across his face. "You have accepted your birthright, dear one," he says.

A statement. Not a question.

As Eric was screaming for me to listen, and be reasonable, I fainted as I heard a roar and pop, just like that, I was taken home to my people.

Pam:

After feeling Eric's emotions earlier, I knew that something terrible was happening. So, imagine my surprise when Bubba walks into the bar and hands me letters directly from Sookie Stackhouse. Not only is she my maker's true wife, but also my friend. Something feels off. I have the feeling of a bad omen. I felt a tingle of something that I didn't quite understand.

I hate emotions. Why would Bubba be bringing letters from Sookie?

"Hello, Bubba, how are you this night," I ask He thought for a moment and said: "Well, Miss Pam I am doing a big favor for Miss Sookie, I was bringing these here letters over to you and Mr. Eric. I'm supposed to take this one right here to her brother, can you tell me where that might be" He asks?

"She was mighty upset." He continues as I am lost in thought. "Even tried to make me feel better for worryin bout' her, but she sure wasn't the same sweet gal I know," he says with a confused frown. "That lil girl was hurtin' something awful." "Tried to pretend she hadn't been crying her eyes out, to make me feel better," he says with a small smile. "Even kissed my cheeks and told me, bye, in a way." He continues as a small bloody drop escapes his eye. "Wonder where she's headed to"? He muses." That Miss. Sookie sure is a sweet gal," he said.

I was stunned. I open my letter and begin to read. As a rule, I do not weep. It is beneath me.

I never lose my composure, but as I started to read the letter from my only true friend since my human life, my composure slipped, and I openly begin to weep.

Eric was beside me and was frantic, but of course, the bond between them is no more, so he has no idea that our Sookie was saying goodbye. He must be concerned because he can feel what I am feeling.

I never took my friend for a coward. Sookie Stackhouse has always been brave. She is my master's fitting mate — a courageous woman with a warrior's spirit. From shock, I could not speak.

I slumped into the nearest chair, and I silently handed Eric my letter and excused myself for a moment to grieve and compose myself for the only human I had trusted in my entire undead existence.

I watch as Eric silently takes my letter, and as he reads it, I see his eyes begin to tear up. I feel his emotions, and they are unlike anything that I have felt from him before. I have to shut down our bond before this pain brings my true death.

As I step outside, I leave Eric with my letter and a very confused Bubba waiting in the wings.

Pam-

I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. Ever since I can remember, I have been an outcast in this world. I know that we didn't get off to the best start, but I guess I grew on you. Kind of like a fungus, huh?

I wanted to tell you that I love you as the sister that I always wanted but never got to have.

As I look back on our past conversations, I should have listened to you so many times. I know now that had I had heard to you, I would not be so broken.

You were right. I was a stupid human. I wasn't worthy of his love, and now I won't ever have it again, and that is if I ever really had his love at all? After being so humiliated tonight, I am not so sure he ever loved me. Even if he never loved me, I will always love him.

Please watch out for him as I know that only you can do because even if he never really loved me, he is my heart and soul.

I cannot and will not live in a place where he is married to another woman. The thought of it all tears my heart out.

Vampires are possessive of those they are close to or claim. I am fae in more ways than I ever cared to acknowledge before. Aren't the Fae just as possessive of those they love? If not, I must be defective in that way too.

I have left a gift for you on the front porch of my house. Please remember me fondly. I will miss you as well as your Dear Abby advice. I will also miss your wonderful sense of humor.

There is also a gift for Eric, even though he may not want it. Just throw them away if he wants no reminders of me before he starts his new life.

I know you see humans as vermin, and for most of the human population, I now agree.

I hope you understand why I have chosen the path that I am currently on. I refuse to live in a place with so many haunting memories, and I refuse to work for DeCastro. My agreement was with Eric. He is leaving, so our deal is void.

I am Fairy royalty. I don't have to stay and be anyone's damned asset. I choose my path.

I wish you all well, and no matter how humans perceive you to be, don't let others change who you are.

You are the most beautiful and amazing friend. I will cherish that friendship in this life and the next.

I love you, my friend. PLEASE KEEP HIM SAFE.

All the love in the world-

Sookie

When I returned, the bar was closed, and things were a mess. I saw my letter laid on the bar.

I read the letter over and over. I have to get to Sookie's house.

My human friend will not do this.

It is against her morals. Her grandmother raised her as a Christian. She would never do anything to shame Adele Stackhouse. Not even in death.

I feel blood lust through the bond. My master is angry. Angry enough to tear this world apart.

Hopefully, he doesn't fuck this up. He has no idea how to deal with women unless he's screwing one — especially women who cannot be bought.

Sookie Stackhouse is such a woman who can't be bought. I should have seen this coming. I could feel the horror and terror coming through my makers bond to me as he read my letter from my dearest friend. I feel his sorrow so deep that I thought I would choke on it.

One moment my maker was standing with us, and the next moment he was gone. I knew where to find Jason Stackhouse, but my maker was my main concern. I followed, and right behind me was Bubba. I tracked Eric through the bond, but I already knew where he was going.

When we arrived at the farmhouse, the magic in the air was so thick and erratic that I could get no closer than the trees. I am amazed that Eric made it on the damn porch. My master was frantic, scared, and for the first time since he made me, he was terrified. Then POP.

Horror clenched my undead heart as I thought it was a gunshot.

Surely our Sookie wouldn't, but then I heard my master growling deeply, "FUCKING FAIRIES"!

The magic that kept us at bay was gone. I raced to the house. My maker was in turmoil.

From what little I could understand, Sookie was so heartbroken that she had left with Niall, the fairy prince.

She has finally accepted her heritage.

With all portals closed, it was impossible to get her back. I looked down on the porch to see a book with a little post-it note with my name. I opened the book.

Happiness and sadness filled me — a picture album filled with pictures, with letters written in her handwriting beside each photo. Each image in my treasured collection showed all of us together at different times throughout our long relationship. My maker could not take his eyes from her face in each picture. Devastation and longing poured through our bond.

I handed him his token attached with a post-it note that read Eric. It was an iPod filled with songs. Each song meant to let my master know just how deeply she did care.

Even though she refused to admit her feelings in the past, I think losing him to Oklahoma had forced Sookie to face her feelings, or the last few weeks had.

Who can say?

He pushed play, and a beautiful song started to play. He listened as close as he would during one of our old hunts. The lyrics are beautiful.

When your well is drying up

like a desert into dust

and there's no rain on the horizon

I'll be there to fill your cup.

I will love you till the world stops turning.

and ever after when it comes

and all the days between I left for learning

what this life's about so I'll love you till the world stops turning round

When your burdens weigh you down

like a cloud about to burst

rest your head upon my shoulder

and I will carry all your hurt

I will love you till the world stops turning

and ever after when it comes

and all the days between I left for learning

what this life's about

so I'll love you till the world stops turning round

When our bodies fall apart

a broken puzzle of the past

we can put it back together

cause honey all the good things last

I will love you till the world stops turning

and ever after when it comes

and all the days between I left for learning

what this life's about

so I'll love you till the world stops turning round

I dared to ask what the song was, and he replied, its name is "until the world stops turning, it's by a singer called Kaleb Jones." He turned away as he turned the device off, but not before I saw him take to the air with his beautiful face bloodied with tears, just like my own.

I knew at that moment that the brightest light in our endless night had been taken. Taken with her when she left.

As I looked down, I saw more post-it notes: our Sookie and her list. There were two vials of HER blood, Labeled to Eric, and myself. Well, she left this for a reason. I know my friend.

There is more to this than we know, but she has never led us wrong before, I suppose it's Bottoms up. As soon as the liquid hit my mouth, everything changed. I could feel Sookie's life force with such an effect that I staggered. This place was her anchor to the mortal realm.

It must be kept guarded and safe. For my friend, I would make this my life's mission.

I can't explain how, but I know that one day she will return.

Now, I had to catch up with my maker. First, Jason would need to be informed. The loss is painful. I know they had many disagreements, but I also know that my dear friend would want her brother informed before anyone else. No matter what faults he has, Jason Stackhouse is Sookie's brother, and she loves him.

Eric can feel that I am looking for Jason Stackhouse, and he follows. I look around to see Bubba there as well. Well, Fuck a Zombie, this is going to go wrong. I can feel it.

Jason:

Sitting on a barstool at Merlotte's Bar, I had felt a little crazy all damn day. Despite drinking my cold beer or the fact that women wouldn't leave me the hell alone wasn't helping.

Something is wrong! I could feel it in my gut. I ain't never been like my sister, and I can't hear people's thoughts. I ain't never been called weird, not that she is. I love my sister. I might not always show it, but dammit, she takes too many chances with her life. She is generous to a fault.

She risks her life and safety for anyone she feels like she needs to help. I have spent the entire day with Sook on my mind. I haven't been myself. As I drain my last beer, I say goodbye to everyone and walk to my truck. My thoughts are preoccupied with my sister when I sense I am not alone.

FUCK, I don't have time for this.

I have to get to Sook.

It's like a humming in my bones.

Something is wrong.

As I was leaving Merlotte's, I have the feeling that someone is watching me. I turned and all at once I was surrounded by vamps!

"What the hell has my sister gotten herself into this time I asked"? Not one would answer me.

Not even that arrogant blonde jackass that my sister is always drooling over. They all seemed to be bleeding from their eyes.

"Hey," I shouted, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER"? Silence. Since becoming a panther, my knowledge of the supe world has dramatically increased, so I know that bleeding eyes on a vamp means tears. Now I am scared.

"ERIC, where is my sister"? The jerk won't even look at me. "NOOOOOOOOO"! I screamed in agony! "She is all that I have left of my family"! "Not my baby sister"! I feel strange. I am handed a letter by the female vamp. It's from Sookie, and I'm confused. They act as if she is dead, as in final death dead.

I opened the letter, and as I read, I feel cold, teardrops, and pain. I can smell her pain in the dried teardrops. What the hell? I open the letter and begin to read. "No, no, no, Nooooooooo." My baby sister is gone, I realize, as my legs collapse.

Dear Jason-

By now, you are reading this letter, and you know that I am no longer here. I want you to know that I love you very much. When I am away, I will miss you the most. Even after everything that has happened, I know that you and Gran loved me the most.

Eric and I have divorced. As much as you know, I love him, and I can't be in a realm where I have to think about him with another woman. As possessive as Vampires are, how can he expect a fairy to feel any differently? Especially Niall's great-grandchild.

As I was his, he will always be mine in my heart. Don't go getting mad at anyone but me. I left with Great grandfather. My attorney will be meeting with you soon. Everything I own is now yours. The stipulation is that it can't be sold.

A Stackhouse must always own Gran's house, Jace. It is our home, and it is where you will feel me the strongest because elves, as well as the Fae, have blessed it. Witches have warded it, and I suspect I will be in this house when my soul shatters. So part of me will remain here.

You have access to all property, money, or assets that I own. Time works differently in the Fae. You may be old and grey when and if I return, or you may be gone. I want you to know that I love and forgive you. Be the man that I know that you can be. Be a good man like daddy was.

When people talk bad about your crazy sister, remember me with love instead of the bad times, and when people talk bad about me like they always have, don't go losing your temper. In the Fae, I can practice my magic, heal from the pain I have caused myself by loving someone who I should have known was out of my league.

I will also be training. Keep this to yourself. I hope that your spark awakens so that you are still in the mortal realm when I return. Any fae has a spark. I was born with mine awakened a bit, but yours lies dormant. Be careful with your magic if your spark ever does awaken Jace. You are the most precious thing in the world to me now that I have lost everything. I love you, big brother. Please don't forget me. I will always be with you. Always.

You're "crazy," loving and most thankful sister,

Susannah S. Brigant

Up until that moment, I had believed that I had no magic. I felt numb. What divorce?

Who the hell had she married?

ERIC!

It always comes back to ERIC!

"What happened to my sister"? I barely grit through my teeth. Rage is what I felt at the moment.

Through my tears and emotions, I felt a surge. From somewhere in the distance, I heard an anguished scream of rage and loss. The sound had come from inside me. I felt a snap, and the weather changed — rain, Thunder, Lightning. I had lightning coming from my fingertips.

I almost floated from the ground, but I couldn't focus like my sweet crazy sister always said she had to do to control her powers.

I just wanted to know who the hell hurt my sister so badly that she left with "our" great grandfather. Like I didn't already know.

Him.

It always comes back to him!

In the distance, I could hear the female vamp Pam yelling at me to stay calm, and I could tell that she was scared. She kept calling a name. Jason. Was I Jason?

Then the most beautiful thing happened. My sister appeared before me.

The vamps didn't seem to see her, but the blonde jackass could smell her, and he was looking around like a crazy fucker.

She spoke to me in the language of our people. She tells me that I am not to hurt Eric.

She will be back one day. She seems so sad that I want to touch her. I reach out, but I can't.

It's like she's a ghost or in my head. She kisses my forehead, and I calm down, and the weather clears.

As she speaks to me in the language of our people, I am damned surprised that I can understand her. She gives me instructions that I have to work on my magic, and I am to stay close to Gran's house or move in. It will extend my lifespan. She explains that I need to be vigilant because she will need me when she returns. I look to her Eric and ask if I can help him or kill him. She explains that he has to walk his path. He had a choice, and so did she.

She refuses to speak of it anymore. She cries tears, and it smells like spring blooms.

WOW!

As she leans in to kiss both of my cheek's, she gives me the blessings of our people, and then in the blink of an eye, then she was gone, and I collapsed.

When I look up, I see the panicked look on Eric's face. It fits for him. From what I hear, he chased my sister and was practically obsessed with having her. Well, he got her and then threw her away.

I might fight with my sister, but NOBODY else messes with her. Not on my watch. His rejection had shattered her. He is holding my letter and has read it, I am sure. He made his choice. What right does he have to cry?

I walk over and snatch her letter from him, and for once, he has nothing to say.

Pam acts as if she cares what happened to my sister. Maybe she does.

Sookie had always spoken highly of Pam. Her friend. She keeps screaming at me, "where is Sookie, Jason, where is my friend"? So finally I answer her.

"For my sister's sake, I ain't gonna do anything to hurt Y'all, they all growl." HA! A lot of shit has changed in the last few moments, but they don't even realize it yet. I better clear this shit up NOW! Something became clear in that instant. It was like my sister had opened my magic.

My spark had activated, and my magic was strong.

They want answers, well, I sure as hell hope they are ready for them because I am in a GIVING mood. "You are a prince of the Skye fae." I hear Sookie say to me as if she is inside my head.

With the growl, something came over me, and it was like my bloodline was speaking for me.

I finally felt like I was more than just some dumb blonde man whore. I had to protect my sister at all costs. Yep, better handle this shit now.

"I am Prince of the Royal house of The Skye Faye and have been blessed by the heir to the throne of Skye," I say. Eric, Pam, and the rest of her "friends" look like I have bitch-slapped them. Eric finds his voice, and it's about damn time. Never has been one to shut his trap before. He is about to get a rude awakening. "What is the meaning of this letter," he asks?

I look at him with pity for losing my sister.

His fated mate. That won't make me any less angry for what she went through, so I explained to him in slow words, just like he used to talk to me.

Hmmm, fun. Gran always said that turn about was fair play.

"My sister's soul has been shattered." That bit of news seemed to shock the whole bunch of dead fucks. Eric seems to be in agony.

GOOD!

"Who is Susannah?" In a confused voice, I hear Eric ask me who Susannah is? I thought for a moment about smacking this hell out of him. I felt lightning overhead, and they seemed puzzled. I laughed. "Eric, Susannah Stackhouse Brigant is the heir to the throne of Skye." As in, Sookie Stackhouse Brigant". I continue. "She has embraced her bloodline and her heritage."

"My powers are unlocked. I should thank you for that! The loss of my sister awakened MY spark. She was just here. Did you not smell her scent? I sure as hell smelled your scent on her enough to make me sick". I say with loathing.

I never thought that a vamp could get any whiter. "Sookie informed me of the divorce, as well as your new "queen" as I spit on the ground. You threw away true royalty for a bitch who took pleasure in telling my sister that you would choose her over Sook because you valued power and money overall, and that included any feelings or generosity that my sister felt for you.

You humiliated her in public. The heir to Niall's throne. A woman with true royalty in her veins. She is not just some whore that killed her way to the top. I say with venom in my voice. "Of course, she claims responsibility," I say with disgust. "You are to be protected." I continue.

"She loves you enough to give you royal protection even if your feelings don't float the same way."

Pam and Bubba grabbed him before he could get to me.

Like I even care anymore. "Sookie explained that you signed away two hundred years to your new wife. Congratulations," I say in disgust. "My sister will rule the fae, she will train, she will practice her magic, and she will return."

She was your fated mate, and you threw her away." I yell to the sky. "I sure as hell hope that vamp bitch was worth it!" As I think back on our conversation, I offhandedly say, "I sure hope that Sook is right." At this point, Pam speaks to ask what I mean, what did Sookie say?

I explained that time moves differently in the realm of fairy. "When my sister returns, she will be as young and even more beautiful than she was yesterday." I continue. "My sister is now and will be immortal." Not likely, I think to myself. "As much as Niall loves her, did you ever think he would let "HER" die?" Assuming it was Niall that made her immortal, I think to myself.

"She has a light so bright within her that only losing YOU damaged that light." I pinned Eric with an angry stare. And for good measure, I reminded them of how many times she had stood with them, fought with them, and went against everything we were raised to believe in because she loved a damned Viking Vamp more than anything or anyone in this world or the realm. "She was loyal to you all. Her life was fragile, she was human, mostly, but she risked it every single day for all of you".

I need him to hurt as much as I do. If that's even possible? So I continue.

As I went to leave, I turned for good measure and looked straight at Eric, who was still a swirl of emotion. I asked if he remembered Sookie's birthmark? He nodded and replied, "the mark on her lower abdomen as I nodded. He replied, what of it"? I replied with sadness, "For a Viking to not remember the sign of the Valkyrie," and shook my head in sorrow.

"We are Skye fae. Is that not Odin's domain"? "And in case of Y'all are wondering, I will tell you that part of my gifts is a representation of Thor," I say as shock registers Eric's face. "When my sister returns, I will be by her side." I declare. "I don't know what she is planning, but if and when she does return, I have a feeling that a lot of people that hurt her will have a lot of damn explaining to do."

"Now, excuse me, I got some training to do," I say as I head for my truck. "I hope for your sake. It was all worth it." I continue my rant as I walk to my truck. "I hope that losing the best thing that could have ever happened to you was worth it, ERIC." And I spin out of the parking lot before my rage overtakes me.

Niall: (In the Fae)

I have taken her to the healers, I have tried all forms of magic to heal her, but she is still unresponsive. When we arrived, I knew that she suffered from a broken heart. I never in my life thought that she was so much in love with the Viking. The Viking is impressive, but for her to tie herself to him in every way, how was this possible? She was less than half-fae.

She was able to call all of our forces to battle. The Viking might not have had a choice in his actions because of his disgusting maker, but I have a choice. When fairies share the force of they're living essence with another, they bind themselves. She claimed him.

He is her husband in our world, and this is a law that not even I could undo. I call the demon to me immediately. He is afraid and with good reason considering my mood.

I say to him with menace," I want to know every detail of Susannah's situation NOW!"

As he explains, I am amazed to find out that her spark has grown in the mortal realm. Then I am informed that Jason has had his spark activated. His spark triggered by what has happened to his sister. He even went so far as to threaten the vampires that his sister loves so much.

I am for once proud of my great-grandson. I ask what Jason's gifts are if he has any. This question seems to make Desmond uncomfortable. He says, "majesty, Jason "s gift is the spark of Thor himself." I stumble and sit down. Such a gift after so many millennia is unheard of, especially in a half-ling. Jason may never forgive me for the way I have treated him. Great sadness washes over me at the thought.

My great-grandson.

He continues, "what is more fantastic majesty is that Sookie herself appeared to him in her corporeal form and gave him the blessings of your people. At this, I am shocked. "How is this possible," I ask him in confusion. He seems to be lost in thought.

"She also left him some instructions." The dae tells me. Before I can ask, he continues. "She saw this coming majesty." He looks at me sharply. "She made plans."

My opinion is that she is just as cunning as you or she has the gift of second sight. The extent of her powers could be limitless. Fintan would be so proud of her majesty. She is fitting to rule the house of Brigant."

"My opinion is that her spark just went haywire and created a magical portal on her own with no help from you because of her broken heart," he says to me with sadness. "Shattered," I reply sadly. Shocked to his core, Desmond says with grief, 'she does love him then majesty".

"It would appear so Desmond," Niall replied.

"There seems to be no other way, Draw up the documents post haste. I will deal with the council." I order desmond as I rise to stand. "There will be no wedding to any Oklahoma Harlot. The Northman belongs to The lady and ruler of Skye". I say in determination. "When and if she wakes, everything will be as it should be," the Prince replies. "He may have divorced my granddaughter in Vampire's eyes, but the fae marries until death," I say. "If he does not return her love and she is unable to return to us, we go to war. His life will be forfeit."

"I am going to find my grandson. It seems we have much to discuss". As I turn to leave, a healer rushes in. "Majesty," she says," My lady is breeding." Another shock. Sookie would never betray her Viking.

The healer explains that The Viking and my granddaughter have exchanged blood during intercourse so many times that it created a loophole, so to speak so that he could father a child with Sookie.

With her essence inside him, they were able to create a life together. Her magic hitting its peak before her birthday must have sealed the deal.

Or Freya herself has blessed the union.

"Now, I suppose I have two trips to make," I said aloud to Desmond as he stares at the healer in shock.

I will love you till the world stops turning

and ever after when it comes

and all the days between I left for learning

what this life's about

so I'll love you till the world stops turning round

When our bodies fall apart

a broken puzzle of the past

we can put it back together

cause honey all the good things last

I will love you till the world stops turning

and ever after when it comes

and all the days between I left for learning

what this life's about

so I'll love you till the world stops turning round

I dared to ask what the song was and he replied its name is "until the world stops turning, it's by a singer called Kaleb Jones." He turned away as he turned the device off, but not before I saw him take to the air with his beautiful face bloodied with tears, just like my own.

In my heart, I knew that the brightest light in our endless night had been taken with her when she left.

As I looked down, I saw more post-it notes: our Sookie and her list. There were two vials of HER blood, Labeled to Eric, and myself. Well, she left this for a reason. I know my friend.

There is more to this than we know, but she has never led us wrong before, I suppose it's Bottoms up. As soon as the liquid hit my mouth, everything changed. I could feel Sookie's life force with such an effect that I staggered. This place was her anchor to the mortal realm.

It must be kept guarded and safe. For my friend, I would make this my life's mission.

I can't explain how, but I know that one day she will return.

Now, I had to catch up with my maker. First, Jason would need to be informed. The loss is painful. I know they had many disagreements, but I also know that my dear friend would want her brother informed before anyone else. No matter what faults he has, Jason Stackhouse is Sookie's brother, and she loves him.

Eric can feel that I am looking for Jason Stackhouse, and he follows. I look around to see Bubba there as well. Well, Fuck a Zombie, this is going to go wrong. I can feel it.

Jason:

Sitting on a barstool at Merlotte's Bar, I had felt a little crazy all damn day. Despite drinking my cold beer or the fact that women wouldn't leave me the hell alone wasn't helping.

Something is wrong! I could feel it in my gut. I ain't never been like my sister, and I can't hear people's thoughts. I ain't never been called weird, not that she is. I love my sister. I might not always show it, but dammit she takes too many chances with her life. She is generous to a fault.

She risks her life and safety for anyone she feels like she needs to help. I have spent the entire day with Sook on my mind. I haven't been myself. As I drain my last beer, I say goodbye to everyone and walk to my truck. My thoughts are preoccupied with my sister when I sense I am not alone.

FUCK, I don't have time for this. I have to get to Sook. It's like a humming in my bones. Something is wrong. As I was leaving Merlotte's, I have the feeling that someone is watching me. I turned and all at once I was surrounded by vamps!

"What the hell has my sister gotten herself into this time I asked"? Not one would answer me.

Not even that arrogant blonde jackass that my sister is always drooling over. They all seemed to be bleeding from their eyes.

"Hey," I shouted, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER"? Silence. Since becoming a panther, my knowledge of the supe world has dramatically increased, so I know that bleeding eyes on a vamp means tears. Now I am scared.

"ERIC where is my sister"? The jerk won't even look at me. "NOOOOOOOOO"! I screamed in agony! "She is all that I have left of my family"! "Not my baby sister"! I feel strange. I am handed a letter by the female vamp. It's from Sookie, and I'm confused. They act as if she is dead, as in final death dead.

I opened the letter, and as I read, I feel cold, teardrops and pain. I can smell her pain in the dried teardrops. What the hell? I open the letter and begin to read. "No, no, no, Nooooooooo." My baby sister is gone I realize as my legs collapse.

Dear Jason-

By now you are reading this letter and you know that I am no longer here. I want you to know that I love you very much. When I am away, I will miss you the most. Even after everything that has happened, I know that you and Gran loved me the most.

Eric and I have divorced. As much as you know, I love him, and I can't be in a realm where I have to think about him with another woman. As possessive as Vampires are, how can he expect a fairy to feel any differently? Especially Niall's great-grandchild.

As I was his, he will always be mine in my heart. Don't go getting mad at anyone but me. I left with Great grandfather. My attorney will be meeting with you soon. Everything I own is now yours. The stipulation is that it can't be sold. A Stackhouse must always own Gran's house, Jace. It is our home, and it is where you will feel me the strongest because elves, as well as the fae, have blessed it. Witches have warded it, and I suspect I will be in this house when my soul shatters. So part of me will remain here.

You have access to all property, money or assets that I own. Time works differently in the Fae. You may be old and grey when and if I return or you may be gone. I want you to know that I love and forgive you. Be the man that I know that you can be. Be a good man like daddy was.

When people talk bad about your crazy sister, remember me with love instead of the bad times and when people talk bad about me, like they always have, don't go losing your temper. In the fae, I can practice my magic, heal from the pain I have caused myself by loving someone who I should have known was out of my league.

I will also be training. Keep this to yourself. I hope that your spark awakens so that you are still in the mortal realm when I return. Any fae has a spark. I was born with mine awakened a bit, but yours lies dormant. Be careful with your magic if your spark ever does awaken Jace. You are the most precious thing in the world to me now that I have lost everything. I love you big brother. Please don't forget me. I will always be with you. Always.

You're "crazy," loving and most thankful sister,

Susannah S. Brigant

Up until that moment I had believed that I had no magic. I felt numb. What divorce?

Who the hell had she married?

ERIC!

It always comes back to ERIC!

"What happened to my sister"? I barely grit through my teeth. Rage is what I felt at the moment.

Through my tears and emotions, I felt a surge. From somewhere in the distance I heard an anguished scream of rage and loss. The sound had come from inside me. I felt a snap, and the weather changed. Rain, Thunder, Lightning. I had lightning coming from my fingertips.

I almost floated from the ground, but I couldn't focus like my sweet crazy sister always said she had to do to control her powers.

I just wanted to know who the hell hurt my sister so bad that she left with "our" great grandfather. Like I didn't already know.

Him.


	2. Revelations: Chapter two

Eric:

The night had been long. I may have lost the love of my existence. I cannot get the lifeless look that was on her beautiful face before she departed my establishment earlier from my mind.

It is as if my mind has been branded with the image of her face. So proud when she walked out. Even without the blood bond, I know her. She refused to show weakness.

I look around what was once our bedroom, and I can still see her everywhere. Those memories are ingrained into my mind. I grab her nightgown that she left here. It even smells of her, I hold it to my face and openly weep for what I have lost. In my entire existence, I have never loved another, as I love her. To see her so broken after everything that she has been through cuts me to my core.

After she was tortured and violated by those twisted fucking fairies, she wasn't that broken. I had always thought I hated my maker for the things that I endured all those centuries ago, but I never truly knew the depth of that hatred could be more than I feel right now.

I keep going over every single moment that we have ever had together. From the moment I saw Sookie Stackhouse walk into my bar, dressed in her white dress. Like sunshine in my endless night. I enjoyed her smart mouth and strong will. I remember how surprised I was when I realized that I could not glamour her away from Compton, or the fact that she never showed fear of the supernatural world. I wanted her when I first saw her, but the moment she told Pamela that she wasn't particularly sweet was when I knew I had to have her. I loved her smart mouth and her strong will.

Her endurance.

All the things that she went through only made her stronger.

As I remember the attack that she endured from the maenad, It took all of my self-control not to tear the bar apart when she was hurt. Where the fuck was Compton anyway? He is supposed to protect and watch over the humans that he claims, but he never watched out for Sookie. He only watched out for himself. The rest of the time, he spent lurking in her woods or her bushes like a demented stalker. Not that I was much better. I was in the trees watching Compton.

The first time I finally kissed her in Dallas after she sucked that bullet out of my chest. I have never been so grateful to be shot. When my blood entered her body, I could feel all of her feelings, and it was as if she were finally mine. Even if only in my heart. Then again, when we kissed at that ridiculous orgy on the hood of my Corvette.

She was so scared that someone would hurt her when we were there. As if I would have ever let that happen.

NEVER!

I was so angry when I could not remember spending weeks with her within her home during my amnesia. I can still remember the look on Sookie's face when she came through the door the morning that I regained my memory, but I lost my memory of my time with her. Looking back now, I know that it was hurt. I felt it intensely at the time. We had shared blood and sex during our time together, and we had become one. We had bonded, and I had no memory of it.

I couldn't understand why I was so jealous when she was involved with the tiger. I knew I wanted to have her, but at the time, I did not realize that I had already had her, or that I loved her. I didn't remember that she was mine. Love does not happen to vampires. The jealousy I felt was new. I did many things to make sure that I got her.

I even resented her when I couldn't remember.

I wanted her to be mine. I never intended to get what I wanted in the way it happened, not with Andre forcing the bond. I even tricked her into marrying me through vampire custom. I knew she would be pissed off. I just wanted her, all of her. We were blood bonded and married by the knife. I knew she loved me because I felt her love through the bond even when she fought those feelings for me. I only wanted to hear the words.

She saved us from meeting our true deaths in Rhodes. She could have run straight to the tiger, but she saved my Pamela and me. She saved me again when she ran down the Queen's bodyguard. I have saved her, and she has saved me more times than I care to count. I wanted her and chased her until I got her. Now I have lost her.

I never realized how devastated she would be, how hurt she would be until she walked into my office when I was forced to set her aside. I needed no bond to see the torment that she was going through or the resolve as she sliced herself with the knife, declaring that her blood, her body, her entire being was mine no longer.

I have much to be sorry about concerning Sookie. I miss her so much. I should have put her first. I am free from my maker because of her.

I thought I was free. The bastard had bartered me like a whore at auction.

As I sit down on the bed that we shared, I pull out my gift. I push play and am listening to a song that hurts me to my core.

"You Say" by Lauren Dingle.

Trying not to love you by Nickelback.

Give me love by Ed Sheeran.

Take me to church by Hozier,

Hunger by Ross Copperman,

Stay by Hurts.

Trouble by Halsey

The last songs had added today.

She must have also added them before she left.

With apprehension, I press play.

What hurts the most by Aaron Lewis

Without me by Halsey.

The worst was a song called Make me cry by Noah Cyrus.

I can't bear to listen to them all. The pain is too deep. I realize that I have a letter from her, as well. As I pull the letter that she wrote to me out, I begin to cry bloody tears.

The songs that she placed on the iPod, for me, tell the story of our love. All of the feelings that she could never bring herself to say. She told me once that "music are what feelings sound like," and I agree. These must be her feelings. How am I ever going to fix this? I have only ever loved one woman in my entire existence the way I love this woman. I open my farewell letter and prepare myself.

Dear Eric,

I am writing this letter because I cannot ever find the courage to say how I feel. From the moment that I walked into your bar with Bill, I have felt drawn to you.

I haven't been very fair to you. I was scared to love you. Why would you ever pick me? I knew that if I ever gave you my heart that I would never recover if you broke it. Bill was safer; at least I thought he was.

There's nothing special about me at all. I have telepathy.

That is all I ever contribute.

That's all anyone ever wants from me.

I look back over all of the things that have happened in our relationship with many regrets.

As well as our time knowing each other, and I realize that you have always been there for me. You have always been more than my friend, my lover, my boyfriend. You are the other half of me.

I feel pretty stupid saying these things. I'm afraid, Eric. My whole life, I have been condemned, condemned to be the freak of the town. People don't look at me and see anything more than a crazy blonde bimbo.

How could I ever have hoped to keep you? I know that you don't think I view our marriage as I would a Christian marriage, but I finally do. I love you. I would marry you in any ceremony, of any faith, at any time. That is how sure I am of the way that I feel for you.

I know that things are happening, and I know that you cannot talk to me about these things, but I wish that you would. We have been through so much together.

I cannot imagine my life with anyone else. I fought against loving you for so long, but I believe that we are meant to be.

I am yours, as you are mine. We are one. I love you, Eric Northman.

I know that you are pretty pissed at me for saving Sam. Please understand that I did not save his life out of romantic love. He is my friend — one of my best friends. You would have done no less for Pam. I could not let him die. Please understand?

I have tried so hard to distract myself from my feelings for you, and have denied them at every single turn. I do love you. I will always love you. I don't know what exactly is going on right now, but if you don't know by now that you can trust me, then I don't know any other way to show you. I can only hope that you feel for me as I feel for you. I am asking you to choose me. I might not be a beautiful vampire queen or be rich and powerful, but I love you! All I have to offer you is myself. I can only hope that is enough for you. If I had to use a magical object to get you to keep me, then you never loved me in the first place. For me, there is no choice. Not anymore. Every mistake I have made is laid bare before me.

I wish I had met you first. I also wish that you were the first and only man ever to share my body. You are the single man to hold my heart. I have a feeling that I will lose this battle. I want you to know that I will love you until the world stops turning Eric Northman. You will always be my husband in my heart. I am done looking for substitutes for perfection when I already have it. As long as I live, I don't think I can be with any other man or another being, not after finding my soul mate. No matter what you decide to do, I love you. Please talk to me. Hope to see you soon. I have a gift for you. I think that you will like it. It says what I have been too afraid to say, until now.

With all of the love in my heart,

Your wife,

Sookie Northman

What have I done? As I was trying to put the paper back into the envelope, I saw another letter. I can't bear to read anything else this night. I curl up in our bed with her nightgown and weep until the sun takes me to my day rest.

Niall:

Even though my beautiful great-granddaughter has been in our realm for months, she has been gone only hours in the mortal realm. Now that I know the extent of the damage done, I can do whatever I can do to fix this for my most precious loved one. After all of the healing rituals, the spells and the magic used to help Sookie. She still is unchanged. How do you fix a shattered soul? I have every scholar in my kingdom, researching to find a way to fix her.

So far, nothing.

I can't lose her this soon after finding her. I have sent for Amy Ludwig. She is my last hope. As the female Brownie comes into the main hall of my throne room, she hasn't changed at all. "Prince," she says curtly. She has never cared for me at all. As long as she helps Susannah, I don't care how rude she is.

"Where is my girl," the tiny healer asks?

Hmmm, her girl? Does everyone love my granddaughter as much as I? It would appear to be so as I explain all the details and the circumstances surrounding Susannah's condition. Amy doesn't seem to be bothered by the shattered soul as much as she is concerned about the pregnancy. "How far along is she in her pregnancy," she asked me? "I am not sure at this time," I reply "She has not spoken a word, nor has she interacted with anyone since she arrived." "The human race would say that she is catatonic." "I love her, Amy; She is my blood. Do anything you have to do to save her; I beg this of you."

She is so shocked that I would beg. The great fae Prince. She looks at me with pitying eyes and tells me that "she would help my Sookie, but only because Sookie is special to her as well." She makes it clear that the Northman is needed to fix Sookie's shattered soul. He is her mate. She performs an exam and runs a test on my granddaughter, and, incredibly, the Northman is the father of Sookie's child. I was afraid that the pregnancy occurred during her captivity. I don't think that my Susannah could bear to carry a child that resulted from torture and rape.

"Thank you, Amy." "Anything you need while you are here, the House of Skye is at your disposal." I turn to leave, and she asks where I am going? I fix her with a steely glare that makes her step back, and I reply, "I am going to have vengeance for my most precious blood." We go to war. She replies, "do not hurt the Northman sire, and she would only hate you for it." I laugh and answer, "Amy, dear, I have a feeling that in this case, he will fight by my side."

Jason:

Last night I must have drunk a lot, but I know better. I feel different. Stronger, and I see now as to where before I saw through dark glasses. My great grandfather is standing in the room, and the power that came over me was starting again. We had never gotten along. He loves my sister, and I am just nothing to him. He says to me, "Jason, I know your thoughts and feelings, but your sister needs you."

I jump up at once. "What happened to Sookie"?

As Niall explains every detail, I grow angrier as well as grief-stricken. When he tells me that I will be an uncle, that my sister is carrying the children of that bastard Northman, I am enraged. "That vamp won't ever believe she has any kid with him, and I know Sookie. She would never be unfaithful." "If he insults my sister I'm kicking his arrogant ass, I don't give a damn how old he is," Jason says

I look at my great-grandson with pride for the first time. Eric loves her too. Probably more than anyone. I say to him, "get dressed, Jason." "We have some night creatures to visit, as well as your brother in law, the Northman." He looks disgusted. "She married that jackass"? "Yes," I reply. "Not only in the vampire way but in the way of the fae as well. Divorce is not an option. She chose him to be her mate."

Jason says, "Great grandfather, Eric was given in contract to the whore Queen of Oklahoma." I smile and assure him that I have taken care of the contract. He looks at me with confusion and says, who are we going to see? I explain that it is time to meet the King of Nevada as well as the Queen of Oklahoma, but first, we visit his brother in law. He looks with concern. "We can't just go up against two strong vamps. More if Eric sides with them". I smile and say to him, "Jason, it's a good thing that I have my army with me then, don't you think"? He smiles with anticipation.

As I look at Jason, I notice that although he looks like my son Dermont, he has the loyalty and heart of my son Fintan. I touch his head, and I give him the blessings of our people. His powers are fully unlocked and enhanced. He will make an excellent protector for his sister. Opening his mind has been a long time coming. He is even more impressive than Fintan. My clever son. He was always outsmarting me. The change is immediate, especially to my eyes. As Jason stands to dress, I snap my fingers, and he is dressed in silver fairy armor, befitting a prince of Skye. Tonight we plan for battle. I am glad he looks pleased. The sun is about to set. I take his hand and pop us to where we need to go first. This night should have many plans to set into motion.

One week later:

Eric:

As I lay in our bed, still clinging to her nightgown, I know that eventually, I must get up, stop this grief and loss. I cannot seem to make myself. I finally open the second letter that she left for me. I begin to read, and again, my heart breaks.

Eric-

I still mean every single thing I wrote in the letter about how I feel. I will never love another. I now know what it is like to have your heart ripped out. During my humiliation, my only regret is that you didn't plunge that dagger in my heart. You should have put me out of my misery.

I do wish you the best, and I hope that you remember us from time to time. Please make sure that if you don't want the letters, the music, or my blood to burn them. Better yet, let Pam have a double dose of Fae blood. I am sure she would enjoy it.

All my love-

Sookie Stackhouse

STACKHOUSE!

From Northman to Stackhouse with the slash of a dagger.

As I curl up in bed with her nightgown, I am going over everything in my head. From all of my memories of us, her letters, the look on her face as her Great Grandfather took her, then I realize, Pam has Sookie's blood? What the fuck is this? Then the day takes me to my slumber.

As I wake from my day rest, I reach for my wife, but she is not there. She is gone. I have to find Pam about this blood business before I sign my life away to a conniving bitch. I see Sookie's letters and her gift. I sadly store them away, shower, and get ready for business. Much is at stake. I enter my Living room I sense I am not alone. I turn in a flash to defend myself from enemies. Its Jason Stackhouse dressed for battle, along with Niall Brigant, Prince of the Skye fae. I panic. Something must be wrong with Sookie. They don't seem to be here for a battle.

"No, Northman. There has been no more change in her condition". Niall tells me, "What condition," I ask? It is Jason that answers me.

"My sister is catatonic because her soul has been shattered. She hasn't eaten, spoken or moved since she arrived home".

"Do you want to be with Oklahoma"? "Was Sook not good enough for you"? In a rage, I grab him, but he is dressed in Silver armor.

Burning seems to be preferable to letting go at the moment. "Sookie is my only true wife in my heart," I say. "I have no choice in this matter," I say bitterly.

Niall speaks up and says, "well, as to that, you do have a choice." "Susannah Stackhouse Brigant is now a true ruler of the fae if that is her wish upon her awakening."

"You may have divorced her in the vampire way Northman, but you are very much married to my great-granddaughter in the way of the fae," he tells me with a sparkle in his eye.

"She tied her life force to yours when the two of you became blood bound and then pledged with the knife." Niall continues, and I am speechless. So I listened.

Niall continued to inform me that this could not have happened unless Sookie had found her real fated mate.

Jason seemed to be angry as usual. I look to him and say, Think you, that I like having you for my family either?

At this point, his eyes changed from a summer sky blue to electrical currents. "I don't give a fuck who Sookie is married to as long as she is happy. As much as I hate it, she loves YOU, and You threw her away. I have no use for a man that won't take care of his pregnant wife".

I became enraged.

Vampires do not procreate.

She had found another.

Niall could sense where my thoughts had gone and became equally enraged!

"NO," he bellowed. He stomped forward in anger as he handed me papers from Amy Ludwig. The doctor to all Supernatural beings. Not only was Sookie with child, but the testing confirmed that she was indeed carrying my child. I also saw notes on her health and progress. There had been none. "How is this possible," I ask?

"I'm guessing that the pregnancy occurred because she chose you. She shared blood with you. Therefore she shared her essence and life force with you.

"I also believe that Freya has blessed the union," Niall continued.

"Susannah holds great power. Niall says. When she shared her essence with you as she claimed you, that made it possible for Susannah to be able to become pregnant," Niall replies.

"I need to see her," I say. Niall was fast to answer me. "You cannot go through the portal." "She cannot come here. The danger is too great, and I will not risk her," he said.

"She tied her life force to yours when the two of you became blood bound and then pledged with the knife." I was speechless. So I listened.

Niall continued to inform me that this could not have happened unless Sookie had found her real fated mate.

Jason seemed to be angry as usual. I look to him and say, Think you, that I like having you for my family either?

At this point, his eyes changed from a summer sky blue to electrical currents. "I don't give a fuck who Sookie is married to as long as she is happy. As much as I hate it, she loves YOU, and You threw her away. I have no use for a man that won't take care of his pregnant wife".

I became enraged.

Vampires do not procreate.

She had found another.

Niall could sense where my thoughts had gone and became equally enraged!

"NO," he bellowed. He stomped forward in anger as he handed me papers from Amy Ludwig. The doctor to all Supernatural beings. Not only was Sookie with child, but the testing confirmed that she was indeed carrying my child. I also saw notes on her health and progress. There had been none. "How is this possible," I ask?

"I'm guessing that the pregnancy occurred because she chose you. She shared blood with you. Therefore she shared her essence and life force with you.

"I also believe that Freya has blessed the union," Niall continued.

"Susannah holds great power. Niall says. When she shared her essence with you as she claimed you, that made it possible for Susannah to be able to become pregnant," Niall replies.

"I need to see her," I say. Niall was fast to answer me. "You cannot go through the portal." "She cannot come here. The danger is too great, and I will not risk her," he said.

"Pam, I say. "Was there another gift for me from my wife"? She smiles and hands me a vial of blood. She doesn't say a word, but her emotions are like a child getting a toy. She can't wait to see my reaction. I look at her quizzically because this is not like my child. I open the vial, and grief overtakes me.

My child rolls her eyes and says, "Master, if you do not drink it as instructed, then I will find a way to force it in whatever you drink." "Sookie instructed this," she says. Without another thought, I drank until there wasn't another drop.

I was not prepared to feel my lover again. I could feel her life force and the life force of another.

Our child. She must have been pregnant when her blood was taken. This gift is the best gift I could ever be given. Niall is correct. Any threat has to be eliminated. As I explain everything to my child, she is for once speechless. I instruct Pam to gather forces. Any loyal allies that are willing as forces at our disposal.

We go to war. I have everything to fight for now. A council official knocks at the door, and I am presented with a scroll.

This is a scroll that dictates the council's decree.

I unroll the scroll, and my smile could not be any bigger. I say, Pamela, we have permission to proceed by the Grand Pythoness herself. This battle will be bloody.

Sookie:

As soon as Eric drank my blood, my eyes started to blink, and I awoke. I wish I could feel him like he could feel me. I missed our bond. I hope he is happy.

As much as it grieves me, I would never wish this grief on anyone that I care for. I don't just care for Eric. I love him. As Jason would say, if he did not hate my Eric, I am such a dumb ass. Tomorrow I meet with the healers.

When I am cleared to leave this hospital ward, I start my combat training. I won't be vulnerable again. I won't be that sweet little trusting southern belle anymore. I won't be a victim EVER again.

If I ever get the chance, I will kill Freyda or DeCastro on sight and anyone else who gets in my way. I made a plan. I always stick to my ideas. Magic training last. I want to be able to fight in combat without using my magic. I have a lot to do to get my husband back and prove my worth. One day I will be worthy enough to have him again. I was suddenly tired, so I curled up and drifted to sleep.

Hours later, when I awoke, I noticed my stomach is enormous. How did I not see that before?

I look like I am pregnant, but that is not possible because vampires can't have kids.

Then my mind flashes back to my captivity. I start to hyperventilate and cannot breathe. Please, God, NO! I cannot be pregnant from that. As the panic begins to set in and I am truly about to become undone, Dr. Ludwig pops into my room. "Calm down, girl, before you disrupt your young," she says to me sternly. "My young, I cannot carry children from such an evil creature. I have tried my damn hardest to forget what they did to me. Now I wake to find out that I have to endure a lifetime reminder of my nightmares," I screech at her.

"The children you carry belong to The Northman. Although vampires are evil and quite worthless, I doubt you will mind having his children girl," she says to me in a soft voice. "That's not possible," I say in shock. "Oh, I would have agreed until you decided to choose him as your mate, little fairy princess. Did you not share blood with the Northman many times? I'm sure there wasn't much sex involved between you either, huh" she asks sarcastically?

"So, I am going to have Eric's child?" I say in shock.

"Children," she says. I am genuinely shocked. "I'm having twins,"?

"Yes, and you don't have much time left. We have been giving you blood in your feeding tube. The children are a part vampire. You are carrying a male child and a female child," she says.

As I sit and try to work through the new knowledge of being a mother, I feel my child kick. Then my other child. They have brilliant minds. I can feel them and hear them. For the first time since losing Eric, I have hope. I grab Dr. Ludwig and hug her so tightly as I weep; she shocks me by returning my embrace.

"Sookie, you will be fine, and your young will be fine." She says. "She quickly steps away and briskly says, "tell Niall to expect my bill," then she pops out.

I am left alone with my thoughts and my growing children.

I am left with hope for the future.


	3. The reckoning: Chapter 3

**_Eric:_**

I arrive at Fangtasia on time. My "guest' will be coming soon. As instructed, Pam has shut the bar down for any human company for the evening.

Niall, Jason and the force of the Skye fae await, hidden until the right time to strike. The demon attorney, Desmond Cataliades was waiting in my office. I was amazed to think that anyone who knew me would think that I was holding out for more money instead of signing that contract. I was holding out for my lover.

I am looking for a way out of this nightmare.

When all of our enemies meet the true death, I will have her by my side again. She is the only happiness that I have known in my years as a vampire. She led me on a hell of a chase. I never chase women. They have always come to me.

From the moment I saw her, I knew.

She was mine.

She will always be mine.

Right on time, the King of Nevada has arrived. Felipe DeCastro.

The only reason that he refuses to destroy the marriage contract with Oklahoma is because he wants me out of the way so that he would have a clear way to my Sookie.

As he arrived, right behind him came Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma.

Oh, how I loathe and despise this bitch!

She believes herself to be the most beautiful creature in existence. When told that she visited Sookie, I was outraged.

I know my lover has a temper, but she had been out of sorts at the time of Freyda's visit.

Now I realize it must be from the child that she carries within her. Freyda is very lucky indeed.

If at any other time she had approached my fiery wife, she would have met the end of my wife's wooden stake.

I bow, because I have a part to play, but also because it is customary. It Doesn't piss me off any less.

"Your Majesties," I say, and I lead them to my office. At first, they are both smug and arrogant. They believe they have won. They expect this to go smoothly.

Sitting at my desk is the demon attorney Desmond Cataliades. Now, both monarchs look confused. I make the introductions. Of course, they know who he is. His services and his success rate is flawless. He motions for them to sit so that we can begin "negotiations."

They seem to take this as a formality. In any other case, it would be, but not this night.

On this night, justice will be delivered, according to the council and vengeance according to me.

The anxious bitch Freyda speaks first. "Can we not just sign and get this over with" I grow bored with these formalities." She turns to me and says, "Eric, can't you just have your attorney hasten these arrangements, I have plans."

Then Felipe chimes in "yes, cannot we just sign and be done with this silly, drawn-out business Viking"?

Annoyed by this point, Mr. Cataliades stood to his full height and said "I am afraid there must be some mistake. I am not here to represent Mr. Northman in the sense that you have led yourselves to believe. I am here to represent Mr. Northman's wife."

"Her Majesty, Aslynn Susannah Stackhouse Brigant Northman. Heir to the throne of Skye and ruler of the Royal bloodline of the House of the Skye fae. Mr. Northman is married until his true death to My lady, her majesty and fae divorce is quite impossible".

That ignorant bitch Freyda was the first to open her mouth. "I will not release the Viking, and I care not what kind of tricks you are trying to play. He will be mine. What do I care if his little blood bag has a little bit of fae in her blood."

Felipe laughed. He seemed to think this was another stall tactic.

Freyda looked to me and said, "Honestly, what do you see in that uneducated, backwoods, fang banger"?

Before I could answer or say another word, Jason Stackhouse was in the room and had her pinned to the wall.

Lightning was sizzling throughout his body, and the sound of thunder boomed overhead.

This twisted bitch looked aroused and frightened at the same time. From me, that speaks volumes.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY SISTER! She is of true royal blood. You are just a psychotic whore that fucked and climbed your way to the top, by killing anyone who got in your way. That does not make you a queen. Just another sad, power-hungry bitch with a hole in her, where a heart should be, and by the way BITCH, my brother in law prefers blondes". He bellowed.

I decided at that moment that Jason Stackhouse might not be so bad after all.

DeCastro said "Come now Eric, one little face against my forces. You have no choice." he continued, " The council will hear of this.

"So, you can sign and leave with Oklahoma. Then I can begin to look out for the delectable Miss. Stackhouse, he said with a confident smile, or you can meet your true death."

I smiled at him and handed him the verdict of the council. As he read the decree, his smile dropped.

I smiled as I said, "Felipe, did you know that my wife is considered a friend of the shifter's as well as friend to the pack?"

I let this sink in with Felipe before I continued.

"She also has friends in Mississippi as well as in various covens. Most importantly, she is indeed the Great granddaughter of Niall Brigant, Prince of the Skye fae. She is most precious to him. Almost as much as she is to me."

Niall Brigant had taken this moment to enter the scene. He looked at Felipe DeCastro with hate and rage, "MY BLOOD WILL NEVER BE YOURS. The Northman belongs to her by way of our people. You will NEVER have her".

Felipe looked to be bored. As if Niall Brigant was of nothing to be worried about.

Niall is one of the oldest beings in existence.

Felipe is a fool.

" **SOOKIE WAS MINE, IS MINE AND WILL ALWAYS BE MINE** ," I roared. With my bare hands, I ripped his head right off his shoulders.

That is when all hell broke loose.

Fae forces, the packs, as well as any shifters that could be rounded up, descended on all of Felipe's forces; as well as Freyda's. Witches had surrounded the building to keep any enemies from fleeing.

I had lost sight of Jason during all the fighting. So when I heard Freyda laughing, I looked to see that she had stabbed Jason. He underestimated the evil bitch. Before I could get to him, a blinding light exploded in the room. One minute Jason was lying on the floor bleeding and the next moment I could make out the shape of a woman. Swords are drawn White leather battle gear, and long blonde hair the same shade as mine. She had wings just like the Valkyrie of old. I was amazed until I could smell her scent.

 **MINE!**

She never looked at me.

She was focused on her brother and enraged.

She Looked calculating and cold.

She put her swords away as soon as she spotted the culprit for Jason's injuries. As she began to circle Freyda, she looked magnificent. I couldn't miss the look of anticipation on her face as she launched into Freya with a skill I have not seen in ages. Freyda never stood a chance. One minute Freyda was trying to fight, and the next minute, my Sookie had sunk a dagger into her heart. She pulled the heart from Freyda's chest and stomped it with her boot heel. She had met her final death, and I could not be more proud.

Instead of running to me, she ran to Jason. She started barking orders in the language of her people. She was in charge. Jason was gently lifted by her guard, not that she needed one; she was more than capable of defending herself. One minute she was whispering over Jason and then Jason was gone, and she was staring at me as if she could not place my face.

"Lover," I say to her.

She cocks her head to the side. For a moment I thought she would run to me as she had always done before. She stood her ground.

"I did not sign that contract, and I could not."

She stopped looking at me and turned away as I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

She wouldn't look at me.

When she spoke, it was with sadness.

"Eric, we gotta lotta shit to talk about."

'Now is not the time. I am not the same woman I was."

" I know that I have been away for so long," she says softly.

"I don't know much, but I do know that I won't EVER be that woman again'.

I feel confused.

She hasn't been away long.

I say "Sookie; you have only been away for two weeks. "

She looked shocked. She said, "Eric, I have been away for 100 years." Then she realizes that fae time passes differently than it passes here. I beg her to talk to me. She finally relents.

"I will meet you at my Gran's house tomorrow. Now I have to attend my brother". And without a backward glance, she was gone.

She is my Valkyrie. I cannot get the picture of her in battle out of my mind.

She is so fierce.

I can see why Niall is so proud of her. She is perfect.

WAIT!

If she has been in the fae for 100 years, where the fuck is my child?

Then bitterness creeps into my soul as I realize that I have been cheated of seeing my child grow up.

Yes, we would most definitely talk tomorrow.

SOOKIE:

Seeing him again after so long was like running face first into a block wall. After all this time I still love him. Hearing that he didn't sign the contract almost made me run into his arms.

The pain of the past and the rage and accusations if he ever finds out about the children held me back. He will think I have been unfaithful. He is all I have known since I made my decision to leave Quinn and follow my heart. I followed it right to Eric Northman. Look where that got me.

I remember the day I gave birth to our children. They were so small and beautiful. Perfect. After giving birth to my children, I sat for hours just holding them.

I counted the perfect ten fingers and toes on my son Aryk Jason Stackhouse Brigant Northman. He is the spitting image of Eric.

My daughter Arya Adele Stackhouse Brigant Northman also is the image of her father. Both are perfect, and both are ours.

I remember crying because he couldn't see them or know about them. If Freyda ever found out about my children she would do anything to get rid of them. I have to put Eric out of my mind until his time with Freyda is over. I have to protect my children. They will train, and I will train.

We will survive.

That's what a Stackhouse does.

We survive.

As I snap back from my memory, I head off to find Jason. I need to catch up on what's been going on. Eric said I had been away for two weeks, but for me, it has been one hundred years. I have trained and had my children taught. I thought I had another one hundred years until I could return to the mortal realm. If Freyda is dead, I can finally return.

I have much to learn and to decide before I jump back into dark waters. No matter how much I ache to be with him.


	4. Looking back: Chapter 4

_**Sookie:**_

As I make my way through the palace to check on my brother, I find myself preoccupied with thoughts of HIM. I did not expect to see him for another one hundred years. I honestly didn't think he would ever want to see me again after what had happened so long ago. I expected him to attack me for killing his "wife."

All he could do was stare at me and make me feel like I did when I was Sookie Stackhouse.

He says that I have only been away for two weeks in the human realm. He told me that he didn't sign the contract. He still set me aside though. Even after all this time, the hurt is always with me.

He is still in my heart and always will, but I swore that I would never be THAT woman again. I was shattered in more ways than one when he set me aside for another. Sometimes, I think back on my mortal life and miss the carefree, happy woman that I used to be. I am sure that is who he still expects me to be.

Someone to be ordered about, controlled or manipulated.

I am not Sookie Stackhouse anymore.

I can't be that woman anymore.

I am Aslynn Brigant.

Princess of the fae.

Even though all think me to be the ruler of the Skye fae, I had declined my great grandfather's most generous offer. I didn't want to rule or lead. I chose to fight. I wanted to be free to run my own life for once.

I would have never made my way to the mortal realm if my brother hadn't gotten hurt during a battle.

As soon as I realized who had dared to hurt Jason, it was my pleasure to dispatch of that home wrecking wretched bitch.

 **DAMMIT!**

There goes Sookie thinking for me again.

She wasn't a home wrecker.

Technically because of my actions, and feelings at the time, Eric and I did not share a home.

We were married, and I flat out refused to acknowledge our marriage.

I trusted Eric as much as he trusted me and the whole happy bubble busted.

I still remember the day that I came to my grandfather's realm: shattered soul, and all. Everyone believed me to be catatonic.

 **Ha!**

I was merely traveling between the realms. In the last one hundred years, I have trained to be the best fighter, by all of the most elite warriors in the nine realms.

I have been able to learn from the most elite warriors of all species.

I had been sent to Avalon to train with Merlin.

The great wizard himself, to perfect my magic.

In Avalon time stands still.

The moment that Eric had taken my blood back into his body, I had awakened.

I have spent the rest of my time doing good deeds, as Claudine would have been doing if she were still alive. I finally earned my wings. Just as she would have wanted me to do. I have spent the last one hundred years of my life in the fae turning myself into the woman that I want to be.

I never felt worthy of him. I wonder if he has moved on from me? It always made me jealous when women threw themselves at him. After all these years, I still love him. The only happiness that I have found in these last one hundred years are my children.

Our children.

He would never believe that I was faithful. I had heard a million times that vampires are not able to procreate. Somehow Eric and I had. We had made two beautiful children from the love we shared.

When I gave birth to twins, I could not believe it.

My children are beautiful. Like there father.

It seems as if I gave birth to Eric and Jason's twins. The only thing they inherited from me was manners. Well, my daughter did inherit my figure. The exception being that she was a replica of her father. She looks like a Swedish bikini model. She has her father's temper and is just as deadly.

My son Aryk looks just like a replica of his father as well. Tall, broad, and beautiful and healthy. He acts like Jason though. As if he has an invisible pull to sleep with every female he comes into contact. When I scold him, he smiles that Eric Northman smile and I know that I have lost whatever battle or lecture. He is like the wind. Cheerful and pleasant until a storm comes, then he rivals his sister and father in a temper.

When I found out I was pregnant, I wanted for Eric to be in our children's lives. I was so afraid of rejection. In the end, I decided that at least I would have some part of Eric with me. I never expected to get a double dose.

He wants to talk tomorrow night at Gran's house. I wonder how he will react? I have to tell him. It is past time that he knew about them. They have always wanted to meet the man who fathered them. Perhaps after we speak, he will want to see his children. I know he will be proud if he accepts that he is a father. I have been putting together photographs as well as movie footage of the kids from birth to now. I know that he will want these things. I wonder where we stand. Now that I have killed Freyda? I can't think about this now. I need to see Jason. With those thoughts pushed back, I rush to see my brother. Oh, how I have missed him.

When I reach the healing quarters, I expect to see him at death's door — no such luck.

He is trying his best to charm the panties off of his nurse; some things never change.

I clear my throat loudly.

He snaps his head around and is beside me before I can blink. I never expected this kind of emotion from my brother. I wrap my arms around him and say with all the happiness that I can express "Oh, Jace, how I have missed you."

He knows by now that for me I have been here for one hundred years. I ask him, "Is it true that I have only been away for two weeks in the mortal realm? Jason nods his head. Wow, I can't wrap my mind around that. I hug him with everything that I have in me. I say to him "get some dang clothes on and come on. We have a lot of catching up to do, and I have other things to take care of". He smiles and hurries to do what I say. I roll my eyes: Brothers, hmmp.

As I lead him to my part of the palace, he looks around in shock and wonder. He says, "Ummm sis, your a fairy ruler or queen or something right"? I nod my head. He asks "Why does it look like I stepped into Guns ammo or a damn armory"? I sit and face him. I explain that I am not the same person that I was. "Yeah, clearly, I got that much when you popped into battle with wings attached to your back." So, I explain everything that has happened in my life over the last one hundred years. By the time I am done, I can tell he needs a drink. As soon as he is settled down after a big glass of Scotch, I hear him ask me the question that I have purposely left out of my story.

"So, when do I get to meet my niece and nephew," he says? Now I need a glass of Scotch.

Damn, was nothing a secret?

I might as well rip the band-aid off fast, as our Gran used to say. I summon my children to me. Arya and Aryk both are on immediate alert upon seeing Jason. I have never had male company in my quarters before.

I say "Arya, Aryk, this is your Uncle Jason. My big brother" They relax immediately. Jason is in shock, and I can tell he is awed as well. "Damn Sook, they look just like that jackass husband of yours." Before anyone can say, a word Arya blast him against a wall. I immediately step between them. I chastise her. "Arya, Jason did not mean to disrespect your father. They know each other well and Jason has much the sense of humor and vocabulary as your dear brother". She glares at Jason and sits down.

Aryk helps Jason to his feet. Nice to meet you Uncle. I hear we have much in common"?

Jason looks at me, and I cannot help but blush. Aryk explains, to my utter horror. "My mother told me that you did not even have to look at a female and she would crawl all over the floor just to get your attention, "Is this true," Aryk asks my brother with genuine fascination. Jason is red in the face by now, and his face is beaming as if that particular fae trait is something to be proud of.

He nods heartily in agreement. Sure as heck is right", Jason answers with pride as I roll my eyes.

Aryk smiles and says "excellent" Maybe we can slip through the portal and find such a place." Jason burst out laughing, and says, "Uncle and nephew bonding time sounds good."

I say "absolutely not"!

"I will not have any poor girls heartbroken because they can't resist fae charm." Aryk gives me a very Eric Northman smirk and replies, "mother, and I have charms that are not fae at all." At this point, Arya smacks her brother in the head.

Jason laughs, and I want to crawl under a rock.

Arya looks at me, and I know what she is about to say before she opens her mouth. "Can we meet our father now, mother"?

"Very soon, my love," I say. She nods her head and dismisses herself.

I leave Jason and Aryk to get acquainted but not before leaving with strict instructions to the royal guard that my children not be allowed to leave the palace unless I summon them personally. Now to gather the keepsakes for Eric and get ready to go. All I can do is pray that this meeting isn't like so many in our past.

As I sit in my room trying to figure out what to wear, I start to become disgusted with myself. Even if I do loveEric with every part of my being, I won't go back to the woman that I used to be.

Bill Compton ignorantly blinded me because I had always wanted to meet a vampire. I met more than I bargained. I have had one hundred years in the fae and the other realms to figure things out. Eric has had two weeks. He was willing to leave me for Oklahoma.

He was willing to leave me to the devices of Felipe DeCastro. He will expect Sookie to dress up for him. I won't do that. Anytime I have been in the mortal realm, I have been in danger. I will go dressed for battle. After he hears what I have to say, I might end up in combat.

I have made so many mistakes in my life, all because I was nieve.

Looking back, I know that I was scared to death to love Eric Northman.

I always feared that I would never be enough for him.

I feared that he would break me.

He is a force of nature.

He is a force to be reckoned with.

It took me years to admit that the best thing that ever happened to me was the night I walked into his bar. I smile as I remember how much I was attracted to him, even then. Like a Bee to the Honey, as Gran would say.

How do I explain to him that we have two children?

I have evolved and changed during my time in the fae. One hundred years is a long time. Even if I never stopped loving Eric or thinking about him. For him, it has been only two weeks. He will expect Sookie Stackhouse. Sweet Southern Belle. The girl who let everyone else call the shots and bully her around. Sure I stood my ground when needed, but still. I was not that person anymore. I love Eric, but I won't be his human, pet, telepath or puppet anymore. If he can't see me as an equal, then there may never be a way for us to find each other again.

I had perfected my scrying gift with the help of the Greek Fates. Great grandfather had requested assistance from the fates to train me. Unlike the stories about them, I found them to be three stunning women who could truly see the past, the present and the future.

It was with them I learned to see better. I had always relied solely on intuition when I was mortal. Scrying showed many different futures. The past was what hurt me — seeing that Sam Merlotte was working for Felipe DeCastro before Sophie Anne was even truly dead hurt the worst. I had wasted the Cluviel Dor on him because I thought he was my friend. He was no better than Bill Compton.

Seeing Alcide for the selfish being he is wasn't easy either. He had desired me, but he wanted my telepathy as much as everyone else. In his mind, I was a nieve, sad little human who was stupid enough to be involved with vamps and he couldn't understand why I had chose Eric over him. He wanted a shaman for his pack. He didn't want me.

I have made so many mistakes and trusted the wrong people so many times. When I return, I wonder if these beings will think they can continue to manipulate me? I'm not looking forward to seeing these people because I know that choice decides the future. Most people or beings start a course and refuse to change course.

I'm not looking forward to killing people I once considered my friends. I have a family again, and I am no longer that little Sookie Stackhouse. I do what I have to do to survive.


	5. Coming home: Chapter 5

_**Sookie:**_

It's sunny midday as I pop into my childhood home. I am overwhelmed with memories of my Gran, My parents, memories of Eric's time here during his amnesia. I would have said in the past that during that time is when we fell in love, but after all this time, If I am honest with myself, I have to admit that I loved him from the start.

As I look from room to room, I can see that nothing has changed. For me, it is like stepping back in time. Everything is repaired of course.

I am suddenly very nervous. An emotion that I haven't felt in a very long time.

I start to clean the house out of old habit I suppose. I laugh at myself. I snap my fingers, and everything looks pristine. I make my way to my room to see that everything is as I left it. I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. I miss my Gran. It is past time I visited her. I clip roses, from the array of roses around the house and set off for the cemetery.

As I approached the graveyard, I felt a peace that I haven't felt since she was stolen from this world. I can feel her presence. I lay the roses on her grave and begin to weep. I talk to her just like she is sitting here under this old oak tree with me. The whole while, letting out every single burden that I had been carrying on my shoulders for the last one hundred years. I could almost hear her comforting me in my head, telling me that "God always makes way for us all Sookie Stackhouse." As I shake my head, I realize that no matter how much I try to change myself, reinvent myself or harden myself, at the end of it all I am Sookie Stackhouse. I should be proud I survived all of the things that I have been through.

Instead of running from my past, my pain or my regrets, which are considerable. I know I should do what Gran would do.

I should face it all head on!

I suppose on some level, deep down, I will always be that girl in the white dress. Sookie Stackhouse.

If only Gran could tell me what to do about Eric? Everything seems hopeless.

I feel so exhausted, both in my body as well as in spirit.

I say my I love you to the woman who raised me and made me who I am inside.

I head home and sit on the swing to enjoy the last bit of sunshine before what I am sure will end in Armageddon between my ex-husband/husband and myself. Even though I married him in the way of the Fae by allowing him to drink from me as we had sex, I can barely remember saying to him that he was mine. By claiming him, I had made him my mate. Since the "Marriage" occurred because I was in love with him during all of the sex and blood drinking as well as through my magic, I have been married to Eric Northman for a little over one hundred years in the fae realm. Six months to my estimation, in this human realm.

I think to keep things on a friendly and at a slow pace between us. So we should stay outside. I go inside and heat a True Blood and grab myself a bottle of bourbon and head to the porch. I have a feeling that I will need it.

As soon as the sun slips below the horizon, I feel the presence of a vampire.

The Void.

I look up, Expecting to see Eric, I see Bill Compton standing on my porch. Looking at me like his long lost love has returned, (Ughhh) Not this shit again.

"Hello Bill Compton, it has been a while.

I am expecting company soon, so can I help you with something"?

He looks appalled at my lack of manners before he regains his composure.

"Sookie, he says, I would like to call on you, if it is not too much to ask? We are friends after all, and I still love you, darling. You could be mine again, and we could start anew".

As I pretended to contemplate his offer, I felt my anger begin to stir.

"Bill, I am a married woman." I let that sting in the air. Even without Eric, I could never have a relationship with Bill after all the wrong he had done. He seems somehow different than the vampire that I remember. More unhinged as people say.

I consider for a moment to act like a lady. Be polite, as my Gran would expect, but I have learned a lot during my time away. With vampires, it's always best to lay it all out on the table.

I once considered you a friend. That was long ago", I say. He looks confused.

"Sookie, Eric set you aside for another." Hearing it was like a dagger in my soul.

I looked at Bill and decided to finish this up. I am not that naive little Sookie anymore. When I speak, I do so with authority. Thank Jesus for my Great Grandfathers tutelage.

"Bill Compton, you may address me as majesty, or My lady. The Sookie Stackhouse that you knew is no longer here. I married Eric the Northman in the way of MY people. He may have set me aside, but I have not set him aside, nor will I ever unless that is his wish".

Although I cannot divorce him, I don't want Bill holding onto hope. I continue with my closure, but I had to remind him to close his mouth. As Gran would say, he was catching flies".

"Bill, did it ever occur to you that I love Eric?" He never manipulated me unless it was for my safety. Can you say the same"? " You used me, and you ignored me, you treated me as if I should want to improve myself FOR YOU! Like I was not enough. When you truly love someone, you don t try to change the character of the person that you love.

Not to mention your part in the whole grand scheme of the Queen.

Eric never tried to change me. He never used me for my abilities. I struck a deal with him. Anything Eric ever did was to protect me".

"ERIC NEVER RAPED ME!"

By this time I was enraged. "I appreciate the good deeds that you have done, but that does not wipe out all of the wrongs that you have done to me and mine. I will make this clear for the last time Bill Compton, I will NEVER be yours, I will never return your affections, and I will NEVER look at you the way that I look at ERIC. Losing you did not shatter me, it hardened me, but the very thought of him not being in my life crushed my soul. If you think I pity you after everything that has happened between us, then you are mistaken", I say.

"Get the fuck off of my property and don't come back or so help me god, we won't need the sun for barbecue vampire. I can do that myself."

To emphasize my meaning, my fingertips lit with fire.

I smile and say "it's wonderful being trained by the fire fae."

"Now leave and don't come back." It won't be Eric you will have to deal with anymore. Unless you are longing for the True Death, leave me and mine the fuck alone. "

Bill stood still as a statue. Bowed his head and said," forgive me majesty, nodded again and said, Eric." Then in a flash, he was gone. In my anger, I had never even felt or heard him approach. Not even a single void.

Aryk:

I felt her anger. I am sure that Arya can feel it too. Mother had said that we couldn't leave unless she called us. What if she was under attack? My new found Uncle Jason noticed the change as I did. We both jumped to our feet as Arya came running through the door.

"Mother is in trouble," she said. Before Jason or I could say anything, Arya had transported us to an old house. Mother was on the front porch and was extremely pissed off. She wore her annoyed look, but I could feel the rage and resolve beneath that look. What had this vampire done to my mother?

She was only ever laughing and smiling unless the subject of our father is talked about, then she would be sad or in agony.

As I listened, I became angry.

My anger was multiplied by my sister's wrath as well as my Uncle Jason's rage.

Arya started for the door, but I stopped her by laying a hand on her arm and shaking my head. We remained hidden and quiet.

Eavesdropping was our favorite game when we were children. I want to learn as much about mother as I can. I can feel that my sister agrees.

So we listened as my mother said "Bill, I am a married woman. I once considered you a friend. That was long ago". He looks confused. "Sookie, Eric set you aside for another."

Pain so deep hit my mother, and it was hard not to act. " I wanted to attack this creature for causing my mother pain.

"Bill Compton, you may address me as majesty, or My lady. The Sookie Stackhouse that you knew is no longer here. I married Eric the Northman in the way of my people. He may have set me aside, but I have not set him aside, nor will I ever unless that is his wish". Please, Close your mouth Bill, As Gran would say, you are catching flies. "Bill, did it ever occur to you that I love Eric?" He never manipulated me unless it was for my safety. Can you say the same"? "

You used me, and you ignored me, you treated me as if I should want to improve myself FOR YOU! Like I was not enough. When you truly love someone, you don't try to change the character of the person that you love. Eric never wanted to change me. He never used me for my abilities. I struck a deal with him. Anything that Eric ever did was to protect me.

" **ERIC NEVER RAPED ME**!"

RAPE?

MY MOTHER?

Jason nor Arya could stop me as I stepped out of that house to stand behind my mother with menacing eyes and hatred; I dared this creature to harm my mother. I was alive with blood lust. I wanted to rip his heart out and make him eat it.

She hasn't noticed me yet. Meaning she must be pissed off. She continues, "I appreciate the good deeds that you have done, but that does not wipe out all of the wrongs that you have done to me and mine. I will make this clear for the last time Bill Compton, I will NEVER be yours, I will never return your affections, and I will NEVER look at you the way that I look at ERIC. Losing you did not shatter me, it only hardened me, but the very thought of him not being in my life crushed my soul. If you think I have any pity after everything that has happened between us, then you are mistaken".

Get the fuck off of my property and don't come back or so help me god, we won't need the sun for barbecue vampire.

I can do that myself."

To emphasize her meaning, her fingertips lit with fire.

She smiles Grandfathers cocky smile and says "it's wonderful being trained by the fire fae." "Now leave and don't come back." It won't be Eric you will have to deal with anymore. Unless you are longing for the True Death, leave me and mine the fuck alone. "

This Bill stood still as a statue. Bowed his head and said," forgive me majesty, nodded again and said, Eric." How the hell did he know my name? He did not even pronounce it correctly. This piece of slime had hurt my mother. He would pay. Sooner or later.

Women are to be treasured, not abused. Especially my beautiful, strong mother. My mother turned in shock as if she were looking at someone else. Then I felt relief as she threw her arms around me and I lifted her into the air.

As large as I am, lifting my mother is like raising up a child.

I am glad that she is happy to see me.

I am delighted that she is safe.

Then from the right, I hear a growl,

" **SHE IS MINE."**

I spin for combat as I shove my mother behind me for protection and I come face to face with ME!

What the hell is happening? All at once I see Jason on my right and Arya on my left, both are ready for combat. Jason is the first to relax.

This confuses me even more. Jason looks uncomfortable for the first time since we have met.

Well, Sook looks like you have a long overdue family discussion to get started on". " I am sorry sis, they felt that you were in danger and Arya popped us here. If he had not overheard the shit with you and Compton, he would have never come out"." Don't be mad at them Sook." I looked at my mother, and she could not look away from the man who had just declared her HIS.

She was full of joy and sorrow at the same time. She was crying. I haven't seen my mother cry in so long that I am confused. "Mother," Arya and I say at the same time. "Are you well"? "MOTHER, TELL US WHAT HURTS"? "Summon Grandfather," I say to Arya, "NOW."

Before Arya could move or speak the man before me, grabbed my mother and kissed her so passionately that it was embarrassing to feel through the bond. Mother was kissing him in return.

Arya and I were both confused. Then at once, we realized that this was our father — the Northman. Mother would never let another male touch her unless it was the man who gave her Arya and I. I gave Arya a knowing look, and we slipped back into the house.

Eric:

I have been looking forward to sunset since she had agreed to meet me here at her home. I finally felt hope.

As soon as I landed that hope was extinguished, as it was filled with rage.

I watch, as my wife is laughing while being spun around in circles by a blonde haired fae as large as myself. Before I could even think, the same possessiveness had taken over.

" **SHE IS MINE** " I roared with rage.

The male fae spun for combat, as he shoved my Sookie behind him, as to protect her from me.

At first, I only had eyes for her. My wife, my lover, the only heart that I have in the world, then I look into the eyes of my little wife's protector, and I come face to face with ME!

All at once I see Jason on his right and a female fae on the left of my wife's protector. Ready for combat.

Jason is the first to relax. This confuses me even more. Jason true to fashion says.

"Well, Sook looks like you have a long overdue family discussion to get started on." " I am sorry sis, they felt that you were in danger and Arya popped us here. If he had not overheard the shit with you and Compton, he would have never come out"." Don't be mad at them Sook."

I looked at my wife, and she could not look away from me any more than I could look away from her. "

Mother", The male and female fae protectors, say at the same time. "Are you well"? "MOTHER, TELL US WHAT HURTS"?

Mother? Sookie is their mother?

"Summon Grandfather," the male says to the female, "NOW."

How would they know that my Sookie was hurting? I look from one to the other, and I realize, THESE are my children! Twins. How could I have missed it?

They are both bonded to my wife.

My jealousy had clouded what I had come here to talk to her about more than anything else.

My child. Now I find out that I have two children. From the looks of them both, there is no way in hell that these are not my children. I feel pride so strong that I would have choked on it if vampires were able to choke.

Before anyone could move or speak, I grabbed my wife and kissed her with all of the longing, passion, grief, and love that I had been holding back since I met her. Never again will I let her go.

I want to talk to my children and spend time letting them know that I do want them, will always want them, but I have to make sure that they're mother knows that she is mine and I am hers.

There has never been another above her, and there will never be another to compare to her.


	6. Final embrace: Chapter 6

_**Eric:**_

Before anyone could move or speak, I grabbed my wife and kissed her with all of the longing, passion, grief, and love that I had been holding back since I met her. Never again will I let her go. I want to talk to my children and spend time letting them know that I do want them, will always want them, but I have to make sure that they're mother knows that she is mine and I am hers. There has never been another above her, and there will never be another to compare to her.

As soon as I felt her lips on mine, and I felt her responding to me, I could not contain my relief. I have never felt more joy in all of my years on this earth. I wanted to pick her up and fly her home so that I could show her exactly how much I love and miss her.

I felt her push me back and take a deep breath. I could smell her arousal, so the rejection hurts me.

"Eric," she says and makes me look into her eyes. "We have a lot of things to talk about before any of that happens. There are things that you don't know, and after you hear what I have to say, you may never want to see me again".

I hear myself growl from deep within my soul. "Sookie, have you been with anyone else"?

It wasn't an accusation, but I needed to know.

She had been gone away to the fae for one hundred years.

For me, I had seen her two weeks ago.

This situation has secretly been my fear since learning that she lives.

My fear that she would move on and never be mine again. What I said seemed to have the same effect as smacking her face would have.

" **NO, ERIC**.

No other has even touched me since you.

Not in any sexual way"!

As soon as the words leave her mouth, I grab her and continue to kiss her with every feeling that I have. She pushes me back again.

"Eric, there will be time for that later," she says. I notice that she seems slightly embarrassed. There are things that you need to know. She is firm in her resolve.

I reach for her to bring her to me and before I can touch her, she blurts out "Eric, we have children."

Her confession stops me in my tracks, but not for the reason that she would think. I know our children are right inside the farmhouse with Jason. All of them are probably eavesdropping and watching. It's what I would do.

I smile proudly at her.

" I know that we have children Sookie. Although for me, I saw you two weeks ago, I expected you to be showing signs of a child soon. I did not expect to show up here this night and find not only one version of myself but two versions. Already grown into adulthood, I say with sadness.

I could feel the sadness from her as well. I change the subject.

You named my son after me, did you not?" I say.

She nodded as she had tears sliding down her face. I lift her chin with my finger and say "He is a fierce warrior, to protect you from me, his father, I say proudly.

What about my daughter?

Is she as beautiful as her mother"?

At this point, Sookie begins to laugh and cannot stop.

I am confused.

"What is the joke, my lover"?

She said, "Oh, Eric, Arya is like you In every single way."

" **EVERY SINGLE WAY**."

Gods, please help me if my daughter was JUST like me. This news is terrifying, considering my behavior and my past.

Arya.

My daughter is named Arya.

Aryk is fierce, loyal and protective but he has more in common with Jason in the regard that he has the man whore gene, she says this with irritation."

I begin to laugh. "Sookie, did you not once think the same of me?"

"Did you not call me a, let's see, what was it, my love, Ahhh, yes I remember, a psychotic frat boy." All because I saw who and what I wanted and went for you. No matter how fast you ran from me, I chased you that much harder."

With this, she kicked my feet out from under me. I lay shocked on the porch as she smirked. She then offered me her hand to help me up.

A human trait or she wanted to touch me as much as I needed skin to skin contact with her.

"C' mon Eric, it's time that you met our children."

Our children. I marveled at her statement. Yes, I agree. It's past time.

Sookie invites me inside her home for the first time since the day her soul shattered. Those memories tamper my joy immediately. Remembering that day will always haunt me. Now I seem to feel nervous. So does my lover.

We see the trio standing in the living room. Sookie catches on quickly.

"Jason, the three of you listening to everything"? she asks.

He smiles brightly and say's "Sure was sis. I think I like my niece and nephew."

With this, she shakes her head and mumbles something about overgrown children.

Before anyone can say another word my daughter is in front of me. She moves with vampire speed. It seems like we are memorizing each other's face. She looks so much like me that I am amazed. I grab her in my arms and embrace my child as she weeps. I hold her and find myself grieved that I did not get to see my children be born, grow up or see how my fantastic Sookie must have been as a mother.

Arya steps back from me and says "You are my father" It is a statement. Not a question.

With a lump in my throat, I reply" Yes little one, I am." When she smiles at me I catch my breath; She is stunning.

Sookie is wrong.

When this beautiful daughter that we created smiles, she is like sunshine in the dark.

Now that I can focus my attention on my daughter and not as much her mother, I can see she has other features that are like my wife. Suddenly I feel uneasy.

Sookie has always attracted attention, with her curves and beauty.

I will have to guard my daughter regularly.

I do not look forward to this aspect of fatherhood.

When she smiles, I see her mother. She wipes my face. I had not realized that I had been weeping.

She looks to her mother "Can we be a family now mother"? Sookie looks uncomfortable, so I answer for her. "Yes, we will." I pin Sookie with a look to freeze her. "I won't have our children retaken from me, and I won't be kept from them again."

My eye contact with Sookie was broken when my son stepped in front of her. It was like looking in a mirror.

So protective of his mother.

"My name is Aryk. I understand that you are our father and the bond strongly tells us that my mother loves you, but even though you are our father, NO ONE will hurt my mother. If I had been here during her mortal life, I would have laid waste to all who threatened her. I am no child. That vampire Compton is lucky; my mother saved his life earlier."

I almost laughed.

He sounds so much like I did when I was a young human. I could do anything and thought myself invincible.

Wait, "What the fuck was Bill Compton doing here, Sookie"?

I handled it, she replied.

Rolling their eyes simultaneously, Jason and Aryk launch into telling me the tale. These two do have a lot in common. Gods help us all.

Aryk said, "father, he called me Eric and thought that I was you. Mother handled it nicely. He was beaming with pride".

Jason said "yeah I was hoping she would do her barbecue vampire trick. If I had known what he did to you Sook, I would have killed him myself". I raise my eyebrows to ask what Bill did to Sookie, and I also want to know what Barbecue vampire is but I realize that my daughter is gone.

Aryk shot to his feet, and the last thing I saw before he popped out of the room was the anger and blood lust on his face.

Sookie and Jason stood at once with the same expression.

"I bellow what the fuck is going on"? "

We have to get to Arya and Aryk now Eric she yelled" As she grabbed my hand and popped us to where my children are.

Standing in the yard at Bill Compton's house my son was leaning against a tree while my daughter was engaged in combat with Bill Compton. She was magnificent. Sookie whispered some words and waved her hands, and the two fighters were separated.

"Mother, Arya roared, this creature attacked me. I have the right as a princess of the Skye fae to demand justice on the grounds of a blood offense. Not only for trying to drink from me, but for the rape of my mother" Her eyes were a replica of mine. Sapphire. Vengeful.

"What rape," I asked?

I barely contain my fury and my curiosity.

When did Bill Compton rape my Sookie?

Aryk spoke up. "I was protecting my mother before you arrived because Jason, Arya and I were waiting in the farmhouse. We felt through the bond that she was distressed. As children, Arya and I would listen to everyone while hidden. It was a fun game.

This creature was offering to make mother his, and she screamed at him that he had raped her and that you had never raped her or abused her. That you had done all to protect her".

He also said unkind things about you".

I looked at Sookie and asked her.. " **WHEN**?"

"The trunk of the car in Mississippi. She replied with sadness and shame". So many puzzle pieces are beginning to fit into place about the past now.

I looked at my daughter.

I looked at my son.

Then my gaze met Bill Compton's.

As much as I want to rip him to pieces, I can see that my son and my daughter would love the chance to end him.

"I permit my children to seek justice for any blood offense. Sookie, let her go".

I looked at Bill Compton, "you should be glad that it is my daughter that will end you."

As his eyes widen, I smile at him.

"Yes, Bill this is my daughter Arya Northman and my son Aryk Northman. Sookie and I have children. Your time fixating on my wife has come to an end".

"You don't have the authority to grant the request, Eric," Sookie said.

As I start to become enraged, she steps forward. Her eyes never leave Bill Compton's face.

Jason, as a prince of the fae, do you agree to be my second?" He nods and replies "Yes majesty I do."

Arya starts to say something, but with a look from her mother, she sits as majestic as any royal beside her brother and is resentful to watch.

I look to Aryk, for explanation and he explains that Arya is her child, so the justice is hers to hand out. Arya is angry that she won't get to fight.

I panic.

I call to Pam through the bond.

I can't lose Sookie again.

As Pam arrives, a transparent purple dome covers the field that is Bill Compton's front yard.

Jason, Aryk, Arya, Pam and I are stuck outside the barrier.

This occurrence seems to be expected by my children.

I quickly explain to Pam about what is going on. She has many questions, but they have to wait.

The battle is beginning.

Inside the barrier:

"Bill says, Sookie I will not fight you."

"You attacked my daughter, to drain her. I know that you could sense that she is of Eric. I know that you can sense that she is of me. Were you so jealous that you thought to hurt my child, take my child? Did I not suffer enough when I was mortal at your hands or your machinations? I warned you when you came to ask that I be yours, but you did not listen. You never listen to me, Bill. The time for talking is over."

I pop into my real battle gear. The white elven leather feels like a second skin. I feel like I am back in my element.

"Choose your weapon vampire," I say

He kneels, as if in surrender, then he lunges at me but I sidestep and laugh.

COWARD

"Bill? At this rate, we will be here dancing all day. Can we not hurry this along."

The next instant a dagger is heading for me. Straight at my heart. I can hear Eric screaming outside the barrier.

This piece of shit tried to hurt my child because I rejected him because I love Eric.

I begin to glow and am floating above Bill, and I can't see or hear anything but rage.

I promised him what would happen. A fairy cannot lie or break an oath.

As my entire body becomes engulfed in flames, I walk to Bill Compton as he screams.

"You wanted to touch me so badly, didn't you, Bill?

I promised you what would happen earlier. Now, come to have your final embrace."

As I embraced him in my arms, he screamed and struggled until he was nothing but ash.

Using fire magic to this magnitude is always tiring.

I stagger back and collapse.

With my magic weakened, the dome disappears, and I see Eric above me yelling about my safety. I can barely move, but I manage to flip him the bird before I slip into unconsciousness.

Outside the barrier:

Aryk:

We can all see and hear everything.

Arya is a bit put out that she was not permitted the chance to fight.

She always says it makes her feel alive and she is genuinely excited by any physical activity.

Father is too preoccupied with Mother's safety to deal with everyone else. Like mother is fragile HA!

Jason looks as if he is watching a sporting event and this Pam vampire looks impressed and happy.

She is the friend that mother has always spoken so fondly of.

Pamela Ravenscroft, the fierce vampire warrior with a sarcastic sense of humor.

When mother engulfs herself in flames and embraces Bill Compton, I can see the terror on my father's face. He does love her.

She will have much to explain.

As my father is bellowing at my mother for risking her life, she does something I never thought I would see my mother do. She puts her middle finger up before passing out.

Uncle Jason begins to laugh with much humor.

Pam is also laughing very hard.

My father is not laughing.

I am amazed that the fierce woman who raised my sister and me was ever vulnerable. It is time that I stepped in. I lift my mother in my arms and kiss her forehead. I look at my father and ask him to meet us at her childhood home.

He snatches my mother from my arms and takes off at vamp speed towards her home.

Mother was right.

Possessive does not cover it.

I laugh.

I can't ever see myself loving only one woman, but I am happy that he does, or he would have to contend with both of his children. We love our mother. She taught us that family and loyalty mean everything.

Jason rolls his eyes. "We better find something to do for a while. When she wakes up, I don't wanna be nowhere near those two". With this statement, Pam laughs and says yes, come along with children. Your parents have a little "catching up" to do."

I realize that both are implying, and so does Arya. We both turn red with embarrassment.

My mother does not indulge in sexual activities.

I inform them both.

Arya nods in firm agreement.

I can feel that she is just as confused as I am about the relationship regarding our parents. We have never felt lust for anyone to come through the bond. Not from our mother.

They both almost fall over with laughter.

"How do you think you both came to be, little brother"? Pam ask's

"But, my mother does not even let male suitors near her, I reply."

Jason huffs and says Aryk, that is because she loves your daddy. She always has and always will, and as much as it used to piss me off, he makes her happy when they aren't fighting with each other or locked up in a room doin' things I don't want to think about my baby sister doin'.

I also wouldn't mention any suitors to your daddy. He gets a giant bug up his ass about any men around your mother."

Pam hoots with laughter "yes, this is an understatement."

Come on, now. Let's all get to know each other.

Pam, you coming with us too", I ask?

"Oh yes, I am most eager to get acquainted with my new little brother and sister, she replies."

As I look back towards where my parents are at, I don't want to think about what is going on in that house either. I hope our mother remembers to shut the bond down. None of us want to feel THAT from our parents.


	7. Tying up loose ends: Chapter 7

_**Eric:**_

As I speed toward Sookie's home, I will have to remember to speak to my children about boundaries. She might be their mother, but she is mine in every other way.

As angry as I am that she put herself in danger, but I also feel a great deal of pride. This woman I am holding has changed. I hope and pray to the gods that she hasn't changed so much that she won't need me. I can't lose her again. As we enter her home, I make my way to her room. I lay her on the bed. So many memories in this room, in this house. All of the love I feel for her blossoms into MORE.

I know she keeps telling me that we have so much to talk about, but I also know that she has not been with another.

This gives me hope.

I look at my beautiful lover sleeping, and I see how filthy she is from battle. I go to the bathroom and retrieve a washrag and a basin to clean her. I know how she can't stand to be dirty. I am surprised that she is sleeping at all with all of that dirt on her. The magic that she used must have taken its toll.

I take off her boots and can't help but notice the craftsmanship. White leather, elven made and enchanted. I remove her pants with all of my focus on my task. The same material as her boots and I suspect the same as her top and fitted jacket as well.

I finish undressing her and begin to clean her body. I notice the scars from the fae attack that she endured while she was human. To anyone who did not know what had happened to her, it would look like small dimples? As I continue to clean her, I notice new scars. Ones that I haven't seen before. My Sookie had been in battles. From the looks of the injuries I am seeing, she has seen many battles. I will have to ask her about this when she awakens. I brush her hair and wrap her in a blanket to keep myself from temptation. Her body has always been beautiful. Now she is toned and has muscles that she did not have before. My Sookie has transformed herself into a warrior.

I stripped my clothes off and slid into the bed behind her. I couldn't just sit in a chair and wait for her to wake. I needed to hold her in my arms. I needed to smell her scent all around me: spring blossoms, Honey, and summer sunshine. As I slid into what she calls downtime, I am content to have my lover back in my arms. The sun is approaching soon. I call Pam and give her instructions to bring clothes for me and to handle all business until I can return. I also instruct her to have the children and Jason meet me here before the sun makes its way over the Horizon. As soon as I hang up the phone, all three pop into the room. Jason is amused, and my children seem to be mortified.

"Jason, can you three meet me in the living room while I dress please?" I doubt my children would want to see that and I know that Sookie would not be amused.

He chuckles, and they pop to the living room. I lean down to kiss her head and tuck her in as I dress and head down to meet with Jason and my children.

As I walk into the living room, I see that Pam is here with my list of things needed. I look at Jason and let him know that I won't be leaving. I instruct him as well as my children to guard Sookie while the sun is in the sky. She hasn't awoken yet, and I do not want her unguarded. Especially with the enemies, we have acquired. Jason does not like the idea of my staying, but when it comes to my wife, I don't give a damn what he likes. I kiss my children and tell them we will talk soon, and then I make my way to my hidey hole as Sookie always calls my daytime resting place.

Jason:

As soon as Eric is down for the day, I start to plan with my niece and nephew. They want Sookie back with Eric. Of course, they would. If he makes her happy and she gets to be in this realm, then I will support her through whatever she faces. I mentally come up with a list of people who would not help my sister. Pam has planned a big party at Fangtasia tomorrow night for Sookie's return. The bartenders are all terrified, which amused Pam for some reason.

I call Calvin Norris and ask for assistance with guarding the house while Sook sleeps. I also call Niall. He shows up immediately. I explain to him what has happened. He and an elf named Bellenos as well as another man who has the look of a gladiator immediately show up. He looks like he could shatter the world with the snap of his fingers. They begin to circle the house, and immediately I feel the protection spell. Nobody is getting past that security system. As Niall approaches, he hugs his grandchildren, My niece, and nephew. He tells me that they need to see Aslynn.

He calls her this for royal protocol reasons, I guess. I lead them to Sookie's bedroom. Niall kisses her forehead and moves aside. Bellenos leans down and looks like he is kissing my sister. As I start to pound him, Aryk stops me and says no, uncle. He is healing her." When Bellenos steps back from the bed, I finally get a good look at the third man.

Gladiators weren't built that fuckin' big.

He has the blackest hair.

Long and tied back with a leather strip.

He has green eyes like the water in the pictures I've seen of tropical seas.

He looks at my sister with longing and with love.

I know that look.

He wants her.

He gently holds her hand and whispers words above her. Then gently kisses her hand and steps aside with sadness.

This is not good.

Not good at all.

Before I can shut my trap, I say "Hey, mister! I don't know where you come from, but you don't do shit like that to a married woman, and sure as hell not to my sister". Niall looks like he is about to have a stroke. The man laughs and says, "You must be Jason Stackhouse, I am Merlin of Avalon. I have heard much about you from your enchanting sister.

I look forward to seeing you again".

Then without another word, he vanished into a mist.

Well, damn.

Niall pins me with a glare and Bellenos laughs. "She is enchanting majesty," he says. Niall huffs and says we will talk later and they both pop from the room.

After the visitors have left, I ask if Merlin will be a problem. Aryk and Arya give this considerable thought. "He was mother's magical mentor and has protected her for a very long time, they say." I think he knows where our mother's heart lies. He would never hurt our mother." I thought Merlin was old and had a beard and all that shit in the storybooks." I say. They both look confused. Being raised in the fae, they had never heard the mortal stories of Merlin. Oh, no Arya says. Merlin is most handsome and quite an impressive fighter as well as a remarkable wizard.

Ahhh Dammit.

When things look like they might be getting peaceful, Eric might have some competition.

We leave when the guards arrive. I need to go to Merlotte's and get in touch with the wolf to meet later. I don't want my sister put through any more shit. I have a feeling this Merlin is a shit storm waiting to happen. Especially with Eric being the possessive ass that he is.

As I pull into the parking lot at Merlotte's, and we head in, I see Sam behind the bar. "What the fuck is Eric Northman doing out in the daytime, he says?" Also, where the fuck is your sister. She hasn't shown up to work for two weeks, and I can't get her on the phone. Did that fuckin vamp finally kill her or is she content just being his play thang?"

As soon as those words left his lips, Arya busted his mouth. "How dare you speak of my mother in such a manner, I will kill you for this, you ignorant shifter." Sam looks at her with confusion. "I don't know who the hell you are or who your mother is, but you need to watch yourself in my bar, or else."

As he threatened Arya, Aryk grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. I am so glad this damn bar is empty today. "My mother is Aslynn Susannah Stackhouse Brigant. Queen of the realm of the Skye fae.

This woman is my sister Arya Adele Stackhouse Brigant Northman, and I am A-r-y-k.

Aryk Jason Stackhouse Brigant Northman. We are twins. Our father is Eric the Northman and if you say one more word against our mother or our father I will make sure you never again live to shift into whatever mutt you have become accustomed. I smell Dog on you". With Disgust, he shoves Sam away from him.

Sam looks at me like the circus done came to town. He can see that they are Eric's children or kin.

He seems to look to me for confirmation.

I nod my head. He looks at them both with jealous, envious hatred.

I know Sam has had a crush on Sookie for a while, but I never thought his feelings ran as deeply as I was picking up on. Just like Vampire Bill, Sam will be a problem. I can't have that.

"Sam when Sookie brought you back, it was her feelings of friendship for you that made the magic work. Not any kind of romantic love. When Eric left her, her soul shattered and she went to the fae with Niall.

She has been in the Fae and to other realms for one hundred years.

For us, she has only been away for two weeks.

She is not the woman that you remember so don't even get her irritated. I just watched her turn Bill Compton into Vampire Barbecue because he attacked Arya after Sookie refused to be his. She has spent the last one hundred years of her life training and studying everything she could so that she could become a warrior."

Sam looks up with anger, "So I guess her and Eric are just hunky dory again, huh? One day he will get her killed. And when the hell is she coming back to work? I have reached the end of my patience with that bit."

Before he could finish his sentence, I lifted him with magic and slammed him from the ceiling to the floor."Go wait in my truck kids". Both looked disappointed but did as I said. I pulled Sam up by his collar. "Sam, I am trying to be reasonable, but if you insult my sister one more time or my family, you won't like what happens." As I said this, lightning flashed in my eyes. "My sister does not work here anymore. Like my nephew said, she is the queen of Skye. She might not know how obsessed you are with her, but my powers are unlocked, and I know. Stay away from my sister Sam Merlotte. I know you were sent here by Felipe DeCastro just like Bill Compton was sent here by Sophie Anne. Stay the fuck away from my family. These are direct messages from my Great grandfather." Sam looked sick. I left him there slumped on the floor as I left without looking back.

Now for the next stop. I pulled my truck up to Alcide Hervaux's house. The last time I had been here had not been a hell of a good time. He had talked my sister into drinking some doped up tea so she could help his pack find a traitor. I am sure he planned on helping her out of more than she wanted while she was under the influence of that damned ruffied up tea he got her to drink. I got out and knocked on the door. He answered and almost fell on his ass.

"What the fuck Jason? Why would you bring Eric here? Is this his sister or some long lost relative? It's weird as hell." Preparing myself once again to deal with yet another Sookie admirer I asked him to have a seat. Aryk and Arya stood back to back. Ready for an attack. They refused to sit, " I am here as a courtesy," I begin to say before He interrupts me. He said "I heard about your sister. The pack has been looking for her for two weeks. No luck so far. Maybe now that damned vamp cut her loose she might find somebody good for her."

Aryk growled. "And exactly who would that be? You, wolf"?

"You"? Arya said to him with a sneer.

Alcide jumped to his feet, and I slammed him back down on the couch. "You don't want to do anything to those two. I am giving you a fair warning".

"Why the hell is that," he replied angrily? "Because their mother would muzzle you and keep you on a choke collar in her dungeon," I said.

Alcide, never the bright one said, "I don't care who the hell mothered those Northman clones. Where the fuck is Sookie?"

"Alcide, Sookie is their mother."

"No that's not possible, he kept saying. Sookie is human, and Vampires cannot procreate".

Our mother is not human. Our mother is Aslynn Susannah Stackhouse Brigant, and she is Queen of the realm of the Skye fae. I can assure you wolf, that Eric the Northman IS our father, Arya bellowed. She looked just as fierce as Sookie when I used to piss her off.

I said "hey, ya'll wait for me outside and keep a lookout,"

I said with meaning.

They understood caution through the bond. Alcide looked like someone had made him eat a lemon. I decided to get to the point.

Pam had plans, and I don't wanna hear her shit if everything ain't done when she wakes up.

"Alcide, Sookie has been in the fae for two weeks with our Great Grand Father.

For us, she has been away for two weeks, but the fae time is different than our realm.

Sookie has been gone for one hundred years and is not the same naive girl that you talked into helping you, by drinking that doped up tea. I have a message from Niall. Stay away from Sookie. He won't tolerate any more of the danger to her life.

"What about that fucker Eric"?

Isn't he a danger to her life"?

I considered his question.

I looked him in the eye and said NO.

He is her mate.

She married him in the way of our people.

Fae don't divorce.

Eric may not have been my choice for her, but he is hers.

Do not get in the way. Do not contact her.

She deserves peace after everything she has been through!

Those kids are the only happiness that she has had in one hundred years. She has not touched another man since Eric. It is our way. We cannot be with another after we find our other half. Let her go Alcide." She loves him.

He stopped me before I left and said: "Sookie will always be a friend to the pack, anytime we are needed, we will be there to assist." I nodded and thanked him. I turn as I am about to leave and say "Alcide, about that, can you keep an eye on Sam Merlotte? He looked confused and nodded. "It's for her safety Alcide." He is a threat."

Alcide nodded with understanding. He did not look surprised. He only looked like I had confirmed a suspicion that he had already been dwelling on.

Then I turned and left to do Pam's leg work.


	8. The ties that bind: Chapter 8

_**Sookie:**_

I woke up in my bed at Gran's house. I felt his arms around me. I could smell the scent of sandalwood. Maybe I dreamed the whole thing.

I felt him playing with my hair.

"Lover, I know you are awake."

Do you need to tend to your needs? I nodded and hurried to the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror, I realized that none of it was a dream. The training scars were still on my body. I snapped my fingers and was clean, dressed and refreshed as I went back into my old room.

Eric raised the blanket; of course, he was naked. What else would I expect? I looked at him with bemusement. It had been so long. Yes, I wanted him. Now more than ever, but we had a lot to sort through. I saw the disappointment in his eyes, and it hurt me to see that disappointment, but before he came anywhere near me with his "gracious aplenty," we needed to talk.

"Eric, we need to talk." He looked like a sullen child. "Why? Lover, you are back, and we are together. Is that not what matters most?"

"NO, I replied. Can you listen to me and hear me?" He nods for me to continue. I have planned this conversation for a very long time. It's time to lay it all on the table.

"When I was human, you did everything possible to make me fall in love with you. Even if I did love you, before I admitted to myself that I loved you, you never let up. I realize that a lot was done to protect me and I will always be grateful for that. I will always love you for that. I am not the same woman that I was. I am not just some human bimbo who can be manipulated, bossed around or controlled."

"I am an immortal. I am fae. I have spent the last one hundred years in the fae, as well as traveling the nine realm's training to be the woman that I am now. I trained so that I would never be a victim to anyone again. I trained so that I could protect myself and anyone else that I love. I practiced my magic and was trained by the most elite in all of the nine realms. I trained and practiced so that when I came back to this realm, I would be worthy of you, but more importantly, so that I would be able to make it alone because you did not want me. In case your heart belonged to Freyda, after 200 years. I trained to defend myself and those I love. As he went to speak, I cut him off. I trained so that when I came back, I would be able to kill Freyda. When I was training, I did not care what the consequences were for the actions that I was planning. I did not care if you had fallen in love with her. I only knew that I had lost you. It was unbearable. I wanted revenge for everyone and everything that I had lost."

"The only thing that got me through those years in the fae are our children. They look and sound and act so much like you, and it was almost like having you with me. I did not think that you would believe me. I have heard so many times that vampires cannot procreate and I don't know how it happened, but I wouldn't change having our children for anything. They are perfect. They are the only happiness that I have known since before Ocella showed up that night. I know that you must be angry with me. I don't blame you at all. I know that the fae cannot divorce when they love someone as deeply as I love you, but if you wish it, I can go back, and you can resume your life as it was before I came into it. The children can come and see you whenever you wish and "

One minute he was laying on his side and the next he was right in front of me.

He was so angry.

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME AGAIN" He bellowed!

He grabbed me by my hair and crushed me to him.

As soon as our lips met, it was more than magic.

It was need.

It was want.

It was love, and it was desperation.

He quickly picked me up and sat me on the bed. As soon as he did, he turned away. Now I was the one feeling rejection.

He began to speak. At first, he was speaking so softly that I could barely understand him.

"I listened to your songs a million times. I read your letters a million times. I still sleep with your nightgown because it has your scent on it. I look at Pam's photograph book every day. She finally made me copies after a few times of me stealing it from her."

"When Niall and Jason came to me and told me that there was hope that we would be together again, and I had hope for the first time since Ocella darkened our doorstep. I know that I have been high handed, as you say, but I wanted you so much and I began to love you, even before the witch cursed me. I kept things from you to protect you and look how that turned out. I knew that you were going to have a child. As soon as I drank your parting gift, I could feel the life force of a child. I did not expect to see two children when we were reunited. That was certainly a surprise. I am not angry with you, but I wish that I had been there for all of it. I know what I did hurt you.

I shattered you.

I am sorry, and I don't expect your forgiveness. I can only hope that you will forgive me one day." As he turned around to face me, I threw myself at him and kissed him with as much force and passion as he had kissed me.

"I may not be yours in the vampire way anymore, but **YOU ARE MINE** Eric Northman."

"I love you. I will always love you." Sookie said.

Before I could kiss him again my son popped into the room, he said with humiliation and mortification, " **MOTHER** , if you plan to be carnal with our father can you **PLEASE** close off the bond! Think you that Arya or I want to feel **THAT** coming from our mother"?

Then he popped out of the room as I heard Eric's booming laughter.

I was so embarrassed.

How could I forget the bond?

Eric finally got himself under control and asked how the bond works because we are not vampires. I explain that because he is their father, they have vampire speed and strength but like me, they can walk in the sun. They also don't have to deal with the fae smell, because they are part vampire. Since they were born of my body, we have a bond. Jason, I can feel because he is my brother and I willed it to be so. Jason is my second in command.

Because our children grew up in the fae, it enhanced the fae traits. Being among our kind has always made us stronger. They are warriors because I made sure they had as much of the training that I had gone through myself." I never wanted our children to be victimized or defenseless, like I was in my human life," I explain.

Eric's face was so intrigued. Sookie, he said. My lover, we have created two beautiful miracles, as he leaned in and kissed me gently, "Would you be my bonded again Sookie? Would you marry me"?

I was overwhelmed and overjoyed. Then I snapped back to reality.

Wake up and set your terms, my mind says as I snap back to reality. I can not go through the agony of losing Eric again. I won't survive it a second time. I was looking at him intently as I said "If I do this, will you treat me as an equal? Would you share with me everything, as I would share with you everything? Will I have my free will without you smothering me or jumping to my rescue when the smallest thing happens? I don't just want to be your wife. I want to be your best friend and your partner. I am not as I was, and as you saw earlier, I am capable of taking care of myself physically. My magic is only second to Merlin'.

This information seemed to amaze him. "Merlin, as in the round table"? I nod my head.

He mentored me, and I was his apprentice. He helped heal me and taught me all that I know. He is one of the people that I hold most dear. When trapped in darkness, Merlin is the sole reason that I healed. As I said this, a thought occurred to me. I could smell his essence in the air. Merlin had been here. "Eric, were there any visitors here today? The magic I used is potent. For the amount of time I held fire to me, I should still technically be resting, and this usually takes a long time to awaken. Merlin must have awoken me. He is the only being powerful enough to awaken me after the magic I used. Not even Niall is as powerful as Merlin."

Eric was amazed. I owe this Merlin a debt then. Is he as I have heard?

I pictured what Eric must be referring. The stories of an old man waving his magical staff.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Merlin is a force of nature. A force to be reckoned with.

Not even Niall would cross him.

He is my mentor and my most treasured friend.

I owe him so much.

He has protected me, mentored me and taught me so many things. Asking me to explain Merlin is like asking me to explain the wind."

Eric looks genuinely impressed.

I will agree to anything that you want so long as you are mine again. Not just my bonded, but my wife. Even if you have to have your Christian wedding, I will marry you in any ceremony or every ceremony. Whatever ties us together for the rest of my existence is fine with me. I don't think I can exist without you Sookie". He waited for my answer for what seemed like ages.

YES, I said, as tears fell down my face. The next thing I knew my clothes were gone.

So were Eric's.

A wave of lust hit me so hard that I almost missed my son screaming at me from downstairs, "For the sake of the god's mother, close that damned bond."

I concentrated difficultly because Eric was smirking and kissing happy trails all down my neck. Finally, I had closed the bond. I smacked at Eric. He looked contrite, which I knew that he was not the least bit sorry. He looks like a kid who just got everything they wanted for Christmas.

He likes games, let's play a game — Fairy's excel at games.

I held up a finger and popped on my clothes. He was annoyed by this.

Ha-ha. I held up a finger to indicate that I needed a moment.

I needed to make some adjustments for the evening. I texted Pam and asked if she would like to babysit/guard her brother and sister, which she happily agreed. I also sent Jason with instructions to keep my son away from whores and fang bangers who might mistake him for his father. Within moments everyone was headed out to have a great night. Hopefully, I would as well.

The most fun thing for a fairy is the chase.

This should be fun.

I had seen some lingerie that was pretty revealing in my extensive wardrobe at home in the fae. I had an idea.

I snapped my fingers and was wearing the ensemble.

It was a pale pink corset with a long chiffon sheer skirt.

The ensemble was complete with the knee-high hose, garter belts and all.

It was beautiful. I snapped my fingers, to have my hair styled as well as my makeup done. My tan always looks fantastic in this color. I dabbed his favorite perfume just where he likes it.

Obsession.

He loves fairies, and I certainly look the part, because that is what I am.

A fairy princess/Queen.

With another snap of my fingers, my royal tiara rested on my head.

I smile as another idea occurs to me.

Now let's see who likes games. I cover myself with a matching silk robe.

I could feel the fairy in me getting excited. So, instead of popping back to my room, I walked back to my room.

He had had his share of teasing me and making me beg, in the past.

I was a shy mortal then.

I am no longer that woman.

I am finally on level ground with my Viking.

I walk into the room, and I can feel his eyes glued to me. I can feel his lust. It is tangible in the air. I walk over to the bathroom and act like I am busy with a nightly routine. I can feel his lust growing as well as his irritation. I walk over to the bed and pull off my robe. He gasps in surprise, and the air was so thick with his bonding scent that I almost gave in. I leaned over and chastely kissed his lips and said "good night Eric, Love you'.

Then I turned off the light.

I could feel the shock from his body language. And the sense that he was wondering what I was up to. When he spoke, he sounded bored. He was picking at the fabric of my ensemble. "Sookie, I love your new choice in nightly wear. I prefer this much more than the ratty pajama pants and tank top".

I wasn't falling for it this time.

My mind was just as sharp as his now.

Hmm, was all I replied.

He wrapped one arm over my torso as if he were going into downtime.

"Lover, do you always rest while wearing your crown"? He says as if we are discussing the weather.

My heartbeat was betraying me, dammit.

I could sense his self assured smirk.

I love these stockings, my lover. Do you dress for bed like this often"?

Hmmm, is all I said.

Pretending to be drifting to sleep as hands rubbed my legs, the game started becoming harder.

I snuggled my back up against him, to appear to get more comfortable. He groaned.

 **HA**.

A few more moments and my ass "accidentally" wiggled against his cock in my attempt to get more "comfortable" I knew his fangs were out.

I know him.

"Sorry" I murmured as I was pretending to be "trying" to sleep.

He whispered in my ear "You are playing a perilous game, my lover." I turned and snuggled into his broad chest as if he hadn't spoken. I felt him rub the back of my ass and down my legs. "Hmm," I said. As he was making his way back up my leg, I felt his hand rubbing the side of my panties. I knew what he was going to do before he did it.

I popped them off, back to my closet in the fae.

No more ripping my panties off for Mr. Northman.

For a moment he was shocked. I looked at him as innocently as I could and said, "see something you like, lover"? In my planning, I had done away with my pubic hair. We had never done this before.

With wide eyes, he growled from deep within, as I popped to the other side of the room and laughed.

By now he was getting irritated.

I sweetly smiled and pulled out that Sookie Stackhouse Southern Belle part of myself that I had buried for so long. "Eric, sugar, are you alright? You seem out of sorts"?

As I say this, I pop the skirting back to my closet.

I thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

His fangs damn sure couldn't come out any further. He tried to vamp speed to me, but knowing him as I do, I popped to the living room.

I heard the bellow of rage from above me. I smiled so broadly I thought my face would crack.

I called out, "Eric baby, where are you? I sure am getting cold and lonely". He was standing in front of me now with so much lust and anticipation that I almost gave in.

I smiled real sweet and ran my finger from his temple to his groin. As his eyes rolled back in his head, I smirked, and I popped to the kitchen.

I begin to laugh softly.

As I call his name again, I had made sure my boobs pushed up enough to spill over a bit. He always loved the girls the best. I was acting as if I were looking for food.

I was standing in the kitchen dressed in my corset, hose and garter belts with no panties.

He stopped in his tracks as I sucked a cherry into my mouth. He didn't seem to be able to move. I strolled to him and smiled so sweetly again. I say "Eric, did you miss me"? His eyes sparkled. He was mesmerized.

I licked my lips in anticipation. I cocked my head to the side and ran my hand down his arm, from his shoulder to his fingers.

"Do you reallly love me, Eric"? I say to him in an intrigued tone? All he could do was nod his head. He reached out for me, and I smiled my sweetest smile and then popped back to the bedroom.

At that moment, I think he thought of tearing my house down. One moment I was cocky because I was having fun.

He is a warrior and learns battle strategy. I shouldn't be surprised that he would anticipate my next move.

My cockiness, was short-lived as he grabbed me from behind and I felt his finger slide into me. I moaned so loud I thought I would pass out right then. He leans in and sucks on my earlobe. "Did you miss me, lover"? He says. Then inserts another finger.

"You are so wet for me already, **DID YOU MISS ME,** LOVER **"?**

As mesmerized as I had thought him to be, he had heard my questions through the fog of lust as I began our little game.

"Yes," I whisper back with tears in my eyes.

"How much did you miss me he asked as he kept slowly moving his fingers in and out of me"?

"Every single day for a hundred years Eric," I panted. His fingers start to move faster, and he leans in and says "do you love me Sookie? Am I the only lover you have known since we parted"?

I am wrapped up in what he is making me feel, and my legs are shaking. " **SOOKIE, DO YOU LOVE ME** "?

"Yes, Eric I love you. Only you."

He starts to rub my clit with a different finger, and I cannot think at all anymore. "Say that you are mine Sookie." I look him in his beautiful sapphire eyes and say with all of the sincerity and love for him in my heart, "Eric, I am yours and will always be yours. No one else will ever be what you are to me." I grabbed his face and kissed him as deeply as I could, with all of the loss, love, and feeling in my soul.

I shoved him on the bed and popped his boxers out of existence — God, how I missed that smirk. I popped my corset back to my closet. I stood before him wearing only my stockings. He snatched me before I could pop anywhere or move. At first, I thought he would continue this seduction game we had been playing. He held me for the longest time, and when I turned to him, he was bleeding tears.

"Have I done something wrong, Eric"? I asked

It seemed like a whisper as he said, "Please don't ever leave me again. Swear it Sookie, please"?

My beautiful, strong Viking, as if I could ever leave him again.

I wiped his eyes, I kissed his lips, and I said "Eric Northman, as royal fae I swear not to leave you as long as you keep your word to me. I give you my oath as a ruler of the fae. It is binding. Does this satisfy you"? He lays his head in my neck and nuzzles my skin.

I feel uneasy. I promised myself that I would not fall back into old patterns.

"Eric, will you swear the same oath to me"? He looks up immediately. He gets up from the bed completely naked, which is quite a sight to see after 100 years away from this man.

He gets down on one knee and says

"I Eric the Northman vow a blood oath to love and protect you all of the days of my existence." Then he slices his hand, and I drink from him. "Your oath is accepted Eric the Northman," I whisper.

This vow means everything to me.

Blood vows are never given because blood vows are so binding.

I say to him, "Eric the Northman, I vow a blood oath to love and protect you all of the days of my existence," then I slice my hand, and he drinks from me.

He looks so proud. I can also see his love for me in his eyes.

"I accept your oath Aslynn Susannah Stackhouse Brigant Northman. Ruler of the Skye fae" We could both feel the binding magic immediately.

The next thing I know I am on my back and Eric is doing his best to make up for lost time talking. As he sucks and licks and fucks me with his tongue, I cannot stop shaking. He looks up and smiles his beautiful smile at me and says, "I think I like your games lover. The chase makes it all that much sweeter." Then I felt myself explode.

He flips onto his back and picks me up to straddle him. He guides me gently onto his shaft.

"You are so tight," he says through gritted teeth.

As I am trying to catch my breath, I say" Well, it has been one hundred years and two weeks for me." He burst out laughing.

Making me explode with another orgasm.

He lifts me gently up and down, gently guiding me until he can go no further. He starts speaking in his native language again. Du r min f r alltid

I had learned the words that he had spoken in the past while I was away. I kept my pace with him. I repeated every word he said in English." You are mine always." has he kept his pace he said " Jag lskar dig s mycket min vackra fru" I was so wrapped up in our passion that I replied, " I love you too my beautiful husband." As I said the words his face lit with wonder and delight. As we both felt our passion for the other building, I felt his fangs slide into my shoulder as I bit him on his chest and we drank from each other.

We weren't prepared for what happened next.

We were both racked with the most intense orgasm's we had ever had. This bond is not just physical or emotional.

This bond is magical.

Our bond was back in place.

I could feel him stronger than before.

This bond was more.

We both yelled the words " **YOU ARE MINE."**

As magic burst into us both, it began to snow inside my bedroom.

A fiery purple haze appeared around us and formed into a rope.

As I kept riding him, giving him all of myself, the rope became tighter and tighter.

As Eric recovered from the shock, he began to keep pace with me, and he gave as good as he got. The rope that had wrapped us began to turn a sapphire color to intertwine with my purple. As we continued to make love, Eric asked what was happening.

"I think our magic is combining. We are tied together now.

"I don't think this bond can be broken, Eric."

"Are you sure about me?"

He flipped me on my back so fast that I barely had time to register what was happening. He began to move in and out of me so fast and so hard that I couldn't take much more.

"Come for me Sookie. Come to me, my lover". He sank his fangs into my shoulder again, and I drank from his chest again. As we came together, it was like a violent storm.

 **DU R MIN** , he roared!

In return, I had enough strength to whisper "As you are mine."

As I slowly made my way down to earth from whatever cloud 9 I had just been on, I noticed that the sun was up. Eric wasn't sleeping, and he wasn't burning. I screamed his name!

 **ERIC**!

Startled, He noticed the sunshine and was at first afraid, and then surprised.

He said, what has happened? I am not tired, and I am not burning. Have we met our final death?

I shook my head no. I began to panic as I screamed get dressed, Eric.

I have to summon Merlin. NOW

I cannot lose you now. Please don't let me lose you now.


	9. Invasion of Space: Chapter 9

_**Jason:**_

When my sister asked me to keep the twins out of trouble tonight, I got more than I bargained for.

Since we couldn't go to Merlotte's, we went to Fangtasia at Pam's insistence, of course.

This was the most I have ever seen the blonde, dangerous vamp have fun.

I have to admit that I am having fun too.

She explains that the vermin have been complaining because her master has not been to the bar or sat on the throne since what happened to Sookie.

She thought it would be a hoot to dress Aryk up in his father's clothes and have him sit on the throne and pretend to be his father.

Plus it would keep her from having to hear complaints from the visiting vermin that came to this bar.

Here, Eric Northman was the main attraction.

Aryk agreed and was excited.

She explained to him that he has to play the part of his father.

No touching, plenty of scowling and brooding.

The fae love any trickery.

It's like a game or a joke to them.

The brooding statement brought on a barrage of questions from both Arya as well as Aryk about their daddy and bless her heart, Pam sat them down to explain some things, and I sat down too.

I had always looked at my sister's relationship with judgment when I was human.

I was curious now.

Pam started with the first time her maker saw my sister.

"My master said that seeing your mother was like seeing the sunshine for the first time in over a thousand years, Of course, your mother was stubborn and willful and denied your father at every turn."

(Sounds like my sister to me)

"I think that she was afraid to love him."

"I believe she thought a broken heart was inevitable."

"He is a handsome man," she explained.

"Until he lost his memory and she had the task of caring for him, she never let her guard down until then."

"They fell in love, but to be honest m maker was already in love with Sookie Stackhouse before the witch cursed him."

"When the curse lifted, he could not remember his time with your mother."

"Knowing your mother as I do, I can imagine what that must have done to her."

"She tried to move on, but I suppose she was just fated to be with your father."

"For Eric Northman to love a human woman was shocking in our community."

"In the vampire community, he is known to be quite ruthless."

"Unless you know him personally as I do, he comes across as someone without feelings."

"He tried to hide how he felt but with my maker. It was clear how Eric felt in every look or action he took to save or protect your mother."

"He has also been overly possessive," she says as she smiles.

As a memory occurs to her, she smiles and laughs.

She explains that she remembers being at a ball.

Sookie had just been forced to bond with her maker by a real ass hole named Andre.

Andre finally met his final death.

Sookie was dating a shifter, and things seemed impossible between Sookie and her maker at the time, Pam explained.

"Sookie was so beautiful at that ball," Pam recalled the memory to the twins.

"She loves to dance, so she went out on the floor to dance with some bell boy that was there."

"The shifter that had escorted her was preoccupied with other things."

I knew that my sister loved to dance.

At prom, I had taken her to dance whenever I could.

Looking back now, I should have included her more so that she wasn't an outcast or bullied.

One thing's for damned sure, the woman I know now won't be intimidated by anyone.

I'm proud of my little sister.

Pam continues, and I listen through my thoughts.

"I have to say that it felt amazing to see her dance."

"My master was extremely jealous," Pam recalls with glee, as she grabs her phone and pulls up youtube.

As the video loaded, I could see my sister shaking her ass all over the floor to that **Shakira song "Hips don't lie."**

I have to admit that she is a fantastic dancer.

It's no damn wonder Eric got so mad, If I had been at that ball, I would have taken her over my knee and busted her ass.

The twins were in awe.

They both could not understand how that enchanting woman who danced with such skill and laughed with abandon could be the mother who raised them.

I could feel the amazement through the bond. I also sensed the confusion about how much Sookie had changed since her youth.

I rested my hand on Aryk's arm.

Pam sensed the change in the room.

She looks confused.

It looks like it's my turn for story time with the kids.

I begin.

"In our human life, the spark had lain dormant inside me. I didn't know I had any magic."

"I thought I was just a regular human guy."

"Our parents both died in a flood."

" Sookie and I were sent to live with our Gran."

(Remembering my gran made a tear slide from my eye)

"We grew up very poor, and we had to work for anything that we got." "Your mamma worked hard and was proud."

"We were always loved."

"Gran made sure of that."

"Sookie was born with the spark."

"She was different from anyone else, her whole life."

"People around town called her crazy Sookie or called her a freak."

"She wasn't treated with any amount of respect at all."

"Since she could read people's minds, she kept quiet and kept to herself."

"Only some family knew she could read peoples thoughts."

"She was different, and people don't like what they don't understand." "Your mom and I didn't have the best relationship growing up."

"I was the football star and had every girl in school chasing me while your mamma was the opposite."

"She was a recluse and was rarely looked at in a romantic kind of way."

"I loved her because she was my sister, but until I thought that she was gone, I never understood how much I love her."

"The night I thought she died, my spark awakened and your mamma came and blessed me."

"She fully unlocked my powers."

"Niall unlocked my mind."

"I never understood what my sister saw in vamps."

"No offense Pam."

She smiled with glee.

"Jason, if you ever saw my maker naked then you would understand what your sister sees in him."

"No offense," she says right back.

It's like playful banter. Instead of taking the bait, I continue with my story.

"Even though I hated it at the time, looking back, I know that Eric would do anything for my sister."

"I know that she would do anything for him."

"I never believed in loving just one woman, but seeing them together, it makes me think such a thing is possible."

As I say this, the room becomes quiet as we all think over the events that we have discussed.

At once, Pam brightens up, Children, it's time to play dress up" she says.

She grabs them by the hands to dress them when Arya snaps her fingers and is fully covered in the outfit that Pam has provided for her to wear.

Fangtasia wear.

My niece is wearing a black corset that puts too much of her front on display, with black leather pants that are too tight.

The outfit is topped off with stiletto boots that come to her knee.

Her hair is styled straight and slick, and her makeup makes her look like a beautiful Gothic Barbie.

I was outraged.

"My niece will not wear THAT shit," I say with shock.

Arya, however, looks annoyed.

"Uncle Jason, I am almost 100 years old. I can dress as I like and this makes me feel like another person. I should very much like this dress up game with sister Pam."

Pam Smiles as Arya snaps her fingers and Aryk is wearing his father's Fangtasia attire. Dark Jeans, Vest, and shit-kicker boots.

Looking at them is so damn eerie.

They look like Gothic Lethal Barbie dolls. Pam seems so pleased with herself.

As Aryk prepares to make his way to the throne, Aryk snaps his fingers, and a matching throne appears beside Eric's.

Everyone in the bar is mesmerized to see these two beautiful creatures make their way to the thrones.

I stand behind my niece and nephew, ready for any threat that may come.

Unfortunately, the only problems are Fang bangers who are seen with disgust and with contempt from the twins.

They do have that Eric Northman look of contempt and disgust down.

I gotta give em that.

Hearing the music begin, Arya looks to Aryk, and he nods. He rises, and they make their way to the dance floor. They start to dance to some Justin Timberlake song called mirrors, and every eye in the bar is latched on to them.

They look like mirror images of each other. They dance so gracefully that I can barely take my eyes off of them. Niall had made sure they got to have traditional dancing lessons. The fae love to dance, sing, run and play when we aren't at war.

I look over to see Pam video recording them dancing with her phone. I smile, and now the bar is filled with vamps and humans as well as shifters and other beings.

As the dance ends, Aryk bows to Arya and kisses her hand. "sister, thank you for the dance."

As Aryk starts back towards the throne, Arya decides that she wants to dance. I sense it causes her joy. Another trait inherited from her mother.

Aryk nods and sits back down on the throne. He is back in character as his father.

Arya snaps her fingers, and Shakira's song hips don't lie begins to play. She begins to dance and has perfectly replicated the dance her mother did at that ball. I'm glad Eric is not here. I'm pretty damn sure that he would not approve.

Especially considering his daughter inherited her mothers "assets." Pam is still video recording with glee.

This whole situation is going to be wrong when Eric finds out. If I know nothing else about him, I know that he is fiercely protective of what is his. These are HIS children.

I look at Pam and notice that she has become uneasy. As I follow her line of sight, I see a vampire watching Arya with plain old lust in his eyes. Pam is beside me in an instant.

Aryk is no longer sitting. She explains that he is an ancient vampire by the name of Lucien. She can tell that he has taken an interest in Arya.

Aryk and I are resigned to watch until he makes a move against Arya.

As I watch, I believe he thinks her to be human.

As the next song starts, it's a song by Rita Ora called your song. As soon as Arya starts to dance the vampire grabs her arm. Before we could move, she had flipped him in the air and had him on the floor with her stiletto boot heel at his throat and her daggers at her side. He looks up at her with shock and awe.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I think I might be in love..."

Arya rolls her eyes.

"Keep your hands to yourself if you prefer to keep them."

"I dance for joy, not to be insulted by being pawed at." She continues.

Then she stalks back to the throne to resume her side by her brother with me on guard behind them.

The vampire Lucien had just had his ass handed to him without any effort on my nieces part.

True to fashion, Pam was still recording.

We watch as Lucien approaches the thrones.

He nod's to Aryk but can't keep his eyes from Arya.

"Northman, I have come to ask that I be granted permission to stay in your territory for a time."

Aryk wasn't expecting to deal with official matters tonight.

He was clueless as to what to say.

He gave Pam a pointed look.

"Pam, what say you,"? Aryk replied in a bored way."

Pam considered this.

She was enjoying this game.

"One week and you can come back for re-evaluation."

"Your behavior while in my master's area should let us know if your character has changed Lucien."

He looks confused.

He still is looking at Arya.

Aryk becomes angry.

"DO NOT TRY TO GLAMOUR MY SISTER, or I will end you!"

Well, DAMN It, the cats out of the bag now.

Lucien looks from Aryk to Arya.

"Northman you have no sister."

"Who is this enchanting creature"?

Arya stands with all of the regal breeding and training that is in her bloodline and coldly answers him,

"I am Arya Adele Northman."

"I am the black hole that eclipses your dark night."

She is daring him with her eyes to do or say anything.

I can tell that she is trying to pick a fight.

"I do not know you."

"Nor are you known to me."

"I know not where you come from or the character of your person, but you felt bold enough to dare touch me without my permission or the permission of my parents or kin."

"If you are indeed as old as I have been told then you must have been no gentleman before you were turned into a vampire."

"You have insulted me sir, and I do not take that lightly."

"If I were not here this night for fun and family bonding, I would challenge you to battle."

The look on Lucien's face is one of shock and awe.

As well as, what I would look like when Gran would pin my ears back.

He looks to Aryk and asks to the shock of us all, "Northman, would it be permitted for me to call on your sister?"

"No," Aryk says without even pausing.

"You are permitted one week in this area."

"We re-evaluate after that."

With this statement, Aryk rises.

"Good evening Lucien."

"Come along Arya; it is time to leave."

Without a backward glance, she tosses her long blonde hair and follows her brother out of the bar and into the office.

As I am speaking quietly to Pam his eyes fall to me.

"What would royal fae be doing guarding creatures of the night," he asked?

My eyes and fingertips were sparkling with electricity as I say to him, "Stay away from her, or I will be the least of your concerns."

His eyes widen slightly then resume his usual vampire who gives a shit face — a facade.

I nod to Pam and head to the office.

As soon as I enter the office, the twins wearing the usual attire — battle gear.

We pop ourselves to the palace in the fae.

Niall needs to know about this Lucien character, and so do I.

We have around 10 minutes until sunrise in the mortal realm.

I better make this fast.

As soon as I enter the throne room, I see Niall with Merlin.

He looks up to me in surprise.

"We have a problem," I say.

"Pam and I took the twins out tonight on orders from Sookie, and a vampire by the name of Lucien got his ass kicked by Arya."

"He asked for permission to call on her, but the request was denied."

"Denied by whom," Niall asked, with surprise?

"Denied by Aryk, sir. We went to Fangtasia and Arya was dancing."

"This Lucien vamp grabbed her, and she put him on his ass."

"Then he had the nerve to approach Eric's throne and ask for permission to call on Arya after she pinned his ears back for having no manners."

"He thought he was speaking with Eric instead of Aryk."

"The bigger problem is that he asked why a prince of the fae was guarding two vampires, sir."

Niall sat back and seemed to contemplate what I had told him.

"Why would Lucien be in backwoods Louisiana in the first place, is the question."

"Usually, he prefers much more exotic places to inhabit."

"What is that old bastard up to?"

"Sir, he asked for permission to stay."

"Pam answered the request with a one-week temporary trial."

"I think she means to see what he is up to or what he wants, other than Arya on a silver platter," I say.

Niall fixed me with a level look "THAT will NEVER happen."

"Not only would The Northman go to war, but your mother would never permit her daughter in the hands of such a calculating creature."

"Keep him away from Arya Jason."

"Use guards if need be."

"I think he was drawn to Louisiana because he may have heard of or felt your sisters return."

"She is very powerful."

"Even though Sookie and Eric are divorced, at least in the vampire way, they are very much married in our way."

"Meaning it is open season, as you say on your sister. She is a treasure that any darkness would be attracted to because of how brightly her light shines."

"I am sure that her light is even brighter after being reunited with her Viking."

"We shall see tomorrow."

Throughout our exchange, Merlin had been quiet.

He became startled and said, "Niall, Aslynn is summoning me." "Something is very wrong."

With that, they both popped out of the room.

Aryk and Arya came running into the room and asked what was wrong. Sookie still had the bond shut down, so they must have felt my alert and my fear.

"We have to get to the farmhouse NOW," and with that, we popped into the front yard.

Sitting on the porch in broad daylight, being watched by my scared to death sister, Niall, and Merlin.

Standing in the middle of a bright ray of sunlight was Eric Northman.

 **IN BROAD FRICKEN DAYLIGHT!**


	10. The Price of magic: Chapter 10

_**Eric:**_

As apprehensive as I feel, and as terrified as my Sookie is at this moment, I don't feel the pull for my day sleep.

I had not even noticed the sun rising as I made love to my Sookie after so long being parted from her.

As she pops her clothing back on, I cannot understand what is happening or why she is so terrified.

As she tells me that she has to summon her mentor Merlin, I become even more confused.

As she pops my clothing back onto my body, I become frustrated.

I haven't burned or succumbed to my day rest.

What is the missing factor?

She closes her eyes and whispers words that even my hearing cannot fully hear.

I see the shimmer and hear a pop.

I see Niall, but the being beside him looks to be a warrior, not a warlock or magician.

If this is the friend that has mentored my lover for so many years in the Fae, as well as Avalon, I am much displeased.

As my emotions and jealousies run haywire, I am amazed to see that my lover does not look at this man the way she looks at me.

She honestly has stayed mine.

One hundred years in her realm without the touch of another brings me more happiness than I could even imagine.

Sookie addresses our visitors before I can say anything.

"Before we begin can we reconvene in the downstairs living room, please"?

"This is a sensitive subject, and my bed chambers are not exactly appropriate to discuss such matters."

Once everyone is in the living room, Niall sees sunlight dance off of my skin and is shocked.

Niall looks from Sookie and back to me in shock!

"Sookie my dear one, what have you done"? He asks he shocked and curious tone.

She bows low before this warrior of a man magician, and I have to control the growl that threatens to escape me.

I do not like my lover bending before any being.

She does not even look up or acknowledge Niall.

"My friend and mentor, Merlin of Avalon, I am so sorry to summon you, but I am in dire need of your counsel."

"I know that I have done powerful magic."

"I know that all magic comes with a price."

"Eric and I have twice bonded."

"As this occurred, a purple rope encased us and became intertwined while we were ummm completing the bond," Sookie says with a blush.

I am terrified of the cost that whatever this magic wrought, will incur." she says.

With all of the fear and agony I can feel in our newly formed bond she tells her magician "If the cost is life, then take mine because I cannot lose Eric again."

I finally find my voice " **NO** , if the price is death, I will be the one to pay it. **NOT YOU** "!

Merlin looks between The Viking and his apprentice and see's for himself that the tales of the pairing being a love match is indeed true.

A fairy princess twice bonded to an ancient vampire Viking warrior prince.

They are indeed Fated.

Even though he had wished with all of his heart that "Aslynn" would come to love him in time, he is now seeing first hand that Aslynn would always be Sookie Stackhouse deep down.

She would love no other than her Viking.

Sookie Stackhouse had given her heart to The Viking, Eric the Northman, from the moment she first laid eyes on him.

It was her fear and stubbornness that had kept them apart.

His apprentice was right about the price of the magic he was seeing as he looked at her Viking.

A vampire who was impervious to the sun.

"Rise, my friend and explain to me in detail how this magic came to be. I need all the details concerning any magic that occurred."

"Can you show me what happened, so that I might foresee any magical consequences"?

She looks uncomfortable but agrees.

As I lay my hands on each side of her head, I can feel her sending calm and love to her Viking.

He seems to relax but still has the look of a vampire who most definitely does not want his bonded touched by ANY other.

I look through her memories and I can see the game that she started and I have to clamp down my emotions as I feel the love, lust, and longing that they share throughout the long-awaited reunion.

As I see the blood oaths exchanged between the two, I begin to understand.

When I see the second bonding, and the rope that she described, I almost smile.

My apprentice has not learned everything.

Self-assured as she may be at times.

As I let go of her beautiful head, I am distracted by Niall as he taps his foot with impatience.

"Well, my friend, what is the price and how can I fix it," he asks?

"There is no price for this magic Niall," Merlin replies dryly.

"The two performed binding blood oaths to one another before the second bonding occurred."

"Blood magic is ancient and extremely powerful, as you well know my old friend."

"When the second bonding occurred it was done so with love."

"A love that was indeed, fated."

"They are meant to be."

"Although it is rare for soul mates to find each other, it appears that is indeed what happened."

"The price has been paid in full by each, with blood."

Niall is speechless but oddly not surprised.

As Merlin looks at Eric and Sookie, he begins to explain.

"Firstly I want you both to know that the binding rope is what ties one mate to the other."

"Each color is the aura or life force of each."

"Purple, the color of Skye fae royalty, and Sapphire blue being the color for the Norse royal line of your Vikings mortal bloodline."

"Both have tied their life forces together."

"She shared her light with him, Niall."

"They are one."

"This tie cannot be broken even after death."

"They will always find each other in each life as they have done from the beginning of time."

"So Eric is still a vampire, and he has my abilities too"? Sookie asks.

"Yes, my friend, as you share his abilities. You are one. There is no breaking this tie."

"This is the first exchange."

"The binding rope will only become more secure with the next two exchanges."

"Be prepared so that you do not panic my friend again."

"Becoming one a second time strengthens the bond."

"With the Vikings age, vampire bloodline, as well as his human heritage combined with Aslynn's powers, bloodline, and heritage, this bond will indeed be something this realm has not seen before."

"You will feel each other more strongly, even from great distances."

"You may even hear each other's thoughts, so Aslynn needs to help her Viking develop his shields."

"Aslynn, you may even develop your Vikings ability to fly."

"The possibilities of this bond are endless."

"Do you plan to be re-pledged with the knife"?

"Yes, we do," they said as one.

"The ceremony will need to be planned for not only vampire custom but fae custom as well."

"There are also other aspects that we will need to discuss before you pledge by knife, but that is for another time."

"Your Viking is now a daywalker my friend."

"Viking, would you care to test this verdict"? Merlin asks in a daring, but amused tone.

As Eric steps out onto the porch, he feels the warmth of the sunshine and is amazed and awed for the first time since meeting his bonded.

"I had forgotten the feel and the beauty of the sun," he says as he is in complete happiness and awe.

Before he can process all of his emotions, he turns in time to catch his bonded as she jumps and wraps her arms around him and kisses him with such happiness and passion, he begins to weep silent tears that mingle with those of his bonded.

As a pop sounds in the yard, Eric and Sookie look up to see Jason staring in shock.

Arya and Aryk both look to be in a dream.

Before Eric can say or do anything, he is wrapped not only in the arms of his wife but both of his children as well.

This moment is happiness; he thinks to himself.

Sookie sends her love and happiness through the bond.

He can also feel Aryk and Arya through the bond.

He realizes that he can feel his biological children as much as he can typically feel Pam.

As he looks at Sookie, she realizes that Eric can feel they're children and he is overcome with relief and such warmth and happiness that if it were necessary to breathe, he would be breathless.

Eric is humbled from the emotions of his children.

From children that never knew him, yet the love they feel for him is roaring through the bond.

"Our children are included in our bond because they are of our essence," Sookie explains.

At nightfall, Eric decides to test a theory.

Pam being tied to his new family this new bond, as well as Karin.

Thank god I can't feel Stackhouse is what Eric is thinking as Sookie playfully punches his stomach having caught on to what he had thought.

As Jason watches, he lets his sister have her much deserved family moment.

When things settle down, he waits to hear about how Eric became a daywalker.

As happy as he is that Sookie has finally found her happiness, there is an important matter that needs discussing, and Eric will not like hearing about it.

As Jason looks around the room at each person, he decides to broach the subject of the vampire from Fangtasia.

"Well, as much as I hate to break up this happy, family moment," he says uneasily.

"There are some things that you need to know Eric."

As Eric quirks his brow up, but Jason continues.

"Do you know an old vamp named Lucien"?

At once Eric is alert and instantly uneasy.

"What happened, and how many were injured, he immediately asks"?

"He was injured and probably humiliated, I sure as hell would be," Jason grumbled.

Eric is confused.

"Who could hurt or humiliate Lucien? He is almost as old as I am, Eric replied.

"He may be older, and no one seems to know his age" Eric replies.

As Jason begins telling the story of his version of Adventures in babysitting, he gets to the part where Lucien lays hands on Arya, and Eric growls deeply.

Jason ignores the growl and continues to tell about Arya launching Lucien to the floor and threatening his life.

Even though Eric is angry, he is also impressed, which Arya can feel through the bond and is smug that she has impressed her father.

Aryk, rolling his eyes, say's "Yes, yes, my sister has defeated someone else."

"Get to the courting part, Uncle Jason."

"WHAT COURTING," Eric bellows.

Jason seems to know how far to go, and how much to tell until he stops his story.

"Look, man, Pam videoed the whole damn night on her phone."

"Look through all the details."

"I don't think he will give up."

"He believes himself in love," Jason says as he rolls his eyes.

Eric looks to Arya with the same intensity as a dictator.

"Arya, he says, if this vampire approaches you again, you must promise me to teleport to safety at once."

"Lucien is dangerous."

"He is ruthless, and I do not trust him."

"You are my daughter, and even though we have just found our way together, this vampire would do many things to take you from us."

"Yes father, Arya says solemnly.

Sookie looks to Niall and to Merlin, who are both watching with fascination and amusement.

"Merlin, can you spell her to be protected"?

"If the vampire is as Eric proclaims him to be, then he is a threat to my family."

"A threat to my daughter."

"I want a cloaking or protection spell."

"If these spells do not work, I will challenge him to combat personally."

With this declaration, the whole room burst into roars, mainly from Eric.

Bellows from Niall.

Cursing from Jason.

Both twins are angry and full of annoyance that even though they have trained, they never get to battle.

With the rise of his hand, Merlin silences the room.

"I think that tonight, we shall visit this establishment of yours Viking."

"Form a united front."

"After all, we are all family."

"I have known your children for ages, trained them and love them."

"That is what makes a family."

"Even though I do not know you personally, I do know that my friend and apprentice would not give her heart away to just anyone."

"I will attend tonight, but will only intervene if I am needed" Merlin concluded.

"Yes," Niall says,

"I will be there as well."

"With my bloodline flourishing again, I cannot bear the thought of my blood threatened or harmed."

With nods from both men, they take they're leave.

As Jason stands to leave, he looks back to say to Sookie

"Well sis looks like tonight might get real damn interesting," then he pops out.

For the first time, Eric and Sookie are alone with they're children. Happiness is bittersweet.

Preparations for the night could wait.

They had the day to be a family together.


	11. Sookie's Story: Chapter 11

_**Eric:**_

As I sit and watch my wife and my children together, I am filled with such happiness, that I feel as though I could meet my final death today and would be happy.

Never in my thousand plus years as a vampire did I ever imagine having a beautiful bonded to hold my undead heart and soul.

The surprise and the joy I felt when I saw from Ludwig's notes that fateful day when my lover's kin Niall Brigant, Prince of the Skye Fae and Jason Stackhouse, brother of my lover, informed me that my Sookie was not only with a child, but my child.

There are no words to express the pride or the love that I felt toward this beautiful woman.

She has given me everything that I dared never dream of since starting my new life as a vampire so long ago.

As I watch my wife and my children, I am in awe.

My Sookie had always taken care of everyone else's needs above her own.

It is no surprise that she is the most wonderful of mothers.

It is clear that our children adore this beautiful woman who brought them into the world.

As I watch my new family, I think of all of the time that I have missed with them.

I would have loved to see them come into this world.

I would have loved to see them both grow up and become the fierce and loyal creatures they have become.

My son, Aryk, looks like me in all ways.

Even without Ludwig's test's and experiments, I would know without a doubt that he is **MINE**.

Although I am not exactly thrilled that he has taken on a few of the Stackhouse personality traits, I cannot judge too harshly.

I once was a womanizer as well.

Until I laid eyes on my beautiful lover, I could admit, that I was worse than Stackhouse concerning the man whore accusations that my wife has frequently thrown out about her brother, as well as, recently, our son.

My daughter, Arya, I notice, is more like myself in character as well as in looks.

Although she is the mirror image of her brother and me, I am uncomfortable with the fact that she has the body enhancements of her mother.

I will have to oversee my daughter, very carefully.

Especially with Lucien sniffing around.

My daughter!

She is lovely.

To my eyes, she is the incarnation of the fierce and beautiful Valkyrie's of old.

My child.

MINE.

 _ **Sookie:**_

As I sit with my children and listen to the events of last night, I can feel Eric's emotion's through our newly renewed bond.

I feel pride, love, and possessiveness but more than anything, I feel sadness.

I can feel the root of the sadness is in connection with our children.

This is all my fault.

Looking back to the day I decided to leave this realm and accept my fairy heritage; I had no idea that I was pregnant. I had no idea that it was even possible.

In all the time I have known Eric Northman; we have fought with each other as allies against many enemies that have fallen to our wrath. When his maker met his actual death, I had foolishly thought that we were free.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

Losing Eric to Oklahoma was the most devastating event of my life.

I have lost so many loved ones in my life that I thought that I had become accustomed to pain.

Until that night at Fangtasia, when Eric set me aside, I found the true meaning of pain.

I thought I knew heartbreak until my heart metaphorically was ripped from my chest.

When I made it back home that day, I can barely remember the events that happened.

My magic was uncontrollable.

It had felt as if electrical currents had gone haywire throughout my body, and I couldn't keep my shields up, nor could I control my emotions.

The pain was too much for any human to bear.

That is the day I had embraced my heritage.

Sookie Stackhouse had been a joke throughout her life.

The only time I was wanted was because of my fae heritage.

The allure of fae creatures is legendary.

Some warning would have been helpful.

I had no idea I was of the fae, much less that fairies even existed. Supernatural beings are attracted to the fae, like bees to honey.

I decided that day, that if the love of my life did not want me, then I could not rot here in this realm while he was with another.

I do not share, not any more than a damned possessive vampire.

While lost in my thoughts, I realize that Eric and my children are staring at me with concern and curiosity.

Eric and I have many questions to answer for our children.

God knows Aryk and Arya have bombarded me for years with such questions.

Now is the time to lay all of the cards on the table.

As I prepare myself mentally and emotionally, I look to my beautiful children.

"Aryk, Arya, I know that during your lives, you have asked me many questions about your father.

I know that I would never discuss him with you, and that was not fair to either of you at all.

I did not speak about him because, even though you deserved to know every detail about him, yet hearing his name or seeing his face in my memory caused me so much pain that I could not describe it if I tried."

I could feel his emotions, and as Eric rose forward to comfort me, I put my hand ahead to stop him.

He reluctantly sat back down so that I could continue.

I needed to tell this, and he needed to hear it as well as my children. Too long had I kept silent.

As my children watched with interest, I continued.

"What I am about to tell you both is my story of what led to the First time I met your father.'

I was very young. I had been beaten brutally by some associates of Bill Compton.

He gave me his blood to heal me.

He neglected to tell me what taking a vampire's blood entails.

I have many reasons to care about, as well as despise Bill Compton.

He has saved me in my old life as well as tormented me in that same life.

As I explained this, I was grateful that none had interrupted me.

I need this out.

I needed this purged from my soul.

I look and address my children

"I tried with reasoning and mercy, but when he attacked what is mine, I could no longer show mercy."

"You understand this, my children?"

Aryk and Arya nod in unison.

My children are completely engrossed in my story of the past.

A past that they had always wanted to know.

"As I said, when I first met your father, I had gone to his bar business to look for clues to free your uncle, Jason."

"He was under arrest on ridiculous, unfounded, murder charges."

"I will be honest now because it seems so long ago to me."

"From the moment I saw your father I felt drawn to him."

"Your father was and still is the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life."

At this revelation, I felt Eric's shock through our bond.

"Those feelings scared the hell out of me."

"I did not understand the feelings that I was feeling."

"When he tried to glamour me, I almost laughed."

(I recalled the memory with fondness, as did Eric)

"He thought to steal me from Bill Compton, but I am immune to glamour, so his plan failed," I said with a smile.

Eric, however, after all this time still looked perturbed at his failure to have me fall at his feet back then. amuses

His reactions always amuse me.

"I saved his establishment from a police raid that night with my telepathy."

"He said that we would speak again, but in honesty, I thought nothing more about it."

"In my young, mind I believed that I was nothing more than an uneducated barmaid from the backwoods of Bon Temps and there was nothing special about me to interest any man, much less a vampire such as your father."

At this revelation, Eric looked at me as if I am a moron.

I could also feel confusion and something else I couldn't quite figure out.

"Both of the women that were murdered, unfortunately, had been sexually involved with your uncle, Jason."

"The women had been strangled to death, but they also had vampire puncture wounds from other sexual partners."

"The killer was targeting fang bangers, which is a nasty term for women who bed vampires."

" Unfortunately, due to my relationship with Bill Compton, my Grandmother was murdered by the killer when I was out one night."

"I was the intended victim."

"He took what was most precious to me that night."

"My Gran was Jason and my Grandmother, but she was also our mother, father, teacher, and our compass."

As I remember all of the things that have happened in this house, emotions overwhelm me, and I pop to the upstairs bedroom that was once my Gran's.

As I sob into her pillow, I feel strong arms around me.

I feel comfort through the bond.

"I miss her so much Eric."

He says nothing.

He only kisses my head and offers me the comfort that I have longed for, for so many years.

I sit up.

I need to clean up and get this story told.

"Sookie, we don't have to do this now," he says.

As I smile sadly "Yes, Eric. We do,"

As I pop us back to the living room with our children, Aryk nor Arya said a word.

They waited patiently.

They know from our bond that I needed a moment.

"I had no idea who the killer was until he came for me."

"It was daytime, so there were no protectors for me."

"I could see in his mind every sick thing that he planned to do to me, what he had done to other women."

"What he had done to my gran," I said as I fought back the tears.

"I fought back, and I won, just barely."

"I spent a short time in the hospital due to injuries that I sustained from the attack."

"Your father had taken this time to send me some interesting flowers."

At this statement, Eric smiled his very Eric self satisfied smile.

I blushed to my toes, remembering that red flower that resembled a ladies part.

"For a time, I truly believed that Bill Compton loved me."

"In his way, I suppose that he might have."

" Although I tried to tell myself I loved Bill, I eventually realized that my feelings were a fabrication of the blood he had given me."

"I had agreed to do telepathic work for your father, which I was not happy with."

"He had quite the reputation for being a ruthless, womanizer."

"Of course, Bill continuously trying to convince me that Eric was evil incarnate, didn't exactly help your father and I get along back then.."

I had helped him discover a thief that had been stealing from him, and the thief attacked me."

"Your father staked him before he could harm me."

"I later found out that he had to pay a hefty fine to Long Shadows maker."

"Long Shadow was the thief."

"Vampires are not allowed to kill their kind unless they have broken vampire law."

"Not over a simple human."

"Bill was present during this occurrence, but he was not my savior." "Your father saved me."

"I think that is when I began to see him differently, but I still was cautious and refused to face any feelings for your father."

"I believed he was only protecting an asset as well as getting rid of a thief at the same time."

"One night, Bill and I were on our way to Fangtasia due to a summons from your father. Bill and I had been fighting a lot at the time. When he first met me, he seemed attracted to me, of course, I was thrilled; I said with sarcasm."

"As a human and a telepath, I never really had a chance to be normal or date or have any romantic relationships."

"It's difficult when you hear every thought your date thinks or what he imagines about you."

"At first things were wonderful with Bill and my relationship."

"A real southern gentleman, or so I thought."

"As soon as he had his blood in me, he began to change."

"He began to try to change me."

"My refusal to be a pet or led along on a metaphorical leash only infuriated him more."

"Of course, it was always Eric's fault in Bill's eyes."

"Even though at the time I had no idea what those feelings I had for your father were, I felt that I could trust him with my life."

"I knew without a doubt that I could not trust him with my virtue."

At this point, Aryk and Eric both burst out laughing and would probably have high fived each other if I had not given the "Do NOT PISS ME OFF LOOK."

At least my son knew when enough was enough.

His father would never change.

"The same night as my argument with Bill, I was attacked by a maenad." "I was to be a message to your father."

" I almost died, but thank god your father made sure that I healed."

"The maenad eventually got her fitting tribute and took her ass off to other places."

"I have made sure that you have studied this creature."

"NEVER under any circumstances engage in any interaction with this creature."

" She is responsible for the scars on my back."

At this, both of my children were amazed as well as angry.

"It has been a long time, my little loves."

" Do not be angry or pity me."

"My human life was one of danger, secrets, lies, betrayal, and heartache."

At this, I felt guilt, regret and hurt from Eric, but this night is for our children.

I am past comfort for the moment.

"Let me continue, please?" I say.

Both children nodded, and as I look at Eric, he nods as well, but his emotions are leaking out from the bond that he is trying so hard to shut down.

I am laying all of my secrets for all to hear and the bond makes it impossible to be less than truthful.

I continue.

"I had a job in Dallas to help rescue one of the most amazing men that I have ever known."

"His name was Godric."

"The FOTS captured me; I was beaten and was on the verge of being raped when Godric saved me."

"Being raped was my worst fear."

"When I was very young, I had an uncle who did horrible things to my cousin, and I saw in his mind that he planned to do worse to me."

" I told my Gran, and she never spoke to him again, nor did I see him again until her funeral."

"Bill killed him."

" I am thankful for that."

" I could never feel that burden lift from my shoulders as long as that monster was still alive."

"While we were in Dallas, we were attacked by a suicide bomber while in the nest."

"Fortunately, I heard the bomber's thoughts, in time for some warning, but there were many lives lost during the bombing."

"Your father saved my life by diving in front of me."

As both of our children looked at him with joy, I continued my story.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't as intelligent about the supernatural world as I am now."

" Your father convinced me to suck the bullets out of his chest, or he would die."

" At the time I didn't know that the bullets would push themselves out and he would heal."

" I sucked them out."

" This resulted in my digesting his blood, which is and was far more potent than Bill Compton's blood because your father is so much older."

"By doing this, he would always know my feelings and where I was."

"I saw the look of contemplation on my sons face, so I set him straight."

"Aryk Jason Northman, if I ever hear of you doing something so underhanded I will spank your ass like a three-year-old!"!

"Are we understood?" I said.

"Yes, mother." He said, looking completely repentant.

"Godric was over 2,000 years old and had in my opinion, developed a conscience."

"He was one of the kindest and most gentle souls that I have ever known."

"I was with him when he met the sun."

"It is something that I will always regret as well as cherish."

"Regret that I could not change his mind, and cherish because he was not alone when he met the sun."

"He was amazed that I would shed tears for him."

As my memories assailed me, I cried silent tears.

"That is all I will say of Godric of Ghaul," I concluded. Remembering Godric still hurt me to this day.

"After Dallas, Bill and I had many issues. He had secrets, and as you know my loves, I despise secrets and lies. Bill had disappeared from area 5."

" I had thought him dead. One night your father showed up with Pam and another vampire named Chow, to determine whether or not I knew where Bill was or if I had knowledge of some secret project that Bill had been working on for his Queen."

" I knew that he was working on something, but honestly I didn't care what he was working on by that point in our relationship."

" He was not the same vampire that I had thought that I was so in love with."

"In truth, thanks to my friend Pam, I was informed that he had taken back up with his maker, as in taken back up in a sexual relationship with her."

"I was devastated."

" How could I have been such a fool? I suppose women have asked themselves that question since time began, I know I ask it of myself frequently."

As I said this, I did not miss the hurt or regret in our bond, but I continued.

"I was sent on a mission to Mississippi to retrieve bill for the Queen of Louisiana."

"I had a lot of fun on this trip."

" I made new friends, Alcide Hervaux, the werewolf pack leader."

" I got to dance with my friend Tara," as I said this I felt jealousy for my mention of Alcide as well as lust roll through the bond as Eric remembered Tara and me dirty dancing to Pat Benatar's song "Love is a battlefield,"

"I got to have my hair and nails done."

" I got to dress up."

" These things may not seem to be much to you, growing up in the palace, but for me, growing up without money, it is important to earn what you have."

" Still, these are wonderful memories, and I made a few friends along the way."

"Until the night I was staked protecting a vampire that happened to be in the King of Mississippi's retinue."

"As usual, your father wasn't far from me, and we ended up in the king's compound."

" Being staked is painful as hell, and I do not recommend it."

I pulled my shirt aside and showed them the scar.

Both looked impressed.

"Your father helped with my healing and was generous enough to give me his blood so that I would be strong enough in the daytime to get Bill out and escape."

At this, Eric smirked and looked smug enough to slap.

I knew we were both remembering that particular moment.

"Why even save the betrayer mother" Arya ask?"

"Because Arya, if we did not retrieve Bill, the queen would have killed not only your father but also Pam and anyone loyal to him."

" Now shush."

" You as well as your brother have hounded me about my life, my past, and your father."

" Stop interrupting me.'

' I raised you to be a young woman with manners and charm."

"Eric, if you feel that you cannot stay for this story, then I do understand."

He did not speak; he only stayed seated and shook his head.

He was determined to stay.

"What happened to the betrayer, mother," Aryk asked?

"I found him tortured, starved, and delusional.'

' His maker had done this to him.'

' It was unimaginable to me."

" I was horrified."

" As I was freeing him, his maker came in, and we engaged in combat."

"I killed her and wrapped Bill in a thick blanket as it was light outside."

"I managed to get him into the trunk of a car, and we left"

" I had had a previous altercation with Alcide's girlfriend at the time." "She was under the misconception that I was involved with Alcide."

" She knew that there was a starving vampire in the trunk of that car." "She shoved me inside the trunk, and that's when Bill almost drained me, and he raped me."

"Your father saved me then too, because of his timing I might have died if he had not shown up in time."

"After everything that had happened since Bill Compton had come into my life, I was barely hanging on by a string."

" Not only was I dealing with an entire relationship of controlling behavior from Bill, as well as his unfaithful behavior, there was also the incident that occurred in the trunk, coupled with my memories of my foul uncle."

" When we arrived at Alcide's apartment, we realized he had company and waited in the vacant apartment next door."

" As Alcide and his girlfriend Debbie were arguing in the next apartment, Alcide decided to be an ass hat and told Debbie that he and I had been intimate."

" He was quite excited with his confession to her," I said with disgust.

"He lied."

"He wanted her to be jealous."

"Upon hearing this argument between the two, The fact that Bill had the nerve to be angry and hypocritical and even possessive and judgmental all over a lie, after all, that he had done throughout our relationship is what sank his already barely, floating little boat."

I asked your father that night to take me home, and he did. I had decided right then to end any relationship with Bill."

"On the way home, your usually talkative father was unusually quiet."

I suppose he knew I wasn't in any state to chat about much. My emotions were extremely volatile."

"You were pissed off, mother. Arya and I have seen you angry."

" It's the only time we hear your true accent."

" I wouldn't have wanted to anger you by speaking much either."

" My father is wise," Aryk stated with a bit of teasing before Arya slapped his head.

Eric smirked his usual smirk but remained silent.

He seemed to enjoy the relationship and closeness our children share.

I continue with my story.

"We stopped at a store for gas and some things."

" Unfortunately, there were supe's there waiting for us."

" I could hear them."

" So I slipped out the back door."

" A lot happened that night."

" I saved your father, and he saved me as well."

" Throughout our time together, he was always saving my life, or I was saving his."

"I truly acknowledged my feelings for your father when a bitch cursed him."

" I mean a witch."

"It was the happiest that I have ever been in my life."

" I would not trade that time with you for anything in this world Eric."

" I only regret that I wasted precious time with you after the spell broke. "You have your memories back of that time, so when I finish with my story, you can tell your side."

" Is this acceptable?"

As he nods his head, I continue.

"I am not telling you all of these things to make you see your father or myself in a bad light."

" I want you to have the truth."

" That is what you both have begged of me since you were old enough to understand what a father is."

I look straight to Eric with affection and annoyance and say " they badger me endlessly and are worse than you or Pam when they want something."

" Beware."

Eric roars with pride and laughter.

I begin to feel sadness and guilt.

" I did not know that time passes more swiftly in the Fae; I would never have kept you from your father. No matter the past, or our differences, he is a good man and would have been the most amazing of fathers to you."

Eric is shocked by my statement but also grateful for some reason.

"Even now, you can feel the pride and love he has for you through the bond. This situation is on my shoulders, all because of my jealous insecurities, and loving someone who stole my very soul."

The sorrow I feel is overwhelming me, and I cannot seem to shut the bond or dampen it.

"Mother, what happened to separate you from the one you are fated to be"?

" Why did your soul shatter"?

"I have to know what happened."

" Your story and the videos we have seen of you in your human life is very much different than the woman who is our mother."

" You have only shown happiness or joy when Aryk or I, are in your presence."

" The rest of the time you spent in training or pushing yourself in battle." "When you thought we could not feel you or see you during our games, you were in agony."

" What changed mother?" Arya asked as she laid her head on my knee. Aryk came to kneel by my chair with his sister.

They are my beautiful, loyal children.

I never knew they saw or felt my feelings other than love or pride in them.

As I started to continue, I almost became ill at the memories.

The memories of the fairy war came to mind, and the whole ordeal with Ocella, Freyda and Eric shutting me out, I started to shake and panic.

I could feel Eric's panic but the walls were closing in, and I couldn't breathe right now.

Too much at once.

I had to escape, but for a while.

"Stay" I commanded.

My voice was hoarse and burned.

My face covered in tears.

I looked at Eric with panic.

My children were alarmed.

"Spend time with your father for a while."

"I need time to myself."

"I could see the panic on Eric's face because he could feel me through the bond."

Before he could reach me, I popped myself to the only person who would understand me right now.

As I knocked on the door, my brother took one understanding look at me and grabbed me in a fierce hug, as I broke down and cried with all of my soul.

"I am here Sookie."

" You won't ever be alone again."

" I gotcha girl, just rest."

As he picked me up, I felt the comfort of a family again.

I felt the love of my brother still.

As he laid me in the guest bedroom and covered me up, I slept with hopes that someday my broken heart would love and trust again.

Giving Eric time with our children is what is best.

He can explain the rest of our story.

If he tells it truthfully, I will have hope.

If he does not, my fate will be worse than death.

When a fairy loses his or her mate, the shattered pieces of the soul begin to fade into the other world.

I love Eric, but I won't be a trinket anymore and I damn sure won't play second fiddle to a Fang banger or some whore, usurper, pretend queen.

I am Aslynn Brigant, and I am Queen of the Skye Fae if I choose it to be so.

I send love and peace through the bond to my family as I drift off to sleep.


	12. Declarations:Chapter 12

_**Eric:**_

As Sookie started to panic, I could feel every ounce of hurt, panic, and terror that she was feeling.

As I stood intending to comfort her, I felt her panic.

I yearned for the physical contact for myself as much as for Sookie. Before I could reach her, she popped out of the house.

As hurt as I was that she did not turn to me, I understood she needed space at the moment.

I could sense that she is with Jason, so I know that she is safe.

As much as I wanted to spend time with my children, I am now in unknown territory and am laughably awkward and unsure of myself.

The great Eric Northman.

The Viking that is so feared by so many brought low by children.

I almost laugh.

I know that hard questions are coming.

I know that I must be honest.

I cannot and will not make the same mistakes that I made in the past.

I cannot lie to my children.

I did not make them in the sense that I made my child Pamela.

They are of myself and the woman who has held my heart and my soul captive.

Love made these children before me.

Not the need for companionship.

As I begin to speak, so that I may tell my story or answer questions that they may have, I am interrupted by my children.

"Father, before you begin we would like to say some things to you.

We feel that we can trust you to keep our secrets just as much as we trust our mother, is this accurate for us to assume?" Aryk asks.

I nod in confusion, as Aryk continues.

"Arya and I are a mixture of you and our mother.'

We have the speed and strength of a vampire.

We can glamour, and we can live on blood or actual food.

What we eat depends on what happens during the day or night.

If we battle, we need blood.

If not we can eat regular food.

Fae food.

We have a vampire, fae, human and daemon DNA inside us." Aryk explains.

Arya interrupts her brother, "We have many gifts father.

We cannot access our mother's thoughts or feelings unless she allows us.

She has powerful shields.

We want permission to access your memories so that we can see firsthand what happened as well as feel any feelings that you may have toward our mother."

At this statement, I am in shock.

I don't want my children to see the worst of me.

I start to deny them and as I do Aryk steps forward.

"Father, we know what vampires are and what they do."

" We have read the histories in grandfather's library."

" We also know that no species is without cruelty or evil."

" Nor are any species without darkness."

" Without darkness, there can be no light."

"This lesson is something our mother taught us."

" We do not care what you have done."

" You are our father, and even though you do not know us, we do love you."

"Anyone that our mother could love so completely could not be all evil or all of what history tells us in books."

" We will not look into your past."

" Only from the moment that you met our mother until now."

"Is this agreeable?"

"What we see will remain between us as well as our mother if she asks it of us because we will not lie to her," Aryk says with sincerity as he is done speaking.

As I considered, I finally replied: "I will agree, but only from the point that I met your mother."

" I do not wish my past to be known."

" Your mother knows, and that is enough for me. You may Proceed". I replied.

Each of my children stood on each side of me and held hands.

I was told to think of the day I first saw Sookie.

As I did, all of my memories and feelings came zooming through my mind at vamp speed, and the whole situation was over within a moment.

I was so disoriented that it took a moment for me to speak.

As I started to speak, I noticed that my children were in some trance and still holding hands.

The bond was intact, so I knew that they were safe, but this has to be the strangest thing I have yet to witness.

As I started to relax, I saw that Arya, as well as Aryk, were crying tears of blood. They weren't just accessing my memories and feelings. They were reliving them as if they were me. I should have seen this coming.

They are part fae.

They tricked me.

I would have never agreed to this if I had known they would be reliving those things as me.

They were so desperate to know what had gone wrong and to see the story of their mother and father that they had resorted to this.

Not even Sookie knew the extent of everything I had gone through for her.

I had blocked the pain, the hurt, and the anguish from her and now our children were stealing it from me.

It was my burden to bear.

I roared at the feelings that my children were feeling by reliving those memories.

All of my memories and buried feelings carry through the bond.

Lost in my grief, I saw a shimmer and then noticed that Merlin had appeared.

Looking at the scene in front of him he seemed to understand the situation.

He seemed so ancient at that moment.

"Vampire, why?" he asked.

"They tricked me," I replied sadly.

"I did not know that they would relive my memories or feel my emotions. I would not wish that on my children."

" It seems that they are as good at getting what they want as I am," I replied with contempt.

Merlin contemplated this and smiled.

He seemed to be lost in thought as he began to speak.

I was not prepared for what he was about to say.

As Merlin began to speak, he said: "I remember the day I was summoned by the prince to save his most precious great-granddaughter."

" He offered me anything and everything to save her."

"She was fading."

" Her soul shattered."

" The fae had used all manner of magic."

" Called in every manner of a healer, but she refused to heal. She refused to try."

"As I looked down at the beautiful woman that lay in that bed, I could see the hurt, regret, and shame that she felt."

" I saw every memory and feeling." He said as he pinned me with a glare.

'Much like what your children are experiencing now." He explained.

As Merlin spoke, I wanted to ask more but stayed silenced with a wave of his hand.

He continued speaking, "Did you know that she loved you from the moment she saw you in that tacky bar, sitting on your throne vampire?"

"I suppose not."

"Aslynn is very good at guarding her emotions."

" You terrified her."

" The way you made her feel," he said.

"Being hurt and abandoned her entire human life had taken more out of her than her telepathy."

" Her mind shields are not the only shields that she possesses."

" She has emotional shields as well."

" Compton was safer for her."

" She knew that she would never lose her heart to him so completely."

"She was afraid that you would not return her affection or that you would lose interest in her as she began to age." He said with amusement.

"She does not see what others see when they look upon her."

" Not just her beauty.'

" I speak of her light."

" Of course, she is also very stubborn."

" A trait I think she inherited from the King," he says with amusement.

I started to correct him, that Niall was Prince of Fae and not King, but I got the sense that he was not speaking of Niall.

"I am only telling you these things because I too love her and do not wish to see her hurt more."

" Although I have a love for her, she has only ever loved you and is unaware of my affection." he declared.

"I can tell that you are angry at my declaration but also relieved."

" If you ever again hurt her, I will not stand aside."

" She is a woman very much worth fighting for."

" You are lucky to be her fated."

"I would use all of my power and bring Avalon itself back to keep her from fading."

" Know this now vampire," Merlin said with complete sincerity.

 _ **Eric:**_

As I listened to Merlin speak, I am relieved that she has loved me throughout everything.

Although I want to attack him and bring his final death, I realized that he was right.

I had hurt her.

She had hurt me.

The cycle seems endless.

I know that I cannot be without her again.

I knew that he could tell I was waiting to hear the rest of his story.

I listened as I watched my children witness hell through my memories.

Lost in thought, Merlin began to speak again.

I listened intently.

I had missed so much.

"She did not know that she was pregnant.

She was catatonic throughout the first two trimesters.

The prince and I made sure that she had the care that was needed for the children to survive." He said

"When she did wake, I believe it was the day that you had taken her blood back into yourself."

"Your child Pamela taking her blood the day she went home is the only reason that she did not die."

"Pamela kept her essence bound to the mortal realm."

"It is blood magic."

" How Aslynn knew to do this, I do not know."

"She said that she felt to do it."

" To leave you each with a part of herself."

"She loves you both very much." He said with amazement.

"When she awoke and noticed the pregnancy she was enraged."

" Since vampires cannot procreate she at first thought that she was pregnant from the result of the attack of Neave and Lachlan."

" She did not trust the word of anyone."

" We feared that she would end her own life." As he said this, I felt more tortured than Ocella had ever inflicted upon me.

"Amy Ludwig was the only being that she would listen to."

"Then she became depressed."

" Not because her vampire impregnated her, but because she believed that you were with another and would never see your children."

" She did not think that you would believe they are yours." As he said this, he looked to Aryk and Arya, who were still entranced and he began to laugh.

"If they are not your children Viking, then you must have a brother that lives still," he said with a burst of laughter, which despite everything I had just heard, made me smile myself.

"The birth was difficult." He said

At my startled look he continued.

"Aslynn handled it wonderfully, but the ears of all in the palace were ringing for weeks."

" Between crying for you to come to her and cursing your existence, she made it through." He explained with glee.

"She has an extensive vocabulary for vulgarity for a lady," he said with much humor.

" She cursed about bullet suckers and frat boys, high handed, know it all vampires."

" All men, even dead ones had no sense, among other un-ladylike things throughout the birth," Merlin said with confusion.

At this, I burst out laughing.

He smiled and continued.

"The children were all that kept her alive."

" She did not know how long she had been in the fae."

" She began to think of the safety of the children and the protection of herself."

" She had only affection in her heart or eyes when she was with the children."

" The rest of the time she was hardened."

" She began to train for combat."

" Niall himself found the most elite in the nine realms to train her."

"Once she was his greatest weakness because of his love for her, but now she is his most elite warrior."

" She is more lethal than any being that I have encountered since my time with Arthur and his knights," Merlin said with pride.

"She is worthy of her bloodline," he said as though he were speaking to himself.

"After she had completed her combat training, she immediately started her magical training."

" Although she is my most valued apprentice and friend, she has also been trained by other magical beings."

" She has trained with other pantheons as well."

" Throughout all of this, she raised the children, and when they became of age, they joined her in training."

" They are just as lethal," he said with a smile.

When I finally found my voice, I had questions.

"Why did she train in these things"?

"Why did she have my children trained"?

"Why did she not come to me"?

" Why?" I asked with anger and hurt.

Merlin looked at me with anger for a moment and laid it out for me.

As he spoke, I could feel the power radiating from him.

A power I had never felt before.

How old was this man?

"Do you have any idea what a fated is, vampire?" He said with a sneer.

"It means that you are fated to be together from the beginning of time until the end of time."

" Your souls will always find one another." He explained.

"When she finally accepted her feelings for you and claimed you in the way of her people, even without knowing what she was doing at the time, she innocently married herself to you in the way of her people, and fae does NOT divorce." He said with anger.

"They die." He said with rage.

"When you were so hell-bent having her, on blood exchanges and gaining your wife by trickery with the ceremonial knife, neither of you had any clue that you were fated." He said.

"When you said the words during the sexual and blood exchange, and she declared you hers, she married you in the way of her people."

" She had no idea what she had done." He said

"BECAUSE YOU ARE FATED TO FIND EACH OTHER THESE RITUALS HAD A MORE SIGNIFICANT MEANING!"

"THEY CANNOT BE BROKEN!" He bellowed so loud with such authority that I cringed.

"When your maker sold you to Oklahoma, and you set Aslynn aside, it shattered her soul because she loves you."

" Not just because of everything that I have told you." He finished.

As we sat for a moment, he said: "She was never just an ordinary human."

"She is not just any fae princess."

"I have been her guardian throughout the ages and in each lifetime."

"She and her brother are the last of the PenDragon line."

"I am her Godfather as well as the daemon is, only more so because I have been eternal."

"That is why her spark is so strong."

"Through Adele, the Stackhouse line is the last of what remains of Arthur's line."

"Why do you think Fintan Brigant wanted Adele so desperately?"

"Of all of the royalty on this realm or any other, Sookie Stackhouse and her brother Jason outrank them all."

"She never knew."

"She still does not."

"Nor can she know."

" Not until fate and time allow it to be so."

"You will be bound magically to keep this between us.

"I tell you now so that you do not, as Aslynn says, FUCK IT UP AGAIN!"

"Do my children know this?" I asked with anger.

"Yes, they do."

" They are both seer's" Merlin replied.

"I will say this vampire, the day that she comes into that particular birthright; I dare say that no one on this plane could stand against her." He said with certainty.

"I doubt any could now." He continued.

As I sat in stunned silence, I felt my children become aware again.

As both of my children looked at me with shock and horror, I waited.

Expecting to be kicked from their lives, but instead, they ran and held onto me for all that they had.

After all of the doubts that I had, or the fears of rejection, I somehow know that they understand more than anyone how I love her and the lengths that I have gone through to keep her safe.

I also know that they know that they are loved and wanted by me.

If Sookie were here at this moment, it would be perfect.

As I look back up, I see that Merlin has gone.

He will have much to explain when my lover discovers her other heritage.

I almost feel sorry for the wizard.

ALMOST!


	13. Light meets Darkness: Chapter 13

_**Sookie:**_

As I knocked on the door, my brother took one understanding look at me and grabbed me in a fierce hug, as I broke down and cried with all of my soul.

"I am here Sookie."

" You won't ever be alone again."

" I gotcha girl, just rest."

As he picked me up, I felt the comfort of a family again.

I felt the love of my brother again.

As he laid me in the guest bedroom and covered me up, I slept with hopes that someday my broken heart would love and trust again.

Eric can explain the rest of our story.

If he tells it truthfully, I will have hope.

If he does not, my fate will be worse than death.

When a fairy loses his or her mate, the shattered pieces of the soul begin to fade into the other world.

I love Eric, but I won't be a trinket anymore and I damn sure won't play second fiddle to a Fang banger or some whore, usurper, pretend queen.

I am Aslynn Brigant, and I am Queen of the Skye Fae if I choose it to be so.

I send love and peace through the bond to my family as I drift off to sleep.

As I rested, I dreamt.

I dreamt of a life of happiness and peace.

An experience with my family.

As I sat on the front porch swing of my family home watching Eric with our children, I notice that darkness had begun to surround our sunlight.

As I stood up to confront this darkness, a figure emerged from the tree line of my home.

A woman.

She was watching me with calculating eyes.

Although she was beautiful, she has cruelty about her features that somehow reminds me of my fairy captors.

"Who are you"? I asked with confusion.

I knew for sure that I had never met this woman nor had I ever seen her. Although something was tugging at the back of my mind, I could not place the feeling of DE JA VU.

As she stepped forward, I noticed that we were alone.

My family had vanished from my dream.

This unknown woman and I stood within 20 feet of each other.

Dream or no dream, Merlin has taught no fool.

I put my shields up immediately.

"Pen Dragon," she said with a leer.

"No, ma'am, my name is Aslynn Brigant of the royal house of the Skye fae."

" What is your purpose here?"

This lady was bat shit crazy.

Why do I always end up runnin across the crazy ass holes?

What I did in my former lives or who did I piss off so badly that I can't get a day's rest without this sort of shit happening.

"You are Pen Dragon child, she said with the same creepy leer.

My purpose is to end you and your line.

I have hunted you for ages.

As for your thoughts, and yes I too can read thoughts, I am the reason that you are cursed.

Make no mistake this is no dream" she said with a little amusement.

"Why I have never met you, and I sure have never harmed you."

" Why curse me at all"?

This dream is the most confusing dream that I have ever had.

" I don't even know any damn Pen Dragon," I said with exasperation.

She looked at me for a moment as if she were contemplating a math equation.

She smiled at me, and although she was gorgeous, she was evil to her core.

As she sent a ball of energy at me, it bounced off of my shields.

I could feel the heat radiating through my shields.

This crazy bitch was intent on fighting me.

So be it.

I popped my armor on to prepare for battle.

As another energy ball hit me, my wings popped out, and I began to burst with light.

As I drew my swords and advanced towards her screaming

 **"Ego sum iens ad finem TE CANES,"** as I went forward into combat, I was ejected from the dream.

Hopefully, she could understand Latin and its meaning for "Bitch, I will end you."

Jason was standing over me radiating power.

He was screaming at me to focus and be calm.

Niall has taken this moment to pop into the room along with Merlin.

Why can't I focus?

" **PUT ME BACK IN THAT DREAM JASON CORBETT STACKHOUSE! NOWWWWWW!"** I screamed with rage.

My body was sending off Solar flares around the room.

Jason picked me up and ran me outside.

Before I could say anything else, he threw me in the lake behind his house.

As soon as I resurfaced, I began to sputter and cough.

Although Jason's method was useful, I still was outraged.

So mad that I levitated to the dock without the use of my wings.

That was no dream.

I still have burns from the energy blast that bitch threw at me.

As I popped dry armor on I, notice Merlin approach.

He is so angry I can feel the power coming off of him in waves.

He smells the air around me as I watch and wait.

He knows more to this.

I am sure of it.

"Morgana," He says with menace.

"You know this bitch," I asked him with surprise?

"Sadly, yes, I do" he replied.

"I have known Morgana for her entire life."

"I am so sorry that she has found you," he said.

"Can you show me what occurred?"

As I nod my head, I see Eric, Arya, and Aryk.

As I slip into the memory trance, Merlin sees everything.

 _ **Eric:**_

As I share this moment with my children, wishing that Sookie were here to be part of it, I feel that she is resting and she is happy.

Then I sense confusion.

She must be dreaming.

I can feel that she is trying to reason with someone.

Probably me.

Then I feel anger and pain.

Real pain.

Aryk and Arya can feel these things too.

As I look to them for an explanation, I see that both are a mixture of fear and rage.

They grab me, and we pop to Jason's house.

As we arrive, I can feel the solar blast, and I can hear Sookie shrieking in Latin at her brother to put her back into a dream.

I have never seen her in such a rage.

Before I can intervene, Jason runs her to the lake and dumps her in. Although I do not like the method, it does have the desired effect.

At the rate her anger was progressing, she would have burned down Jason's house.

It must be spelled or enchanted.

The flares she was sending out should have burned the house to cinders.

As she pops dry armor on I notice Merlin approach her.

He is so angry that I can feel the power coming off of him in waves.

He smells the air around her.

"Morgana," He says with menace.

I know this name.

Arthur PenDragon's half-sister.

"You know this bitch," she asked him with surprise?

"Sadly, yes, I do" he replied.

"I have known Morgana for her entire life."

"I am so sorry that she has found you," he said.

"Can you show me what occurred?"

As she nods her head, she sees Arya, Aryk, and I.

As she slips into the memory trance, Merlin sees everything.

When Merlin witnesses what happened in the dream, He picks Sookie up and takes her back to rest in Jason's guest room as I follow.

As he walks, I hear him whispering incantations over her sleeping form. I can understand through the bond that these chants are for protection. I can feel the power.

As he lays her down, I cover her with a blanket.

"What is happening to my bonded," I demand.

"Morgana Le Fey has found the PenDragon line and means to destroy the line." He replies.

Niall is confused as well as shocked.

"Merlin, my old friend, how can Morgana have found The Kings line"? "That line was wiped out by Morgana at the beginnings of the civilized world."

" We both remember the battles and the wars that the creature put the mortal realm through."

"All to take power from Arthur."

" So why is she now so fixated on my great-granddaughter"?

"Susannah is of the Skye fae." He seems to grow concerned and afraid.

His fear is something that I do not like.

Niall Brigant is never afraid.

Not afraid of an enemy.

With a look at Niall Merlin sat down by the bed and stared at Sookie.

He looked upon her face with pride and care.

"Arthur was my friend; he began. We fought side by side to make this realm a better place. As you know Niall, Arthur died in my arms. Before he left this plane I made a vow to protect his bloodline from any threat," he said.

"Although the Royal line has always been believed to be severed, that is not the case."

"Niall, look upon your great granddaughters face."

"Look beyond the fae traits and look beyond the face that you know."

"It has been many years my friend, but look and see the resemblance, and you tell me who she resembles"? Merlin said to Niall.

As Niall looked upon my wife's sleeping form, he gasped aloud. "Guinevere," he said with awe.

"She has the blonde hair and blue eyes of Arthur, but her face is just as my Ladies face was," he said with awe.

"How is this possible Merlin," Niall asked in a concerned tone?

Upon hearing this, I began to see why everyone in history was so enamored of the Queen.

If she looked anything like my Sookie, she must have been stunning indeed.

"Amhar had a son."

" He was the eldest of Arthur's children."

" Adele Stackhouse was his daughter," Merlin said to Niall.

"I took her to Avalon and hid her for many ages."

" Although she was stunning and had spirit worthy of the line, she was not a fighter."

" She wished to live a life and have children."

" She wished to live in the Mortal Realm."

" I loved her as a daughter and was saddened that she had chosen to leave."

" She made me promise to let her live her own life."

" To let her grow old."

" Her only request was that if she were ever to have children that I am to remain godfather over her entire line."

" She knew the danger of Morgana, but she wanted a family above all else."

"Do you think that Fintan would be that in love or drawn to ANY human woman, Niall"?

"Adele was beautiful and wise," Merlin said.

"As for your question my friend, Aslynn Sookie Brigant Northman is of the PenDragon line, as are you Jason Corbett Stackhouse."

" You are the last of the PenDragon line outside of Aryk and Arya Northman," he said.

"I have been guardian and godfather to this line since the time of my friend's death until the line ceases to exist." Merlin simply stated.

At this declaration, Sookie's eyes opened, and she stared directly at Merlin and slapped his face.

My wife hates lies and half-truths.

Her greatest friend has in her mind betrayed her.

He has kept secrets from her.

She is hurt.

"Merlin, I thought that you were my friend"?

" I considered you my greatest confidant in these hundred years."

" How could you not tell me"?

" A lie by omission is still a lie," she says to him sadly.

"How could you do this? She demanded

"Aslynn, I swore an oath to keep the secret and to keep watch."

"I was to watch until I was needed for aid."

"You sought my aid, and I came."

" I did not mean nor would I ever mean to cause you harm."

" I would always be here for you."

" Not because you are the last of The Kings line, but because I feel love for you." He said.

" **SHE IS MINE."** I roared

"You may be powerful and ancient, but she is my wife, and I won't hear any more of your love for her," I yelled.

"We are fated," I said

"I fucked that up before, but I won't make a mistake twice. I learn from my mistakes", I said to him.

"I am thankful you were a friend to her and my children during the time that I should have been there for them, but my not being there was not my fault."

" I would have been there," I said with all of my love.

"I love my wife and have loved her from the moment that I laid eyes on her."

" All of my scheming and trickery as you put it was because I felt her inside me, with every single breath she took," I said

"I knew that she had to be mine."

She is the light to my darkness and the only heart that I have. Including my son and daughter." I told him.

"I am Eric the Northman, and it matters not how old you are to me, I am not afraid," I said to him

"Do not talk to my wife and my bonded of love when she is mine, and I am hers," I said

"I am Viking, and frankly I no longer give a fuck who agrees with my relationship or my feelings for this woman."

" I care not that she is royal fae or Pen Dragon royalty."

" I am a Viking royal, Prince."

" Who the fuck cares"?

"These are no longer mid-evil times." I declared.

"She is my wife. Do not disrespect that again Merlin of Avalon, I sneered.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are, or how old."

" Don't disrespect what Sookie and I have again."

" Keep your feelings for my wife to yourself."

" She is mine and will always be mine." I finished saying to him as everyone in the room waited for me to die for speaking to this ancient being as I had, I did not care.

My only care was for Sookie.

As Merlin stood and came to where I stood, I prepared for the blow, but all his did was placing his hand on my head and whisper some incantation.

He smiled and said, "NOW, Viking, you are worthy" as he disappeared into a shimmering mist.

As he disappeared, I rushed to Sookie and held her in my arms.

As I held her close, I gave everyone a look that spoke clearly to get the fuck out of that room.

When everyone left I curled up behind her and held her as she cried.

"Lover, don't worry about this."

"I am here, and we will prevail."

" We always do."

" You will not lose me again."

" Only the true death could take me from your side."

As she drifted off to sleep, she whispered "Jag har längtat efter dig så länge min kärlek."

" Vänligen inte mer hemligheter eller lögner."

" Kärlek, ENDAST kärlek."

(I have longed for you as long as my love. Please, no more secrets or lies. (Love, ONLY love.) "

"du är mitt liv. Sova min älskare" I replied as she drifted off to sleep.

(You are my life, sleep, my lover)

As I held her, I knew the danger that was nearing closer to us.

I also knew that I would not lose her again.

If she dies, I die with her.


	14. Proposals: Chapter 14

Sookie:

As I begin to wake, I realize that Eric is in bed snuggled behind me holding onto my torso like a vice.

I still can't believe that my life has turned out the way that it has. It sure hasn't been boring, that's for damned sure.

Thinking back on everything that happened since the divorce, I feel jet lagged.

I suppose because of the time difference, as well as all of the things that have happened in my life.

I can't believe that it took me so long to realize how much I love this man.

I almost lost my fated, my soul mate, all because I was a stubborn jackass.

Not that Eric doesn't have his flaws.

We both do.

As I am lost in my thoughts, I feel kisses along my neck.

"Lover, are you alright? Eric asks me.

"Hmmmm", I murmured as he continued to nuzzle my neck and my ear.

"Eric, I owe you an apology", I say. He immediately freezes for a moment.

"An apology for what my lover?" he replies, as I turn to face him.

He smiles when I turn to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I am sorry that I never gave you a fair chance in the beginning."

"I am sorry that I let everyone else's opinion of us cloud my judgment."

" I am sorry I broke our bond."

"I missed the bond when it was gone."

" I missed you when the bond was broken."

"I love you."

"I love you with all that I am. I'm sorry that it took all of the bad to get to the good."

"Although, I do believe Pam may be right and I am a magnet for trouble."

As I continue, he kisses me gently and cups my face in his hands.

"Mrs. Northman, we have been through a lot of shit."

" The worst is when I thought I had lost you forever. I felt his anguish at this revelation."

"When I read all of your letters before I made it to your home, I thought that you were planning to harm yourself or worse."

"You were saying goodbye."

"Those two weeks that you were gone were the worst of my existence."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I would never harm you."

"I am sorry as well."

"We have a chance at a new start. I am glad that we found our way back to each other".

"Eric, we need to talk about so many things."

"Although we are married in fae way, we are divorced in the vampire way."

" I am no longer Mrs. Northman."

He looks hurt for a moment until I kiss his lips and lay my head to his chest for a moment.

I can't even bear to look at him right now.

I still am uncertain when I am around Eric.

"Until you decide if that is what you want again, I am just Sookie here."

He looks at me with wide eyes and starts to speak but I continue.

"I am sorry that you didn't get to see our children grow up."

"I had taken pictures and videos so that I could show you when your contract to Oklahoma was up."

"I had always planned to come back."

"I never thought that it was possible and I never thought that you would believe me."

"I was terrified that you would think I had been unfaithful."

"Terrified because I thought that I would have lost you forever".

"Lover, you are and will always be my wife."

"The bond is back in place and stronger than before."

" I feel better knowing that your witch friend cannot break our bond this time around."

I am your husband in your way."

" I would like for you to be my wife again in my way. he says to me with hope."

"I can understand why you would feel worried about the children."

"Such a miracle has never before happened in vampire history."

"At least not that I am aware of. "

" I have no doubts that I fathered them."

"They look and act so much like US that it would be hard to miss."

" I would very much like to see the pictures and videos of our children."

"I would like to hear stories of them as they grew up."

"One day I would like to have more children with you, now that we know that such a thing is possible."

" I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." I begin to cry silently and I push all of my feelings into the bond.

Love, Regret, Sorrow, Gratitude, Happiness.

All of the feelings that I feel for this man.

Most of all hope.

"Eric, would you pledge with me again"?

" No tricks or lies this time between us."

"I will not be your property or a pet or a sideline participant any longer.."

" I know that the pledging is important to you."

"I never took it seriously the first time around."

"I have had a long time to think and grow up."

" I can't imagine my life with anyone else."

"I would not want to."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

I was crushed in a breathtaking kiss before I could say another word.

"You are my life, Sookie Stackhouse, You are the love of my existence."

"I will marry you the vampire way if you will marry me the human way."

"If you love me enough to pledge yourself to me in my way then I love you enough to have this human ceremony."

As he said this I was shocked.

"I know that I never gave any consideration to your beliefs before, but losing you changed that."

" You are the most selfless human I have ever known and I would be honored if you would be my wife, in all ways?"

As he said this he pulled a ring from his leather jacket pocket and raised his eyebrow in mock question.

As if I would refuse him.

I grabbed him and kissed him with all of the love in my being.

The kiss seemed to last forever.

"Lover, does this mean yes", he joked.

"Yes Eric, it means yes."

" Hell yes!" I said with so much happiness I thought that I would were both so happy and caught up in the moment that we had forgotten where we were at.

My brother stormed into the room in true Jason fashion.

"None of that shit is happening in my house, Sookie Stackhouse!"

"You got your own house for that". he said

I scowled at him "Jeeze Jase, I never thought I would be cockblocked by you of all people".

The words were out before I could stop them.

I felt Eric's shock and his amusement as I saw Jason's eyes go big.

Damn it.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you watch your mouth."

"Now, Gran didn't raise you to talk like that."

"You're supposed to be a lady goddammit." Jason yelled.

"I am a lady, you hypocrite."

"I forgot where the hell I was at."

" You could have knocked, you moron."

"It's not against the law to fuck my husband!" I yelled back at him.

"In my house it is", he bellowed.

"He might be **YOUR** husband but you are not **HIS** wife," Jason yelled.

I felt rage go through the bond.

"Jason Stackhouse, you are my brother and I love you but don't cross this line again."

" I don't stick my nose in your business and I try my damn hardest to stay out of your head." I bellowed

" This is between me and **MY HUSBAND** , so if you don't mind I think I will take **MY HUSBAND** back to **MY** house and **FUCK** to my heart's content because I am a grown ass woman and will do whatever I choose to do, thank you very much!" I yelled.

Between shock from both Jason and Eric, and feeling love and pride from Eric through the bond, I grabbed my Eric and our things and popped us back to my house.

When Eric and I were back in my old bedroom again, I was crushed against him.

As his lips met mine, we crushed each other in an embrace and even though I have kissed this man a million times in my life, this kiss was different.

It was MORE.

Soon we were both naked and seeing Eric naked in the sunshine was a sight to behold.

I grabbed his hand and popped us to the backyard.

He looked around confused.

"I thought that this could be a first for us Eric."

"We have never made love in the daytime."

"Never under the sun." I said to him.

"You have changed much Sookie," he said with love.

I smiled and stepped into his arms as he kissed me gently for a while as he ran his hands over my body.

This was new for Eric.

"I missed you so much Eric."

"Love you Eric" I murmured between kisses.

As he continued to kiss me and hold me I felt drops hitting my chest.

I pulled back to look at him because through the bond all I could feel was love.

He was crying silent tears.

I began to cry too.

No more words were spoken.

We took our time getting to know each other again.

One moment we were kissing and the next minute he had picked me up and my legs were wrapped around his head.

This was new.

I felt his amusement at my shock until I felt his tongue slide into me.

My legs automatically locked into place and I held onto his head with all of my strength.

As he licked and sucked my core I was starting to lose my mind.

I could feel myself building towards release.

As he slowly slid his tongue in and out of me and continued to lick and suck my folds, I whispered to him "jag r din" (I am yours).

I felt pride burst through the bond as he bit the inside of my thigh and I was carried away on a wave of bliss.

God, how I missed this man.

As he looked up with a smirk he replied: "Som jag r din" (As I am yours).

He gently sat me on the ground as he laid beside me.

One moment I was collecting my sanity and the next I was lifted into the air and shoved hard down on his shaft.

As we both groaned, he held me still and controlled my movements.

He is intent to go at a human pace.

As I rock slowly back and forth and lift myself up and down he only looks at me with wonder.

I hope I haven't broken my Viking.

As the thought crossed my mind he smiled and flipped me onto my back.

"Lover, you have not broken me".

" I am only enjoying the view". he said.

Before I could register that I had not spoken, he began his ruthless assault.

He was filled with joy.

I was starting to lose myself when he threw my legs straight up in the air and pounded into me harder.

As I looked into his eyes, I whimpered "This is best".

It was more than he could take.

He bit into my neck as I bit into his chest and we both roared with the power of our orgasm's as we lay in the sunlight of my back yard.

As we drank from each other the rope began to tighten and was threaded with crimson and silver.

As we kept pace with each other, the rope grew tighter and brighter than before.

"Lover, what are the new colors"? Eric asked as he continued thrusting into me as he continued to drink from me.

I was so wrapped up in the act of our lovemaking that I replied from instinct.

I began to glow brightly as I said:

" **I AM PENDRAGON** ".

With this statement, I had accepted and claimed my heritage.

We were both glowing and wracked with the most intense orgasm of our relationship.

When the rope disappeared it was like coming down from a high.

I had claimed my birthright.

I feel absolute joy and satisfaction through the bond.

Complete bliss and happiness.

Eric turns to me and says "So, lover, would you pledge with me tonight?"

I am caught off guard I begin to laugh and I tackle him "Whatever you wish my lover", I say to him using his own words.

He is so happy.

How could I have been so ignorant before?

With an enormous smile, he simply says "You make me very happy Alskare".

"You make me very happy too Eric," I say as I stroke his beautiful face.

I pop us back to my bed.

"Eric, I think I just claimed my birthright when we did the second bonding."

" I feel it."

" I feel different."

"I feel MORE."

" Although I am upset with Merlin, I will need to speak with him about this and what exactly I am up against".

"I will be with you Alskare."

"From this day, we do everything as one."

"We are one" he says as he kisses me softly.

It is almost 10:00 am so I drift off to sleep with my Viking snuggled behind me.

This time I will make him proud of me and this time I will not let him down.

He is mine and I am his.

We are one.


	15. Welcome Home Chapter 15

Pam:

After all this time, our enemies are defeated.

Having met the true death.

No more Sophie Anne or Andre.

No more Bill weasel dick Compton.

No more Victor Madden or his cronies.

No more Felipe DeCastro or Freyda the wicked bitch of Oklahoma.

Ding dong, the bitch is dead!

Most of all no more Ocella or his psychotic Alexi.

No more Braedan or his twisted fucking fairies who nearly destroyed my friend.

Eric finally has Sookie back.

More like Sookie 2.0.

I have never been more proud of her than I was when she lit Billy Compton's stalker ass on fire.

Apparently, two weeks in the fae did her good.

Even if Eric was hurting from her absence.

If he had listened to me and confided in Sookie Stackhouse then this mess may or may not have been avoided.

I wish he had listened to my counsel and confided in her.

We all have always worked better and been victorious when we all are on the same page.

When we all work together.

I thought I would be jealous about sharing my maker with other children but in truth, I love them as siblings already.

I got to skip the tiny teacup phase and met my siblings at adulthood.

I wonder how Karin will feel?

If she ever makes her way to visit us.

Sookie is home and that is what matters.

Eric is happy again and our enemies are defeated.

I'm not sure who the next kings or queens will be but I am sure the council will inform the affected areas when it is all sorted out.

Tonight will be special.

Tonight I have planned the best welcome home party for my friend and soon to be Mistress.

For my new brother and sister.

I never knew how much having that breather in my life meant to me until she was gone.

From now on I will make it my mission to see that no other comes between my maker and my mistress.

Any that do will meet the final death.

I have had cleaners come and completely clean the bar.

I have had Royalty Blended stocked as well as the bar.

I have had human food ordered to be delivered from Sookie's favorite places to eat.

I have had the music altered to include all types of music.

Not the normal Fangtasia hardcore shit.

I have sent out invitations to all of our friends and allies.

Vampire, Shifter, Pack, Human, and Fae.

Anyone special to Sookie has been invited.

Tonight will be special.

The guest will start to arrive at 9:00.

Tonight we are closed for a "private event".

Party crashers will not be tolerated.

This is a special night.

As I begin to dress for the evening I feel at ease for the first time in a long time.

Jason:

After completing my checklist for "taskmaster PAM" I have one thing left to do.

I approach Niall with a request from Eric's child.

" grandfather, as you know Sookie's welcome home party is tonight."

" Pam has asked if it possible to mask the scent of any fae attendees so that no problems arise"?

"Yes, that will be no issue."

" I'm truly happy that your sister is almost complete again."

"One more blood exchange and she will be shattered no more".

"I don't think the Viking can be parted from her any more than she can be parted from him."

"I sense you are troubled, great grandfather"?

" Is there anything I can do?"

As he looks at me, he seems to take my measure.

Like an assessment.

"As you know Jason, Sookie cannot rule in the fae if she is married to a vampire."

" This is why she was never coronated."

"She does know this."

" She can always hold title as princess of the Skye Fae but she cannot rule here."

"Her destiny lies elsewhere" he says.

"Jason, I am naming you as my heir."

" You already are a prince of the Skye Fae, but upon coronation, you would be High King."

" All other royals are dead."

"Dermont has no wish to rule."

"You are young and virile."

" You are the last hope for our bloodline to survive."

" What say you Jason Corbett Stackhouse Brigant"?

" Do you stay a prince or do you ascend to High King and keep your family and bloodline safe"?

"Sookie advised me to trust my instincts and this puts me in a better place to keep her safe."

"As well as Aryk and Arya."

"I accept your offer great grandfather and I hope to make my family proud," I say as I bow.

"What about Sookie, where is her destiny," I ask?

"Jason, your sister has inadvertently claimed her birthright of PenDragon and upon ascension will be the true ruler of Avalon."

" This is why Morgana wants her dead."

"We must be vigilant."

"Upon your coronation, I would advise you to call together the fae clans."

"Only the High King can do this."

" Susannah will need all the help and protection she can get".

"Then the sooner the better great grandfather."

" I won't lose my sister without dying with her," I reply.

"It is settled then," he says.

"Let's all prepare for this party, it's sure to be an adventure", he says as he departs.

He doesn't sound as if it will be a good adventure.

Great I think as I roll my eyes.

Eric:

As I wake I smell her.

My eyes pop open and I check to make sure that she isn't a dream.

My love is sleeping soundly beside me and I am content to watch her rest.

Pamela has a welcome home party planned for tonight.

A surprise for my love.

I have called Karin.

She is arriving for the pledging.

We have decided to wait until Friday.

Sookie wishes this to honor my tradition as a Viking.

To show homage to Freya.

Vikings only married on Friday because it was sacred to Freya.

Three more days and we will be married as well as pledged with the knife.

Pam already has a bonding gown for my love and has had Sookie's Grandmother's wedding dress repaired for the human ceremony.

Jason, Pam and our children have worked hard to put this together.

As soon as the eavesdroppers heard her say yes, they began planning and plotting.

I hope she will be surprised.

Everything is taken care of.

This time, thankfully, it's not I that will be called high handed.

Before she begins to wake I decide to surprise her myself.

With a smile, I slide to the end of the bed.

She is sleeping so soundly she doesn't wake as I kiss my way up her legs.

I part her legs and lightly start to kiss her center.

Gods, I have missed this.

I have missed her.

I smile as she moans in her sleep.

I continue to kiss her center as I would kiss her lips.

I keep smiling and continue as she twists and moans in her sleep.

As I begin to suck on her lips and her clit, she grabs my hair and pushes me forward.

I check the bond and she still sleeps.

I smile to myself as I slide my tongue inside my love.

I almost groan aloud.

Honey.

She always tastes like honey.

I insert my fingers and begin to slowly work her, slowly, inside and out.

I can feel she is close.

I lick the inside of her thigh and sink my fangs into her as my fingers increase speed as I drink from her.

She comes so hard I can feel the explosion through our bond.

I lick my bite closed and finish licking any honey left from her delicious explosion.

Holding back is going to send me to my true death.

What a way to go through.

As I position myself between her thighs and slowly sink into my lover, she lets out a sigh.

She opens her eyes and smiles a beautiful sleepy smile.

As I continue to move slowly she reaches up and kisses me slowly.

"Eric, I believe this is the best way to wake up," she says and I roar with laughter.

As I laugh, she wraps her legs around my waist and clamps her walls around me like a vice.

I have to grit my teeth to keep from losing control and pounding her into the wall.

"Why the hell are you holding back" she demands!

I'm breathing hard even though I don't have to breathe. "I am trying not to hurt you, lover". I reply

She smirks. As she thrust up hard to meet me she whispers "I'm not human, and I think I can take it".

I remember taking it very well when I was mortal.

Just outside on the porch swing.

Before I can process her words, she flips me onto my back without even dislodging me from her.

This woman is **MINE**!

As she begins to move, She clenches me deep inside her and then she relaxes.

My teeth will break if I grit them anymore.

I can feel everything she feels and she can feel everything that I feel.

"Lover, you are killing me, I say to her".

"She looks so innocent before she smiles and says "you wanted slow".

She is torturing me on purpose.

I quickly sit up and grab her waist and grind her down on me as hard as I can.

She screams out in pleasure so loud that I am sure all of Bon Temps has heard her.

I grab her hips and quicken her pace.

We both cannot last much longer.

I lick and suck her neck before I sink my fangs into her.

As she starts another delicious explosion she bites my neck with such force and we both drink, as she continues to ride me waiting for the explosions to stop.

We both scream in ecstasy " **YOU ARE MINE** "!

The rope is back and glowing so bright that it's almost like a fire.

We are so tightly bound with this rope and the pleasure only increases.

This has to be the best sex and longest orgasm of my existence.

It's never-ending.

The rope disappears inside us and we both feel a warmth spread over us and a crackling sound.

I wake later and my love is back asleep.

I start to pick up my phone and I hear her laughing with joy.

I look but she is quietly sleeping.

I stop and close my eyes.

She is dreaming and I can hear her.

"I love you Eric Northman."

"You are MINE and I am YOURS and I will never let you go again".

She is speaking to me in her dreams.

At first, the feeling of love almost knocks me out of the bed.

A strong feeling of lust hits me and I can barely keep from jumping her while she sleeps again.

I hear her moan and I can hear that dream me is getting extremely lucky.

I'm almost jealous of dream me.

I turn her over gently and ease back inside her.

I follow her thoughts and continue slowly thrusting into my love.

As I think I can't take anymore she opens her eyes and a bolt of lust hits me so hard that we both cum together.

As I hold her tightly she leans up and kisses me with love and tenderness and whispers "Welcome Home Lover" and I know that with her, no matter where we are or what we do, SHE is my home.

As I am about to drift off to sleep, I hear her say "you are my home too Eric".


	16. One: Chapter 16

Sookie:

I wake to find Eric clamped around me.

I still can't believe this isn't a dream.

It almost seems like if I close my eyes for a moment, all of this will disappear.

I don't want to disturb his sleep by popping out from under him so I dissolve into mist, as Merlin trained me to do.

I step under the shower and the hot water feels like heaven.

I start to remember my last mortal day in this house.

It's all so bittersweet now.

I spent all of my energy insisting to myself and to everyone else that I was human.

That I was only a regular ole human waitress.

I spent too much time running from my heritage and my destiny.

I was so ignorant that I couldn't see my soul mate. Not even when he was living under my roof.

I finish my shower and step out of the tub.

I almost fall back into my human routine.

I guess being here and remembering the past is affecting me.

I sigh as I shake my head.

I concentrate, snap my fingers and I am ready for the evening.

Instead of battle gear, I opt for shredded tight skinny jeans and my old AC/DC shirt.

Top that off with my black combat boots and I am done.

My makeup is a little bit more goth than I would normally wear it, but my magic usually reflects my mood.

My magic is a reflection of me.

I snap my fingers and the house is clean again.

I head downstairs and start the coffee.

There's nothing here to eat so if I plan to be here much I should definitely get food for the house.

Since claiming my heritage I have my own money so I also should look into what changes and repairs I want to be done to the house.

I would really love to spend time with my family here.

MY FAMILY.

It's all so surreal.

As I pour my cup of coffee I push play on my stereo and plop down on the couch.

It's been so long since I've been here I had forgotten the last night I was here and the music I had been listening to.

Freya Ridings, Lost without you was playing.

Hearing the song was like a punch to the gut.

I dropped my cup to the floor effectively spilling hot coffee in all directions as the cup broke.

For a moment I forgot how to breathe.

I never noticed the tears that were falling or the appearance of Eric who was watching and listening from the steps.

 **Standin' on the platform**

 **Watching you go**

 **It's like no other pain**

 **I've ever known**

 **To love someone so much**

 **To have no control**

 **You said, "I wanna see the world"**

 **And I said, "Go"**

 **But I think I'm lost without you**

 **I just feel crushed without you**

 **I've been strong for so long**

 **That I never thought how much I needed you**

 **I think I'm lost without you**

 **Strangers rushin' past**

 **Just tryna get home**

 **But you were the only safe haven that I've known**

 **Hits me at full speed**

 **Feel like I can't breathe**

 **And nobody knows**

 **This pain inside me**

 **My world is crumbling**

 **I should never have**

 **Let you go**

 **I think I'm lost without you**

 **I think I'm lost, lost, lost**

 **Ooh-way, ooh-way, ooh-way, ooh, ooh**

 **I think I'm lost without you, you**

 **I just feel crushed without you'**

 **Cause I've been strong for so long**

 **That I never thought how much I love you**

 **Standin' on the platform**

 **Watching you go**

 **You said, "I wanna see the world"**

 **And I said, "Go"**

As the song ended, I sent a red blast and blew up the stereo.

In an instant, Eric was beside me holding me against his chest.

The anger and hurt disappear and I feel at peace.

"Lover, did the song anger you," he asked?

I know that he could feel me as well as I could feel him.

He felt my hurt and anger while I was listening to that song.

He truly didn't understand my need to blast my stereo.

He didn't understand my feelings behind the song or my actions.

"It was the last song I listened to before..." I replied.

Understanding jolted through the bond followed by grief and remorse.

"Sookie," he says softly.

"No, Eric."

" I had forgotten before I turned the music on, and the song just sorta brought THAT day back for me."

" It's not you."

"Not anymore."

" It was about me".

The pain was evident in our bond.

"Sookie" he whispered as he buried his face in my hair.

"Eric, we've been over this already."

"I love you and you love me."

" We are starting fresh and moving forward."

"It was just unexpected, that's all." I said.

He seems determined to ask me something.

"How bad was it"?

" I feel your feelings through our bond, but I need to know what I put you through."

" We share everything now."

"This was our agreement."

I have to know"!

" What caused you to shatter"?

His question wasn't one that I wanted to answer, for very painful reasons.

The blood oath prevents us from anything less than honest with the other.

"Eric, the shattering was my fault."

"Not yours." I said

As he started to disagree, I covered his mouth this my hand and he remained quiet as he kissed my palm gently.

"I ran when things got bad."

" I was scared."

"One day I was living a normal life."

"Well, as normal as life can get for a telepathic girl."

" Then the next thing I know, I am submerged in the Supernatural world."

"Nobody ever loved me in my life except my gran and Jason."

" They were all I had" I said.

"Bill was very clever."

"I can't regret meeting him because, without him, I might have never met you."

" That is his only spot in my heart, and that spot is an appreciation for meeting you."

"Even if I fought against how I felt for you."

"Even from night one, I was always drawn to you."

"I dreamed of you even before I had your blood".

At this statement, I felt Eric's surprise.

"All of the things that we have done to each other or said to each other" I pause and shake my head.

"I am ashamed that I was so ignorant that I didn't see what was right in front of me".

He remains silent so that I can continue.

"When we divorced that night in your office, I knew it was over."

"I had finally admitted to myself that I loved you."

"With or without the bond, I loved you."

" I never saved Sam out of romantic love."

"I saved his sorry ass because I believed that he was my friend."

" I was wrong about that as well."

" He was working for Nevada from the moment he stepped foot in this state".

"How do you know this Sookie", Eric asked in outrage?

"The fates taught me scrying, which is essentially seeing past, present or future events."

"I saw that Sam was a spy for Nevada."

"Pretending to be my friend from day one", I said.

Eric remains silent but I can feel his anger.

It mirrors my own.

"So, you see Eric, you have more reason to not want me than before."

"I wasted a solution to free you on a mutt because I couldn't bear to lose another so-called friend".

He remains silent as he continues to stroke my face, my hair, my arms.

The physical contact helps us both.

"We had always beaten all the odds with every enemy we faced."

"I thought that together we would defeat Felipe and Freyda as well."

"I was wrong".

He feels as defeated as I do remembering those two shady fuckers.

"I also believed that if I needed a fae charm to keep you, that you didn't truly love me to start with".

As he began to speak, I stopped him again.

"For me, that was a very long time ago."

"I'm not that girl anymore."

"On some level, I will always be Sookie Stackhouse because I can't let go of my Gran."

"Over the years I have accepted what and who I am."

"I set out to be my own hero."

" My kill record was so impressive to your kind when you all thought I was human."

" I can't count how many lives I have taken now".

He seems to be proud and saddened at the same time.

"I trained with weapons first."

"I wanted self-defense before magic training."

"I've always been a great marksman with a gun."

" I'm southern after all."

"I was trained in different realms by different beings."

"I was also trained in different time periods."

"Fae can time travel if they have the gift."

"I have the gift."

"Niall is owed many favors."

"I trained in Asia."

"Fighting techniques as well as weapons."

"I also was trained in your human time as well."

" I didn't approach you even though it almost killed me inside."

" You were as beautiful as a human man as you are a vampire".

Shock rolled through the bond.

At this, he jumped off the couch.

"You were in my time and near me as a human man," he asked excitedly?

"Who trained you and why my time, Sookie"?

"Your father and brother trained me in secret". I replied

"Why"? He pondered.

"Because you are the most impressive warrior I have ever known."

" I did not approach you because You were already married to Aude and I felt that even though I love YOU, you had not met me yet and I couldn't afford the hurt or distraction while training". I answered him honestly.

He sat back down dumbfounded by my words.

"You were the beautiful blonde warrior I saw," he said in awe.

"I spied on my father and brother. "

"I couldn't understand why I was excluded from training an outsider to our clan."

" I also knew that for my father, the Jarl of our clan, to owe a debt to anyone was great indeed".

"I never dared get too close."

" I watched from a distance."

"I was there when you put Leif on his ass."

" I almost was discovered because the amusement of my brother being bested by a girl was almost too much".

He crushed me into an embrace.

I could feel pride.

"I also saw you again after your turning." I said

"I know why Ocella hated me so much."

"We had met before".

At this, he is confused and raises his eyebrow in question?

"I tried to kill him, and almost succeeded."

"I have marks from that battle."

"He was a bigger prick then than he was in this time."

"What stopped you from succeeding Lover,"? he asked in genuine interest.

"You did" I replied.

When he looked confused I continued.

"There was a night that he thought a fae army had come for him."

"I was afraid he would issue his maker command."

"I retreated before you arrived to help him."

"I couldn't look at you and you not know me."

"It would have been like the Hollow all over again."

"I had tried to barter your freedom as a ruler of the fae."

"I wasn't successful". I answered.

He grabbed me and kissed me with love.

"Thank you for trying my love."

" Even, after all, I did hurt you."

He grabbed my face and looked deep into my eyes and said: "I love you Sookie".

And laid his forehead to mine.

"Will you tell me more"? He asks.

" I trained with different pantheons."

"Meaning Christian, Muslim, Greeks, Norse, Atlantians, Samarians, Buddha, Roman, Egyptian, and a lot of other deities."

"They exist."

" They are just in a different realm or a different plane."

"Some are behind a veil so thin that they can see us but we can't see them."

"God has many names."

" God is all things."

"These deities are of god, they just fell during the first war. "

"Never insult another's religion."

"You never know if you are insulting the very god that you worship".

"The physical training only took around 40 years."

" The magic training was close to 35 years."

"My spark grew and matured in the fae."

"The remaining years I spent doing good deeds."

"In memory of Claudine."

"I earned my wings."

The good deeds were the easiest parts of the years". I answered.

"I even got to train with every clan of the fae race".

"It was amazing to learn fire magic."

"Water magic."

" Earth magic was easiest for me."

"I love to plant things."

"Spirit fae were also very good to learn from."

"I'm Skye Fae so wind and weather gifts came more natural to me".

"Of course, you know about Avalon and Merlin."

"You know the legacy I have claimed".

"I'm not sure how long I trained in Avalon."

"Time is not relevant there."

He nodded with concern.

"Now you know my story, Eric."

"You know my journey."

"You know it all".

"Can you handle the changes I have made in my life as well as to my character"?

" I'm no longer the damsel in distress."

He looked at me with laughing eyes and he kissed me with love and pride and passion.

"Lover, you are not ALWAYS the damsel in distress."

" Sometimes you have been the savior. "

"I always knew you were a warrior."

" I'm proud that you trained and have found your way to me."

"I love you."

"I once told you I wanted everything from you."

"Now I have everything with you."

"We are one!"


	17. Bad Company:chapter 17

Eric:

When I woke up, I woke to find Sookie asleep curled into me.

Like she never left.

She looks so beautiful, even in sleep.

We never got to spend any real time together.

Not since the witch cursed me.

The thought of being away from her now is physically painful for me.

Not only because our blood bond is stronger than it was the first time, but because after I lost her for what I thought would be forever it changed me.

The happiest moments of my life have been with this woman.

I was happy in my human life, but from the moment she walked into my bar I knew I wanted her.

We have done so much to hurt each other.

This woman has been and will be my wife.

Not for a hundred or two hundred years, but for the rest of my existence.

Fuck vampire politics and fuck everything else.

She will be my main concern from here on out.

As it should have been the moment that I knew that I love her.

I feel her starting to wake beside me.

She burrows herself into my chest as she smiles.

To finally know that she loves me and has loved me even without a blood bond is indescribable.

I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on her beautiful blonde head.

Pam's party is tonight so my job in this is to make sure to get Sookie to Fangtasia.

My child is bossy but she means well.

Pam was hurt when Sookie left.

She feared that Sookie would never return.

She was afraid that my lover would take her own life.

Pam saw what I could not see.

That Sookie Stackhouse does love me as much as I love her.

Blood bond or no blood bond.

Pam surprisingly is happy to have a brother and sister.

I was worried that she would have some jealousy issues, but she enjoys spending time with Aryk and Arya.

She also doesn't mind that Jason Stackhouse has been included in the newfound friendship that they have formed.

I hope that Karen feels the same when she arrives.

It would be ideal if everyone gets along.

I know that Sookie will want it that way.

I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that her wishes and wants are first in my life now.

As I am lost in thought she stands up and pulls me by my hands.

As I quirk my eyebrow at her I have the image of us in the shower suddenly in my head. (Smile)

"Lover, did you just project that to me"? I ask.

She nods and smiles.

"I think we need to get cleaned up, don't you"?

I scoop her up as she squeals in delight and speed us to the bathroom.

"This shower has many memories for us, lover," I say to her as I remember our first shower together.

There is no longer any indecision within her, only eagerness.

I have thought of nothing but our past since she returned to me.

There are still so many questions I have about our children, but after all the years of chasing this woman, I am content for the moment to just be with her and be happy with her.

She turns the water on and begins to undress.

I can only stare at her.

I know that she can feel what I am feeling as I can feel what she is feeling.

Contentment and love.

I have her in the shower before she can blink.

I wash her from head to toe as she grabs the soap and begins to wash me in the same manner that I have just cleaned her.

When she begins to wash her hair I lean in and grab her hips as I suck her nipple into my mouth.

I smile triumphantly as her legs wobble.

I continue to the other nipple as I slide my fingers over her center.

As she moans I decide that sound is the best sound in the world.

As I am concentrating on making her feel how much I have missed her and how much I love her she grabs me by my cock and starts to gently rub me up and down.

Now I think my legs might buckle.

"God's I missed you Sookie," I tell her as I slide my fingers into her already wet center.

She groans what sounds like "missed you too" but I can't be sure.

Not even my hearing could make out those words.

Sex was never our problem.

Communication was and now that we are truly **one** I feel and see what was missing before and how badly I fucked things up.

We both did.

"Are you distracted?" she asks me in confusion.

"No, my love."

"Just thinking about all of the things that we have been through to get to where we are" I reply.

"I Love you, Eric."

" I am sorry that it took me so long to figure it out."

"I always trusted you with my life."

"Please always know that."

"I was afraid to trust you with my heart" she tells me as she continues to move her hands slowly up and down my shaft.

"I Love you too, Sookie Stackhouse," I say as I lift her up and gently slide her onto me.

Her head falls back and she groans.

"Look at me, Lover," I say as I lift her up and down slowly on my cock.

Gods this woman feels incredible.

She smells like sunshine and tastes like honey.

As I begin to thrust faster and deeper into her she locks her legs tightly around me and I have her back against the shower wall.

"Eric" She groans as I keep my pace.

I watch as she gets more and more frustrated.

I know that she is nearing orgasm but I won't let her yet.

I want to savor this time together.

She starts clenching her muscles around me and I think I might die the true death.

Every time I am inside this woman it gets better and better.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie," I say as I feel her cum at the same moment I have.

Just when I think it can't get any better she bites my chest above my nipple and drinks from me.

Before I can think I lean into her neck and sink my fangs into her and we drink together.

Once again the magic is around us and I wonder if it will always be so.

If this is the case, I have to be the luckiest asshole on earth.

As we come down from our release she smiles at me and I can sense she is about to say something.

"We got dirty, maybe we need another shower" I roar with laughter as she kisses me and I feel contentment from her.

"Not that I would normally object to staying in this shower with you, but I have a surprise for you tonight," I say.

As she looks at me in question.

"I am taking you on a date" I say to her and she beams at me.

"Where are we going, Eric,"? she asks.

"To get you something to eat and to just spend time together," I say to her.

"Can we stop by Fangtasia for a minute or so tonight, I would really love to see Pam."

" I missed her a lot" she says.

"Of course we can."

"Tonight I just want to be with you."

"I love you, my lover".

Happiness surges through the bond as we head to her bedroom to get ready for the night.

I can feel my Sookie come to a resolution as we head into her bedroom, but I am confused as to what she is thinking about.

"Eric, do you remember when Merlin tapped into my head to see the dream I had about Morgana," she asks me?

"Yes, of course, I do."

" Why do you ask"? I reply with confusion.

"Well, I was thinking that I could show you about Aryk and Arya instead of you hearing stories or looking at photos or videos."

" Those things are still yours to keep but if you would like to see from my memories, then I could show you" she says.

"I know it doesn't make up for not being there, but this is the best apology short of groveling that I can think of," she says.

I could only nod my head.

To see them from her memories...

As I sit in the chair I feel her hands touch my head and I feel her concentration.

As she begins to whisper incantations I see Sookie laying in a hospital bed with Ludwig yelling at her to push.

"I can't push anymore you fucking Keibler Elf" Sookie screams at Ludwig as the tiny doctor rolls her eyes.

"Your vampire would be ashamed at how weak you are, that you can't even push out two little babies, what would your Viking say now little girl," Ludwig taunts her.

"I don't have a Viking anymore you little troll, he's probably living it up with that bitch in Oklahoma while I am here pushing out two giant ass kids that are probably as enormous as the asshole that knocked me up" Sookie screamed.

"Give me something for pain before I rip your fucking head off NOW"! She screams at Ludwig again.

"I am never ever having sex again" she pants as Ludwig chuckles.

"When he said vampires couldn't procreate I should have known he was full of shit." She groans.

"If it gets hard and gets off then nine times out of ten it knocks you up" she yells.

"Oh, vampires normally can't impregnate anyone, but magic made this happen little fairy, so just calm down and breathe," Ludwig says.

"Can't you let me just have this you dream crushing bitch?" Sookie says to her.

As another contraction hits, Ludwig yells for her to push.

As she pushes she looks like she may combust her face is so red.

"Now breathe," Ludwig says and Sookie complies.

"Now push again, C'mon little fairy girl, you can do this" Ludwig encourages her.

"You almost are done with this one," she tells Sookie.

One more push and my son slides out of his mother and into Dr. Ludwig's waiting hands.

"Give me my baby" Sookie demands.

"You have a son, and he is almost as big as his father. For a twin at least".

He looks so tiny to me as I see him through Sookie's memories, but she thinks he large.

Ludwig hands my son to a nurse to be cleaned after she cuts his cord.

I am mesmerized.

I wish I could have been there for her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Sookie screams out as another contraction hits.

"Fucking psychotic frat boy vampire, I hope your gracious aplenty falls off, SON OF A BITCH" she screams as the contraction hits her again.

She bears down and pushes until she can't push anymore.

She breathes for a moment.

Then another pain hits her.

"All men are evil."

"I would give my last dollar to see Eric fucking Northman push these babies out" she wails.

"Bet he wouldn't be so fucking smug and badass on that day" she whimpers.

I have to agree with her.

I definitely would not.

Another pain and she is pushing again.

I see my daughter slide into Ludwig's hands.

"You have a daughter Sookie," Ludwig says.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Ludwig asks

I can see the concern on my lovers face as the doctor asks these things.

"The good news is that you have two very healthy and beautiful children," Ludwig tells her as Sookie lets out a relieved breath.

"The bad news is that both of the children look like Northman clones," she tells Sookie as I see Sookie stop breathing for a moment.

"This may be hard for you, considering your recent awakening." Ludwig says.

"You loved your vampire very much"

"Love," Sookie says.

"I love him very much". She says with an emptiness.

"Bring me my children, Doctor Ludwig."

" If they are all I have left of Eric, then that is enough for me."

"Some women don't even get that much when they lose the man they love."

"I am lucky enough to have part of him with me."

"THAT will have to be enough" Sookie says with a determination that I had not seen before.

As the children were brought in with pink and blue swaddling and caps I was mesmerized.

Such beautiful babies.

I could feel myself crying but I didn't even care.

"What will you name your son"?

"Time of birth 11:30 pm."

" Weight 9 pounds 4 ounces."

" Length 23 and a half inches long."

" Blonde hair."

"Blue eyes." Ludwig says.

"Aryk Jason Stackhouse Northman" Sookie replies as she looks at our son with so much love and pride.

"What about your daughter"?

" Time of birth 11:55 pm."

"Weight 8 pounds 11 ounces."

" Length is 22 inches long."

"Blonde hair and blue eyes." Ludwig states.

"Arya Adele Stackhouse Northman," Sookie says with the same love and pride that she had shown our son.

After Ludwig had cleaned Sookie up and disposed of the afterbirth and other things, my Sookie was in a fresh bed holding both of our children.

Everyone had left but she never noticed.

She was focused solely on our children.

"One day my little loves, you will meet your father."

" He isn't so bad at all."

"Mommy was just in pain because you're both so big."

" I wish that he were able to be with us now, but he has no choice."

"He doesn't know about you yet."

"As soon as it is safe you will meet him."

"I hope he can accept you and understand what is going on."

I sure don't" she said.

She looked so small and alone.

So lost.

I wish I could have been there to comfort her.

"I will make sure that no one ever hurts you or makes you feel like a freak," she says as my heart breaks.

"When I am through with myself, anyone who looks at my children wrong will die."

"The two of you are all I have now and I will make damn sure that nobody ever hurts you like I was hurt."

"I promise you both this." she said to our children.

"Thank you, Eric," she said as she wept.

"You gave me something better than cars or money."

" You gave me two people who will love me unconditionally" she said as if she were talking to me there.

"I won't be alone again, but I wish you could be here to see them."

"They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life."

" Up until today, I had always thought that YOU were the most beautiful thing I had seen."

"Even before the witches curse."

"Our children outshine any beauty that I have ever seen" she said.

"Not even the sunshine can compare". She said as I began to fade from the memory.

As I opened my eyes I realized that I had been weeping red tears.

Sookie looked and felt apprehension.

Knowing her she was dreading my reaction.

I grabbed her up and crushed her to me and thanked her for showing me that memory over and over again.

"I am sorry Eric" she whispered.

I kissed her with every feeling in my being.

"Thank you, MY SOOKIE"

"Now let's get dressed and have our night," I say as I kiss her forehead.

My phone rings and its Pam.

I show Sookie and kiss her forehead as I roll my eyes.

Sookie giggles.

I already know why she is calling so I step outside to take the call.

I Would hate to be the one to ruin Pamela's surprise.

"Yes, Pamela," I say.

"What time will you be here with Sookie" she demands.

Right to the point with my child.

"I am taking her out first" I reply.

"You have had her to yourself for long enough Eric."

"I want to see my friend" she pouts.

"Pamela, you will see her soon enough" I sigh with annoyance.

"I am sure that you have planned a wonderful night for my love," I say to placate her.

"Yes, I have" she answers with confidence as always.

"Stackhouse is here."

"My new brother and sister are here as well" she says with some happiness that she tries not to show.

"Give us two hours and we will be there," I say to my child.

"Did you get the ring that I requested?" I ask her.

"Yes, I am not incompetent," she says with annoyance that makes me smile.

"Thank you, Pamela, we will see you soon," I say to her as I end the call.

As I walk back into the house I stop in my tracks.

Coming out of her room to stand at the top of the steps is Sookie.

She is breathtaking.

Her hair is styled in fat curls that hang loosely down her back.

Her make up is flawless.

Not that she needs it.

Her eyes have a dark and smokey look and her full lips are pink and glossy.

She is wearing a cobalt blue off the shoulder dress that fits her like a second skin.

The color sets off her dark tan and her shoes are so high that I can't help but imagine them wrapped around my head.

I zoom to her and lean in to seduce her but she stops me with a smile.

"No, you promised we would go out tonight, and that is what we will do."

" Get ready to go buster" she laughs as I scowl.

I hate when she calls me buster.

"What perfume are you wearing lover"? I ask her.

"Calvin Klein's Euphoria, Do you like it"? She asks me.

"Very much."

"If you weren't being cruel to me I could show you how much" I reply with faux sadness as she laughs.

"Hurry up and get dressed you dramatic vampire," she says to me teasingly.

I zip to her room to change into my grey suit and I grab my blue shirt that matches her dress.

A dress that I plan to rip from her body later tonight.

When I step out of the room I can smell her arousal before I see her.

I smile inside.

It seems that we truly are two halves of the same whole.

How we didn't see it sooner I will never know.

Of course, I know.

My denial and arrogance.

Her pride and her denial.

Both running from the inevitable.

Each other.

I took her to eat at the fanciest Steak restaurant that I could find.

I know her favorite foods.

I made sure that I rented the establishment for the night.

I wanted no one's thoughts to intrude on our time together.

Tonight was for us.

We talked about everything that we had gone through as well as everything we felt for each other and when we felt them.

Tonight was a night for honesty.

When I asked her if she could show me more memories of our children, she beamed with pride as she agreed.

"I can show you one each night."

" If I show you all of them at once, I will sleep for a month or maybe more."

"It is very draining."

"Unless I were to return to Avalon to recover."

" That is something that I am not ready to do."

"I am angry with Merlin for withholding vital information from me but I will eventually forgive him."

" He saved my life more times than I can count."

"He also trained me to be all that I can be in the art of magic" she says.

Although I do not like the idea of Merlin around Sookie after his declarations of love, I know that she only loves me.

I trust her.

Even if I don't trust that fucker.

I hear my phone ring and I realize we have been here for over two hours.

Sookie and I laugh and say "Pam" at the same time.

I exclude myself and pay the check as I answer my phone.

"We are on our way now, Pamela," I say with annoyance.

"Master, we have unexpected visitors that have arrived," she says in a strange voice.

"What visitors, the guest list was very specific," I say in annoyance yet again.

"Master, the tiger is demanding to see Sookie," she says.

As I start to growl, she continues.

"Karen has arrived also."

"If it comes to a fight, I won't allow her to hurt my new brother or sister."

"Stackhouse is already lighting up" she says in a menacing voice.

"Lucien is also here and I am afraid if he persists in this pursuit of my sister, Stackhouse and I will be forced to act before you arrive."

"If Aryk does not kill him first" she informs me.

"Is there anything else Pamela, or is every enemy or bane of my existence in my bar"? I ask seething.

"The shifter is here, but he is acting peculiar, Master."

" Perhaps he is angry that she has decided that you are what she wants."

"I am unclear as to why he is behaving as if he were Billy Boy Compton."

"I have One nerve and he has managed to push past that nerve" she tells me as she pouts.

"Sookie and I are on our way."

" Do not alert anyone that we are coming."

"We will arrive at the secret entrance."

"Have Jason, Aryk, and Arya meet us in my office, and Pamela, do not alert anyone else that we are coming."

" Not even Karen" I say as I end the call.

I make my way back to the table where my love awaits.

"What has happened now," she asks?

"Come, lover, there is much to discuss and not much time between here and Fangtasia," I say.

As we are seated back in the car I look at her before I explain.

"Can you pop your battle gear on any time you wish?" I asked

"Yes, I can" she states.

"Can you pop my battle gear onto me as well, I don't have time to retrieve it from my home?" I say.

"Yes, Eric. I can also shield you and anyone else I choose to shield" she states as if I am boring her.

Understanding lights the bond.

"Where the fuck are my children," she says with such rage and bloodlust that I finally know that THIS is Aslynn the warrior, not Sookie.

"Pop us into our battle gear, my love," I say.

Before I can blink we are both fully clothed in our battle gear.

I even have my broad sword.

"There is Bad Company at Fangtasia my love."

" Our Children are there with Pam and Jason."

"We have a number of enemies that have crashed a surprise party that Pam had planned for you" I explain.

"Bad Company," She says.

Her eyes go blank for a moment and her face contorts with rage.

"They don't understand our children."

"They try to hurt our children."

She grabs my hand and POP we are in the middle of Fangtasia.

I suppose it is true, the old saying "Don't fuck with a mother's children".

My lover is enraged and glowing.

Her swords are drawn and she is levitating a little off of the ground.

"Whoever means to do harm to OUR children come forward," she says with royal authority


	18. One Nerve: Chapter 18

Pam:

Everything is ready at Fangtasia.

The bar is stocked and tastefully decorated.

The food has been ordered and delivered.

All invitations have been sent out.

The music has been selected.

At the urging of Jason Stackhouse, there will be a mixture of music.

So that everyone enjoys the night.

Those of us that are involved in the Supernatural community or are apart of the Supernatural world know about Sookie's situation.

That she disappeared to the fae for two weeks.

That she has been gone for One hundred years in her own reality.

I have made sure that tonight goes smoothly.

The bar is closed for a private party that is strictly invitation only.

I miss my friend.

Two weeks without her does seem like a hundred years to those of us who hold her dear to us.

I am happy for Eric.

I do miss my wonderful Miriam each day though.

Tonight is supposed to be casual, but I never do the casual look.

I dress in my favorite chiffon pale pink dress pants and pair it with my white chiffon top.

I slide on pale pink pumps.

After adding some pearl jewelry I and am ready for the night.

This is as casual as I will get.

I grab my keys after calling Stackhouse to meet with me at Fangtasia and I am off.

I arrive to find Jason Stackhouse leaning against his giant redneck truck with a bored expression.

His usual Jeans and sleeveless shirt accompanied by boots are his casual.

As I get out of my van he tries to hide a smirk.

"Pam, do you even know what casual means" he laughs.

"I do not do redneck casual Stackhouse" I replied coolly.

"Where are my brother and sister,"? I ask with annoyance.

 **POP**

"We are here Pam" both Aryk and Arya say in unison.

"Why are you both dressed in your battle attire,"?

I ask with genuine horror.

"These are our casual clothing," Arya tells me with confusion.

As I huff and roll my eyes, I try to calm myself.

I want this night to be perfect for my master and my friend.

"Change into something more suitable."

" If you need to kill tonight, you can always pop back into your battle clothing" I say with absolute firmness.

In an instant, Aryk is dressed in a navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt.

He even has Italian loafers.

"Casual means no tie Pam."

"Also, I can unbutton the top button" he smirks.

"This is as casual as I get, outside of my battle gear" he informs me.

I look to Arya who gives me a death glare.

"FINE" she yells as she pops her new clothes on.

I am horrified.

She has her father's clothing style.

Black skinny jeans, white tank top, leather jacket with knee-high biker boots.

Not even a heel.

Her hair and face are impeccable as always.

Of course, they would be.

"You cannot be serious" I shriek at her.

"This is my casual."

" Deal with it sister" she tells me as she rolls her eyes.

I am so annoyed that I may levitate.

"Dress up is fun at times, but our clothing choices are our own."

" I will not be dressed as your life-size doll sister" she says with finality.

Then she walks over and pats my shoulder.

"I like having a sister, especially you, but I am as strong-willed as my parents."

"Please do not push it" she says kindly.

"Come along, mini Eric's."

"There is work to do before the guest arrives" I say.

As we walk in, I notice that everything is done to perfection.

We take a seat and I show them the ring that I had to retrieve for my master.

A Platinum 5 carat Emerald cut Diamond with 3 rubies set on each side of the diamond.

"Holy fuck, is that thing real"? Jason yells as he sees the engagement ring that my master has selected for Sookie.

"Yes, you moron."

"My master does not buy Cubic Zirconia" I say as I roll my eyes at him.

"Is that what I think it is"? Jason ask me.

"Yes, it is exactly that."

" Tonight is not just a welcome back party."

"My master is going to ask your sister to marry him, again" I say.

Aryk and Arya are beaming with happiness.

Jason looks shocked and worried.

"She just got back."

"Isn't this a little soon"? he says with concern.

"Jason, they have already talked about it and both have agreed."

"This is a surprise for Sookie" I explain.

He takes a deep breath and nods his head.

"The guest will be arriving soon."

"Anyone not on the guest list will not be permitted" I say.

Thalia, Maxwell Lee, and Heidi were the first vampires to arrive.

Tara Thornton and her husband JB were the next to arrive.

More and more human, vampire, shifter, and fairies had begun to arrive.

Even members of various packs had shown up to celebrate.

The party is in full swing now as we wait for Sookie and Eric to arrive.

As I watch Jason dancing with Tara DuRone I hear something that annoys me and is sure to annoy my master.

"Babe, are you in there"? The tiger bellows.

"Babe, Sookie, I just want to talk to you". he continues to yell.

I speed to the door.

"John Quinn, what do we owe the pleasure"? I sneer with disgust.

"I wanna talk to Sookie right NOW," he said as he began to shake.

"What do you want with my mother" Arya demanded.

The tiger raked his eyes over Arya and had the nerve to smirk.

"I don't know who the hell your mother is, but my Sookie isn't your mom," he said with his usual cockiness.

"I can assure you that my mother is Aslynn Susannah Stackhouse Brigant."

"Ruler of the Skye Fae."

She is also mother to my twin Brother Aryk" She said.

Arya explains with patience.

I can see that she is trying to be patient.

She seems to think that Quinn is unintelligent.

I myself have come to the same conclusion.

"Who the hell is your daddy if Sookie is your mommy" he chuckles.

"My father is Eric the Northman" Arya states.

With a growl, he lunges at Arya and has her by the throat.

As I start towards him with intent to kill the ignorant tiger, he is knocked to the ground by none other than Lucien.

"Keep your fucking hands off of her you, disgusting tiger or I will make you a rug on my floor."

"The Northman might have put up with your shit concerning what was his but I will not tolerate you touching what is mine" he said with menace.

"I am not yours, nor will I ever be" Arya huffs out but I can tell that she has a thrill.

I can feel it through the bond.

Great.

Eric will love this.

Like enough hasn't happened.

"My sister belongs to no one vampire," Aryk says as he appears.

"Northman, I thought that she was your sister,"? Lucien asks.

"She is" Aryk replied with a cocky smirk.

"I am Aryk Northman, but my full name is Aryk Jason Stackhouse Northman."

" Eric the Northman is our father."

" Not our sire" Aryk says with flare.

"My sister's name is Arya Adele Stackhouse Northman and we are twins" he continued.

"Aslynn Susannah Stackhouse Brigant is our mother."

"We were born in the fae."

"Raised in the fae" Aryk says with more boredom.

During this little dramatic episode, I hadn't noticed the new arrival until it was too late.

One moment Aryk was speaking and the next minute there was a sword to his throat.

Jason was popped by my side in full gear before I could blink.

"I see that master has been busy," a voice from behind Aryk said.

"Karen, if you hurt him or our sister, I will be forced to fight you to the death," I say with finality.

I see her head snap towards me with hurt in her eyes.

"You would side with these abominations over me, your own sister," she says.

"Karen, they are born from our master and his fated mate."

"They are not abominations" I explain.

As Karen lowers her sword and Aryk is pushed away, Arya launches into Karen with a fury.

Karen is a legendary fighter, but Arya is giving her one hell of a run for her money.

As Karen draws her sword, Arya pops two katana's into her hands and advances toward Karen.

I can tell that Karen is impressed but I can also tell that Arya is in berzerker mode.

She really has taken after her father.

Aryk is sending calm to his sister through the bond, but she is having none of that.

He pops to her and wraps her in his arms.

He whispers fae words to her and she slumps against him.

"You will NEVER touch my brother with ill intent again, or you WILL meet your final death."

"I don't give a damn if my father did sire you" Arya tells Karen with passion.

"I have trained longer than you can imagine and with better fighters than you."

" Do not make the mistake of underestimating this ABOMINATION."

"You jealous, childish bitch" Arya tells Karen with fire in her eyes.

"Where is Sookie" Quinn bellows as Lucien punches him in the throat.

"Stop talking little kitten or I shall have to find a muzzle fit for a cat," Lucien says to Quinn smoothly.

Quinn decides to keep his mouth shut.

"Thank you, Lucien," I say calmly.

"I will call my master and find out the arrival time" I inform everyone.

As I pull out my phone to call Eric, I notice another uninvited party guest skulking about.

I look to Jason and he catches what I am trying to relay to him.

His eyes darken and he pops away.

When he pops back he is holding Sam Merlotte by the scruff of his neck.

"Jason, can you have my brother and sister help you to pop these guest to the dungeon without any of our invited guest seeing them," I ask sweetly.

He smiles and nods.

"Make sure you chain them up, Uncle Jason. Mother will be extremely pissed if they get away" Arya says with glee.

As Aryk grabs Merlotte, Arya grabs Karen and Jason grabs Quinn as he shoots a shot of electrical current through the tiger, they pop to the dungeon.

Karen will have much to explain to Eric when he gets here.

I dial the number and I actually dread this phone call.

He has been so happy since Sookie returned.

"We are on our way now, Pamela," he says with annoyance.

"Master, we have unexpected visitors that have arrived," I reply with dread.

"What visitors, the guest list was very specific," he says in annoyance yet again.

"Master, the tiger is demanding to see Sookie," I blurt out.

As he starts to growl, I continue.

"Karen has arrived also."

"If it comes to a fight, I won't allow her to hurt my new brother or sister."

" Stackhouse is already lighting up" I say in a menacing voice.

"Lucien is also here and I am afraid if he persists in this pursuit of my sister, Stackhouse and I will be forced to act before you arrive."

"If Aryk does not kill him first" I say as I glare at Lucien.

He puts his hands up in mock surrender as he hears what I say.

"Is there anything else Pamela, or is every enemy or bane of my existence in my bar"? he asks and I know that he is seething.

"The shifter is here, but he is acting peculiar, Master. Perhaps he is angry that she has decided that you are what she wants."

"I am unclear as to why he is behaving as if he were Billy Boy Compton."

"I have One nerve and he has managed to push past that nerve" I say with a pout.

"Sookie and I are on our way."

"Do not alert anyone that we are coming."

"We will arrive at the secret entrance."

"Have Jason, Aryk, and Arya meet us in my office, and Pamela, do not alert anyone else that we are coming."

"Not even Karen" he says and ends the call.

I suppose that my master forgot to inform Sookie of his arrival plans.

They are hand in hand and dressed for battle as they POP in the middle of Fangtasia.

Sookie is enraged and glowing. Maybe Arya takes after both parents with her temper.

Her swords are drawn and she is levitating a little off of the ground.

"Whoever means to do harm to OUR children come forward," she says with royal authority.

I look to Lucien who has a look of pure fascination on his face.

Not one person steps forward.

Sookie begins to calm, but Eric is still intensely focused on the crowd.

I run forward to do damage control.

"My friend, it is wonderful to see you."

"I do love how you always make the most dramatic entrance" I say.

She catches on quickly.

She quickly plasters on her fake crazy Sookie smile.

"Where are my children" she whispers in my ear as I hug her.

"Chaining up our new guest in the dungeon with Stackhouse" I whisper back.

She nods her head to Eric and he seems to understand.

"Where is Karen"? he asks me.

"Among the guest" I reply with finality.

I can feel the hurt coming from him, but this is something that he needs to work out with Karen.

Lucien steps forward. "Northman, may I have a word"?

"No," Eric says to him.

Short and Sweet.

"Stay away from my daughter Luke," Eric tells Lucien with menace.

"I want her" Lucien persist.

Apparently, both Eric and Sookie have run out of patience.

Sookie grabs Eric's hand and grabs Lucien's throat and she pops them to the office.

I quickly follow them.

I am not missing this for all the Prada in New York.

Jason, Arya, and Aryk pop into the office seconds after I arrive.

"My daughter is off limits to you vampire," Sookie tells him with finality.

I notice Arya's carefully concealed pout.

I will have to investigate this further.

"How can she be born of vampire and human"? Lucien asks in a condescending tone.

With her patience clearly at its end, Sookie grabs Lucien's head and projects something into his head.

"That explains you are their mother, and clearly not human."

" It does not explain how the Viking is the father" he says in a dazed way.

"My sister and I are Skye Fae royalty."

"Our grandfather was Fintan Brigant."

" My sister bonded with Eric in the way of the fae".

Jason states as if that explains the whole debacle.

"I understand the workings of a bond fairy boy, but vampires do not procreate," he says with finality.

"I have test results from Dr. Amy Ludwig, not that I need to explain my children to you, Lucien".

" Especially since you will be keeping away from my daughter" Eric tells Lucien with menace.

"I can clearly see that she is related to you, Viking but to learn that our species is capable of such a thing is incredible," he says with awe.

"We are not capable."

"Not unless we mate with a fae."

" That is not likely considering the blood call causes us to drain the fae we encounter" Eric states with annoyance.

"Can I stay for the interrogation"? Lucien asks after moments of contemplation.

"Even if I am not permitted to know Arya, I still want to know why that filthy fucking tiger attacked her."

"I would like to participate if you would allow it, sheriff"? Lucien asks with determination.

Eric silently assesses the request.

"You may, but the tiger has more to answer for than his attack on my daughter" Eric states as he looks at Sookie.

"a-ha," Lucien states.

"Was the tiger perhaps trying to poach on your territory Viking"? Lucien asks with humor.

"Shut up Luke" Eric replies.

"Someone tell us what happened."

" Be brief but to the point" Eric says as he sits in his chair while pulling Sookie to his lap.

After each of us gave our version of events, I can feel that Eric is hurt by Karen's actions.

Sookie is angry and seems saddened at the same time.

"Was her intent to harm my child or was she simply jealous and acting out"? Sookie asks.

"I could feel her through our sibling bond."

"She was jealous and angry, but she was genuinely impressed with Arya's skills as a warrior."

" I think on some level that Karen was actually proud of her."

"She was a bit annoyed with Aryk's nonchalance at the situation" I say with honesty.

" I don't think that she would have killed either of my siblings."

" I would not have allowed that" I say.

"That tiger most definitely meant to do Arya harm" Lucien bellows.

"Look at her throat."

" He was about to snap her neck when I intervened."

" I want him DEAD" Lucien continues to rage.

"Arya, are you okay little one"? Eric asks her with concern.

"I am only embarrassed."

"He was so obsessed with my mother that I had tried to explain."

"He became enraged before I could think to take a defensive stance" she tells Eric with shame.

"Arya, everyone is caught off guard at some point. Even me."

"Do not feel shame that this happened" Eric said to her with love.

"Sook, I don't know if you know about Sam."

"I thought that I had taken care of it, but he showed up here tonight."

"I have warned him to stay away."

"I even relayed the message from Niall to stay away". Jason says with sadness.

"I know everything Jason."

"More than you know" Sookie explains and I can almost taste her rage.

What did the shifter do to cause this rage?

"Niall Brigant is your great-grandfather"? Lucien asks Sookie.

"Yes he is and he will not hesitate for an instance to wipe out anyone who threatens his bloodline," Jason says to Lucien with a warning.

"Our special guest have all been waiting long enough, let's not keep them waiting any longer."

"I would like to handle the situation with Karen last."

"If that is agreeable for you, Eric."

" She is your child". Sookie says.

Eric nods and we all head to the dungeon.

I have said before and I will say it again.

I have one nerve.

Ruining my surprise for my friend has stomped and crushed that one nerve.

If I don't get to kill or maim something I will be in an extremely foul mood for the remainder of the evening.

I hate when my plans are ruined.

Fucking stupid tiger!

Even dumber shifter!

Jealous sister!

She hasn't been around in forever and now she is jealous that we have more in our bloodline!

No, what we have is a family now.

I won't allow anyone to ruin our happiness.

Not even my bitchy psychotic sister.

Yes, I have responsibilities to my family.

Gods help anyone who dares come against us.


	19. Retribution: Chapter 19

Sookie:

As we hear all of the information from everyone involved in this fiasco, I know that I have no choice.

Fae cannot lie.

Fae cannot break vows or oaths.

We cannot break promises.

I made a promise to my children at birth.

I have to uphold my oath.

One of the prices to pay for embracing my heritage.

I love Eric.

More than anything.

Except for my children.

I can't and won't tolerate any danger to them.

 **THEY COME FIRST!**

I really hope that I won't have to kill his progeny.

I can deal with sibling rivalry.

Lord knows that Jason and I have slugged it out in Gran's yard enough times when I was younger.

I don't like the idea of causing eric or Pam any amount of pain, but my children come first.

I know one thing for sure, Sam Merlotte has tested me for the last time.

I know he came here to harm my children.

Possibly even kill them.

If given the chance he would kill Eric.

I can't ignore the threat any longer.

When he told me the story of his checkered past and how he had turned his life around when I worked for him I was so understanding.

Every single time that he put doubts in my head about Eric, I listened to him because I thought that he was my friend.

I never even suspected that he was sent to spy for another vampire monarch.

He happened to hire me and befriended me in the hopes of getting into my pants.

Every single secret that I confided to him, he betrayed me to Felipe DeCastro.

There is nothing left in me for him now.

Only rage and bitterness.

Quinn.

I mentally do an eye roll.

I can't believe that I ever thought that I could ever substitute Eric with John Quinn.

The only reason he was even still trying to pursue me is that he can't stand the idea that a woman would prefer a vampire over him.

It has absolutely nothing to do with me as a person or any attraction to me.

He's just that arrogant.

He fucked up tonight.

He came after my daughter.

He could have killed my daughter.

Everyone thinks that I am still that same sweet gullible Sookie Stackhouse.

Human and Fragile.

Fuck this.

I am not only a Princess of the Skye Fae, but I am also an heir to the most impressive supernatural monarch in history.

I AM A PENDRAGON!

Now the time has come that this realm knows exactly what I am capable of.

I will only show mercy when it is called for.

Tonight it is not called for.

I mentally reach out to Merlin.

 _I have claimed my birthright._

 _I apologize for slapping you, but I felt betrayed._

 _I am at Fangtasia with Eric._

 _Arya was attacked and there are other issues._

 _I will deal with these issues in the way I know how._

 _I need to meet with you tomorrow if possible._

 _There is much we need to discuss my friend._

In only a moment he replied.

 _no apology is necessary, my friend._

 _I am sorry as well_

 _I will be there._

 _be safe and be vigilant._

As we walked into the dungeon I spot Sam Merlotte chained to the wall.

With the flick of my wrist, he is free from his chains.

"Sookie, I don't know what the fuck is goin on here cher but if this is how you wanna live your life then there is something seriously fucked up with your head," he says to me like his opinion has some power over me anymore.

I circle him in an appraising manner appearing to be contemplating his words before I backhand him and send him reeling to the other side of the room.

Everyone including Eric seems to be stunned.

I notice that Jason and my children are expecting this.

They know the new me.

Jason has been enlightened.

"How I live my life," I say in an amused tone as I crouch over Sam and snatch him up to meet my gaze by the hair of his head.

"LOOK AT ME, you backstabbing conniving bastard" I bellow at him.

I am seething with rage.

"I could have forgiven you for hiring me at a young age just because you had hopes of getting in my pants, Sam."

"I should have seen you for the sick fuck that you are."

"You met me when I was in high school."

"You were my boss."

"You are no better than Uncle Bartlett". I say with a sneer as Eric flinches and takes a step forward.

"No, this is my right," I say to him and my decision is final.

I turn my attention back to Sam.

"You think that I am some pathetic little human girl."

" That I am somehow unintelligent"? I ask him.

He looks at me with a look and I know that is exactly what he thinks because I can hear his thoughts as clear as a bell now.

The touching only makes it so much clearer to me.

Vivid pictures of what he would do to my children, Eric and the sick things that he has planned for me.

With the rise of my hand, he is brought into the air and his eyes go wide with fear.

"You stupid fucking dog, I was never human."

" I AM PENDRAGON" I say as the power of my birthright takes over.

The room is filled with wind and everyone is blown against the walls of the room.

I can feel panic through Eric but I send him calm as I see Aryk and Arya flanked on each side of there father.

Merlin shimmers into the room.

"Aslynn" he yells over the force of the wind.

I project Sam Merlotte's thoughts to Merlin and he nods in understanding and disgust.

"For the crimes of treason against a royal member of the Royal Brigant bloodline as well as intent to do harm to a royal member of the PenDragon bloodline, you are hereby sentenced to death," I say to Sam's wide eyes face.

"You can't kill me, you fucking bitch!"

" You have no idea who you are dealing with" he screams at me.

As I gently lower him to the ground I step right into his face.

"No, Sam."

"You have no idea who you are fucking with" I say to him as I lay my hands on his head.

I focus on every ounce of pain that I have endured in my human life and push them into his mind.

As he drops to the floor screaming and thrashing, "Silence" I say to him and he immediately has no sound coming from his mouth as he screams.

"What did you do to him," Almost everyone asks me at once.

Jason looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"She just pushed every once of pain that she has experienced in her life into his mind" Jason explains.

As I look around the room unashamed, Jason crushes me in a bear hug and cries.

"I saw it all Sook."

" I am so sorry."

"I should have been there more."

"I should have been more of a brother to you". he weeps.

"Hush Jason."

" We all have a path."

"I learned from my pain and mistakes."

"He helped inflict some of that pain so I think it is fitting to let him reap what he has sewn."

"After what he planned for my family, his life is forfeit" I said.

Jason nods his head.

"Can I kill him, sis"? Jason asks me as if we are discussing the weather.

"No, it is my right, brother," I say.

I reach down and touch Sams' head and bring the pain back into the place inside my head that I keep my most painful memories.

"Speak," I say to him with venom.

"What the fuck are you"? he says with fear.

"I am Aslynn PenDragon"

I am Sookie Stackhouse"

I am Susannah Brigant"

"Right now I am a mother who is pissed off that you thought to harm my children after all of the times you have been responsible for my pain," I say to him.

"After all of the times, you have interfered with my life," I say and shake my head.

"You have two choices" I inform him.

"Combat or execution."

"Everyone has the right to a fair trial" I say.

"combat against who," he asks?

"Me, but I will warn you that Bill Compton failed in under 4 minutes," I say to him.

"I choose execution then because I know that you don't have the balls to kill anyone, Let alone me" He says with self-assurance.

"On your knees shifter", I say to him.

As he kneels he looks at me in the eyes and smirks.

As he does this my swords appear and so do my wings.

As the wind starts to churn again, my voice speaks his fate.

 **"Samuel Merlotte."**

 **" Shifter."**

 **" You are hereby sentenced to death by the authority invested in me by Merlin of Avalon and by right of my birthright."**

 **"God go with you" I declare.**

As my right sword severs his head from his shoulders, my left sword stabs through his chest cavity and into his heart.

I push until my sword comes out of his back.

I kick him off of my sword and snap my fingers as my swords are clean again and my wings are hidden.

"Your a fucking PenDragon" Lucien sputters.

"I am also HIS" as I point to Eric.

"As I am hers," Eric tells Lucien with menace.

Karen is silent through this entire exchange, but I can sense that she is just observing.

"Babe" I hear from the corner as I roll my eyes.

I see Eric stalk toward him with deadly intent.

"She is MINE, how many times do you have to hear it"? Eric roars at Quinn.

Quinn has never been the brightest crayon in the box so I am not surprised when he repeats himself.

"Babe, just talk to me."

"We can work this out."

"I can be better for you that this deader" he says to me with misplaced confidence.

Eric punches him right in the mouth.

"Call my woman BABE one more time and I can assure you that you will never have a BABE of your own little kitty" Eric rages.

I lay my hand on Eric's arm and he turns to me and to his surprise, I pour lust through our bond.

I grab him and kiss him with every bit of feeling that I have in me.

I turn to stand in front of Eric and his arms wrap around my torso and he rests his chin on my head.

I can feel him smirking at Quinn.

"Quinn, I want to try to get through to you because breaking things off with you clearly didn't work," I say.

"I love Eric."

"Not because of what he has because I have more money than he does now" I say.

"Not because of his position because I am descended from two very powerful royal bloodlines" I continue.

"I think that I began to have feelings for him from the first moment that I met him."

"Right here in this bar", I say and I feel love flood through the bond and Eric's arms tighten slightly around me.

"When I agreed to date you, it was out of loneliness" I try to explain.

"It was after the witch wars and Eric had regained his memories and he had forgotten me and what we had meant to each other," I say as I feel remorse flitter through to me.

"I should have known that I still loved him in Rhodes."

" I found him and Pam to secure that they were safe before I ever even considered anyone else" I tell him as shock and rage show on his face.

"I killed Andre for you."

" You fucking faithless whore" he yelled as Eric punched him in his mouth effectively knocking his front teeth out.

Quinn smiled a cruel smile.

I already knew his thoughts and words.

He is a clear broadcaster.

"What will you do and who will you turn to when he tosses your ass aside for some other hot vamp chick that can do what you cant" he smirks at me.

"THERE IS NOTHING THAT ANY WOMAN CAN DO FOR ME, TO ME OR WITH ME THAT CAN EVER COMPARE TO SOOKIE" Eric roars.

"How dare you throw that in her face."

" She is and has been everything to me since I first saw her in my bar" Eric raged.

"Quinn, I neither know nor do I care what your feelings for me were or what they are."

" You were a stepping stone in my life."

"A mistake to learn from." I say to him with complete sincerity.

"There is no realm, no galaxy nor any universe where you or any other being could compete with Eric," I say.

"Its Eric."

"It has always been Eric and it will always be Eric" I say to Quinn with finality.

The rage on his face is clear.

"If you think you can just tell me to piss off like I'm yesterday's news then you have life seriously fucked up BABE" he yells at me.

Before I could blink, Eric had set me to the side and had Quinn's pants down around his ankles.

"You doubt my word tiger"? Eric says to Quinn with menace.

Before Quinn could register what was happening, Eric had retrieved his dagger and sliced off Quinns Cock and his balls.

"Now you are a kitten," Eric says with disgust as he tosses his dagger on the table as Quinn's equipment lay bloody on the floor.

I hear Jason groan and I know he is cupping himself.

I flick my fingers and his pants are back up.

"Silence and listen" I command.

"I made a vow to my children on the day they were born that I would kill anyone who meant them harm or death."

"You assaulted my child with clear intent to end her life" I say to him as he glares at me.

"Lucien, did you witness this assault"? I ask the vampire.

The glee is evident on Lucien's face.

"Yes your majesty, I did," he says.

I nod.

"Did all here witness the offense committed against my child?" I ask the room.

"Yes" everyone answers my question.

Even Karen.

"You will never give up this obsession with me Quinn."

"You will always be a threat to my family."

" I cannot have that" I say.

"You have the option of combat against me or the option of execution as well," I say to him.

"What will it be, you may speak now," I say.

"I choose combat BABE because if I can't have you then he damn sure will not" Quinn yells.

Before Eric can come forward, Merlin freezes him.

"You cannot interfere Viking."

"If she breaks her vow to avenge her child she will die."

"She is of the fae."

"She cannot lie or break her word."

"I know that you love her but you must not interfere."

" She is the PenDragon now and she is stronger than she looks" Merlin says to Eric.

As Eric unfreezes he walks to me and cups my face in his hands.

He leans his forehead to mine before he kisses me gently.

I can feel the war raging inside him to keep me safe, as he has always done.

"I have this," I say to him as I stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I will always come back to you," I say as I kiss him and step forward.

"I choose a hand to hand combat, BABE" Quinn says as a taunt.

I smile and project the dome around us.

As we circle each other I see that he is about to lunge at me.

He will rely on brute strength.

As he lunges I side step and deliver a roundhouse kick to his kidney.

He falls to his knees.

"Up little kitten," I say.

"You fang-banging whore" he spits at me.

I appear to contemplate his insult.

"I suppose I am a fang banger, but that FANG that I bang was and is better than anything I could ever get from someone who resembles the genie from Aladdin," I say with a giggle and jump away as he lunges at me.

As I turn to face him he grabs me by my hair and punches me in the face.

I stagger and hear Eric roaring in rage.

I smile.

"Is that all you got Quinn?"

" My Gran could hit harder than that" I say and Jason bellows with laughter.

"I am bored Quinn and I have other matters to attend to, so that is the only one I will let you have," I say.

He looks at me with shock and rage.

"Did you actually think you landed that hit on purpose?"

" I felt sorry for you because my husband turned you into a eunich" I say with nonchalance.

"Sorry, it's all the sympathy you will get from this vampire humping whore" I sneer at him.

As he starts to charge at me, I flip up into a handstand and wrap my legs around his head and flip him to the ground.

As he is struggling to get free he starts to panic.

I strengthen my leg grip around his neck and twist until his neck breaks.

John Quinn in no more.

The dome lowers and Eric rushes to me and kisses me feverishly.

I can feel pride, love, lust, anger, and fear busting through the bond.

I send calmness to him.

He will have to get used to this change in me.

I am glad that he finds lust in the fact that I can do so much damage.

I take his face in my hands and project Karen to him.

He needs to talk to her.

ERIC:

"Daughter, what do you have to say for your actions"? he asks her.

"Did you come to kill your brother and sister?" he asks her.

"No, Master I did not," she says.

"I came as you requested" she replies.

"I only wanted to see if they were worthy of the bloodline," she says sadly.

"I did not know the events that have happened nor do I know even half of what happened, even now," she tells him sadly.

"I can see that you have chosen a fitting mistress and my new sister Arya is fierce" Karen admits.

"I have doubts about my new brother."

" He seems lazy and even though he looks like you in every way master, I feel that he could use much training or he will not make it in our world" she replies with honesty.

Aryk booms with laughter.

"I have all of the training of my mother and sister."

"I knew you were no threat Karen the slaughter."

"I am a seer."

"I knew that you would be there and why" he laughs.

Karen is shocked.

"Why not fight me then," she asks him in confusion.

"Because Pam is my sister."

"I have a love for Pam as my sister."

" You are my sister also and I hope to have some semblance of a relationship with you as well" he replies.

"Besides, Arya is a sore loser when we fight and my Uncle Jason tells me that most women like to win."

"Whether you can beat them or not" he says with nonchalance.

All female eyes in the room flare to Jason as he has an uncomfortable look on his face.

"You think you can whip me, Jason Stackhouse"? Sookie bellows.

"Now, Sook," he says.

"I was just having bonding time with my nephew".

"I didn't expect him to throw me under the damn bus" Jason looks at Aryk with irritation.

Lucien and I are both snickering in the corner.

Pam steps forward and clears her throat after staring daggers at Jason.

"We have a party to attend and some glamoring to do," she says as she looks at me with meaning.

"I can clean this up later," she says.

"That's okay Pam."

" I always clean my messes up" My Lover says to her with a smile.

She snaps her fingers and all traces of any bodies disappear to the swamp out in the bayou.

Gators will have indigestion later.

"Thank you, my friend," she says with glee and hugs Sookie tightly much to the shock of Karen.

"Now get changed back into your clothes" she bosses us.

Back to business as usual for Pamela.

Sookie snaps her fingers and we are all as pristine as when the night started.

As we start to head back upstairs I hear Pam say to Karen "Welcome back to the family Karen".

"Yes, Pam."

" Nothing says family bonding like torture and dismemberment" Karen deadpans.

Everyone laughs as I roll my eyes.

Sookie turns to Merlin as She takes my hand.

"Are you coming with us or not Godfather?" She says with a smirk.

He smiles a relieved smile and replies "Oh, I wouldn't miss tonight for anything".


	20. Salvation: Chapter 20

Eric:

As we entered the party upstairs I noticed that not much time has passed. Every human in the bar has been glamoured to think that we just arrived.

The party is in full swing and my Lover is flowing with happiness at seeing her loved ones again.

I do not like that Lucien keeps eye fucking my daughter.

I like the fact that she seems to be eyeing him in return even less.

I have made my thoughts clear as has her mother.

Hopefully, that is enough to keep her away from Lucien.

He defended Arya, so I can't kill him tonight.

I send him a glare to make sure he knows to keep his fucking distance.

I notice two thrones on the dais of the bar.

I call Pamela over and ask her about the two thrones.

Her face lights up with glee.

Karen notices the gleeful evil look that Pamela is now wearing and speeds over to us.

As Pam tells us how Aryk pretended to be me to enthrall the vermin I was not convinced.

He is more carefree than I am.

Pamela gleefully pulls out her cell phone so that she can pull up the video of my children playing make-believe.

The first thing I notice is the outfit that she has dressed my daughter in and I am outraged.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE WEARING PAMELA" I screech in outrage.

Pam just rolls her eyes and says"Lighten up Stackhouse" as I sputter in outrage.

"Stackhouse"? I say seethingly.

"Yes, he was quite outraged that Arya would wear such an ensemble," She says to me with an eye roll.

"Pamela, there is too much of her on display," I say to her in outrage.

"Just watch the video, Eric" She replies.

I watch the whole thing.

Aryk does look and act just like I do when I sit there.

It is like watching myself. I am secretly pleased.

I have beautiful children.

Then to see Arya flip Lucien and tell him off is quite a moment of pride for me.

She didn't seem to care for his attention that night.

I wonder what has changed?

I will speak to her tomorrow.

I hear a song come on and I know what song will play next.

I have planned this moment perfectly.

I feel Sookie looking for me.

"Excuse me, daughters, I have a dance to secure," I say as Pam beams with pride and Karen stares with shock.

 _ **Trying not to love you by Nickelback**_ plays I grab my lover and start twirling her around the dance floor.

I can feel her happiness and mine throughout the dance.

The song ends and I lean in to whisper in her ear.

"You played many songs for me before you left, that told me how you felt. This song is from my heart to yours. I love you Sookie Stackhouse" I say to her as she tears up.

 ** _Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin begins to play as we begin to dance._**

 ** _Everyone and everything else in that bar disappeared while we held each other._**

 ** _You are the avalanche_**

 ** _one world away_**

 ** _My make believing_**

 ** _while I'm wide awake_**

 ** _Just a trick of light_**

 ** _To bring me back around again_**

 ** _Those wild eyes_**

 ** _A psychedelic silhouette_**

 ** _I never meant to fall for you but I_**

 ** _Was buried underneath_**

 ** _and All that I could see was white_**

 _ **My salvation**_

 ** _My, my_**

 ** _My salvation_**

 ** _My, my_**

 ** _You are the snowstorm_**

 ** _I'm purified_**

 ** _The darkest fairytale_**

 ** _In the dead of night_**

 ** _Let the band play ou_** ** _t_**

 ** _As I'm making my way home again_**

 ** _Glorious we transcend_**

 ** _Into a psychedelic silhouette_**

 ** _I never meant to fall for you but I_**

 ** _Was buried underneath and_**

 ** _All that I could see was white_**

 ** _My salvation_**

 ** _My, my_**

 ** _My salvation_**

 ** _My, my_**

 ** _My salvation_**

 ** _My, my_**

 ** _My salvation_**

 ** _My, my_**

 ** _My salvation_**

 ** _My, my_**

 ** _My salvation_**

 ** _My, my_**

 ** _My salvation_**

 ** _My, my_**

 ** _My salvation_**

 ** _My, my_**

With each word, I look into her eyes and watch each tear fall.

Gods how I love this woman.

As the song ends the bar has gone deathly quiet.

I bend down on one knee and take the box from my pocket.

 _ **"Sookie Stackhouse, I have chased you from the first night that you walked into this bar.**_

 _ **I have plotted and planned and schemed to have you with me.**_

 _ **I have saved you but more times than that, you have saved me.**_

 _ **You are my Salvation and I love you as I will always love you.**_

 _ **Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?**_

 _ **Not just in your human way, but also by the knife and whatever other ceremonies that our heritages call for.**_

 _ **If we are to be tied together then I wish it to be in all ways.**_

 _ **I have lost you before, and as you have heard me say recently, I most certainly learn from my past mistakes" I say to her.**_

 _ **"Yes,"**_ she whispers and sinks to her knees in front of me.

 _ **" If I am your salvation, then you are my anchor.**_

 _ **You are the other part of me.**_

 _ **You are my heart and my soul.**_

 _ **I was lost without you, and I never want to be lost again.**_

 _ **There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you because you have done everything for me.**_

 _ **YES, I will marry you.**_

 _ **I am already yours and I always will be" she replies as I slide my ring on her finger.**_

As we are each on our knees kissing passionately, we are brought out of our trance by yells and whoops and catcalls.

My children are all emotional. Even Karen and Karen never shows emotion.

I gracefully come to my feet and pull my woman up against me as another song starts to play.

 _ **Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.**_

Pam has outdone herself tonight.

I owe her a shopping trip.

Every song that she has picked for us to dance to has been flawless.

The only song that I picked was the Salvation song.

I have never felt my lover so happy or so in love.

My entire being burst with pride.

We dance around the room as everyone watches.

As we dance past Pam and Jason I hear them both say "It's about damn time" in such an irritable tone that I laugh out loud along with Sookie who must have heard them as well.

As the song ends I lean down and whisper to my lover "Are you ready to go home yet" and send a staggering amount of lust through our bond.

I smirk when her knees buckle, but I catch her before she falls.

"I can smell how much you want me Sookie" I whisper to her.

Pam must have heard our exchange because she comes bounding over hell-bent on cock blocking me tonight.

She is accompanied by Jason Stackhouse and her newest partner in crime Karen.

FUCK MY LIFE!

"Eric Northman, you are not leaving yet. Maker or not. You know she is never able to resist your shit. You are not playing fair and you will not ruin all my plans for this party to be a hit" She demands.

"FINE," I said petulantly, but I held her closer.

"Can I dance with my sister, Eric"? Jason asks me.

I can feel love and excitement coming from her so I nod and kiss her head as she heads out to the floor with her brother.

As the song comes on I groan. Stackhouse must have picked this song.

 _ **Country girl shake it for me by Luke Bryan**_ begins to play.

As I see my lover start to dance I see that Jason dances just as well. It must be a fae thing.

I am mesmerized each time I see her dance.

If he were anyone but her brother he would be dead right now.

As she twists and turns and shakes her ass I am hard as a rock. Thank the gods I am sitting in a booth.

I don't know how I am going to make it the rest of the night without fucking her in a corner somewhere.

She must feel me in the bond because as she dances by she winks at me and gives me a look that sets me on fire.

As the song ends she crooks her finger and says "Come here" and I happily go to her.

You played your song for me. Now I get to play one song for you. The only difference is that YOU are my drug.

She snaps her fingers and _**Him and I by Halsey and G-Eazy**_ begins to play.

Cross my heart,

hope to die

To my lover,

I'd never lie

He said, "Be true,"

I swear, "I'll try.

"In the end,

it's him and I

He's out his head,

I'm out my mind

We got that love;

the crazy kind

I am his,

and he is mine

In the end,

it's him and I

Him and I

My '65 speeding up the PCH,

a hell of a ride

They don't wanna see us make it,

they just wanna divide

2017 Bonnie and Clyde

Wouldn't see the point of living on if one of us died

Got that kind of style everybody try to rip off

YSL dress under when she take the mink off

Silk on her body,

pull it down and watch it slip off

Ever catch me cheating, she would try to cut my (ha-ha-ha)

Crazy, but I love her, I could never run from her

Hit it, no rubber,

never would no one touch her

Swear we drive each other mad,

she be so stubborn

But what the fuck is love with no pain, no suffer

Intense, this shit, it gets dense

She knows when I'm out of it like she could just sense

If I had a million dollars, or was down to ten cents

She'd be down for whatever,

never gotta convince

You know

Cross my heart,

hope to die

To my lover,

I'd never lie

I love you baby

He said, "Be true,"

I swear, "I'll try."

In the end,

it's him and I

He's out his head,

I'm out my mind

We got that love;

the crazy kind

I am his,

and he is mine

In the end,

it's him and I

Him and I

In the end,

it's him and I

Him and I

In the end,

it's him and I

It's her and I mobbin' 'til the end of time

Only one who gets me, I'm a crazy fuckin' Gemini

Remember this for when I die

Everybody dressed in all black, suits and a tie

My funeral will be lit if I ever go down or get caught, if they identify

My bitch was the most solid, nothing to solidify

She would never cheat, you'd never see her with a different guy

Ever tell you different, then it's a lie

See, that's my down bitch,

see that's my soldier

She keep that thang-thang,

if anyone goes there

Calm and collected, she keeps her composure

And she gon' ride for me until this thing over

We do drugs together (together)

Fuck up clubs together (together)

And we'd both go crazy (crazy)

If we was to sever

You know?

We keep mobbin',

it's just me and my bitch

Fuck the world, we just gon' keep getting rich

You know?

Cross my heart,

hope to die

To my lover

I'd never lie

He said, "Be true,"

I swear, "I'll try".

In the end,

it's him and I

He's out his head,

I'm out my mind

We got that love;

the crazy kind

I am his,

and he is mine

In the end,

it's him and I

Him and I

In the end,

it's him and I

Him and I

In the end,

it's him and I

Cross my heart,

hope to die

To you I've never lied

For you I'd take a life

It's him and I,

and I swear

'Til the end I'm-ma ride with you

Mob and get money,

get high with you

Cross my heart,

hope to die

This is our ride or die

You can confide in me

There is no hiding,

I swear

Stay solid,

never lie to you

Swear, most likely I'mma die with you

Cross my heart,

hope to die

To my lover

I'd never lie

He said, "Be true,"

I swear, "I'll try."

In the end,

it's him and I

He's out his head,

I'm out my mind

We got that love,

the crazy kind

I am his,

and he is mine

In the end,

it's him and I

Him and I

In the end,

it's him and I

Him and I

In the end,

it's him and I

Eric:

As we dance and grind on each other I am trying to focus on my control.

She picked a song to tell everyone invited here tonight that I am hers and she is mine.

I feel intensely gratified and extremely horny.

The song does describe us in a way.

Our fucked up relationship and the lengths that we go to for each other.

I would definitely kill for her because I have and she has killed for me.

She is my drug and I am hers.

She would be with me with or without material shit.

Our relationship is intense. Always has been.

If I don't get her somewhere soon and fuck her I might lose my control and fuck her in this bar and don't give a damn who sees us.

"You are playing with fire, lover," I say in her ear as she smiles at me.

She knows exactly what she is doing.

"When I get you out of here I can promise that you will not walk for at least a week," I say in her ear as she sucks in her breath.

I can only feel the anticipation and endless lust rolling off of her.

"Make an excuse and go use the restroom in my office," I plead to her.

When we are finished dancing she fans her face and heads to my office restroom.

Before I can follow her, my path is blocked by Merlin.

"Get her out of here Viking," he says to me.

"Why is there a danger,"? I say and am instantly on alert.

"No, but she has more magic now and unless you want to set this entire party into a full-fledged orgy then I suggest that you take her home before you start that particular part of your engagement celebration," he says to me with a smile.

I zip to my office and snatch her up as she yelps in surprise.

"Pop us home and shield the house, lover. I do NOT want us to be disturbed". I growl as I start kissing her.

One moment we are in my office and the next minute we are in my light tight room in her farmhouse.

As soon as we arrive she pops our clothes out of existence.

We collide together at once.

I lift her up as she wraps her legs around me and I slam her against the wall as I slam into her.

The sensation makes both of us groan.

"Eric, I" and I feel her convulsing as I keep pounding in and out of her.

She keeps convulsing and my ego is inflated to overload.

"ERIIIIC" she screams my name as I chuckle in her ear.

"I told you that you would not walk for a week and I meant what I said, my soon to be wife" I snarl at her.

She starts to clench her muscles around me and meets me thrust for thrust.

" I told you that I can take whatever you can dish out" she gritted the sentence between her teeth.

"Don't hold back and don't be a pussy Eric Northman. If your going to fuck me at least fuck me like you mean it" she taunts me.

Unused to this Sookie I come undone immediately as does she.

"Have you lost your edge, my Viking" she laughs and taunts me.

I growl at her.

"No, you do not play fair Sookie. I should have known you would use those snatch exercises against me" I pout.

"Well, you did say you wouldn't let me out for a week. Would you care to make a wager on who is the first to break LOVER" she says as she bats her eyes at me and pushes her breast in my face".

"Dammit Sookie" I whine. I can't believe I have turned into a whining bitch over this woman's breast. Although they are the most magnificent set I have seen in my thousand years.

What's worse is she knows it too.

I smile at her. I am ALWAYS up for a challenge.

I won her and she was and will always be my biggest challenge of all.

Let the games begin.


	21. On Fire: Chapter 21

Arya:

As I watch my parents sneak away from the celebration I feel happy for the first time since my childhood.

To finally meet and know my father is my dream come true.

To see my mother so happy and to feel what love is truly supposed to feel like is a wondrous thing to behold.

As I am caught up in my emotions, my brother strolls over to me.

"I feel the same as you, Arya," he says with understanding.

"I too am happy to have finally found our father and to feel mother so happy and in love is something that I thought that we would never see," he says with thoughtfulness.

As I wipe a tear from my eye, he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

 _ **Never be the same by Camilla Cabello and Kane Brown**_ starts to play we lose our selves to the music.

We have always loved to dance.

Our parents both seem to have the talent for dancing from what I witnessed earlier.

Everyone in this place is watching us. They always do. Dancing with my brother is like magic in its self.

For anyone who watches us at least. For us its only fun.

"I never thought I would see our mother behaving like a school girl, Aryk," I say with a smile.

"Yes, this Love business must be serious indeed" he jokes as we both laugh.

"Do you think that we will ever find what mother and father have together"? I ask as we continue to dance.

Aryk grows serious.

"I hope that you do Arya. I doubt it is something that I am looking for though" he replies as I knew he would.

"One-day Aryk you will meet someone that you won't be able to live without. With your heart, I know it" I say to him.

He kisses my cheek as the song ends and leans in to whisper in my ear "Not if I run faster than she does" and laughs as he strolls off.

"Imbecile," I say and roll my eyes.

As I go to leave the dance floor, my uncle, Jason grabs me by my waist and spins me around as he laughs.

"You owe me a dance niece" he laughs as a song starts to play called _**Gimme three steps by a band called Lynard Skynard.**_

As he twirls me around the floor, I pick up the dance steps quickly.

This song is wonderful. I begin to laugh.

Dancing is so much fun. This is so different from the ballroom dancing that we do in the Fae.

As I roll my hips and twirl my body around the floor I feel exhilarated.

I notice as Jason spins me out to the edge of the floor that Lucien is watching us dance.

His pupils are fully dilated and he seems to be in pain of some sort.

I smile at him with kindness and twirl back to my uncle who tosses me in the air as I land and keep with the steps.

As the song ends he smacks me on the back "Damn Arya you are an even better dance partner than your momma" he says with happiness and I can't help but beam with pride. My mother is a wonderful dancer.

"Thank you, Uncle Jason. You aren't so bad your self" I laugh as he walks off.

As I am about to leave the dance floor I am blocked by Lucien.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me tonight as well?" he asks and I can see that he expects rejection.

"Why the hell not," I say as I shrug my shoulders.

He is momentarily surprised but his smile is infectious.

"Only a dance though Lucien and none of those declarations of love or ownership," I say firmly.

"Of course not," he says with faux contrition as he gives a small smile.

 ** _I'm on fire by AWOLNATION starts to play._**

He takes me in his arms and leads me to the floor.

I never noticed how truly beautiful he is.

He is as big as my father. He must have been a warrior before he was turned.

Where my father is blonde and fair, Lucien has the blackest hair and is dark for a vampire. He still has an almost tan like quality to his skin.

He has the bluest eyes and the fullest lips.

What the hell am I thinking?

My father said off limits.

As I look up at him, and I don't have to look far because he is only a bit taller than me, my heart starts to flutter.

He is looking at me so strangely that I feel frozen.

The song ends and I quickly break away from his hold and rush outside to get air.

Why can't I breathe?

My whole body feels like I'm on fire from the inside out.

I have shut the bond tonight so that I don't have to feel the carnal shit from my family.

As I turn to go back inside Lucien is standing behind me.

"Are you alright Arya"? He asks me.

"Yes, just too much dancing and I needed air" I lie.

He regards me for a moment like he is staring into my soul.

As I turn to walk around him to return to the celebration, he grabs me around my waist and crushes my body to his.

"You can lie to yourself but don't ever lie to me," he says softly before he crushes his lips to mine.

At first, I am confused. I've never kissed anyone before. I begin to kiss him back until his tongue darts against my lips and I jump back in shock.

"What was that"? I say with confusion.

He looks confused as well.

"A kiss" he replies.

"But your tongue touched my lips," I say in obvious ignorance.

"Arya, have you never even been kissed before"? He asks.

My silence is answering enough. I'm still in shock.

"Can I show you"? He asks me.

I nod out of curiosity.

"Look at me sweetheart," he says as he tilts my chin up.

He presses his lips to mine and gently kisses my lips as he caresses the back of my neck.

"Open your mouth a bit, love," he says to me and I comply.

As soon as his tongue slipped into my mouth my legs turned to jelly and he grabbed me to hold me up.

As he deepened the kiss I began to return the kiss to him with as much passion as he is kissing me.

He was the one to break away as I slumped against the wall.

Panting and gasping for air. We both were.

I was shaking and was so confused.

Why on earth would a kiss cause me to feel so odd down there?

Lucien lifts his eyes to meet mine.

"I will have you Arya Northman," he says with heat.

"You were made to be mine," he said as he sped away.

I have no idea how long I was there slumped against the building.

I was lost in my thoughts as Pam appeared beside me.

Shock and fear were apparent on her face.

"Arya, what has happened"? She demanded.

I could only look at her with wide eyes.

I had no idea that I was even touching my swollen lips.

"Arya take yourself to your father's office and avoid anyone on your way. Pop straight to the shower immediately" she tells me in a panic that I don't understand.

I grab her and pop us both the bathroom in my father's office.

"Strip those clothes and make sure that you burn them or make damn sure that nobody finds them" she screeches in a panic.

I pop out of my clothes and make sure that they are incinerated in my bed chambers back home in the fae.

I scrub every inch of myself as Pam demanded.

I can feel myself crying as I stand naked in the shower.

I turn the water off as soon as the hot turns to cold.

I change my hair and makeup back to normal.

I pop my clothing on as Pam comes through the door.

"Pam, what is the danger"? I aks.

"The danger is that I found you with your lips swollen from kissing. The problem is that you reek of arousal. The problem is that you reek of Lucien" she tells me as I sit in shock.

"What is arousal"? I ask her.

Her mouth falls open. I have managed to shock the one person who I thought was unshockable.

"Tell me everything Arya and I do mean everything" she demands.

I stand in defeat and lay my hands on her head and show her what transpired from the moment Aryk and I started dancing to the moment that she found me.

"You willingly let him kiss you"? she asks in shock.

"Yes, I did. I was curious and I want to find a love like my father has for my mother" I tell her with honesty.

"Arya, you are innocent and Lucien is far from innocent," she says with anger as she starts to pace.

"STOP Pam. I love you and you are my sister, but I am trusting you with this. Do not betray me please"? I say.

She looks at me with indecision.

"If Eric asks me I cannot lie to him Arya and I will not lie to your mother," she tells me firmly.

"I know" I reply.

"I am so confused" I explain to her as I start to cry.

"Sister, why couldn't you just prefer the company of women" Pam sighs in exasperation.

"I am sure that Aryk would make a much better lesbian Pam. He has always been attracted to the female sex" I say with defeat.

With effort, she did not laugh.

"Arya I thought that you did not like Lucien," She asks me.

"I did not have any feelings toward him one way or the other," I say.

"Not until tonight" I clarify.

"He makes me feel things that are so strange to me and I like these feelings. I like them very much" I say.

"I think he is the most beautiful male I have ever seen," I say to her in defeat.

After her shock wears off she tells me to leave the party and to take the time and think about how this will affect my family.

How could Lucien be so bad?

My father from all accounts that I have heard was horrible before he met my mother.

What if he wants me to hurt my father? What if he is aligned with Morgana? What if he is an enemy of my mother or even my great grandfather.

"I need to get out of here Pam," I said with desperation.

"I can't go to the fae and I can't go to the farmhouse," I say.

"I will be at the Hilton Hotel in New Orleans. If I need you I will call you or contact you through the bond" I say with determination.

"Can you please cover for me with everyone"? I plead.

"Just say that I am exploring this new realm and have my phone and my cards with me, please"? I beg her.

"Fine, you have one week. That's when your parents will come up for air. You have until then to have your time alone" Pam informs me.

"I will find a car. I wish to drive" I say as she nods.

"Take the Audi," she says as she tosses keys to me.

"Thank you sister, I love you," I say as I leave through the back entrance of the bar.

I never noticed being watched or followed as I ran out of the bar and jumped into the car.

I never thought about anything else except Lucien.

The sun was about to rise and I have made quite a distance between myself and Shreveport.

I pulled into the nearest Holiday Inn so that I could sleep.

As soon as I paid for my room and locked the door I fell to the bed and cried myself to sleep.

Lucien:

I had been to this bar every single night since I laid eyes on her dancing with the Viking.

She was the most beautiful woman or thing I have ever seen.

I only wanted to talk to her when I grabbed her arm, but instead was slammed on my ass and held at knifepoint by the beautiful goddess I was so enamored with.

Even after I officially requested to call on her as I would have in my human life, I was denied.

No explanation.

Just a simple NO.

Then my goddess just disappears into thin air.

I thought that the Viking was involved or pledged by the knife to a beautiful tiny telepath.

I had heard that he was actually deeply in love with her or obsessed with her.

So, why was he denying me the chance to know this beautiful Arya?

I decided that if she is not here tonight, that I will look for her elsewhere.

As I arrive at Fangtasia I hear voices as I stop at the edge of the building to listen.

"Babe, are you in there"? The tiger bellows.

I hate John Quinn.

"Babe, Sookie, I just want to talk to you". he continues to yell.

Pam Ravenscroft is at the door in a second.

"John Quinn, what do we owe the pleasure"? she sneers with disgust.

Clearly, he rubs everyone the wrong way.

"I wanna talk to Sookie right NOW," he said as he began to shake.

"What do you want with my mother" Arya demanded.

Mother? I muse to myself.

The tiger raked his eyes over Arya and had the nerve to smirk.

"I don't know who the hell your mother is, but my Sookie isn't your mom," he said with his usual cockiness.

"I can assure you that my mother is Aslynn Susannah Stackhouse Brigant. Ruler of the Skye Fae. She is also mother to my twin Brother Aryk and she most certainly belongs to my father as he belongs to her" She said.

Stackhouse? The telepath.

Brigant? The Royal Skye Fae.

Twin brother?

My goddess is Fae?

I never even smelled the scent.

Arya explains with patience. I can see that she is trying to be patient. She seems to think that Quinn is unintelligent. I could have told her that the mongrel is nothing short of neanderthal stupid.

"Who the hell is your daddy if Sook is your mommy" he chuckles.

"My father is Eric the Northman" Arya states.

The Viking is her father. Not her maker. That is not possible.

Before I could think more on it I heard him growl at the object of my affection.

With a growl, he lunges at Arya and has her by the throat. I see his hand flex to snap her neck and I act instantly.

As Pam starts towards him with intent to kill the ignorant tiger, I knock his ass to the ground.

No one touches what is mine and Arya Northman will be mine.

"Keep your fucking hands off of her you, disgusting tiger or I will make you a rug on my floor. The Northman might have put up with your shit concerning what was his but I will not tolerate you touching what is mine" I say with menace.

"I am not yours, nor will I ever be" Arya huffs out but I can tell that she has a thrill. I suspect Pam can tell as well.

"My sister belongs to no one vampire," Aryk says as he appears.

"Northman, I thought that she was your sister,"? I ask because I know that I am about to shed light on they're lying.

"She is" Aryk replied with a cocky smirk.

"I am Aryk Northman, but my full name is Aryk Jason Stackhouse Northman. Eric the Northman is our father. Not our sire" Aryk says with flare.

"My sister's name is Arya Adele Stackhouse Northman and we are twins" he continued.

"Aslynn Susannah Stackhouse Brigant is our mother. We were born in the fae. Raised in the fae" Aryk says with more boredom.

One moment Aryk was speaking and the next minute there was a sword to his throat.

The fae prince was popped by Pam's side in full gear before I could blink.

"I see that master has been busy," a voice from behind Aryk said.

"Karen, if you hurt him or our sister, I will be forced to fight you to the death," Pam says with finality.

I see her head snap toward Pam.

"You would side with these abominations over me, your own sister," she says.

Rage fills me at the thought of anyone insulting Arya.

"Karen, they are born from our master and his fated mate. They are not abominations" Pam explains.

As Karen lowers her sword and Aryk is pushed away, Arya launches into Karen with a fury.

Karen is a legend among our kind, but she is evenly matched with Arya. Arya seems to be toying with her.

If I did not love this woman before I know that I do now.

As Karen draws her sword, Arya pops two katana's into her hands and advances toward Karen.

I can tell that Karen is impressed but I can also tell that Arya is in a Viking berserker mode. She really is like her father.

I suspect that Aryk is sending calm to his sister through the bond, but she is having none of that.

He pops to her and wraps her in his arms. He whispers fae words to her and she slumps against him.

"You will NEVER touch my brother with ill intent again, or you WILL meet your final death. I don't give a damn if my father did sire you" Arya tells Karen with passion.

"I have trained longer than you can imagine and with better fighters than you. Do not make the mistake of underestimating this ABOMINATION. You jealous, childish bitch" Arya tells Karen with fire in her eyes.

"Where is Sookie" Quinn bellows as I punch him in the throat, yet again.

"Stop talking little kitten or I shall have to find a muzzle fit for a cat," I say to Quinn smoothly.

Quinn decides to keep his mouth shut.

"Thank you, Lucien," Pam said calmly.

"I will call my master and find out the arrival time" Pam informs everyone.

She pulls out her phone to call The Northman, I notice another uninvited party guest skulking about.

Pam looks to The fae prince and he catches what she is trying to relay to him. His eyes darken and he pops away.

When he pops back he is holding a shifter by the scruff of his neck.

"Jason, can you have my brother and sister help you to pop these guest to the dungeon without any of our invited guest seeing them," Pam ask sweetly.

He smiles and nods.

"Make sure you chain them up, Uncle Jason. Mother will be extremely pissed if they get away" Arya says with glee.

As Aryk grabs the shifter, Arya grabs Karen and Jason grabs Quinn from me as he shoots a shot of electrical current through the tiger, they pop to the dungeon.

I might like that particular fae.

I listen closely as I hear Pam speaking with her master.

"We are on our way now, Pamela," he says with annoyance.

"Master, we have unexpected visitors that have arrived," she replied with dread.

"What visitors, the guest list was very specific," he says in annoyance yet again.

"Master, the tiger is demanding to see Sookie," she blurts out.

Sookie. What an unusual name.

As he starts to growl, she continues.

"Karen has arrived also. If it comes to a fight, I won't allow her to hurt my new brother or sister. Stackhouse is already lighting up" Pam says in a menacing voice.

"Lucien is also here and I am afraid if he persists in this pursuit of my sister, Stackhouse and I will be forced to act before you arrive. If Aryk does not kill him first" Pam says as she glares at me.

Like I give a fuck.

I put my hands up in mock surrender as I hear what they say.

"Is there anything else Pamela, or is every enemy or bane of my existence in my bar"? he asks and I know that he is seething.

"The shifter is here, but he is acting peculiar, Master. Perhaps he is angry that she has decided that you are what she wants. I am unclear as to why he is behaving as if he were Billy Boy Compton. I have One nerve and he has managed to push past that nerve" Pam says with a pout.

I almost laugh at her face.

"Sookie and I are on our way. Do not alert anyone that we are coming. We will arrive at the secret entrance. Have Jason, Aryk, and Arya meet us in my office, and Pamela, do not alert anyone else that we are coming. Not even Karen" he says and ends the call.

Not even a moment later we hear a loud _**POP**_ as Pam rolls her eyes and rushes inside.

They are hand in hand and dressed for battle as they POP in the middle of Fangtasia.

Sookie is enraged and glowing. Maybe Arya takes after both parents with her temper.

Her swords are drawn and she is levitating a little off of the ground.

"Whoever means to do harm to OUR children come forward," she says with royal authority.

I am purely fascinated.

Not one person steps forward.

Sookie begins to calm, but Eric is still intensely focused on the crowd.

"My friend, it is wonderful to see you. I do love how you always make the most dramatic entrance" Pam says.

She catches on quickly.

She quickly plasters on a fake smile. She looks slightly demented.

"Where are my children" she whispers in Pam's ear as the vampiress hugs her.

I am shocked. Our kind does not touch. Especially a bitch of the caliber of Pamela Ravenscroft.

"Chaining up our new guest in the dungeon with Stackhouse" Pam whispers back.

She nods her head to Eric and he seems to understand.

"Where is Karen"? he asks.

"Among the guest" Pam reply with finality.

I step forward. "Northman, may I have a word"?

"No," Eric says to me. Short and Sweet.

"Stay away from my daughter Luke," Eric tells me with menace.

Fat chance fucker. It's too late for me

"I want her" I persist.

Apparently, both Eric and Sookie have run out of patience.

Sookie grabs Eric's hand and grabs my throat and she pops us to the office.

Pam arrives in seconds.

Jason, Arya, and Aryk pop into the office seconds after we arrive.

"My daughter is off limits to you vampire," Sookie tells me with finality.

I notice Arya's carefully concealed pout. I am secretly reveling in the possibilities.

"How can she be born of vampire and human"? I ask in a condescending tone.

With her patience clearly at its end, Sookie grabs my head and projects something into my head.

The birth of her children as well as Ludwig's paternity results of my Arya and her brother.

"That explains you are their mother, and clearly not human. It does not explain how the Viking is the father" I say in a dazed way.

"My sister and I are Skye Fae royalty. Our grandfather was Fintan Brigant. My sister bonded with Eric in the way of the fae" Jason states as if that explains the whole debacle.

"I understand the workings of a bond fairy boy, but vampires do not procreate," I say with finality.

"I have test results from Dr. Amy Ludwig, not that I need to explain my children to you, Lucien. Especially since you will be keeping away from my daughter" Eric tells Lucien with menace.

"I can clearly see that she is related to you, Viking but to learn that our species is capable of such a thing is incredible," I says with awe.

"We are not capable. Not unless we mate with a fae. That is not likely considering the blood call causes us to drain the fae we encounter" Eric states with annoyance.

"Can I stay for the interrogation"? I ask after moments of contemplation.

"Even if I am not permitted to know Arya, I still want to know why that filthy fucking tiger attacked her. I would like to participate if you would allow it, sheriff"? I ask with determination.

Eric silently assesses the request.

"You may, but the tiger has more to answer for than his attack on my daughter" Eric states as he looks at Sookie.

"a-ha," I reply.

"Was the tiger perhaps trying to poach on your territory Viking"? I ask with humor.

"Shut the fuck up Luke" Eric replies.

"Someone tell us what happened. Be brief but to the point" Eric says as he sits in his chair while pulling Sookie to his lap.

After each of us gave our version of events, I can feel that Eric is hurt by Karen's actions.

Sookie is angry and seems saddened at the same time.

"Was her intent to harm my child or was she simply jealous and acting out"? Sookie asks.

"I could feel her through our sibling bond. She was jealous and angry, but she was genuinely impressed with Arya's skills as a warrior. I think on some level that Karen was actually proud of her. She was a bit annoyed with Aryk's nonchalance at the situation" Pam says with honesty.

" I don't think that she would have killed either of my siblings. I would not have allowed that" Pam replies.

"That tiger most definitely meant to do Arya harm" I bellow.

"Look at her throat. He was about to snap her neck when I intervened. I want him DEAD" I continue to rage.

"Arya, are you okay little one"? Eric asks her with concern.

"I am only embarrassed. He was so obsessed with my mother that I had tried to explain. He became enraged before I could think to take a defensive stance" she tells Eric with shame.

"Arya, everyone is caught off guard at some point. Even me. Do not feel shame that this happened" Eric said to her with love.

"Sook, I don't know if you know about Sam. I thought that I had taken care of it, but he showed up here tonight. I have warned him to stay away. I even relayed the message from Niall to stay away". The fairy prince says with sadness.

"I know everything Jason. More than you know" Sookie explains and I can almost taste her rage.

What did the shifter do to cause this rage?

"Niall Brigant is your great-grandfather"? I ask Sookie.

"Yes he is and he will not hesitate for an instance to wipe out anyone who threatens his bloodline," Jason says to me with a warning.

"Our special guest has all been waiting long enough, let's not keep them waiting any longer. I would like to handle the situation with Karen last. If that is agreeable for you, Eric. She is your child". Sookie says.

The Viking nods as we all head to the dungeon.

The Dungeon:

As we walked into the dungeon I spot the shifter chained to the wall.

With the flick of her wrist, he is free from his chains.

"Sookie, I don't know what the fuck is goin on here cher but if this is how you wanna live your life then there is something seriously fucked up with your head," he says to me like his opinion has some power over me anymore.

I watch her circle him in an appraising manner appearing to be contemplating his words before she backhands him and sends him reeling to the other side of the room.

Everyone including Eric seems to be stunned.

Arya and her brother look bored.

The fairy prince looks much the same.

"How I live my life," she says in an amused tone as she crouches over the shifter and snatches him up to meet my gaze by the hair of his head.

"LOOK AT ME, you backstabbing conniving bastard" she bellows at him.

"I could have forgiven you for hiring me at a young age just because you had hopes of getting in my pants, Sam. I should have seen you for the sick fuck that you are. You met me when I was in high school. You were my boss. You are no better than Uncle Bartlett". She said with a sneer as Eric flinches and takes a step forward.

This Uncle must have been an abuser of children. The worst of the worst.

"No, this is my right," she says to him.

She turns her attention back to the shifter.

"You think that I am some pathetic little human girl. That I am somehow unintelligent"? she asks him.

If that is the case, then this shifter must have some sort of flawed DNA. This woman is far from stupid.

Something conveys between the two and she is enraged.

With the rise of her hand, he is brought into the air and his eyes go wide with fear.

"You stupid fucking dog, I was never human. I AM PENDRAGON" she says in a voice that is not her own.

PenDragon? My stomach I think just knotted.

A descendant of The King.

ABSOLUTELY FUCKING GREAT!

The room is filled with wind and everyone is blown against the walls of the room.

I see Aryk and Arya flanked on each side of there father.

Merlin shimmers into the room.

I know Merlin.

FUCK!

"Aslynn" he yells over the force of the wind.

She projects something to Merlin and he nods in understanding and disgust.

"For the crimes of treason against a royal member of the Royal Brigant bloodline as well as intent to do harm to a royal member of the PenDragon bloodline, you are hereby sentenced to death," she says to the shifter's wide-eyed face.

"You can't kill me, you fucking bitch! You have no idea who you are dealing with" he screams at her.

This ignorant wanker has no idea of who he is dealing with. This woman holds the power of Avalon in her hands.

As she gently lowers him to the ground she steps right into his face.

"No, Sam. You have no idea who you are fucking with" She says to him as she lays her hands on his head.

As he drops to the floor screaming and thrashing, "Silence" she says to him and he immediately has no sound coming from his mouth as he screams.

"What did you do to him," Almost everyone asks her at once.

The fairy prince looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"She just pushed every once of pain that she has experienced in her life into his mind" Jason explains.

She looks completely unashamed, Jason crushes her in a bear hug and cries.

"I saw it all Sook. I am so sorry. I should have been there more. I should have been more of a brother to you". he weeps.

So the fairy prince is her brother.

FUCK MY LIFE!

"Hush Jason. We all have a path. I learned from my pain and mistakes. He helped inflict some of that pain so I think it is fitting to let him reap what he has sewn. After what he planned for my family, his life is forfeit" she said.

Jason nods his head.

"Can I kill him, sis"? Jason asks her as if discussing the weather.

"No, it is my right, brother," she tells him.

She reaches down and touches the shifters head and the pain stops.

"Speak," she says to him with venom.

"What the fuck are you"? he says with fear.

"I am Aslynn PenDragon"

I am Sookie Stackhouse"

I am Susannah Brigant"

"Right now I am a mother who is pissed off that you thought to harm my children after all of the times you have been responsible for my pain," she says to him.

One day this will be my mother in law and I have a habit of pissing people off.

Eric is not a bigger threat.

Arya's mother is.

Fuck!

"After all of the times, you have interfered with my life," she says as shakes her head.

"You have two choices" she informs him.

"Combat or execution. Everyone has the right to a fair trial" she states.

God, she is so much like Arthur I want to roll my eyes.

"combat against who," he asks?

"Me, but I will warn you that Bill Compton failed in under 4 minutes," she says to him.

"I choose execution then because I know that you don't have the balls to kill anyone. Let alone me" He says with self-assurance.

"On your knees shifter", she tells him.

As he kneels he looks at her in the eyes and smirks.

As he does this her swords appear and so do wings.

As the wind starts to churn again, her voice speaks his fate.

 **"Samuel Merlotte.**

 **Shifter.**

 **You are hereby sentenced to death by the authority invested in me by Merlin of Avalon and by right of my birthright.**

 **God go with you"**

As her right sword severs his head from his shoulders, her left sword stabs through his chest cavity and into his heart.

She pushes until her sword comes out of his back.

Jesus, she even fights like Arthur.

She kicks him off of her sword and snaps her fingers as her swords are clean again and her wings are hidden.

"Your a fucking PenDragon" I sputter.

Merlin levels me with a glare meaning to keep my mouth shut.

I am oath-bound to do as I vowed.

Fucking Merlin.

"I am also HIS" as she points to Eric.

"As I am hers," Eric tells me with menace.

Karen is silent through this entire exchange, but I can sense that she is just observing.

"Babe" I hear from the corner as everyone rolls they're eyes.

I see Eric stalk toward him with deadly intent.

"She is MINE, how many times do you have to hear it"? Eric roars at Quinn.

Quinn has always been a dumb fucker so I am not surprised when he repeats himself.

"Babe, just talk to me. We can work this out. I can be better for you that this deader" he says to Lady Aslynn with misplaced confidence.

Her name first and foremost will always be Aslynn PenDragon.

Queen of Avalon. The prophecy is coming to pass.

Eric punches him right in the mouth. I am gleeful.

"Call my woman BABE one more time and I can assure you that you will never have a BABE of your own little kitty" Eric rages.

Please call her Babe again you fucking waste of a litter box? I think to myself.

Lady Aslynn lays her hand on Eric's arm and he turns to her and to his surprise, she pours lust through the bond.

I almost burst with laughter at Quinn's face.

She grabs her Viking and kisses him with every bit of feeling that they have for one another.

She turns to stand in front of Eric and his arms wrap around her torso and he rests his chin on her head. I can see him smirking at Quinn.

I am smirking as well.

"Quinn, I want to try to get through to you because breaking things off with you clearly didn't work," she says to him.

"I love Eric. Not because of what he has because I have more money than he does now"

"Not because of his position because I am descended from two very powerful royal bloodlines" she continues.

If she only knew...

"I think that I began to have feelings for him from the first moment that I met him. Right here in this bar", she tells Quinn and Eric's arms begin to tighten slightly around her.

"When I agreed to date you, it was out of loneliness" she tries to explain.

"It was after the witch wars and Eric had regained his memories and he had forgotten me and what we had meant to each other," she tells Quinn with remorse.

"I should have known that I still loved him in Rhodes. I found him and Pam to secure that they were safe before I ever even considered anyone else" She tells him as shock and rage show on his face.

Of course, this is the "Angel of Rhodes" as well as heir to Avalon.

"I killed Andre for you. You fucking faithless whore" he yelled as Eric punched him in his mouth effectively knocking his front teeth out.

Quinn smiled a cruel smile.

"What will you do and who will you turn to when he tosses your ass aside for some other hot vamp chick that can do what you cant" he smirks at her.

This pisses me off. I am oath-bound to protect Arthurs line. It is why I am cursed to be a vampire. To pay for my crimes against my friend and king.

"THERE IS NOTHING THAT ANY WOMAN CAN DO FOR ME, TO ME OR WITH ME THAT CAN EVER COMPARE TO SOOKIE" Eric roars.

"How dare you throw that in her face. She is and has been everything to me since I first saw her in my bar" Eric raged.

"Quinn, I neither know nor do I care what your feelings for me were or what they are. You were a stepping stone in my life. A mistake to learn from." She says to him with complete sincerity.

"There is no realm, no galaxy nor any universe where you or any other being could compete with Eric," My lady says to him.

"Its Eric. It has always been Eric and it will always be Eric" She tells Quinn with finality.

The rage on his face is clear.

"If you think you can just tell me to piss off like I'm yesterday's news then you have life seriously fucked up BABE" he yells at her.

Before I could blink, Eric had set her to the side and had Quinn's pants down around his ankles.

"You doubt my word tiger"? Eric says to Quinn with menace.

Before Quinn could register what was happening, Eric had retrieved his dagger and sliced off Quinns Cock and his balls.

"Now you are a kitten," Eric says with disgust as he tosses his dagger on the table as Quinn's equipment lay bloody on the floor.

I hear the fairy groan and I see he is cupping himself.

I can barely contain my satisfaction at finally seeing justice be served. I know the real John Quinn. He is getting an easy punishment. I would have tortured him for days for his crimes against women.

My lady flicks her fingers and his pants are back up.

"Silence and listen" she commands.

"I made a vow to my children on the day they were born that I would kill anyone who meant them harm or death. You assaulted my child with clear intent to end her life" She says to him as he glares at me.

"Lucien, did you witness this assault"? She addresses me personally

The glee is evident on my face. I nod.

"Yes your majesty, I did," I reply with a bow.

"Did all here witness the offense committed against my child?" she asked the room.

"Yes" everyone answers her question.

Even Karen.

"You will never give up this obsession with me Quinn. You will always be a threat to my family. I cannot have that" she says.

"You have the option of combat against me or the option of execution as well," tells him.

"What will it be, you may speak now," she says.

"I choose combat BABE because if I can't have you then he damn sure will not" Quinn yells.

This has to be the dumbest fucking beast on earth. She may have the look of Queen Guinevere but this woman has the spirit of Arthur.

Quinn has no fucking chance.

Before Eric can come forward, Merlin freezes him.

"You cannot interfere Viking. If she breaks her vow to avenge her child she will die. She is of the fae. She cannot lie or break her word. I know that you love her but you must not interfere. She is the PenDragon now and she is stronger than she looks" Merlin says to Eric.

Merlin is right, as usual.

As Eric unfreezes he walks to her and cups her face in his hands. He leans his forehead to hers before he kisses her gently.

"I have this," she tells him as he stares into his blue eyes.

"I will always come back to you," she tells him as she kisses him and steps forward.

"I choose a hand to hand combat, BABE" Quinn says as a taunt.

She smiles and projects the dome around them.

If she is anything like Arthur, and I suspect that she is then he stands no fucking chance at all. Arthur was a fair ruler but completely ruthless in battle.

As they circle each other I see that he is about to lunge at her.

He will rely on brute strength.

As he lunges she sidesteps and delivers a roundhouse kick to his kidney.

He falls to his knees.

"Up little kitten," she says to him.

I almost bellow laughing.

Cocky, just as Arthur was.

"You fang-banging whore" he spits at her.

I am enraged.

She appears to contemplate his insult.

"I suppose I am a fang banger, but that FANG that I bang was and is better than anything I could ever get from someone who resembles the genie from Aladdin," She tells him with a giggle and jumps away as he lunges at her.

As she turns to face him he grabs her by her hair and punches her in the face.

She let him.

Merlin and I share a look. She is toying with him. I nod my head.

She staggers and hears Eric roaring in rage.

She fucking smiles.

"Is that all you got Quinn? My Gran could hit harder than that" she says and her brother bellows with laughter.

"I am bored Quinn and I have other matters to attend to, so that is the only one I will let you have," she says to him with pity.

He looks at her with shock and rage.

"Did you actually think you landed that hit on purpose? I felt sorry for you because my husband turned you into a eunich" she tells him with nonchalance.

"Sorry, it's all the sympathy you will get from this vampire humping whore" She sneers at him.

As he starts to charge at her, She flips up into a handstand and wraps her legs around his head, effectively flipping him to the ground.

As he is struggling to get free he starts to panic.

She strengthens her leg muscles around his neck and twists until his neck breaks.

John Quinn in no more.

The dome lowers and Eric rushes to her and kisses her feverishly.

ERIC:

"Daughter, what do you have to say for your actions"? he asks her.

"Did you come to kill your brother and sister?" he asks her.

"No, Master I did not," she says.

"I came as you requested" she replies.

"I only wanted to see if they were worthy of the bloodline," she says sadly.

"I did not know the events that have happened nor do I know even half of what happened, even now," she tells him sadly.

"I can see that you have chosen a fitting mistress and my new sister Arya is fierce" Karen admits.

I agree with Karen. Arya is the most wondrous woman I have ever met.

"I have doubts about my new brother. He seems lazy and even though he looks like you in every way master, I feel that he could use much training or he will not make it in our world" she replies with honesty.

Honestly so do I but I keep quiet.

Aryk booms with laughter.

"I have all of the training of my mother and sister. I knew you were no threat Karen the slaughter. I am a seer. I knew that you would be there and why" he laughs.

Karen is shocked.

"Why not fight me then," she asks him in confusion.

"Because Pam is my sister. I have a love for Pam as my sister. You are my sister also and I hope to have some semblance of a relationship with you as well" he replies.

"Besides, Arya is a sore loser when we fight and my Uncle Jason tells me that most women like to win. Whether you can beat them or not" he says with nonchalance.

So, she hates to lose. Good to know.

All female eyes in the room flare to Jason as he has an uncomfortable look on his face.

I would hate to be him right now.

"You think you can whip me, Jason Stackhouse"? Sookie bellows.

"Now, Sook," he says. "I was just having bonding time with my nephew".

"I didn't expect him to throw me under the damn bus" Jason looks at Aryk with irritation.

Eric and I are both snickering in the corner.

Pam steps forward and clears her throat after staring daggers at Jason.

"We have a party to attend and some glamoring to do," she says as she looks at me with meaning.

"I can clean this up later," she says.

"That's okay Pam. I always clean my messes up" My Lover says to her with a smile.

She snaps her fingers and all traces of any bodies disappear to the swamp out in the bayou. Gators will have indigestion later.

"Thank you, my friend," she says with glee and hugs Sookie tightly much to the shock of Karen.

"Now get changed back into your clothes" she bosses us. Back to business as usual for Pamela.

Sookie snaps her fingers and we are all as pristine as when the night started.

As we start to head back upstairs I hear Pam say to Karen "Welcome back to the family Karen".

"Yes, Pam. Nothing says family bonding like torture and dismemberment" Karen deadpans.

Everyone laughs as I roll my eyes.

Sookie turns to Merlin as She takes my hand.

"Are you coming with us or not Godfather?" She says with a smirk.

He smiles a relieved smile and replies "Oh, I wouldn't miss night for anything.

Of course, the fucker wouldn't. Not like he feels remorse for cursing me to be this way.

The Party:

I watch her as she watches her parents. So much love on her face.

She is so caught up in the moment that she never sees Aryk making his way to her.

"I feel the same as you, Arya," he says with understanding.

"I too am happy to have finally found our father and to feel mother so happy and in love is something that I thought that we would never see," he says with thoughtfulness.

As she wipes a tear from her eye, he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

 _ **Never be the same by Camilla Cabello and Kane Brown**_ starts to play they lose themselves to the music.

As always I watch her and listen so I can know her better.

"I never thought I would see our mother behaving like a school girl, Aryk," she says with a smile.

Her smile is like sunshine personified.

"Yes, this Love business must be serious indeed" he jokes as they both laugh.

"Do you think that we will ever find what mother and father have together"? She asks as they continue to dance.

YES, with me I want to scream at her.

Aryk grows serious.

"I hope that you do Arya. I doubt it is something that I am looking for though" he replies.

"One-day Aryk you will meet someone that you won't be able to live without. With your heart, I know it" she tells him.

He kisses her cheek as the song ends and leans in to whisper in her ear "Not if I run faster than she does" and laughs as he strolls off.

I almost spit blood across the room.

He is a cheeky fellow.

"Imbecile," She says and rolls her eyes.

As she is about to leave the dance floor, her uncle, Jason grabs her by the waist and spins her around as he laughs.

"You owe me a dance niece" he laughs as a song starts to play called _**Gimme three steps by a band called Lynard Skynard.**_

As he twirls her around the floor, She looks amazing.

She begins to laugh.

I watch her shake her hips and twirl around and lust hits me so hard I am almost bowled over.

I notice as Jason spins her out to the edge of the floor where I am watching her dance.

My pupils are fully dilated and I am in pain.

She smiles at me with kindness and twirls back to her uncle who tosses her in the air as she lands and keeps with the steps.

As the song ends he smacks her on the back "Damn Arya you are an even better dance partner than your momma" he says with happiness and I see her beam with pride.

"Thank you, Uncle Jason. You aren't so bad your self" she begins to laugh as he walks off.

As she is about to leave the dance floor I am blocking her exit.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me tonight as well?" I ask and I already fear rejection.

"Why the hell not," she says as she shrugs her shoulders.

I am momentarily surprised but smile for my good fortune.

"Only a dance though Lucien and none of those declarations of love or ownership," she tells me firmly.

"Of course not," I say with faux contrition as I give her a small smile.

 ** _I'm on fire by AWOLNATION starts to play._**

I take her in my arms and leads her to the floor.

I never noticed how truly beautiful she is.

She is almost as tall as me or her father.

She has the bluest eyes and the fullest lips.

My father said off limits.

I don't give a fuck.

I have to make this woman love me.

As she looks up at me, her heart starts to flutter.

Can she feel something for me?

The song ends and she quickly breaks away from me and rushes outside.

I find her outside beside the building breathing heavily and I can smell her arousal.

I want to dance with happiness but I am frozen.

As she turns to go back inside she nearly collides with me.

"Are you alright Arya"? I ask her.

"Yes, just too much dancing and I needed air" she lies.

As she turns to walk around me to return to the celebration, I grab her waist and crush my body to hers.

"You can lie to yourself but don't ever lie to me," I say softly before I crush my mouth to hers.

I begin to kiss her and she is responding until my tongue darts against her lips and she jumped back in shock.

"What was that"? she asks me in confusion.

I am confused as well.

"A kiss" I reply.

"But your tongue touched my lips," she says in obvious innocence.

"Arya, have you never even been kissed before"? I ask.

Her silence is answering enough.

Fuck, I have to keep this slow.

I already feel for her.

Losing her would be unbearable.

"Can I show you"? I ask her,

I nod.

"Look at me sweetheart," I tell her as I tilt her chin up.

I press my lips to hers and gently kiss her lips as I caress the back of her neck.

"Open your mouth a bit, love," I say to her and she complies.

As soon as my tongue slipped into her mouth her legs turned to jelly and I grabbed her and held her to me.

As I deepened the kiss she began to return the kiss with as much passion as I was kissing her.

I was the one to break away as she slumped against the wall.

Panting and gasping for air. We both were.

That was certainly unexpected.

She was shaking and was wide-eyed.

FUCK

I pushed too far, too soon.

I know that I cannot live without this woman.

"I will have you Arya Northman," I tell her heatedly.

"You were made to be mine," I said with finality and sped away.


	22. Danger and Desire: chapter 22

Arya:

When I said across the hotel bed and fell asleep I was mentally exhausted. The sun had just crept over the horizon.

I was jolted awake by my annoying brother trying to batter his way through my block on the bond.

I sighed and snatched my cell phone to call Jason.

Aryk still refuses to carry one, even though I find them quite useful.

"Arya, where in the hell are you and why have you blocked off the bond,"? Jason asks me with worry.

"I was sleeping until Aryk annoyingly woke me trying to contact me through the bond" I grouched at Jason as he snickered.

"Well, he was only worried". jason replied.

"I am fine. I took the Audi and am driving to New Orleans to shop and explore for a few days" I explain.

"Arya, someone should be with you" Jason was instantly serious.

"I need a few days without everyone in my head or having everyone's feelings assaulting me," I say to him.

"I just want some time alone Uncle Jason and I am never alone. It is maddening" I complain to him.

"Yeah, I get it, Arya I do. Just check in constantly and don't keep the bond shut down. At least not completely" he says to me.

"I promise Uncle Jason," I say.

"Please tell my family that I love them and I am only trying to have time to myself for a while. I never get to leave home and this realm is so different from home" I say to him.

"Please tell mother and father not to worry. I will summon mother if I so much as chip a nail" I say with an eye roll.

My uncle burst out laughing.

"Don't be a smart ass, Arya. That's usually Aryks department" he jokes.

I smile and say my I love you's as I hang up and a few moments later, I feel the tension of Aryk's nosiness begin to fade as I drift back to sleep.

I am jolted awake as a cloth is put across my mouth and nose. It has a bittersweet smell and I am once again asleep.

When I wake back up I am secured to a chair and at first, a jolt of fear runs through me but I am secured with Iron.

Before I clue this imbecile in that iron has no effect on me I need to find out what motives, my would be captives have for capturing me.

I notice it is nightfall outside.

As I sit with a bored expression on my face waiting to find out what in the seven hells is going on, the door to my room is opened.

The wolf. I am automatically enraged.

He smirks at me and I smile at him.

His smirk falters.

"Mongrel, did my Uncle not warn you about the dangers of touching one of our bloodlines"? I ask him.

"Sookie is a friend of the pack. Not any abominations that her vamp fucker forced on her" he tells me.

I am seething with rage.

"My mother and father are blood bonded. Fae bonded. They are also engaged to be married in a human ceremony as well as repledged by the knife" I say to him with honesty.

"No wonder my mother left this realm. She could have no peace with all of the unwanted attention from unwanted suitors" I say.

His face contorts to rage and he backhands me with his fist across my face.

I smile and spit out blood even though the blow hurts like hell. I won't ever show it.

Brigants are made of stronger things and Northmans are as well.

"Sookie left because of the fucking vamp that stalked her. She had Stockholm syndrome" he rages.

I laugh. Softly at first and then a full-on bellow.

I pop out of the chair as his eyes widen.

I stalk toward him as he throws his arm out, my tank top rips.

I see his eyes widen and I am afraid for a different reason.

"You really are Sookie's daughter, he says with a strange look on his face.

I kick him across the room and he pops pack up.

I have to get out of here. This creature is mentally defective.

Before I can pop out the door is busted from the hinges.

Standing in the doorway is Lucien.

How did he know where I was?

He takes one look at my face and my ripped shirt and is by the wolfs side in an instant.

He has him by the throat and is going to kill him.

I lay my hands on his arm and he looks at me with such a rage that I almost take a step back"

"Lucien, you can't kill him. He is the pack master of the Long Tooth pack" I say.

"He needs to be taken to my father or to Pam," I say to him and he slowly nods.

"I need to change my shirt and I can pop us to the bar. Let me call Pam and Jason" I say to him gently.

As I change my shirt, I dial Pam.

"Sister, have you worked through your feelings for your vampire," she says as my face grows hot.

Lucien's head snaps towards me in question and then he smiles in triumph.

MALES!

"PAMELA" I yell at her.

"I was attacked by the wolf that Uncle Jason took Aryk and me to see. Lucien saved me" I say to her.

"Saved you how,"? she says with rage.

"He struck me to my face but he also ripped my shirt and was going to do other things" I explain.

"You're telepathic like your mother", she says to me.

"Yes," I sigh.

"I will meet you at the bar. Can you inform Aryk and Jason to meet us there"? I plead.

"Us"? she asks.

"Yes, us. Lucien has the mongrel in hand" I say to her.

She giggles. Actually fucking giggles.

"Oh, sister. You will never be boring"

"Karen, assemble the family, we have more fun coming" I hear as she hangs up on me.

"Do you have a vampire, Arya?" Lucien asks me.

I huff in annoyance.

"Only one who can't take no for an answer", I say to him.

He hits the wolf over the head and effectively knocks him out.

As he steps toward me I latch onto him and hold my head to his chest.

"How did you know how to find me"? I ask him as I stepped away.

"When I kissed you last night you cut your tongue on my fang". he says with embarrassment.

"I have had your blood, Arya. I knew that you were in danger. I knew when he struck you and I knew when you began to panic." he explained.

"Bonds do not work that strongly on one sip of blood," I say to him.

"They do if it is from your fated mate," he says as he looks at the floor.

"Fated mate," I say in confusion.

"Especially if you are as old as I am," he tells me.

"How old are you Lucien," I ask him.

He takes a deep breath and exhales. I suppose to prepare himself.

"I am as old enough that I knew Merlin in my human life, and that is all I am allowed to say on the matter. I made a vow" he looks at me with sad eyes.

I take his hand and kiss his knuckles.

I smile and let out a chuckle.

"What is so funny"? he asks me in confusion.

"Its time to face my parents," I say to him with a smirk.

Now he truly looks afraid.

He grabs the wolf from the floor and I grab his hand.

As I am about to pop to the bar, he grabs me to him and kisses me.

That is exactly how we appeared in front of my entire family when we arrived.

My father had him pinned to the wall before I could register he had moved.

"NOOOOOOO" I screamed as I step between the two.

"Father, he is my fated" I yell as tears fall from my eyes.

My father is stunned.

Aryk and Jason are angry.

My mother is silently contemplating the situation.

My sisters are in shock.

"Mother you summon Merlin right now" Aryk bellows.

"He will answer this and we can be done with it," Aryk says with loathing as he looks at Lucien.

"Chain that wolf up before the magician gets here" Lucien growls.

My father snatches him further into the air.

Lucien is beyond his limit for patience.

"He struck her face and was planning to rape your daughter, Viking" Lucien sneers at my father.

My father drops Lucien and is cradling my face as I huff in annoyance.

"I am safe and well father. I would have escaped" I try to explain.

"But you did not escape Arya. You were rescued by Lucien" he says to me with some unknown emotion.

As my father throws the wolf into the wall and restrains him Merlin shimmers into the room.

"What is the meaning of this"? he booms as he looks at my face.

"Look and see," I say with defeat and I walk forward wand bow my head.

As Melin touches my head every moment is replayed from the moment I stepped into this realm.

His head snaps to the wolf chained to the wall.

"Be glad it is not my justice to hand out to you mongrel?" Merlin tells the wolf and looks to my mother.

"Merlin we have another matter to address first," my mother says to Merlin.

"Is he her fated?" she asks as her head jerks towards Lucien.

A goblet appears in his hands and he motions for my hand.

With a slice to my finger and a few drops of my blood, he walks to Lucien and motions to his hand as Lucien obeys.

A slice to his finger and a few drops of his blood and Merlin walks to the center of the room.

 ** _Animarum duo concurrunt, unum efficiemus._**

 ** _Sit sanguinis veritatem._**

 ** _Hae duae animae fato_**

 ** _Lux amoris ostensionem_**

(From the beginning to the end.

Two souls combine, to become one.

Let the blood reveal the truth.

If these two souls are fated

Let light and love show the truth)

As soon as Merlin finished the incantation vibrant colors began to swirl. A thin rope made of silver and gold wrapped around me and snapped to Lucien and he was wrapped as well.

I looked up at my parents with terrified eyes and both were weeping. My father was grief-stricken and my mother was confused.

As the rope disappeared I look to Lucien and he only looks at me. No self-assured smile. Just looking at me and waiting for my reaction.

I don't understand what has happened until my brother picks up a table and throws it across the room.

"FUCK FATE" he rages.

Merlin lays his hands on Aryk as Aryk begins to weep. My brother does not weep. He is always happy and he is always carefree.

"NO"!

"You tell her the truth now or I will Merlin," he says

"What truth"? I whisper.

It was Lucien who spoke first.

"Release me from my vow old friend," he says to Merlin.

My father and mother stand together.

"We wish to speak with our family in private. While we do that you may discuss your own dealings in private" my father says to them.

"But rest assured that we WILL be speaking about your situation," my mother tells Merlin. She is angry.

"Leave and take him with you so that we can speak to our daughter in private" my father demands.

Merlin nods as Lucien continues to stare at me.

Melin takes his arm and they disappear.

Aryk is slumped against the wall in defeat.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on"? I plead in exasperation.

"Arya, have you ..." my father starts but can't finish his sentence.

He looks to my mother in what looks like, embarrassment.

She lets out a heavy sigh.

"Arya, have you been sexually intimate with Lucien"? She asks me.

I am shocked. Up until last night, I had never kissed any male.

"NO, mother I have not" I yell in shocked embarrassment as my father looks relieved.

"Until last night, I had never even kissed a male or a female" as I give Pam a dirty look.

"Until last night"? my father says in a quiet questioning voice.

"I will not show you that" I snap at my parents.

"It was a kiss and that is all" I answered defiantly.

"Arya, do you have feelings for Lucien"? My mother asks.

I answer my mouth to say no, but the words will not come out.

My father looks at my mother confused as Aryk throws a chair across the room and it shatters.

"She is fae, father. She CAN NOT TELL A LIE" Aryk rages.

"Do you love him dotter"? my father asks.

"I do not love him, I do not think. I do admit that I am drawn to him. I would more times than not, love to punch his smug face" I reply.

"He is relentless. No matter how many times I tell him that I can protect myself, he still insists on protecting me. It is most annoying but also endearing at the same time" I say.

"Even though he professes love for me, I do not think I have reached that affection. I love all of you and it feels nothing like that, so I am sure that I do not love him" I conclude.

"Dotter, what do you mean when you say that you are drawn to him"? my father asks.

"I am not sure. No matter what I say or do he stays consistent. No matter how far I run, he turns up to aid me" I say.

"Last night when we danced, I felt very unusual. Not unpleasant, but unusual" I say.

My mothers face is a mask but my fathers face is thoughtful.

"Have you claimed him, Arya"? my mother asks me point blank.

"No, mother but he has continuously claimed me," I say as I roll my eyes.

"I have also forbidden it" my father snaps.

"Oh for fuck's sake Arya, you tell them right now or I will" Pam betrays me.

"Tell us what", my mother says in a quiet voice.

"Come here, my daughter" she demands.

I step forward and hang my head.

She grabs my father's hand and together they rest there joined hands on my head.

My whole night is played out for them to see.

"Pamela, your spending privileges are revoked for one month" my father bellows.

"She was only being a sister to me, do not punish her for something that I did" I yell at my father.

"IS LUCIEN MY FATED" I scream at my parents.

"Yes he is, sister," Aryk tells me in defeat.

"So, my entire family is upset because I have found the one person who was meant for me" I muse aloud.

"It sounds very hypocritical of you both," I say to them unfairly.

"That mongrel broke into where I was sleeping, chained me in Iron, struck me and then was going to attempt to rape me after ripping my shirt from me. Lucien saved me. Yet I am sure that piece of filth will live because he is a leader of a mongrel dog pack" I say in anger.

"Mother did you automatically love my father when you met him" I question her.

"I did not think so until I had lost him, Arya," she says sadly.

"Did you know that you loved my mother when you met her" I demand of my father.

"I knew that I wanted her and I knew that I would have her," he tells me bitterly.

"I know that he is my fated father. I won't walk away from that" I explain.

"Cant you and mother of all people understand"? I plead.

He looks torn and so does my mother.

"How are you different from Lucien"? I demand.

His eyes darken.

"YOU are my dotter. I have only just found you and you will leave me" he sobs.

"Even if I have found my fated, I will not leave my family. I waited so many years to meet and know my father. Do you think I could walk away from you father? Do any of you think that I could walk away from any of you" I say to them?

My father crushes me in an embrace.

"I do not want to lose you, daughter," he says into my hair.

"Arya, I do not want you to go, but being away from your father has taught me something very great. You cannot fight fate or fuck with fate" my mother says gently.

"Maybe we can buy a house big enough for all of us"? my father looks at my mother with hope as she rolls her eyes.

"If you do decide to claim this fucker, I would want you with us. We are not a nest. We are a family" my father states.

He is very serious about this. I almost laugh.

"Hey, am I considered family,"? my uncle asks

"NO," my father and Karen say simultaneously as the rest of us say "YES".

"Good, count me in then," Jason says with glee as my father groans.

"We already have the palace in the fae, whatever castle Sook has in Avalon, and we can have houses here too. We can bounce from place to place" Jason says with enthusiasm.

"Vampires can't go to the Fae, Jason. It is forbidden" my mother tells him.

"For now, maybe," he says with indifference.

"I want to be with Lucien," I tell my family.

"I don't know what these feelings are but if I could ever love anyone I think it would be him" I decide.

My mother groans and covers her face.

"You might as well get used to it Eric. She is too much like you. When she decides something, there is no talking her out of it" my mother tells my father.

"Like me"? he gasps at her with incredulity.

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met in my existence" he declares as my mother puts her fingers to his lips only to have him kiss those fingers.

"When Lucien gets back with Merlin, can we deal with the wolf so that I can talk to my fated," I say.

"We will talk to the fucker as well," my father says as my mother elbows his ribs.

"What"? he asks.


	23. Fated: Chapter 23

Lucien:

As Merlin and I take our leave I am still in shock.

Thinking that I have found my fated mate and actually having confirmation are two different things.

I know that I love her. I have since I first saw her dancing with her brother.

She was like pure sunshine for me.

When she knocked me on my ass and threatened me, that only confirmed that I wanted her more than anything or anyone in my life.

I had trained with the best knights in history and this beautiful woman had knocked me on my ass.

She was incredible. She is incredible.

"Do you love her Lucien?" Merlin asks me.

"Why does it matter now? When she finds out about my past she won't want me" I say with misery.

"What have you done, exactly Lucien"? Merlin asks me.

"I was cursed for a reason Merlin, I must have done something" I reply.

As Merlin contemplates my words he nods and begins to speak.

"Let me tell you a story that I have never told a soul," he says to me.

"I did not curse you, nor did your king Lucien" he informs me as I look at him with confusion.

"I will finally tell you of your parents and the events that led to your curse," he says sadly.

"Your father was a knight in Arthur's courts. One of his most trusted men at arms. One of his greatest friends" he says with fondness.

"Tristan, your father was sent on a mission to retrieve a girl that was to marry his Uncle Mark. The King of Prussia."

"Tristan's father had been king before Mark but Mark took the throne when Tristan was an infant".

"Tristan was content in Arthur's court and enjoyed being part of something that was for the good of the world and the realms".

"He believed in equality, as Arthur and the rest of the knights of the table believed".

"Your mother Isolde, was a beautiful young girl. She was the love of her mother's life. Mark was very much older than Isolde and her mother feared that Isolde would be unhappy with her betrothed. So she put a love potion in a flagon of wine".

"Isolde was supposed to share this with Mark on the night of her wedding, but during the journey, the two became overcome with thirst and they drank the wine".

"Whether it was true love or the love potion, I do not know, but the two were very deeply in love".

"You were conceived that night" he continues.

"The wedding was not for a month. You remember the banners and feasts and celebrations back then"? he asks as I nod.

She married Mark the day that she found out that she was going to have Tristan's child" he said with sadness.

"She had no choice. Mark would have killed her as well as her family if she refused him" Merlin continued.

"Without her, your father was... not himself."

"He was no longer happy or carefree. He was haunted"

"One day he received a missive from Isolde and she informed him that she carried his child".

"He left immediately to retrieve her. She had already given birth to you days before".

"She was shot with a poisoned arrow as they were escaping," he tells me with sadness.

"He brought you both back here but there was nothing that I could do to help her as hard as I tried".

"He asked me to look after you as he left to avenge your mother".

"When he returned he seemed to be well and healthy, but he had been grazed by an arrow himself".

"He died in my arms as he made Arthur and I vow to watch over you," Merlin said as he brushed a tear from his eye.

"I buried them both right there" as he pointed to the Rowan Tree that I had always played around as a child.

"That tree is sometimes called the lovers tree and it is sacred to the fae," he says to me.

"And"? I say

"What has that to do with anything"? I say in confusion.

"Lucien, your mother was Fae Royalty. She was Niall Brigant's Aunt. Her father was the last High King of the Fae" he said.

"Isolde was a Skye fae Princess, just as your Arya is," he said.

"Your father was a Prussian Prince and a highly ranked knight of the round table in the court of the greatest monarch that ever existed," he said.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK WAS I CURSED" I scream in agony.

"Morgana LeFae cursed you, Lucien," he said with rage.

"She wanted Tristan so badly and he did not return her affections. He loves his Isolde".

"Arthur and I kept your identity a secret for years. He made sure that you were trained and knighted".

"He loved you as a son. You are the image of Tristan with the exception of your mother's blue eyes" he says.

"As you grew up and everyone started to see the resemblance, she became mad with rage".

"When Arthur denied her request for a forced marriage to you, she began to increase her magic".

"She was a witch through her mother".

"Uther should never have gotten involved with those vipers, but he could not see past the beautiful faces".

"She began to immerse herself in dark magic and the rest is history, as you know".

"During the war, she exchanged sexual favor with a vampire to turn you".

"Arthur and I hunted him down and ended him".

"She meant you to be tortured for eternity because he was a cruel vampire and your existence would have been painful".

"I spelled you so that you could survive without a maker in the world".

"Arthur and I made you take that vow to protect yourself against your enemies.

"Your father was a man of honor and a greater friend".

"I am sorry that you have to find out like this".

"I made a promise to Arthur to protect you and knowing this would have endangered you". he says.

"So my fated is blood-related to my king"? I say with confusion.

"Yes, and I do think that he would approve" Merlin laughs.

"Let's get back to Arya, I can feel Aslynn summoning me and I fear I have much to explain," he says as he lays his hand on my shoulder and we vanish as I take one last look at my parents resting place.

Back at Fantasia:

As we shimmer back into the room, I take a seat in the closest chair and lay my head in my hands heavily.

There is so much to process in one night.

"Before you all start, I need Lucien's permission to divulge what I would tell because it is not my story," Merlin says

Everyone looks around in confusion.

I feel Arya's hand on my shoulder and I know that it is her without looking up.

I take her hand in mine and keep my head in my hands.

"Project to them all Merlin. They might as well know what they are getting into with a bitch like that gunning for me" I say.

With a pained and regretful look at me, he begins to project the entire truth to the room full of Arya's family.

Everyone was quiet for a while.

"So she is out for you too"? Lady Aslynn says to me.

"I did not know until tonight", I say to her.

She turns to Merlin with a scowl and she is angry as she points her tiny finger in his chest.

"There will be no more secrets Merlin. I am so sick of this shit. He is fated to be with my daughter. He will be our family" she yells.

I am surprised as I see Merlin back up in fear.

"Aslynn, my friend I could not tell this story. His life would have been in danger" he explains.

"Like my life is in danger, as well as the lives of my family, because you did not tell me? And you spell what is mine so that he cannot tell me as well" she fumes.

"Just because my body is weak from magic does not mean that I cannot hear. TELEPATH! Remember" as she taps her head to make her point.

"Lover, Calm down," Eric says to her as he wraps her in his arms.

"There is no use abusing your wizard. We have the matter of the wolf that attacked our daughter as well as our discussion with THEM about what they plan to do" he says as she jerks his head toward Arya and me.

She huffs out a breath.

"Pam, call his pack and have them come to the warehouse immediately" My lady orders as Pam gleefully starts dialing numbers.

"Now, while that is being handled I will ask you both what you intend to do about this fated business," My lady says to us. she is very no-nonsense.

"Do you care for my daughter"? the Viking asks

"I love her. I have since she knocked me on my ass" I say with sincerity as The Viking boomed with laughter.

"She takes after her father," he says proudly with a cocky smirk.

"Merlin, you better talk to great-grandfather about this immediately," Jason says.

Merlins face is lit with understanding.

"I believe he thinks you to be a descendant of Lancelot" Jason explains and I am filled with rage.

"Why the fuck would anyone think I came from the betrayer" I roar.

"Well, rumors and you're dark especially for a vampire". Karen says.

"He betrayed my kind and he was a self-assured arrogant cunt," I say in outrage.

"He seduced my Queen and caused the destruction of the greatest monarchy that I have ever had the privilege of serving," I say with anger.

"What do you mean serving," My lady says to me in curiosity.

"Arthur and I raised him after his father died," Merlin says.

"Arthur trained him, knighted him and loved him as a son".

"Until tonight, he thought that he had wronged us in some way and that we had cursed him. He has only just learned the truth" Merlin clarifies.

"I have released him from his vow and unblocked his mind. He is himself again" Merlin says.

"What do the two of you plan to do" Eric persist.

"I would like to fully bond with Arya and marry her by the knife since you are hell bent on knowing everything," I say to her father.

"She is my daughter, what else would you have me do"? he asks with his eyebrow raised.

"I am extremely pissed off" he continues.

As I start to say something he continues.

"I had promised my lover that she would not leave our bed for a week, but here we are hours later," he says as my lady's face turns a bright shade of red.

"ERIC" she screams.

"I apologize, my love. I said you would not walk for a week" he continues.

She looks for something to throw at him.

"They made me break my word Sookie. I would rather be elsewhere right now" he says as he looks at her lower parts pointedly.

She shrieks as Jason, Aryk and Arya groan.

"This is why we keep the bond closed," they all say in unison.

The Viking only laughs as he scoops Lady Aslynn up in his arms as she smiles and smacks him.

"We are ready to go," Pam says as she enters the room.

"Wait," Lady Aslynn says to all.

She snaps her fingers and we are all covered in elfin armor.

"I haven't seen this armor in ages, I say with awe".

"You are our family now. I guard what is mine with my life" she says as she wraps her arms around her Viking.

Jason grabs the wolf and pops him to the warehouse and secures him.

Merlin touches Pam and Karen as they shimmer away.

My Lady and her Viking pop next.

I take Arya's face in my hands and kiss her gently.

"I do love you Arya, and I will do all that I said to your father. If you would have me" I say to her.

She leans her forehead to mine and kisses me back.

"I think I love you too Lucien," she says to me and I smile with such happiness that she kisses me deeply.

"You think?" I say as I smile.

Her mother pops back to the room.

"We do not have all night, Come along now: she says and pops away.

Arya and I laugh and wrap our arms around each other as we pop to the warehouse.

The warehouse:

The pack is assembled.

I hold Arya firmly to me.

The wolves are angry that they're pack leader is chained up.

"Silence" Lady Aslynn says to the area.

"Tonight Alcide Hervaux attacked a member of the Royal Brigant bloodline," she says to the crowd.

"The Brigant's are the royal rulers of the fae, for those of you who do not know"she clarifies.

"He also tried to rape my daughter" The Viking bellows as all eyes fall to Pam.

"This woman is MINE," I say as I pull Arya forward.

"Look at her face" I bellow with rage.

"A vamp and a fairy," one of the dogs say with disbelief.

"Do you question me"? Lady Aslynn says with menace.

Everyone looks uncomfortable.

"This woman is my daughter, as well as the daughter of Eric Northman," she says with such power that the room grows quiet.

"For most of you, it was almost three weeks now that I disappeared. I was in the Fae with my family" she says.

"I am the great-grand daughter of Niall Brigant, Prince of the Skye Fae. These are my children that I gave birth to" she clarifies.

"Time moves differently in our realm. For me I have been gone for one hundred years" she states as everyone is in shock.

"I can assure you as can that my children were fathered by Eric. I chose him as my mate in the way of my people so I shared my essence with him" she clarifies.

"That is the how," she tells the crowd that has assembled.

"Aslynn Susannah Stackhouse Brigant is also the heir to the Pendragon dynasty. She is the ruler of Avalon" Merlin's voice booms.

"I am Merlin of Avalon" he glares at the crowd.

"Your pack leader not only broke into my god child's room while she was sleeping, but he also tied her to a chair with iron," he says as the crowd gasps in shock. He is projecting the whole situation to the crowd.

"Iron does not work on my godchildren" he states.

"When Arya escaped the chair he struck her, as you can see from her face," he says with anger.

"He then ripped her shirt and had planned to rape her," Merlin tells the crowd with rage.

"This woman belongs to my son", he tells the crowd and points to me.

"Not only did your leader attack a member of Arthur PenDragons family, but also the Viking's daughter, MY goddaughter, my son's fated mate, and Niall Brigant's treasured great-great-grand-daughter. Even though her mother is supposedly a friend to your pack" he says with accusation.

"Niall, I summon you to be here for this mongrel's judgment," Merlin says as Niall pops into the room in full battle gear.

"what has happened Merlin," he asks in a panic.

Merlin touches Niall's head and shows him all.

"He looks to Arya and me and nods in understanding and in acceptance.

"You dare attack my family dog"? he glares at Alcide.

"Grandfather, it is my duty to carry out the sentence," she tells him.

"Remember my vow," she says and he nods grudgingly.

She steps forward and touches the sides of Alcides head.

Ste steps back and gasp.

She holds her stomach runs and vomits in the corner.

Eric was beside her in a flash.

"Lover, what happened" he whispers in concern, but when she looks up she has a fire in her eyes.

"Unchain him now," she tells Jason.

"If your going to appoint a new leader then NOW is the time. His life is mine to take" she says as she starts to flame and float above the ground as everyone gasp in shock.

"Never again will you threaten my family, or manipulate me Alcide. I thought you were a friend. I thought that you were a decent man" she says with disgust.

As he shifted he lunged for her throat and she shot bolts of fire from her hands that incinerated the wolf till he was ashes.

"That is what happens to ANY who threaten what is mine and who is mine," she says to the crowd.

"Make this known to the supernatural community. The PenDragon heir has returned and there will be no fucking mercy if anyone who stands with me here today comes to any harm" she says with a burst of power.

Niall steps forward with Jason's hand.

"Jason Stackhouse is now High King of the Fae realm. Any who stand against him or his loved ones are at our mercy. Know this and spread this news as well. He has the backing of the Fae and my great-granddaughter is the Queen of Avalon". he steadies the crowd with a glare.

"There will be no mercy," he says as he pops out.

As the crowd disperses, they have named a new pack leader named Jaxon LaRue.

"Let's go home, I owe you a week my lover," Eric says in my lady's ear.

She doesn't blush she just grabs him and pops away.

"Let's go drinking and whoring," Jason says to Aryk.

"Hey, I want to go whoring too," Pam says to them.

"I think I should like to try whoring as well," Karen says to everyone's shock.

"Let's go ladies" Jason smirks and takes Karen's arm as he pops out.

"Do not be carnal with my sister" Aryk smirks at me as Pam slaps him in the head and they pop out.

I wrap my arms around my Arya.

"where were you going when I found you in distress"? I asked her as I held her close.

"Oh, I stopped long enough to sleep and then was going to New Orleans for the week. I have reservations at the Hilton Hotel" she says.

I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Can I come with you"? I asked.

She smiles and pulls me closer to her as we are popped to her hotel room.

"Well, be a gentleman and grab my bags. I can't leave Pams Audi here. She would murder me" she smiles as she bosses me.

I snatch the bags up and she fixes the door with magic as we speed to the car and head out for New Orleans.

A week with this woman may kill me.

Then again, what a way to go.


	24. Blood and Bonds: Chapter 24

Arya:

As we arrive in New Orleans I am nervous. I only booked one room. I did not expect to be bringing anyone with me. Especially not Lucian.

I also feel giddy and excited. I love when he kisses me. It feels exciting for some reason.

As we arrive at the Hotel and make our way to our room dawn is approaching.

The light-tight shutters engage as I close the curtains.

I go to the restroom and when I come out Lucien is already in his day rest under the blankets.

He has no shirt on. Why does this man make me feel strange down there?

I should call my mother. We never talked about this sort of thing.

I step into the restroom and dial her number.

I know she is not asleep.

I know exactly what they are doing.

Finally, she picks up the phone.

"Yes Arya," my father says.

He sounds strained.

"Ummm, can I speak with mother please"? I say

"I'm sure that I can help you dotter, your mother is erm busy at the moment," he says to me.

"No Da- I mean father, I will just talk to her later," I say dejectedly.

"Arya, you can talk to me about anything dear one," he says with sincerity.

"Well, ummm alright father. I wanted to talk to mother about what happens when you become carnal with someone"? I say.

I hear the phone drop and cursing.

I also hear my mothers laughter.

"What is the matter with you, Eric? Were you this bad with Pam or Karen?" she asked him.

"Dammit, Sookie. I am Arya's father. NOT her maker. She does not need to have any sex life. She is too young." he rages.

"Eric, she is 99 years old, do not be a hypocrite. She is your daughter. I knew the day would come eventually" my mother says as I roll my eyes.

"BUT Soookie she is our daughter," he says. It is so odd to hear my fearsome father whine.

"I CAN HEAR YOU BOTH YOU KNOW" I yell into the phone.

"Tell her that sex is overrated and to wait another couple hundred years" he whispers.

"Daddy I can still hear you. I have vamp hearing you know" I say with annoyance.

"Did you just call me daddy?" he says as he snatches the phone from my mother.

"Yes, I guess I did. You are my dad after all. We call mother momma when we are not in the Fae. Royal protocol and etiquette lessons were drilled into us" I say to my father who sounds so odd.

"Is it alright that I called you dad or daddy? Or would you prefer to be called by father"? I say to him because it never really occurred to me what he preferred to be called.

"No, it's fine, it's fine. I love you Arya" he says as I start to tear up.

"I love you too dad," I say quietly.

"I will let you speak to your mother now, he says but I can tell he is as emotional as I am.

"Can you talk where my dad and his super hearing cannot hear us, please? This is embarrassing enough" I say.

"I will be right back," she says and I hear her kiss my father.

I hear a pop

Then I hear a knock on the door.

I open the door and there stands my mother.

I rush into her arms "Oh momma, thank you so much I say as I drag her to the restroom".

"Talk to me Arya," she says.

"I don't know what to do," I say as I panic.

"Do you trust Lucien"? she asks me.

I nod my head.

"Do you love him"? she asks me.

I nod my head.

"Are you planning to bond yourself to him"? she asks me.

"If that is what he wishes I say with sincerity.

"You do understand about vampire bonds and fairy bonds, right Arya" she questions.

"Yes momma, that I know all about" and look at her pointedly.

"Oh, don't be fresh with me," she says

"What about pledging with the knife" she questions again.

"Mother, I would marry him in his way, if that is what he wants," I say

"I want him, and I will have him any way I can get him," I tell her.

She booms with laughter.

"Oh you are so much like your damned father," she says with mirth.

So, if you have all of these decisions made, then why did you call me here baby girl"? she ask me.

"Ummm, I don't know what to expect," I say as my face burns with embarrassment.

"Oh," she says in understanding.

"Well, sweet girl, the first time is exciting, but inside of you, there is a thin membrane called a hymen.

It is also what makes you a virgin.

It is your innocence and when you have sex for the first time it will hurt and you may bleed, but only a little bit.

After that, there is no more pain.

"Sex is actually very special when you share your self with someone that you love".

"How does this membrane become broken," I ask her with doubt.

"Well, hmmm," she says.

"I cannot believe I am about to do this" she mutters and pulls out her phone.

She types penis into her google app and an assortment of pictures show up.

"Your Lucien will have one of these down there and it will go inside of you," she tells me.

"I am not sure about that mother," I say.

"Maybe my sister is right and I should try to be a lesbian like Aryk. I say with some thought.

Booming laughter is not what I expected from my mother.

"Oh Arya, you would never make it as a lesbian, you are too much like your father... then again"

She huffs and says "nevermind that.

"If you love and trust Lucien, just follow his instructions and trust that he will know what to do".

"It is still early so let's lock the door and get you downstairs," she says.

"For what", I say.

"Arya, if you are going to start your bond tonight and give your self to the man that you love then you need to visit the spa today. I guarantee that you will be relaxed and when he wakes up, you will take his breath away". she says

"Mother, he already does not breathe," I say with confusion.

"Just come on," she says as she drags me to the spa.

"Full spa treatment for two," she tells the receptionist.

"For two," I say as she smiles.

"Of course, I have someone that needs knocked breathless too you know" and I roll my eyes as she giggles.

She pulls out her phone and I know that she is calling my father.

When she returns she has a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I don't even want to know," I say to her and she blushes.

After massages, oils, mud baths, wraps, steam rooms, hot pools, and face mud treatments I feel like jelly.

Then came the torture room.

We were waxed, buffed and polished in places that I could not believe my mother subjected me to.

When that was over we were greeted by a delivery girl from Nordstroms.

One for my love and of course one for daddy's girl.

I hope you both have a wonderful day at the spa,

I love you both-

E.

We opened our packages and I was so touched by my father's generosity.

I know he did not pick these out personally. He would never unless it was for my mother.

I held up a very racy lace bra that fit me and a pair of matching lace underwear that looks like shorts.

I put them on and they fit like a glove. I stepped into a black dress. It was sleeveless and went right above my knee. It was tight and fitted. My mother said the skirt was called a pencil skirt.

Next, I stepped into a pair of black Stiletto heels. My mother was dressed to match but her ensemble was in pale blue.

She giggled and said "well, its time for the salon" as she dragged me to the next place.

After we sat in our chairs, our hair and makeup were done to perfection.

Everyone thinks that we are sisters and my mother is preening over this.

I am as well because my mother is a very beautiful woman.

"Last stop is the nail salon," she said and dragged me to what I am sure is horrid. It sounds scary as hell.

My feet and toes are massaged and painted and when they dry I slip my heels back on and go with my mother so that our fingers can be fixed.

I have to say that this is not as torturous as I believed. Nothing like that ninth circle of hell where they wax your body hair.

When we are done and we are heading back upstairs, my mother snatches me into a jewel store and purchases a diamond necklace, bracelet, and earrings.

She gets a set for her self as well.

They are beautiful.

As she helps me put them on, she smiles and says"so that we have something to remember this day by" and I smile with affection.

"I love you momma", I say and I hug her fiercely.

"Its almost sundown. Let's go to the restroom so you can pop to your room because I am not leaving until you are safe in your room".

"Tell my father thank you and I love him. Today was the best day ever, so far" I beam with happiness.

I pop to my room as she pops to my father.

I didn't expect Lucien to already be awake.

Lucien:

When I woke and she wasn't in the room I almost panicked.

I had tasted her blood so I knew that she was close, and she was happy, so I decided to wait.

When she popped into the room I was not expecting her to look like that.

My whole body went rigid.

"Ummm, are you hungry Arya," I asked dumbly.

"My mother ordered room service for me and a bottle of that royal blood for you" she replied.

"Your mother", I stutter because I can't think straight with the way she looks.

"Yes, she took me to a place called a spa. It was wonderful" her face lit with happiness

Then she made a pain-filled face "Lucien, did you know that they have a torture chamber in the spa where they rip your body hair out with wax"? she asks and my eyes go crossed.

"It is quite painful," she said with such a serious face.

"Arya you look very beautiful tonight," I say to her as she smiles at me.

"Thank you, but you know I could have popped all this on. My mother insisted on this bonding time" she said.

I was confused, but her story about her day both humored me and intrigued me.

"Why, I thought your father owed her a whole week," I say with a smirk and her face turns red.

"I had questions" she grumbles and I can feel her embarrassment.

"What questions would you have that could embarrass you"? I ask with incredulity.

"About things," she says and turns away.

Now I understand.

She had never even been kissed.

We have talked about love, blood bonds, and pledging.

Of course, she would have questions.

"Did your mother answer all of your concerns?" I ask her with curiosity.

"Yes, even though my father said to wait a couple hundred more years," she said with a huff.

"Wait that long for what"? I say in confusion.

"About things," she says and stomps her foot.

I have to be the biggest fucking idiot in the world right now.

Couple of hundred years my ass.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against me and her breath catches.

"Lucien, why do you always make me feel strange," she says.

I can smell her arousal. At least now I know what strange means.

I move her long blonde hair to the side and start to nuzzle her neck.

I keep holding her up because her knees are wobbly.

"Strange how Arya" I whisper in her ear as I suck on her ear lobe.

She lets out a low moan.

"Strange how Arya," I say again as I move my hand to her breast.

"Arya, can you hear me" I whisper in her ear.

She turns around and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Strange down there" she whispers in embarrassment.

If I could dance a happy dance right now I would.

I tilt her chin up so that I can look into her eyes.

"Why would you be embarrassed about that? You have made me feel plenty down there as you say since I laid eyes on you" I say to her.

"Really? Well, I guess it's okay then" she says to me and kisses me till I stagger back.

"Lucien, do you think you will ever be tired of me," she asks me as I am still trying to catch my control.

"Arya, I am going to bond with you and I am going to marry you, but first we need to get past tonight," I say as I strip my shirt off.

She stops in her tracks and bites her bottom lip.

"Lucien I feel strange again," she tells me.

"Well, love. I think I already love when you feel strange" I say to her.

"Can you take your dress off? Perhaps I will feel strange as well"? I say to her in a hopeful tone.

She is skeptical at first, but then she unzips the side and shrugs out of the dress.

I am frozen on the spot.

If I get any harder I will burst through these trousers.

"Do you feel strange too, Lucien"? she asks me.

I can only nod as I take in every inch of my goddess.

"Arya come here please," I say in what I hope is a normal tone.

She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Lucien, my mother said to trust you, and I do. If I am bad at this then you will tell me won't you"? she says

I groan as she has just confirmed what I am hoping will happen tonight.

"Arya, I doubt that you could be bad at anything," I say to her.

I lean in and kiss her as I stroke her arms and her back.

I take my hand and unclasp her bra and it falls to the floor and I almost fall to the floor and weep.

I continue to kiss her as I steer her towards the bed.

As soon as we are close enough to the bed that she won't fall, I lean down and take her breast into my mouth and suck gently as she he lets out a squeal.

I continue to the other as I rub her arms and her flat stomach until I dip my fingers into her black lace panties and rub her wet center.

As soon as I do she moans and her legs give out as she hits the bed.

Before she can protest I remove those panties at vampire speed and just stare at her in wonder.

"Arya... You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" I whisper and she smiles at me shyly.

I rub her legs as she watches me and I nudge her legs apart.

She only stares at me curiously.

As I start to rub her wet center her eyes close and she bites her fucking lip again.

I slide one finger inside her and she moaned and moves against my finger.

I may die.

I continue to rub her wet center and I notice that she is close.

I slide a second finger inside her and move them in and out very slowly.

"Luciennnn" she groans and I flick her clit and she releases all around my fingers.

With her knees still open, I lean between her legs while she is recovering.

I latch my mouth onto her pussy and suck as she screams out.

I continue to lick her center and suck her folds.

She is incredible.

"God, you taste amazing Arya," I say to her and I taste as she gets wetter.

I lean back in and continue to suck on her folds as I dart my tongue in and out of her.

I hold her hips firmly in place and keep rhythmically fucking her with my tongue.

I feel her legs starting to clench.

"Come for me love" I whisper to her and she does.

I continue to lick and suck every drop.

When I slide up the bed to look at her she has tears in her eyes.

"I Love you, Lucien," she tells me

"I love you, Arya," I say as she starts licking and kissing my neck and my chest as she moans.

She keeps licking and kissing me until she has my pants off and has me in her mouth.

"Oh MY GOD" I moan out loud.

" HOW. DO. YOU. KNOW. ABOUT. THAT" I say through clenched teeth

As she sucks and licks my cock I don't even care where she heard it from.

Heaven has to be in this woman's mouth.

My woman's mouth.

As she sucks up and down I can't hold it any longer.

I cum and she swallows every single drop with a moan and she continues to lick and suck on me until I am hard again.

I grab her and flip her on her back.

I ease between her thighs and find her entrance as I ease into her I know exactly where heaven is now.

I need to go slow, she trusts me.

I ease into her gently until I hit the thin membrane.

I stop.

"Arya, this will hurt for a moment and then it won't hurt anymore," I say to her panting.

She nods and bites her lip.

I push all the way through until I am buried inside her to the hilt.

She screams. NOT a good scream.

"Lucien, I think I changed my mind. This does NOT feel strange anymore" she says in pain.

I stay still and lean my forehead to hers.

"Arya, please be still or I may die," I say to her.

She becomes deathly still.

"Are you okay Lucien?" she asks with concern as I chuckle.

"That depends, love, are you still hurting," I say to her.

She shakes her head.

As I begin to move she winces at first.

"Relax Arya and it will be better than when I kissed you there," I say to her and she automatically relaxes.

As I move in and out of her slowly she begins to meet my thrust.

I look down at her and she is watching us.

She is watching as I move in and out of her.

"Arya, does watching us make you feel strange"? I say

She nods her head yes and licks her lips.

"Me too, love. Me too" I groan.

"Lucien, she whines and I can feel her getting close.

"Yes, love I groan"

"I want you. I want to bond with you" she says.

FUCK YES!!!

I flip her over at vamp speed so that she is straddling me as I am in a sitting position.

"Oh, Lucien your even deeper inside me this way," she says as she rocks gently back and forth.

This woman is trying to kill me.

"Arya, When we bond," I say and she starts to slide up and down.

Fuck, she is so tight.

"Ummm you will need" and she clenches her muscles around me and I can't hold on much longer.

So fucking good...

"To bite my neck and drink from me as I drink from your neck," I say hurriedly because this woman is driving me to my death and I am freely going.

She nods.

"I love you, Arya," I say as I grab her hips and start pounding into her as hard as I can. As we both begin to cum I roar the words I have said to her since I kissed her. **_You are mine_** , and to my surprise, she roars the same words as she looks into my eyes with a fierceness that pulls us into each other as we bite and drink at the same time.

Her blood is like nothing I have tasted before.

Exquisite.

The Gold and Silver rope is wrapped around us.

The bonding rope. The rope that appears when you mate with your fated.

Two more exchanges and we will belong to each other forever.

As the rope disappears I look down and she is snuggled into my chest, sound asleep and I am still buried inside her.

I feel myself twitch inside her.

Heaven

Eric Northman may have the reputation of a sex god but I know for sure that I won't mind at all belonging to the sex gods daughter.

Her every experience has been with me. She belongs with me and to me in every way.

This woman is MINE.

As I am hers.

I hold her and stroke her hair and her body.

I don't slip into downtime. I want to enjoy these moments.

This is what love is.


	25. Love and Family: Chapter 25

Arya:

Last night with Lucien was unlike anything that I have ever experienced. I never knew that I could be so happy.

I move to go to the shower and I am very sore. Maybe this is natural. I will have to ask my mother.

As I make it to the bathroom I notice blood on my thighs but my mother had explained that it was natural.

I step into the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles as I scrub my hair and my body.

This carnal business is more tiring than my training and my training is sometimes gruesome.

As I finish my shower I step out and pop my hair done as well as pop what my mom calls comfy clothing.

With my sweat pants and soft V neck T-shirt, I throw on a pair of socks and Lay back down beside Lucien as he is in his day rest.

I lean in and softly kiss his lips and stroke his jaw.

"I Love you" I whisper to him as he rests.

As I go to get up his arm grabs me around my waist and he pulls me to him.

I shriek in surprise as he chuckles.

The sun is low but won't set for another hour.

"You surprised me" I shriek at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting"? I say to him

"Yes, but with you here in bed with me, you make it difficult to rest love" he chuckles against my ear.

"I am very old Arya. I can rise before the sun sets. Even if I can't be in the sun" he clarifies.

"Lucien, are you certain that you wish to complete the bond with me,"? I say to him.

"I have never been surer of anything love," he tells me.

I am relieved.

He raises his eyebrow at me in question?

"Do you really doubt me"? he asks me.

"I just want to be sure, because I think that last night I did something that I should have thought about first or at least talked to you about, but I could not think straight with everything that we were doing," I say in embarrassment.

"What did you do during our lovemaking that would cause you to doubt me, Arya"? he asks me in confusion.

I take a deep breath.

"Last night as we did the blood exchange, I sort of claimed you as mine," I say to him.

He smirks "Yes, I heard you. What of it"? he is still smirking as he lays against the pillows.

"Lucien," I say with uncertainty.

"When I claimed you, I am fae. I am a Brigant essentially. I was raised in the fae. That means my blood is stronger and my spark is strong as well" I clarify.

He still looks confused.

"When I claimed you, I claimed you as mine. As my mate among my kind", I say as I start to cry silently.

"Why does this make you weep Arya"? He says to me in an alarmed tone.

"Because as a fae, I have chosen you. You are married to me in the way of my people. If you decide that you do not want me, then I will fade and die" I finish as I watch his face.

"We are married," he says stunned.

"Yes, in a way. It is essentially the fae version of a handfast ceremony" I clarify.

"Because we are fated mates, My soul would shatter if we were to ever end our relationship," I say to him as I remember my mother.

"Arya, my grandmother was a full-blooded Skye fae. Some relative of Niall Brigant's" I say to her in hopes of breaking her sadness.

"That's wonderful Lucien, but I am just remembering my mother and what she went through," she says in an off-handed manner.

I am confused now.

"What has Lady Aslynn to do with shattered souls and the lot, she clearly is so in love with your father that I doubt a fated mate would come between them," I say to her.

"That's just it Lucien. My father is her fated mate. Her soul was shattered when she carried Aryk and me inside her womb" she tells me.

"How is that even possible? The Viking loves your mother to a level I have not seen in ages" I say in confusion.

"Can I show you?" she asks me and I nod my head in confusion.

As she lays her hands on my head I see Arya and Aryk in a room with hands on the head of Eric the Northman. I see his memories of the first time he sees my queen up to the day that she went to the fae.

His thoughts and feelings were there as well.

Then the memories shift to Arya's childhood. I see Arya and Aryk hiding and watching their mother as she holds a photograph and sobs wrack her body.

Niall walks into the room and wraps his arms around her as she continues to weep in agony. He is in such pain at his great-granddaughters suffering that he sheds tears with her.

"Child, look at me," he says to her.

"I know that you love him and I know that you always will, but the children do not need to see you this way. Arya and Aryk are already curious about who the creature that fathered them is, and I know that one day you plan to let them meet". he says with sadness.

"I hope that you can stay focused and keep in mind that you have parts of your vampire with you my Sookie," he tells her.

With a lifeless stare, she looks to Niall "I will never let my children see me this way. My soul is shattered, but I love my children. I only want them to see happiness and be happy. To be loved and love in return. Loving Eric is the best thing that ever happened to me, but losing him is something that is burned into my soul" she deadpans and turns to glare out the window.

As she locks the picture into a box, she straightens her spine "I no longer wish to speak of it grandfather. I will start my training now. As will my children. They will not be victimized as I was and I will never see them hurt or threatened" she informs Niall.

"We will start with combat training. I ask that you help have me trained by every single realm that will help me and my children. I will start in fae but then will train in different realms. After I master what fighting skills I can, I will train in magical arts" she tells him with finality.

"I will arrange everything my dearest," he says to her.

"Oh, and grandfather," she says as he turns to leave.

"I know for a fact that time travel is possible. I will be trained by Eric's people. I ask that he not see me. I could not bear the grief of it" she says.

"Why would you put yourself through the anguish Susannah," he says with grief.

"Eric is the best, and when I return to my realm, I WILL kill his queen. I am already shattered. I don't frankly fucking care if he gets his heart broken when I do. He shattered mine" she says with no emotion.

I snap out of the memory.

"Arya, love," he says.

"Look at me" as he pulls my chin up so that he can see my eyes.

"What happened with your parents was very tragic, but once we complete the bong and pledge with the knife we will be fine," he tells me with sincerity.

"I do not have a maker and only Merlin knows my age, so it can just be us," he says.

"That is another thing. I can not leave my family" I say to him.

He looks hurt.

"Lucien, would you live with us"? I plead with him.

"We are a family. Not a nest. My parents have asked me to invite you as my mate" I say quietly.

"I just found my father and I don't wish to lose him again" I explain.

"With this Morgana LeFay trying to kill my mother, I need to be close by," I say with determination.

"I love you Arya and I have only just found you," he tells me in desperation.

"I agree that the protection of the Queen is paramount" he continues.

"What Queen," I say.

"Your mother, Arya. She is the ruler of Avalon.

I always forget that I muse to myself.

"How will we all fit in that small farmhouse" he smiles as he pulls me to him.

I roll my eyes.

"My parents plan to buy or build one big enough for any member of our line or whoever joins our family" she states.

"Knowing my father it will be extremely big and over the top. He never does anything small" she smiles.

"If I am to join your family then I wish to help with the payment of the building and the rest. We can set it up to be owned by Merlin since he is not a vampire and he is someone that we all can trust" Lucien says with thought.

"We can talk to my parents and family about it later," I say as I lean up to kiss his lips.

"Lucien, do you still want to blood bond with me, even though we are technically married," I ask in nervous anticipation.

He flips up and snatches me off of the bed.

"I already told you that you would be mine, and last night I claimed you as mine Arya Northman," he says through gritted teeth.

"You will not ask me again," he says to me in anger.

I reach out to touch his chest to calm him and he has my clothes ripped off and I am standing nude and wide-eyed.

"Last night, I was gentle because you were innocent," he says as he stalks around me.

I can feel that he is trying to make a point so I refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Tonight, we will have our second exchange because I love you and because you love me," he says as he continues to circle me.

"There will never be anyone else for me and there will NEVER be anyone else for you" he continues.

"Do you feel strange yet Arya"? he asks me.

"I always feel strange with you Lucien," I say.

His eyes nearly cross for some reason.

"Arya" he whispers as he starts to kiss and suck on my ear and my neck.

If he thinks for a moment that he is the only one that can play at this he is wrong.

"Lucien" I whisper back to him as I reach behind me and grab his shaft.

He moans and spins me around.

I rip his clothes off and eye him with appreciation.

It is only fair.

He ruined my comfy clothes.

As I reach out to touch him again he grabs my wrist and snatches me against his body.

I can feel my nipples start to harden against the flesh of his chest as he groans.

I wrap my arms around his neck and slide my tongue into his mouth.

As we continue to kiss each other with love and passion I can feel him hard against my abdomen.

As I continue to kiss him I wrap my leg around his waist and grind myself against him.

He has me slammed against the wall and both of my legs are wrapped around his waist as he thrust into me hard.

As soon as he is back inside of me, I see stars.

I continue to kiss him and suck his neck and shoulders as he pounds in and out of me with incredible speed.

I am almost there and he slows down.

I slap him and he laughs.

I pout.

This is becoming unbearable.

"Lucien, please" I beg him as triumph lights his face.

He picks his speed back up and I know he is almost ready because he thickens inside me.

I reach down and rub myself exactly where he did last night and he falters for a second.

"Arya" he pants.

"We exchange now as we did last night," he says as we bite into each other and we both explode at the same time.

"You are mine" he whispers into my hair.

I snatch his hair so that he can look at me "as you are mine" I say with a possessiveness that I had never felt before.

He smiles and continues moving inside me until our orgasms are spent.

The rope wraps around us again and is joined with Purple to join the Gold and silver of our first bonding rope.

The rope draws tighter around us until we feel tied tightly together.

I can feel him and I know that he can feel me.

We are almost one.

As we look at each other in wonder we both say in unison "I love you".

As the rope disappeared he slid me down his body and then picked me up and ran full speed to the Giant tub that sat in the hotel suite.

He fills it and adds oils and salts and He steps inside as he holds out his hand to guide me into the water.

I lean against his chest and sigh.

"Did you ever think that we would be here weeks ago"? he muses and he plays with the strands of my hair.

I laugh.

"No, my love. I thought I would have to kill you or that I should have my Uncle Jason perform a light show" I giggle.

He looks hurt.

"Did you not find me handsome, wife"? he teases.

"I was honestly too pissed off to notice" I answer honestly.

"It was my first trip to this realm and I love to dance" I muse

"I have trained diligently for almost 90 years," I say.

"I had never been touched by anyone outside of my bloodline" I continue.

"Aryk tells me that although he believes me to be a fierce warrior goddess, that I am too literal and too nieve," I say

"He pisses me off but he is my twin so I love him," I say

"Warts and all" I giggle.

"Your brother has warts"? he says with wide eyes

"NO" I laugh.

"My mother uses that saying to mean that you love someone with unconditional love," I say.

He smiles and nods. "Warts and all. I get it" he smiles.

"So, according to fairy tradition we are married and you are my wife" he smiles at me.

"Well, your mother was half Skye fae and royal but I am not sure that I know. Fae laws and traditions are tricky" I say.

"Get dressed Lucien, I need to ask my grandfather some questions and I doubt he would be fond of you nude in the bath with his grad daughter," I say.

He smirks and I pop both of our clothes on and pop the room clean.

I call to grandfather and he appears.

 _ **"Granddaughter," he says as he hugs me.**_

 _ **"Vampire" he nods to Lucien as I roll my eyes.**_

 _ **"Grandfather, I have fae bonded to Lucien," I say to him as he attempts to control himself.**_

 _ **"STOP," I say to him with hurt.**_

 _ **"Why, dear one"? he asks me as he sheds tears.**_

 _ **"I love him grandfather" I simply say.**_

 _ **"That is not why I called you here," I say in a serious manner.**_

 _ **"Oh, and what would that be, if not to tell me that another of my house has mated with a vampire"? he says crudely.**_

 _ **"I understand that you are hurt, but I can not stay a little girl forever grandfather," I say kindly to him.**_

 _ **"I love you" I continue.**_

 _ **He wraps his hands in mine and nods for me to continue.**_

 _ **"If Lucien's grandmother were Skye fae royalty would I be his wife by fae claiming even if he is a vampire now, or would he only be my husband"? I ask my grandfather.**_

 _ **"IF he were fae at all before turning the claim would still stand. It is eternal. Our traits are not erased by vampire blood. They are only enhanced" he tells me.**_

Lucien beams and I can feel the relief.

 _ **"So we are married by the fae custom," I say to him.**_

 _ **"What tribe are your origins," my grandfather asks Lucien.**_

 _ **"Merlin has told me that my grandmother was your aunt," Lucien says as my grandfather goes pale.**_

 _ **"That is not possible, NO, Isolde never had any children" he stutters.**_

 _ **"Merlin and The King raised me and kept my identity a secret from Morgana LeFae" Lucien answers.**_

 _ **"Tristan of Prussia was my father" Lucian replies.**_

 _ **"They rest together beneath the Rowan Tree in Merlin's garden," Lucien tells my grandfather.**_

 _ **"I never knew", he sputters and tears run down his face.**_

 _ **"Who turned you, child"? grandfather asks as rage took over his features.**_

 _ **"I know not who. Morgana had this done to me out of madness and obsession with my father. Merlin tells me that he and his majesty hunted my maker and slew him" Lucien tells my grandfather.**_

 _ **"Then I took a blood vow to never speak of my life and I was spelled to forget most of that time. I thought that the king had been insulted by me and had Merlin curse me. I only found out that was not the case. My king loved me as a son and raised me. Now Merlin claims me as his son" Lucien explains to grandfather.**_

 _ **After hearing this series of events, my grandfather stands to kiss my cheeks as well as hug Lucien which surprises us both.**_

 _ **"I go to see Merlin. There are too many in my bloodline now. Morgana's madness must stop. You be vigilant my little love" he says**_

 _ **Before he turns to go he places a hand on my head and on Lucien's and whispered an incantation.**_

 _ **"You have the blessings of a Skye fae prince. I shall meet you at your mother's house in 3 days with the rest of the family" he informs me.**_

 _ **"Your bond is the same as your mothers Arya. Lucien will be a daywalker when the bond is complete" he says in boredom then pops away.**_

"Arya, love did he say daywalker"? Lucien ask me in disbelief as I nod my head.

"I can walk in the sun with you", he says with pure delight.

"I can do all number of things to your beautiful self," he says with lust and longing.

"Well, not until after the last exchange," I say.

"Luke, are you using me for some rays of sunshine" I joke.

He looks at me stunned.

"What"? I say

"You called me Luke" he replies and scoots closer to me.

"I am sorry. I heard my father call you Luke before so it slipped out when I was attempting to jest with you" I say.

"No, I actually like the way it sounds coming from you," he says as he kisses my lips.

He continues kissing and doing all manner of wonderful things with me until the sun takes him to his day rest.

I curl up and sleep with his arms firmly wrapped around my torso and his face buried in my hair.

I snap my fingers and we are covered in the blanket and I join him to rest for the day.

 _ **Hours later:**_

I wake up and it is fully dark outside. I haven't slept this late in a long number of years.

Arya is curled up against me sound asleep.

I still can't believe this beautiful woman chose me.

I have never in my long years felt a pull like this to any other.

She is my life.

She is stark naked.

I could become very happy waking up like this every night.

I ease the blanket off of the bed and stare at every inch of MY wife.

I have no last name that I can remember.

I will have to ask Merlin.

I begin to rub her hips and her legs slowly as I think about our first bond and then our second bond.

I am aroused by her without her even being awake.

She turns on her back as she sleeps.

I stare at her breast and my mouth starts to water.

I rub circles around her nipples and continue down her abdomen until I reach my destination.

As I touch her I find that she is already wet for me.

As I rub her center gently she moans in her sleep. I smile.

I continue to slowly rub her core as I slide my finger into her.

"Luke" She moans and I grow harder.

I enter a second finger inside of her and she feels so warm and soft.

I increase the speed of my fingers slightly as I watch her begin to grow restless in her sleep.

"Luke, please" she whispers.

I lean down and take her nipple into my mouth and gently suck as I keep tempo with my fingers.

As I move my fingers faster and faster I feel her building as her legs tighten and she screams my name.

"LUCIEN"!

I speed to the end of the bed and lick her pussy from the bottom to the top as hard and as effective as I can.

She is awake now. She is panting and she has her hands wrapped in my hair pulling my head further into her sweetness.

I shove my tongue inside her and lick the inside of her walls like a. ice stick. A popsicle I believe they are called.

She groans my name again.

I love when she calls me Luke.

"Arya, do you like what I am doing"? I ask between licking her folds and thrusting my tongue into her.

She groans and I have to hold her torso down.

God save me when my woman ever gets accustomed to sex.

I am a lucky fucking man.

"Arya, you are so fucking wet for me" I groan into her.

She screams out my name as she comes around my tongue and into my mouth and I lick up every single drop.

I flip her up and am laying on the bed as I slide her onto my cock before she can come down from her orgasm high.

As she slides down my shaft, she starts to move up and down at what I can only call vampire speed.

I am mesmerized as I watch her breast bounce and her body glisten.

I am overcome with a primal possessiveness as I snatch her to me and grind her down as hard and fast as I can onto my shaft.

I can feel building within us both.

As she opens her eyes and bites her fucking lip I roar and bite her neck and drink fully as she does the same to me.

As I leave her neck I look into her eyes with wonder.

I can feel every feeling inside her and every single nerve ending.

"You are mine Arya Northman, we are ONE," I say as the magic starts to envelop us.

"As you are mine, my Luke. We are One she pants as she keeps moving up and down my shaft. I can feel her aftershocks of the pleasure we just shared.

As I kiss her and wrap her as close to me as I can get her, I feel a snap and a sort of aftershock of a bomb.

The rope is around us tightly, but it is colored with silver and gold. Purple and Saphire and crimson red.

The rope gets tighter and tighter as we drink from one another again and continue to ride out this tidal wave of pleasure from our bond.

"As we reach heaven together, I whisper in her "You are mine. You are finally mine".

"Yes and YOU are mine Lucien," Arya says with a smile and I feel the love pouring through the bond for me.

"Back to Lucien now are we," I say.

She looks at me in confusion.

"Well love, earlier when I had you feeling so wonderfully strange you kept screeching Luke," I say to her with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

" I will call you Lucien, only when you piss me off" she compromises.

"Wonderful because I plan to stay in your good graces so that I may stay inside YOU," I say as I kiss her nose and she begins to laugh.

"We have two more days booked here my Luke," she says and we lay wrapped around each other.

"What do you wish to do while we are here," she asks in contemplation.

I pretend to take the matter into consideration.

"I don't know about you, love, but I plan to fuck my wife each and every way possible in the next two days before we are set upon by my new in-laws" I growl in her ear as she moans and turns to me.

I won't have any problem at all keeping MY WIFE in this room and driving her to the brink of insanity.

I look forward to it.


	26. Vampire Matters: Chapter 26

Aryk:

Although I decided to leave with my Uncle and my new sisters I am in no mood for wenching.

I know that danger comes for my twin twofold.

Especially now that she has bonded to her vampire.

I have seen that he loves my sister and that she loves him, but for them both to be so nieve to not consider the repercussions of mating or blood bonding to one another until Morgana is contained is selfish.

Especially now that Lucien knows of his birthright and the reason for his curse. This endangers my sister more than our being of the PenDragon line.

I have seen the outcomes of the battle that is to come. If my family will not think clearly then it is left to me to protect my sister. I will watch her safety with every waking moment.

There must be a spell that would add further protection from Morgana. Not to mention the Council and the Magistrate that will be coming for my father now. They have no idea that my mother dealt out death to Bill Compton.

They still think that she is human. There is war coming for my family and as a seer I have to look for all possibilities of victory, because watching my mother lose my father or my sisters all die is not acceptable to me I am deep in thought as I slam my drink down hard and shatter the glass.

Karen immediately goes into a defensive stance as Pam flanks her and imitates her stance. Jason stares at me with crystal blue eyes that see right through me.

As soon as my sisters realize there is no threat they relax and appear beside me as Jason walks over. "Aryk, have your visions changed"? He ask me quietly.

"There are so many outcomes with different decisions and most of which I WILL NOTallow to come to pass" I say bleakly.

"Arya is now in danger twofold from Morgana" I say with agony.

To lose her would kill me. We are meant to walk the realms together. She is my twin. I'm closer to no one else! We were born together and have only had each other as siblings until now. She is my greatest friend.

"I am happy she has found her fated because that was what she wanted more than anything else" I tell my family.

"This will make the danger to her twofold and I cannot lose her" I say as I feel tears falling. I do not weep, but the visions of my sister being slaughtered in front of her mate are haunting me.

"I have to go" I say as I rise to my feet.

Jason nods his head. I'm popped into my mother's home before Pam can protest.

Sookie Eric:

 ** _POP_**

"What the fuck is it now" Eric says as he pulls his head from between her beautiful breast's.

Sookie snaps up and is frantic "ARYK" she screams and pops her battle gear on and pops to the living room to see her son on his knees weeping silently with his head bowed.

"What has happened son"? She asks him frantically as she runs her hands over him to check for injuries.

He looks at his mother with tear filled eyes and latches around her torso as sobs overtake his body.

Sookie sinks to the floor and embraces her son.

Eric watches the exchange with fear. Aryk is always carefree and laughing.

"She will be safe" Sookie says to him as she strokes his hair like a child.

"I will always make sure that my children are safe" she continues.

"Do you think your father or I would let anyone harm our children"? She continues

The agony on my sons face as he looks at his mother makes me hurt.

"Aryk, my son, what has you so broken" I ask him on concern as I hurry to him and lay my hand on his shoulder.

As I touch him I am assaulted by his visions of death and defeat as well as victory and longevity for our family.

Sookie has seen as well because she jumps to her feet and Bellows and agonized scream.

Seeing the deaths of our daughter and her mate, as well as the deaths of myself and my progeny has unleashed something inside my lover.

Niall, Merlin Dermont, Jason and Bellenos appear inside the house and the entire house is surrounded by fae soldiers dressed for battle.

As I try to asses the situation Pamela and Karen arrive as Arya pops into the room wide eyed and grasping the hand of her mate.

She takes one look at Aryk and flings herself across the room into her brothers arms.

Lucien is like myself. He doesn't like his mate touched but is over looking our kinds usual protocol because his mate needs to comfort her brother.

"broder är du skadad" she says with fear.

(Brother are you injured)

"Aryk vad är faran? snälla bror jag kan inte bära din smärta" she pleads.

(Aryk what is the danger? please brother i cannot bear your pain)

As Aryk takes her hands they begin to glow. A pure white light radiates from within both of my children. It is beautiful.

I notice that they're eyes have changed to an obsidian black and am jolted with fear.

Sookie whispers to me that the change is due to the seers gift. In my time obsidian was used for seeing as well.

I wrap my arms around my lover. We both could use the comfort right now.

As Aryk breaks out of the trance he drops to his knees and touches his sisters abdomen.

"You are blood bonded with a vampire sister, and you are also breeding. You cannot charge into battle now. These children are our family. If you wish to protect them protect your children" Aryk says as Lucien's mouth drops open in shock.

"Didn't take you long to cement your claim on my daughter you dick" I glared at Lucien.

He still has a horrified glazed over look in his eyes.

If it weren't my daughter he has made pregnant I would laugh. This does not seem Funny at all.

"Father" Aryk barks to me across the room.

"If I were you I would worry about my own breeding mate" he says and looks at his mother pointedly.

"Excuse me" Sookie yelps at our son.

"Gods, mother. I didn't see it until now. Arya and I are stronger together when we see. You have been breeding since the first blood exchange with our father" He says in defeat.

"I am happy about all of the children involved but right now we are heading for war" he proclaims.

"Two of our best fighters will be out of commission for 6 months at the least and a year at the longest" he says as everyone understands the implications of his words.

"The council is coming for you father" he says to me.

"As well as for my sisters" he looks to Pam and Karen.

FUCK!

"They will NOT take them" Sookie shouted.

"Merlin, what do I do" she demanded.

"You have to be coronated" he said

"In Avalon" he continued.

"Then we go now! I will not put this off longer" she declared.

She surveyed the room taking in everyone who is in attendance.

"Pack because we are ALL leaving today. We are stronger together so we will NOT separate." She says to everyone.

She looks to me and I can feel the terror from her and her resolve.

"Where you go, I go" I say to her and lay my forehead against hers.

"Lucien, Karen, Pam, pack anything and everything that you care about and I will transport it. We will be staying for a while" Sookie says.

"Aryk, Jason can you take the guard and escort them"? They need guarded right now. Pop everything here and Merlin and I can send it through the portal" she raps off orders.

"I will go with Eric to retrieve his belongings and pop back here" she says.

"NO YOU WILL NOT" I bellow along with Niall, Merlin, Dermont and Jason.

"You will stay HERE with OUR daughter and your fae army, safely behind the barrier" I bellow at her.

"You are mine, and I will not miss being in this child's life because of your rash decision and your emotions that lead you. YOU WILL STAY SAFE" I say to her as I kiss her head and crush her to me.

"Merlin, can you guard my wife and my daughter"? I ask even though I know the answer.

He nods fiercely.

"Pam has many possessions so you may want to have a large portal" I say as Sookie laughs.

"Niall, can you guard them as well"? I ask.

"I would be nowhere else" he replies coldly.

"Who will pop you to your homes"? My lover asks with worry.

"I will take him" a voice says and I hear Niall gasp.

"Fintan" he whispers.

"You are dead" Niall says as he shakes.

"No, father, I was hiding. I was hoping to keep my bloodline safe and away from our world" he says with sadness.

"I will accompany your mate and return him to you safely, dear heart" he says to Sookie.

"When all is settled, I wish to know my family" he inquires as he looks around the room.

He is met with crushing hugs from my love and from Jason Stackhouse.

With tear filled eyes he looks at me "the sooner we leave, the sooner we return." He says as I nod.

Everyone agrees to meet back in an hour as Merlin and Niall begin to prepare the portal inside the barrier.

We all pop out.

Pam and Karen are the first to arrive.

Everyone looks annoyed by my child's definition of belongings. They have already assembled a line of fey soldiers that have been tasked with transporting Pamela's belongings through the portal to her accommodations as they return to line back up to transport more of Pam's shit.

Karen has retrieved her 5 bags of luggage and her arsenal. 10 soldiers have already moved her things to her quarters in Avalon. She is simply waiting as she scouts for threats.

"Karen, Pam" Sookie calls them over.

"I would like to ask if you would consider bonding with a fae" she asks as both my progenies mouths pop open.

"After my coronation, if bonded with a fae, you would be part of my court and the council or the AVL could no NOTHING to you without incurring my wrath. After my coronation my powers will triple" she says.

"You are both my family and I love you" she says.

"I would" Karen speaks up as I look on with shock.

"I want to know who my fated is before I decide"

As Merlin walks over and slices Karen's finger with the goblet underneath he bleeding finger, a sky blue and silver rope appears and wraps around Karen before encasing MERLIN.

The room grows silent as the grave.

"You are not fae" Karen says with confusion.

"Ermmm no I am not" he says with confusion.

"We will figure out the how's later" Sookie bellows.

"Pam, what of you? Our time is running out.

She steps forward and rolls her eyes as she sticks her hand out.

When the blood is collected a pink and silver line appears and wraps around Jason Stackhouse like a whip as he staggers towards Pam.

"You are not my type" she sneers.

"Awww Come on Pam, I am everyone's type" he smirks as Pam Contemplates fae murder.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, JASON IS TO BE HIGH KING" Niall bellows.

"No father, he will not. As eldest of the Brigant house and by right of my birth I CLAIM MY BIRTHRIGHT AND I CLAIM MY THRONE" he booms as he slashes his hand and slices it against Niall's armor as Sookie immediately masks the smell.

"Well bonding it is Pam" Jason smirked.

"No" she says and eyes him with dislike.

He leans in and whispers in her ear and smiles.

"Perhaps" she says with nonchalance.

They are almost here. Sookie is getting antsy.

As the last soldier steps through with all of our families belongings I feel Sookie tense.

She sends Karen, Pam, Jason, Aryk and Arya through.

She looks at me and crushes me in a kiss that feels strongly like goodbye.

As I look into her eyes she says watch out for our children and magically lifts me through the portal as I scream in agony at what she is about to do.

As the portal closes everyone is shocked.

I am working up to a rampage as Aryk touches my shoulder.

"Father, she will be here soon. Calm down. She has more power than you know" he says.

Wait till she gets here. I am so sick of this shit.

She knowingly endangers the life of her self and our child. I am so fucking pissed.

"It's not one child father" Aryk says as I raise my eye brows.

"Fae never have one child. There must always be a balance to the magic that we weild" he says.

"Like a yin to a yang" Arya says.

I feel a pain in my head. Someone has struck my lover!!! Rage consumes me. I stagger to find a way to reach her before I pass out. She is in danger again. I know it as well as I know the sun will rise tomorrow.

Damn that stubborn fucking woman!!!

"Help her" I say to Stackhouse as I pass the fuck out like a girl.


	27. Come Home: Chapter 27

Sookie:

As I send Eric through the portal to Avalon I know that I will have a lot to answer for when I pass through to him.

He is a warrior and a damn good warrior but I cannot risk losing him again.

With the vision of his true death, I cannot allow any chance for him to be harmed. My family is guarded.

As the portal closes I sense my house is surrounded by voids. They have come for Eric.

"What business do you have here vampire's"?

I hear a cackling laugh in the darkness.

Morgana

As I shift into my fighting stance I feel a hard hit to my head. The bitch has pulled a Mickey and thrown a rock at me.

Instantly all fae soldiers appear around me, now visible to the enemies around us.

My vision is wavering from my head wound as my grandfather Fintan swoops me up before I fall.

"Open that god damned portal now Merlin, and I mean right now" Fintan bellows with rage before I let the darkness close in.

 ** _Meanwhile:_**

As the portal opens the fae army enters behind Fintan Brigant with Dermont flanking his brother.

Niall shoots a blast of fairy light around the house as everyone steps through the portal into Avalon.

Upon arrival, everyone stops in confusion and shock to see the Viking passed out cold on the ground with his head in Arya's lap.

"Mother was injured and he felt the blow," Arya says as she strokes her father's hair.

"She needs care immediately," Fintan says with a tone that is not to be trifled with.

"Follow me to her chambers," Merlin says hurriedly.

"Bring her Viking as well. They are mated and it would not be wise to separate them. Even in the state, they are in" Fintan commands.

Merlin magically lifts Eric and nods for Fintan to follow.

"All access to the realm is closed"? Fintan demands.

"Of course it is. Only Aslynn or I have the authority to grant access" Merlin answers as he rolls his eyes.

"Her name is SUSANNAH BRIGANT STACKHOUSE wizard" Fintan bellows.

"She is the heir to the PenDragon line and her name is Aslynn Susannah Stackhouse Brigant PenDragon" Merlin replies coldly.

"She claimed her birthright as you have claimed yours, High King Brigant of the fae realms" Merlin continues with menace.

"How the fuck is my grandchild heir to the kings' throne wizard? What games do you play"? Fintan says menacingly.

"Simple. Adele Stackhouse was Arthur's granddaughter. She was kept here for protection from Morgana. She wanted to go to the human realm and have a family" Merlin answered.

As Fintan lays Sookie down and gently moves the hair from her face, he turns to face Merlin.

"My Adele was of the Kings line and never told me," he asks in hurt and disbelief.

"She was spelled to keep secret for her safety from Morgana," Merlin says.

"Then it is good that my grandchildren are so powerful. I will not allow that bitch to harm my family" Fintan seethes.

With a roar, Eric comes awake. He is stunned and looks around to find Sookie unconscious beside him.

Knowing she is injured and something is not right he does as he has always done for her.

He immediately bites his wrist and tilts her head so that his blood flows down her throat as he massages her throat during the process.

He begins to panic.

" _WHY IS SHE NOT WAKING"? he bellows in panic._

"The bitch Morgana threw a rock and it struck Susannah's head vampire," Fintan says with clear disgust at Eric.

As Eric growls deep within his chest, Merlin steps between the two.

"Fintan this is Aslynn's twice blood bonded mate as well as her fae mate. I would advise against insulting him or her children if you wish to have a relationship with her or Jason. They are all a family and any who don't accept that feel the sting of her powers as well as Jason's" Merlin warns.

"Her fated is a bloodsucker" Fintan says with confusion and shock as he sinks into the nearest chair.

"I thought he was only bonded and that could be broken" Fintan says in defeat.

Eric growls again.

"How have you not drained her"? Fintan demands as his head snaps toward Eric.

"I LOVE HER. SHE LOVES ME" Eric roars at Fintan But never leaves Sookie's side.

"I AM HERS AND SHE IS MINE" he roars.

"That is all you get to know for now. I have protected, loved and sacrificed for her while you left her defenseless, so do not question our love you fucking fairy" Eric tells Fintan with venom.

As Fintan stands to engage Eric there are pops all around the room.

"Not today," Jason says as he stands in front of Eric facing Fintan.

"We defend our father and our mother against any who threaten our family" Aryk and Arya say as one.

As Fintan steps forward Niall pops into the room

"YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM MY SON" Niall bellows.

"Who are they to order me"? Fintan asks belligerently.

"They are Susannah's children and her vampire is her mate and the father of her children. She CHOSE HIM" Niall firmly states to Fintan.

"Why isn't she waking up great grandfather," Aryk says with concern.

As Merlin approaches he touches her forehead.

"She is battling in her mind. The rock that struck her was spelled" he says to the room.

"The magic will begin to be too much inside this chamber," he says.

"I will not leave her," Eric says as he clutches to her.

"Her only hope is that she has her yang with her" Arya replies as everyone stares at her in confusion.

"Uncle Jason" Aryks face lights with understanding.

"Not her twin, but her brother all the same. BALANCE" Arya states.

"What do I do to help my sister and stop that bitch"? he asks.

"Lay beside your sister on the bed and hold her hand. I will bind your hands. They must not come unbound while you are both unconscious". Merlin says.

"I will spell you both with a strength spell, a power spell as well as a protection spell. We will need all of your family for the bloodline spell" Merlin continues.

"I will add my magic as well, Niall replies firmly.

"Begin" Jason demands as he lays beside his sister and his hand is joined with hers.

" ** _Animosque_**

 ** _invoco ad_**

 ** _haec duo coram me_**

 ** _nisi illa_**

 ** _apud antiquos auctoritatis_**

 ** _magis de praeteritis_**

 ** _Profiteor fortissimi uictoriae_**

 ** _tandem"_**

 ** _(Strength and courage_**

 ** _I call to aid_**

 ** _these two before me_**

 ** _to save the day_**

 ** _with ancient authority_**

 ** _from mages past_**

 ** _I declare these warriors be victorious_**

 ** _at last)_**

As Merlin finishes the strength and courage spell of Avalon, Niall, Fintan, Dermont, Aryk, and Arya all raise hands above Sookie and Jason and recite the spell in the Fae language. So old and sacred that even Merlin does not know its translation.

 **" _Et potestas auctoritati_**

 ** _Misi illos_**

 ** _Vincere tenebras_**

 ** _reversusque est in locum suum_**

 ** _Timeant malum_**

 ** _nam ut lux erit"_**

( ** _Power and Authority_**

 ** _I send to these_**

 ** _To vanquish darkness_**

 ** _back into its place_**

 ** _Let them fear no evil_**

 ** _for the light they shall be)_**

Once again the spell was performed in the language of the fae as Merlin stepped up again.

 ** _"Per potentiam Auallonia_**

 ** _Per magica in saecula saeculorum_**

 ** _Per dominum isti magi traditur_**

 ** _saeculis_**

 ** _Ut det vobis praesidium_**

 ** _ex tenebris et morte_**

 ** _Omnis qui vult malum_**

 ** _morti tradi"_**

 ** _(By the power of Avalon_**

 ** _By the magic of the ages_**

 ** _Handed down through master mages_**

 ** _throughout the ages_**

 ** _I grant you protection_**

 ** _from darkness and death_**

 ** _let any who mean to harm you_**

 ** _be delivered to death"_**

As the fae complete the third spell, the protection spell, Sookie and Jason began to glow.

"All of the bloodlines be here NOW" Merlin bellows as Pam and Karen rush through the door with Lucien.

 _"Everyone cut your palms and let your blood_ _flow into the chalice. QUICKLY" Merlin roars._

As the cup is filled Merlin begins to chant, as does everyone else in the room.

It is instinctual

 ** _"Et sanguis sanguinem_**

 ** _Os os Domini_**

 ** _Haec per sanguinem_**

 ** _ostensum est semita tua_**

 ** _unum redeant_**

 ** _fortitudo munitur_**

 ** _Per magorum potentia_**

 ** _Defendo pendragon nocte._**

 ** _unum redeant_**

 ** _Beati omnes_**

 ** _Adiuro bloodlines haec_**

 ** _ut_**

 ** _De die in diem hanc."_**

 _ **( Blood of Blood**_

 _ **Bone of Bone**_

 ** _Through this blood_**

 ** _your path is shown_**

 ** _joined together_**

 ** _protected by might_**

 ** _By the power of the mages_**

 ** _I protect PenDragon this night._**

 ** _Joined together_**

 ** _Blessed for all_**

 ** _I bind these bloodlines_**

 ** _as one_**

 ** _From this day on)_**

As the spell ends and everyone backs away, Merlin stays standing with his hand over the glowing brother and sister.

 ** _"As ancient mage and guardian of Avalon, I call upon Excalibur to aid PenDragon and defend against evil. Protect your bloodline" he says as he slumps to the ground._**

As Eric snatches Sookie's hand all he can do is wait for her to return.

He never noticed or cared when everyone left the room.

He prayed to any gods that would listen to bring her back to him soon.

He did not care who saw his bloody tears or the way he slumped across her body.

"Come back to me Sookie Stackhouse" he whispered.

"We made oath's to each other" he continued.

"If you let that bitch harm you or kill you, I will never fuck you again" he whispers.

Her pinky jerks and he jumps back with astonishment.

SHE CAN HEAR ME!!!

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse, come back to me. Come home to me" he pleads as he lays his head on her abdomen.

He closes his eyes and rests hoping to be pulled into whatever dream hell she is in.

"Come home" he whispers.

"Please come home to me"

 ** _Later:_**

When he wakes there is still no change.

Days seem to go by but that isn't correct.

Time stands still in this realm.

The more time that passes the more hope he loses.

"Father," my children say.

"Mother always knew she would return to you. It took her one hundred years. Have hope. She will return to you. Although she is your sunshine in the dark, you are her light as well" Arya says.

"You light mothers entire being just by looking at you," Aryk tells me.

"She will return to you. She always returns to you" he says firmly.

As I sit and think about everything and I know that my lover can hear me. I will sing to her. She loves music and she always has enjoyed the very few times I would sing to her.

She will know how much I love her.

She will feel my love for her pull her from the darkness.

She has to feel me.

Please let her hear me.

Please let this work.

I know she loves this song.

 _ **One Republic**_

 _This was one of her favorite bands._

 _So I sing the only song I can think of right now_

 **Come home**

 _ **Hello world**_

 _ **Hope you're listening**_

 _ **Forgive me if I'm young**_

 _ **For speaking out of turn**_

 _ **There's someone I've been missing**_

 _ **I think that they could be**_

 _ **The better half of me**_

 _ **They're in the in the wrong place**_

 _ **trying to make it right**_

 _ **But I'm tired of justifying**_

 _ **So I say to you**_

 _ **Come home**_

 _ **Come home**_

 _ **Cause I've been waiting for you**_

 _ **For so long**_

 _ **For so long**_

 _ **And right now there's a war between the vanities**_

 _ **But all I see is you and me and**_

 _ **The fight for you is all I've ever known**_

 _ **So come home**_

 ** _Ohhhh_**

 _ **I get lost in the beauty**_

 _ **Of everything I see**_

 _ **The world ain't as half as bad**_

 _ **As they paint it to be**_

 _ **if**_ _ **all the sons and**_

 _ **all the daughters**_

 _ **Stopped to take it in**_

 _ **Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin**_

 _ **It might start now**_

 _ **yeah**_

 _ **Well**_

 _ **maybe I'm just dreaming out loud**_

 _ **Until then**_

 _ **Come home**_

 _ **Come home**_

 _ **Cause I've been waiting for you**_

 _ **For so long**_

 _ **For so long**_

 _ **And right now there's a war between the vanities**_

 _ **But all I see is you and me and**_

 _ **The fight for you is all I've ever known**_

 _ **Ever known**_

 _ **So come home**_

 ** _Ohhhh_**

 ** _Everything I can't be_**

 ** _Is everything you should be_**

 ** _That's why I need you here_**

 ** _Everything I can't be_**

 ** _Is everything you should be_**

 ** _That's why I need you here_**

 ** _So hear this now_**

 ** _Come home_**

 ** _Come home_**

 ** _Cause I been waitin for you_**

 ** _For so long_**

 ** _For so long_**

 ** _Right now there's a war between the vanities_**

 ** _And all I see you and me_**

 ** _And the fight for you is all I've ever known_**

 **Ever know**

 **So come home**

 **Come home**

 ** _Forever_**

 _ **"Please, come back to me"**_ I whisper as I lay my head back on her abdomen where my children are hopefully safely nestled inside and safe from whatever hell my lover is going through.

I never even notice Pamela or Karen watching from the door.

Weeping with me.


	28. Bad Lands: Chapter 28

_**Sookie:**_

The last thing I remember is getting busted in the head with a rock before everything went black.

As I look around everything is pitch black and shrouded in fog.

I can smell the magic in the air.

How much more fucking cliche can you get?

This situation has Morgana written all over it.

Especially since the bitch belted me with that rock through the window 'Mickey style' right before I passed out.

This place feels so familiar, yet I can not place where I know it.

I sit against a large stone slab and wait.

The first rule in a fight is to attack first unless you are the prey.

I am somehow the prey.

So, I sit like a good, confused dumb blonde and I wait.

Suddenly, my mind becomes slammed with memories of my childhood.

 _ **Flashback:**_

I sit and watch momma play with Jason.

My momma is beautiful, and she looks so happy playing with my big brother.

(I wish my little girl wasn't such a freak. It ain't natural to answer peoples thoughts) my momma thinks about me as she shifts her eyes to me as I color in my coloring book.

I want to cry every time my momma thinks I'm a freak or that somethin' is wrong with me, but I keep pretending I don't hear her.

I learned to pretend better last year when she talked my daddy into making me stay in that hospital.

He didn't want to take me, but my momma picked a fight when he said no.

"Susannah, you know that you are a very special little girl, and I love you very much," daddy says to me sadly.

I nod.

"You know that I would never, ever put you anywhere like this forever, right"? he pleads with me.

I nod.

"Momma loves you too sweet girl, but she just doesn't understand that you are special," he says as he looks me in the eyes.

"I understand, daddy. I love you too" I say as I smile at him.

I hug him tightly before I walk away.

I ended up getting sent home from that damned hospital because I actually could read minds and I freaked the doctors out as much as I did everyone else.

The prognosis was that I was looking for attention because I had a list of diagnosis a mile long.

The medication only made the voices louder.

I had been home for a week when Jason and I were taken to Gran's house so that momma and daddy could go on a trip together for some alone time.

Only I knew that momma had fought with daddy until he agreed to the trip. She thought that once the hospital had me that they would keep me.

She didn't like having a little girl. I heard her thoughts.

There should be no room in my daddy's heart for any girl but her.

I feel magic surround me. I feel stronger.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **knock, knock, knock...**_

I watch from upstairs as my Gran answers the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am," the police officer says.

"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news," the officer says as he drops his head and fidgets.

"What is it Bud, has something happened"? my Gran says to the police officer.

"Can you take a seat, Mrs. Adele"? he says to my Gran.

"Bud Dearborn, just spit it out now," my gran says with fear.

The policeman took a deep breath and exhaled as he looked at my Gran.

"This afternoon, Corbett and his wife were crossing over that old bridge at the edge of town," he says and stops.

"There has been some rain lately" he continues.

"The flood waters washed the bridge away, and they were on that bridge when it washed away," he says with sadness.

My Gran slumps in her chair as I cry silently.

"We are searching for survivors, but with the conditions, it is not likely they survived," he says as he lays a hand to Gran's shoulder.

As the policeman leaves, I watch as my Gran cries for my daddy and my momma.

I go back to bed and wonder if I will be sent back to the hospital?

With these memories bombarding my mind I feel my light getting a little dimmer.

I have to snap out of this.

I can feel that I am not alone in whatever hell I am trapped in, but I can't get away from the memories.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _"_ SOOOOOKKKKKIIIIEEEE" I hear Uncle Bartlett say as he searches for me.

I can hear his thoughts about touching me in my privates again.

I always tell Hadley to hide but he finds her.

He hardly ever finds me. I can hear him.

Hadley thinks its better if we split up.

That way he can't find us together.

I told him that Hadley don't like him touchin' her and he slapped my face.

"You'll be next," he said as I ran away before he could grab me.

"Wait till I have a matchin' set," he screams with glee as he rubs his private parts.

I ran to the woods and threw up.

I hid until Gran came home. I had to tell her I tripped and fell.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Gran had to go to the store, but she left me here with Uncle Bartlett.

Jason went to stay the night with Hoyt and Hadley is at her momma's house.

It's just me here and I can hear him as he looks through every inch of the house for me.

"I'm gonna find ya, you little bitch" he laughs out loud.

"I've been thinkin' about this for a long time," he says aloud to the house.

I am hiding in my Gran's room.

It feels safer than the rest of the house.

I hear him enter the room and I hold my breath.

I see his feet walk around the room from under the bed.

As he thinks about checking the bathroom he grabs my ankle and drags me from under the bed as I scream.

He drags me by my ankle and throws me on my Grans bed and slaps me across my face.

Before I can be dragged into the horrible things that he did to my childhood body before my Gran came home and caught him I was jolted with electricity.

 _ **Badlands:**_

As I blink through the tears, I see my brother holding my hand and his eyes are nothing but electrical currents that mingle with his blue eyes.

"Oh, Jase," I say as I wrap my arms around him.

"Sook, this ain't real. You hear me" he says to me as he cups my face and looks into my eyes.

"You ain't that scared little girl no more and monsters like that sick fuck can't hurt you," he tells me firmly as I shake.

"Remember your family," he says as images of Gran, Jason Niall, Dermont, Aryk, Arya, Pam, Karen, and Eric, MY ERIC rush through my mind.

I clutch him to me as I try to breathe through the pain.

"You are PenDragon," he tells me firmly.

"You are Skye Fae Royalty" he continues.

You are mated to one of the oldest and most ruthless vampires the world has seen" he goes on.

"More importantly, your a fuckin' Stackhouse and we don't run from shit and we ain't afraid of shit," he says loudly.

"You ready to do this shit or not"? he demands.

As we join hands we begin to glow. Our sparks are uniting.

This place is no longer black and foggy.

The darkness is being swallowed by our light.

We are in the middle of Stonehenge.

How the fuck did we get here? I wonder.

"We do this together sis', I always got your back," Jason says.

We hear a loud outraged screech as the darkness is driven away or swallowed up by our light.

"Do not break hands" I hear Jason in my head.

I nod for confirmation as we turn to face Morgana.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MAD BY NOW" She screeches in rage.

"She may be PenDragon but she's a fuckin' Stackhouse and she ain't no pussy," Jason says.

"I learn from my pain and my mistakes," I say to her.

"YOU ARE NOTHING" She rages.

As my wings pop forth for battle I look at her and contemplate.

"I AM PENDRAGON," I say with authority as she stumbles back.

"You have killed blood of my blood for ages" I confirm.

"Why? Because you were obsessed with Tristan and he chose another" I say to her with pity.

"Arthur should not have been in my way," she says with an evil glare.

"Arthur never stood in your way, Morgana. Tristan DID NOT WANT YOU, HE LOVED ISOLDE" I bellow at her.

With an evil smile, she says "and I made them pay dearly for that love".

"You killed them, all because he loved someone who was not you" I confirm.

She smiles back at me maniac like.

"This bitch is unhinged," Jason thinks at me.

"You never learn from your mistakes Morgana," I say to her with sadness.

"DO NOT PITY ME"! She rages.

"I AM MORGANA LEFAE, and I AM THE MOST POWERFUL SORCERESS IN ANY REALM" SHE SCREAMS.

"Merlin of Avalon is the most powerful magical being in any realm," I say to her.

"You are nothing," I say as I step forward.

"Light does not run from darkness," Jason and I say as one.

"Light overcomes the darkness" we continue as we step towards her blazing with light.

"I will have Lucien right after I murder your pretty little daughter" she laughs with glee.

She is hoping to knock me off my form.

I look at her with sadness "You won't ever have the chance" I say as I lock a dome around the stones.

She can't escape and we can't escape either.

This ends now.

Jason hears my thoughts and nods.

"You can not defeat me" she laughs

"I can," I say to her with steady assurance.

"Arthur was an honorable man. He looked for the best in you as a sister and as a human being because Arthur was everything someone good truly should be" I say to her.

"I am not Arthur," I say to her with assurance.

"I am of the Brigant bloodline and as my brother plainly stated I am a Stackhouse. I may have PenDragon qualities, but rest assured that I have Brigant and Stackhouse qualities as well" I say to her.

"I show no mercy to merciless bitches," I say to her.

"Lucien in my family. I protect what is mine. Arya is my daughter and I made a vow. I do not break vows" I say.

"Your time is up Morgana Lefae," I say as Jason and I step towards her again.

She shoots at us with a ball of energy but it disintegrates against us.

"NO" she screams in fear.

"I cannot be beaten or bested, I am Morgana," she says.

"By the laws of Avalon, and for the blood offenses against generation upon generation of my blood, you are sentenced to death Morgana LeFae. May God be with you if he should choose to do so" I say to her as I step forward.

When I step forward a sword appears in my hand.

It is enormous.

It feels light as a feather.

As if it were made for me.

It is beautiful.

The biggest ruby I have ever seen at the hilt surrounded by diamonds.

The writing down the blade is beautiful

"EXCALIBUR"

When she sees the sword she begins to shake.

"This is not possible" she shrieks.

She throws her hands in front of her face like a coward.

Jason raises one hand and the wind slams her to the ground flattening her.

"You are sentenced and I am to execute. God go with you" I say as I bring my blade down on her neck.

As we sink to the ground my hand begins to light with fire as Jason's lights with electrical currents.

We share a look and nod.

As we incinerate the remains of our bloodlines biggest threat I try to let go of his hand but he shakes his head.

"Before we go back, I want you to know that what you did to us was wrong Sookie Stackhouse". he is angry.

"I have never been Eric's biggest fan but the way he was before I came here was pretty bad," he says to me.

"You call me selfish every damn time I turn around but you ain't much better sometimes," he says and I am shocked.

"Gran raised us to be people of our word. She raised us to have respect and to have honor" he says.

"It took me a while to become who she should have seen me be, but you need to straighten your shit up before you lose your vampire," he says.

"They do not deal with feeling well and he has been put through hell since he met you" he continues.

"Just like you have been put through hell over him," he says softly.

"Be a team with Eric. Rule with him and let go of the past" Jason says.

By now I am crying because I know that Jason is right.

I only meant to protect my family. I hope he can forgive me.

I fucked up this time.

What else is new.

Jason kisses my cheek and lets go of my hand as we are both plunged into darkness.

In the darkness, I hear Eric singing to me.

I love when he sings to me.

He is singing Come Home by One Republic.

I love this song, and he doesn't care much for it.

When we put ringtones on our phones ages ago his was _**Hunger by Ross Copperman**_

I found out later that mine was _**Closer by nine-inch nails**_ on his phone.

I had told him that was filthy and he just smirked and said it was his love song to me as he stared at my breast then lowered his gaze to my crotch.

After that, we agreed to disagree on what a love song was.

God, I miss him.

It feels like I have been gone forever.

 _ **One week later (human time)**_

I feel exhausted.

I feel as if I am nailed to my mattress.

I can feel a cool arm across my thighs and a head laid on my abdomen.

I feel a bust of love rip through me so strong I began to cry.

He felt it through our bond and bolted awake.

He stared at me wide-eyed for a moment and was holding my face and his lips were on mine and his tongue was caressing mine for what seemed like ages before the door began to open and Eric growled.

"GET THE FUCK OUT" he roared as the door snapped shut.

"I love you," I say to him softly.

He can feel my regret through the bond.

"Can you ever forgive me"? I ask.

"You are EVERYTHING TO ME," he says to me with so much torment that I can scarcely breathe.

"I am glad that I am not Fae," he says with firmness and this has me confused.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Those damn promises or whatever you make. I was so mad I promised never to fuck you again when you sent me through that portal" he said to me and I could feel the relief that he is not fae and I laughed.

"Promise me right now that you won't ever be so mad at me that you make such a stupid comment," he says as he has me pinned to the bed.

I can feel the desperation from him.

"Eric I promise to never threaten to never have sex with you," I say with a roll fo my eyes.

"Good," he says and moves off of me.

I am clearly confused.

"Eric, where are you going?" I say as he kisses my forehead and walks to the door.

He turns and smirks at me.

"Now that I have your words that you won't ever say that you will never fuck me when you are angry, I have decided that two weeks without my gracious aplenty should teach you a lesson about treating me like a bitch. I do not stay at home like a little woman Sookie. If you pull that shit again, I won't fuck you for a month" and he turns and slams the door as my mouth hangs open.

I can hear Jason laughing as I am sure that Pam or Karen or Lucien have let everyone know my punishment for pushing his ass through that portal.

Two weeks my ass.

He better get ready for the games to begin.

I went one hundred fucking years without sex.

I am not a child and this is bull shit.

Thought he wanted me to come home.

That fucker.

I can feel his amusement at my rage through our bond so I mentally flip him off.

I have to get my shit together.

Tomorrow is my coronation and I need to focus on that.

Tonight will be a long night I think to myself as I groan.


	29. Queens and Kings: Chapter 29

_**Sookie:**_

I wake up in my bed back in Avalon and recall the previous night.

When Eric refused to have sex with me for two weeks, as some punishment for saving him.

I lasted one hundred years, and I think I can make it for two weeks.

Who the hell does he think he is kidding?

The most dangerous threat to my family is eliminated, and that is the most significant relief.

I lay back against my pillows and close my eyes, but instead of relief I feel pain, and I can't breathe.

I unknowingly call for Jason and a second he appears.

I am in a panic as the memories assault my mind.

Tears stream down his face as he climbs on the bed and holds me as he begins to rock me like a child and assure me that everything will be fine.

My eyes are scrunched up, and I can't seem to shut out the memories.

I can hear Eric demanding to know what is going on in the background as I relive my old nightmares come to life.

"MAKE THEM STOP" I hear myself scream in a little girls voice.

Silence throughout the room as I cling to Jason.

"He can't hurt you anymore Sookie" Jason cries as he holds me and strokes my hair.

"Remember what I said in the badlands, NOBODY will ever hurt you like that again," he tells me as he shakes with rage.

"I forgot Jase. I forgot" I sob into his chest as he rocks me.

"Momma hated me Jase. She didn't even want me. They died, and she hated me even though I loved her" I cried.

"Shhhhh" Jason croons as he keeps rocking me.

"Why did he do those things to us Jason" I cry out in a weak child's voice.

"He was a sick, disgusting piece of shit Sook," Jason says with rage.

"You were a little girl, and it was NOT your fault, do ya hear me," he says firmly.

I can vaguely feel Eric's concern, his rage and his need for answers.

Right now, I cannot even look at him or anyone.

I need to scrub my skin from my body.

I scream in pain and burrow further into Jason.

"I need to wash it away Jase" I whisper with shame.

As Jason gathers me in his arms, he pops me to the bathing chambers.

I sit shaking as I watch, absolutely numb as he fills the bathing pool with hot water.

Merlin comes in and adds herbs to the water as Eric watches with worry from the door.

"We will be right outside the door, but if you need us you let me know," Jason says.

I can only nod as the door closes, as I sit and stare into nothing.

 _ **Eric:**_

I felt her as soon as she awakened.

I could feel her irritation with me as well as her internal resolve.

I was not prepared to feel pain from her any more than a moment later.

I rushed to our room to find her burrowed into Jason Stackhouse as he cried with her.

"MAKE THEM STOP" I hear my lover scream in a little girls voice.

There is silence throughout the room as she clings to Jason.

"He can't hurt you anymore Sookie" Jason cries as he holds her and strokes her hair.

"Remember what I said in the badlands, NOBODY will ever hurt you like that again," he tells her as he shakes with rage.

Who did hurt her?

"I forgot Jase. I forgot" she sobs into his chest as he rocks her.

"Momma hated me Jase. She didn't even want me. They died, and she hated me even though I loved her" Sookie cried.

I feel my heart breaking for her.

"Shhhhh" Jason croons as he keeps rocking her.

"Why did he do those things to us Jason" she cries out in a weak child's voice.

Hearing her like this is killing me inside, but I know for some reason this little girl Sookie needs her brother.

"He was a sick, disgusting piece of shit Sook," Jason says with rage.

"You were a little girl, and it was NOT your fault, do ya hear me," he says firmly.

I can guess what had happened to my woman when she was a child.

This horror must be the doing of her Uncle Bartlett that Bill Compton killed.

She screams in pain and burrows further into Jason.

"I need to wash it away Jase" she whispers with shame.

As Jason gathers her in his arms, he pops her to the bathing chambers.

I sit and watch from the door. Sookie is numb as Jason fills the bathing pool with hot water.

Merlin comes in and adds herbs to the water.

"We will be right outside the door, but if you need us you let me know," Jason says.

She barely nods her head as the door closes.

I can barely contain my fury or my concern as I turn to her brother.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON STACKHOUSE"? I whisper to him, so she does not hear me.

He sinks to sit on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"When I got to the Badlands I was surrounded in blackness and fog. I could see Sookie's light, but it was dim, and it was flickering" he whispered back to me.

"What the fuck does that mean," I ask in confusion.

As he looks up at me, I can see the torment on his face.

"When I got there I saw every single bad memory from our childhood being played out right in front of my sister," Jason says with anguish.

"The stuff about our momma, I never knew. Sookie never said a word" he said.

The next words from his mouth made my blood run cold.

"Do you know about Bartlett"? He asks me, and I can see the rage beneath the surface, boiling just like mine.

"Yes, I do. Bill Compton killed him". I say.

As Jason raises his eyebrows, I continue.

Bartlett was killed right after I met your sister". I explain.

"Sookie. She remembered stuff in the Badlands that should have stayed forgotten" he said as I saw the tears fall.

Grief crushes me in waves for what she has suffered.

"What happened Jason," I say. Because it is not a question, it is a demand.

"There was never any intercourse," he says.

"He tortured my sister in sicker ways" he whispers in disgust.

"Until my Gran caught him" he says as he stares into nothing.

"Gran stopped him before he could rape my 5 year old sister" he sobbed.

Also, that sick motherfucker did far worse to Hadley. Which explains a lot" he muses to himself.

"He did other things to Sookie. Too fucking twisted to tell" he almost shouts.

He is shaking with rage.

"STOP," Merlin says to us.

"We expected Morgana to do a physical or magical assault. Instead, she came with what is called psychological warfare" he says.

"A more effective torture than physical pain" Merlin continues.

"She will get through this because she has lived through worse" Merlin clarifies.

"When the fuck has she lived through worse, wizard"? I almost shout at him.

He levels me with a glare as Jason Stackhouse looks at me with pity.

"When"? I ask.

"When she went home to Fae," Jason says sadly.

Guilt crushes me.

"She was worse than this"? I ask

"She was in a coma caused by her magic that went berzerk. She was then catatonic" Merlin says.

"When she woke up, the only thing that kept her from taking her own life was the children that she carried," Merlin said.

Even then it was close because she thought that Lochlan had impregnated her during the Fae wars when he raped her while his sister watched" Merlin said disgusted at the situation.

"Those children are what kept her here and changed her into who she is now" he continues.

"Because Amy Ludwig convinced her that her children are your children as well" Merlin continues.

"She was steely resolve and extremely focused," he said.

"That is why she trained and became the best" he smiled sadly.

"I used to hear her talking to the children and even her Gran in heaven," he said.

"She always promised that no person that she loved would be hurt like she was or because of her again," Merlin said.

"She pushed you through the portal because the vampire council had the house surrounded. They came for you and your progeny to wipe out your entire line" Merlin says.

"Sookie killed Bill Compton, Freyda of Oklahoma, John Quinn, Sam Merlotte, and Alcide Hervaux," Merlin says.

"They still think my sister is human. They do not know that she is the heir to Avalon" Jason says.

"She did that to protect you because Aryk already saw that you and your progeny would die," Merlin says.

"There are those on the council and the supernatural community who believe that YOU killed those being's because they shared a history with Sookie" Jason says.

"If you die, what is there left for my sister, Eric," Jason says.

The door bangs open, and Sookie walks out.

"I can hear ya'll talking about me no matter how low you might think your whispering," she says and is annoyed.

"I will be fine. I have lived through that shit and am still standing so I think that we need to call everyone into the war room" Sookie says.

As Merlin looks at her confused, she rolls her eyes.

"It is the biggest table we have here, and since I am to be coronated soon, then we have a lot of shit to go over" she clarifies.

"Jason gather everyone, please? Also, ask Great Grandfather to attend" she says.

As everyone takes note of her resolve, they disappear to do as commanded.

I walk slowly to her and cup her face so that she will look at me.

"Are you well"? I ask her.

"As well as I can be. I won't let that bitch break me" she tells me with fire in her eyes.

"I love you. I will always love you" I say to her and kiss her gently.

"Eric, before we go in that room we need to talk" she tells me.

As we sit on the bed she takes my hand.

"This is my life now" she says with a wave of her hand.

"I would like to ask you to rule with me" she says softy.

"Would you stay with me and rule beside me"? She asks.

I'm shocked by her proposal.

"I would be with you anywhere you are Sookie, I don't need to rule" I say.

"We will be equal or we won't be here at all" she says with finality.

"Would you miss Fangtasia and the human realm"? She asks.

"No, not Fangtasia but there are some things I would miss about the human realm" I say.

"We could travel there and we can also bring modern technology to Avalon. Solar and Wind technology would help with that" she said.

"Lover, I will be wherever you are at" I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Good" she lets out a relieved breath.

"One more thing" she says nervously.

"I want to be married and pledged before the coronation" she says.

"We can be coronated together" she says as she studies my face.

"I love you and as I have already said, wherever you are is where I will be. We are one" I say as I look in her eyes and crush her lips to mine.

"I love you Eric" she says as she keeps her forehead pressed to mine.

"I have a vision for this kingdom. I would like to carry out Arthur's legacy. I want Avalon to be a Sanctuary for any Supernatural beings" she says.

I am awed by her.

"A sanctuary" I say.

"Yes, for all who are in situations in the mortal world. Things are changing and I now see why the Fae has been closed off, but Avalon could be a safe haven for all who are worthy" she explains.

"How would we know the worthy" I ask with a laugh at her gentle heart.

"Our children are seers and would watch for threats" she explains.

"I am a telepathic Fae Princess" she continues.

"You are very insightful and I trust your judgment above anyone else's" she finishes.

"So, do you agree to pledge to me, to marry me and to rule with me" she asks as if there was ever a question.

"Where you go, I will always follow" I say.

After a long searing kiss she stands and holds my hand.

"Let's go inform my council of our decisions" she says with a smile.

I smile at her "yes my queen" I say and kiss her again.

We begin to walk hand in hand to the war room as she begins to talk.

"I am happy we will be married on our terms this time, but it is a shame about the honeymoon, my king" she smiles at me.

"What about the honeymoon"? I ask in confusion.

She lifts her beautiful eyebrow and pouts her lips out.

"OH, I forgot to tell you that I decided to accept my punishment for sending you through the portal. What kind of queen does not abide by her kings wishes" she says with a smile

I smirk and pull her against me.

"Wedding nights are exempt my Queen" I say to her and I feel her cockiness.

"Yes, but my King, I cannot break a vow" she says as she smirks and opens the door to the war room.

"GOD DAMMIT SOOKIE, YOU PROMISED ME" I bellow.

"My promise was forever, I am honoring your two week punishment" she says humbly for show.

Everyone is trying not to laugh.

Karen, Pam and Jason are not even trying.

"Let the games begin Lover" I say to her.

I can feel the anticipation through the bond.

Yes, let the games begin.


	30. Commands and Coronations: Chapter 30

_**Sookie:**_

As Eric and I walk into the war room, I notice that all of our family is seated.

These are the people that I trust the most, outside of some of the friends and allies that I have made in my travels.

As Merlin notions for me to take my seat, I sit with Eric taking his place beside me.

I feel Eric's hand slip into mine for assurance as I feel love and pride pouring through our bond.

As everyone looks at me expectantly, I take a deep breath, and I begin.

"I am going to be coronated as Queen very soon, but before I am coronated and crowned as Queen, Eric and I will be married.

Married in a human ceremony, as my Gran would have wanted and if there be a Fae ceremony or a ceremony through Avalon that needs doing, then let it be so" I say.

Before I could continue, my grandfather Fintan leaps from his chair in outrage.

"YOU will not wed to a bloodsucker" he shouts in outrage.

As I hear Eric growl, I stand and level him with a glare. My wings come out, and I begin to glow.

Jason stands and is at my side in an instant.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what I can and cannot do with my life"? I demand.

"When I was a little girl, I never knew you," I say with consideration.

As he starts to speak, I hold up my hand for silence.

"When I was molested and violated as a little girl, where was your protection or caring"? I demand softly.

"My Gran saved me," I say.

"When I was an outcast in the human realm because of my telepathy, where the fuck was you"? I demand softly.

"You are a Prince and left my Gran to raise her children, your children, alone after our grandpa died," I say softly.

"Do you care how hard it was for her or us"? I say

"You hid us from your own family, who could have helped us or protected us," I say.

As he starts to speak Jason bellows "LET HER FINISH"!

"Great Grandfather helped me, rescued me, loves me and has been here for me. Instead, you hid our existence from him" I continue.

"You show up here and want to play the head of the family like you have a say in my decisions or my life. Like you have a say in who I LOVE" I Rage at him.

I grab Eric's hand, and he rises to stand beside me.

"Eric has loved me."

"Eric has protected me."

"Even when I did not deserve his love, he never abandoned me or gave up on me."

"He is everything that I want and everything that I need."

"If you cannot accept that, then you will not be welcome in my life, or my kingdom," I say to him.

"You would choose that creature over your own blood" he demands.

"Eric and I are ONE," I say to him with a deadly glare.

Jason lurches forward and lifts him from the ground.

"You have no fuckin' clue what she has been through or what he has gone through for her" Jason bellows at Fintan.

Merlin steps forward and puts our entire story into Fintan's head.

After moments of disorientation, he sits silently in his chair and shuts up.

"This matter is closed," I say to him with finality.

"Pam, you are in charge of wedding and pledging planning. You have eight human hours to accomplish this, but since time is irrelevant here, that should make it easier for those activities" I say.

Seeing her face light up makes it worth it. I feel happy that she will enjoy shopping, planning and bossing everyone.

I can feel Eric's amusement.

"Karen, if you would like you can help Pam so that she does not go too overboard," I say

"Or you can make sure that nobody fucks up our wedding day," I say with a glare at Fintan.

"Feel free to drain any who would try," I say as I hear Fintan gasp and Jason chuckle.

"I am a Brigant in more ways than you ever would have expected and I can be just as ruthless as the great man who taught me how to be ruthless," I say as I kiss my great grandfathers cheek.

"Great Grandfather, if there is a Fae ceremony for marriage. I would ask that you, please take charge of that," I ask with a smile.

"Of course, my dear. Anything for you" Niall says and kisses my forehead.

"Merlin, is there a ceremony that needs to happen for Avalon," I ask.

"Yes, it's ancient but quite necessary," he says as I nod.

"Can you handle that part"? I ask

"Yes, of course. I will be honored to help in any way" he says proudly with a smile.

"Now that the wedding business is decided, there are other matters to address," I say as we all sit back down.

"Our vision for Avalon is to be a Sanctuary for all supernatural beings," I say.

"The human realm, as well as the other realms, are filled with beings that are under the rule or control of tyrants" I continue.

"My vision is to make this kingdom a haven."

"There will be laws and strict enforcement of those laws," I say.

"I will follow Arthurs legacy for an equal kingdom and one day an equal world" I declare.

As everyone nods, I continue.

"I would like to ask that Jason be my second in command," I say as Jason nods.

"I will be where you are. I have your six and always will" Jason says as I smile and hug him.

"Karen, I would ask that you be Captain of the Queen's guard," I say.

She seems shocked, so I continue.

"You are the most qualified, and the guard must be only women" I clarify.

As I cut my eyes at Eric and roll my eyes, Karen smiles and nods in agreement.

"Eric, who do you appoint as Captain of your Kings guard"? I ask.

"Lucien, because he trained by Arthur as well as Merlin," Eric says with consideration.

"As well as Lucien now being bonded to our daughter, I doubt any betrayal there," he says dryly.

Lucien nods and accepts.

"Arya and Aryk, would you be the Prince and Princess in this kingdom as well as the watchmen," I ask.

"Watchmen"? they ask together as one.

"Watch for threats to our family or kingdom" I clarify.

"I also give you permission to finally be adults and fight if need be," I say.

"Not until she gives birth," Lucien says quickly.

"Lucien, access won't be granted until both Arya, and I are both ready to fight," I say as he relaxes.

"Niall, would you be a royal advisor now that your son is high king," Eric asks.

Niall looks at Fintan and contemplates the offer.

"I will," he says.

"Niece, may I stay in this kingdom as well," Dermont asks with happiness.

"Yes, of course, Uncle," she says.

"As one of the laws in this kingdom, anyone who seeks sanctuary must pledge fealty as well as a binding blood oath to do no harm and live in peace," Sookie says as I agree.

I notice Fintan is keeping his rage in check.

"Uncle, would you like to be on the royal council," she asks as he beams with pride.

"Jason, Karen, Pam, Lucien, Aryk, Arya, Dermont, Merlin, Niall" would you all agree to be council members"? Sookie asks.

All nod and agree as they all take a blood oath to live in peace and protect the kingdom as well as the King and Queen.

Fintan is the only one who does not.

Aryk steps forward and catches his fathers attention.

"Mother, Father, I retrieved who I saw that you would perhaps need," he says as the door opens and Thalia walks in with Maxwell Lee.

They smile. Well, Maxwell smiles. Thalia is after all Thalia.

After giving them the rundown, they agree to stay and swear the blood oath.

"This will be bloody, with the council out for your bloodline and your final death" Thalia finally smiles and strokes her sword handle.

"Aryk, I have a mission for you. Do you think you could do it"? Sookie asks.

"Of course mother," he says with exasperation.

"Take Jason, Thalia, and Lucien with you and fill them in on the way," Sookie says.

"What mission" Fintan bellows.

"This is my fucking kingdom. You have sworn no oath and you damn sure have not acted civil. I see right through you" Sookie screams at him.

"Sit down and shut the fuck up before I lose what is left of my temper. You earn my trust. It does not come with blood or family ties" she seethes.

"Between Bartlett and Hadley, not to mention my momma, being blood-related proves jack shit to me as far as loyalty or love go" she glares at him.

He looks confused, but he does not press the issue.

"What will be my job other than a council member," Pam says to Sookie feeling left out.

"As for you, my friend, will be in charge of event planning, and of course you should be on the Queen's guard, but most of all I need you as my friend and my closest council so that you can call me out on my bull shit as always" Sookie says as both women smile and hug.

"Is everyone clear on what needs to be done to secure our safety"? Eric asks

Everyone agrees, and the meeting is adjourned.

(I mentally tell Aryk and Lucien to scout for any who would want to relocate. We need knights and fighters of all breeds and calibers. Pop in and spread the word and pop back. The first ceremony is in a few hours)

I see Aryk nod and Lucien nod with wide eyes.

Suddenly, I am grabbed by my elbow and spun around.

"We have limited time, breather," Pam tells me as she begins to drag me.

I know it is useless so I go as I shrug my shoulder at Eric as he booms with laughter.

As we arrive at my chambers and the door is shut Pam turns to me with worry.

"Sookie, all wedding ceremonies are built on sex or blood, and you can not break your word," she says with horror.

I smile my biggest smile.

"Pamela, I said that I accepted my punishment that he would not have sex with me. I never said that I would not have sex with him" I say as I bat my eyes with innocence.

After a few moments, she lets out a laugh that surprises me. She laughs so hard that she is holding onto her middle and bloody tears are rolling from her eyes.

"Oh, my friend. He will try to beat you off with a stick to keep you from breaking a promise" she continues to laugh.

"Paybacks a bitch, right Pam"? I say with glee.

"So are you" she continues to laugh.

"Let's get this started. Everyone will be at the stones soon" I say.

I pop my gown on, and Pam gasps.

"Sookie, this is beautiful," she says with awe.

As I look into the mirror, I see the crimson red and silver of the PenDragon colors.

The dress is almost sheer and fitted to me.

It is majestic and somehow wild.

"I know" I whisper.

"It is the same gown that my great-great grandmother married Arthur in" I whisper.

"This was HER dress," Pam says in reverence.

I nod.

"Bloody hell," she says as she is finally shocked enough to let her accent come through.

"Indeed," I say.

"Pam, Can you do my hair to match the time era of this dress so that I can pay homage to them," I say.

She nods as I sit and she braids my hair in intricate patterns.

When she finishes with my hair, I do not wear make up for this ceremony.

I slide on my flip flops because I won't be wearing shoes for this ceremony.

I snap my fingers and Pam is dressed in a beautiful red and silver dress as well.

Her hair is braided in a french braid from one side across to the other with the snap of my fingers, and she is shocked.

"You are of my house now," I say to her.

"Besides, I can't have my favorite bitch in the world going to my mid evil themed wedding in modern drab, now could I," I say with a wink.

"Of course not," she says gruffly.

"Let's go then," she says as I pop our hooded cloaks on.

When I pop us to the stone circle, I notice that it has been decorated with flowers all around.

My daughter Arya rushes to my side as my other attendant.

There is strong magic around the circle.

There is an altar made from a giant tree in the middle, and it too is decorated in beautiful flowers.

They are growing from where they are.

They haven't been cut and placed here.

This place is beautiful.

All around it looks like the most beautiful spring day with plants and flowers bursting to life all around us as the waves crash on the cliffs below.

There is a growing flower arbor as the entrance to the altar.

I pop my flip flops back to my chambers.

I notice Eric, Lucien, and Aryk standing by the entrance.

As he looks at me and I meet his eyes, time stands still, and I feel the breath rush out of me for a moment.

He does not even smirk. Just continues to gaze with such intensity that I might set on fire.

As everyone starts to arrive Thalia and Maxwell Lee make sure that everyone gathers around the stone circle.

Merlin steps forward and begins to call out to nature

 **"Let there be peace in the East, so let it be.Let there be peace in the South, so let it be.Let there be peace in the West, so let it be.Let there be peace in the North, so let it be.Let there be peace through all the Worlds.** **So let it be".**

 **"Let there be peace in the East, so let it be.Let there be peace in the South, so let it be.Let there be peace in the West, so let it be.Let there be peace in the North, so let it be.Let there be peace through all the Worlds.** **So let it be".**

This wedding is our second wedding, so this phrase must be repeated twice. Druids ceremonies are a stickler for details.

 **"We gather here in peace for this sacred occasion that is the second Rite of Marriage between Aslynn Susannah Stackhouse Brigant and Eric Northman. As our Circle is woven and consecrated, this moment in time and this place become blessed. Let each soul truly be here that the spirits of those gathered, may be blended in one sacred space, with one purpose and one voice".**

Merlin says these words as he waves sage, lavender and some other herbs around us.

 **"Let us call to the spirits of the four quarters of our world, that the powers of all Creation bless this rite."**

 **"Spirits of the North, powers of winter, guardians of earth and stone, strength of badger, (or some specific lore of couple), who you teach us of love and loyalty, great bear of the starry skies, my Lady of the sacred womb, the rich soil of creation, I ask that you honor this our Circle as we honor thee. Witness and bless this rite. Hail and welcome"!**

 **"Spirits of the East, powers of spring, of conception, regeneration, vision of falcon and blackbird's song, swallows' freedom flight, the Phoenix, sylphs of the wind, breath of life, my Lord of the rising sun and all new life, I ask that you honor this our Circle as we honor thee. Witness and bless this rite. Hail and welcome"!**

 **"Spirits of the South, powers of summer, pride of stag and fire wit of fox, dragons of the land, sprites of the dancing flame, Fire and Ice, you who teach us of courage and the power of truth, my Lord of the wild Greenwood, I ask that you honor this our Circle as we honor thee. Witness and bless this rite. Hail and welcome"!**

 **"Spirits of the West, powers of autumn, cat who stretches to hunt at dusk, wisdom of salmon and otter's play, Water and Air, undines of chuckling brook, devas that dance our love and emotion, my Lady of the Seas, tides of being, I ask that you honor this our Circle as we honor thee. Witness and bless this rite. Hail and welcome"!**

 **"Hail spirits, you of beauty, power, and inspiration, of the high skies that guide us to stretch and grow; you of the dark earth that holds and feeds us; you of the open seas that wash the shores of our sacred lands; you who offer us freedom, nourishment, and rebirth. As our ancestors knew and honored your power, so do we now".**

Our offerings laid on the altar, and we proceed.

As Eric makes his way inside the circle.

Arya and Lucien follow Eric.

Linked arm in arm.

Aryk and Pam follow linked arm in arm.

As I am about to step forward, Jason takes my arm and smiles at me as he walks to the altar.

 **"Who is it brings this fair maid to be wed this day"? Merlin booms.**

 **"I do," Jason says as he kisses my cheeks with tears in his eyes.**

 **"Then let it be done," Merlin says.**

Jason leads me over to Eric and Merlin then welcomes us into the Circle.

 **"We gather together on this the June, the sixteenth day of Saturday Moon, in the year 2018, in the eye of the Sun and upon this hallowed Earth, to witness this sacred Rite of Marriage between Aslynn and Eric, a rite that is both a Blessing and Renewal of their precious union. To know where we have come to, let honor nor what and who have brought us to this place".**

 **"In the name of our gods and the gods of our ancestors, we give thanks for all those who have shared with us their lives, their wisdom and their love. On this sacred day of their wedding, we give thanks especially for the blessings bequeathed to Aslynn and Eric by their ancestors of blood and spirit, both those newly departed and those of old. Arthur PenDragon. Guinevere PenDragon. Adele Stackhouse. Corbett Stackhouse. Aude Northman. Leif Northman. Sven Northman. Freja Northman".**

 **"We honor in particular the parents of Aslynn and Eric, as well as they, 're ancestors present in this rite in the body and spirit. Acknowledging all that has been given, the sacred gift of life, the hardest lessons taught through love and tears, the bond you share and the individuals that you are, let these ancestors to be honored at this time".**

Eric and I each give gifts to our ancestors in thanks honoring our bloodlines.

 **"We call too to the spirits of the lands of their birth.** Aslynn and Eric **You have brought with you this day offerings of the earth, herbs, and fruits, from the landscapes of your childhood. Would you now place them upon the altar, with any other symbols and gifts you have brought, as a mark of your respect for your blood ancestors and for the spirits of those lands that nourished you and still nourish your families"?**

We place the items on the altar.

By now there is Gold, Silver, Copper.

There are herbs, spices, wood chips.

There are flowers, trinkets, and meats that have been prepared

 **"Ancestors, know what is done. With thanks, we bid you, Hail, and welcome"!**

 **"Let each person gathered here now call into this sacred rite, in this consecrated place, the powers that we know to be sources of love and inspiration."**

 **"Let us take a moment to attune to this Presence that we may bring ourselves fully to the importance of this time and place."**

 **"Aslynn and Eric, do you come to this place of your own free will"?**

 **We gaze into each other's eyes and say "We do" as one.**

 **Let us honor the four directions of our world, that their blessings may be brought to this couple.**

We are then taken around the Circle to each of the quarters.

 **"Spirits of the east, spirits of the air, let us feel your breath"!**

 **"Through times of uncertainty, through the winds of change, will you still love and honor each other"?**

"We will" we answer as one.

 **"Then may you be blessed by the powers of the east? May together you find the freedom of flight in the clear mountain air, may your marriage be reborn with each new dawn".**

 **"Spirits of the south, spirits of fire, let us feel your power"!**

 **"Through the flames of passion, and when the fires burn low, will you still love and honor each other"?**

 **"We will," we say as one.**

 **"Then may you be blessed by the powers of the south. May together you dance the road of courage and vitality. May your home be filled with warmth".**

 **"Spirits of the west, spirits of water, let us feel your flowing energy"!**

 **"Through the white water currents and deep still pools of emotion, will you still love and honor each other"?**

"We will," we say as one.

 **"Then may you be blessed by the powers of the west. May together you weave and blend your desires, flowing with the beauty of the ocean tides. May your life together be filled with love".**

 **"Spirits of the north, spirits of earth, let us feel your certainty"!**

 **"Through times of cold restriction, when problems seem immovable, will you still love and honor each other"?**

 **"We will" again we answer as one.**

 **"Then may you be blessed by the powers of the earth. May together you root in sweet fertile soil, that your union may grow strong. May your lives together be rich with that fertility and its perfect fruitfulness".**

At the altar, our hands are tied together with the length of cloth.

 **"At sacred times and places, our ancestors clasped hands when they would wed, and such handfastings witnessed by the gods and the community were lawful, true and binding, as love binds one heart to another".**

 **"Aslynn and Eric, are you ready to declare your second vows to each other, vows that will bind you together, soul to soul, heart to heart, joining the bloodlines of your ancestors and those of your descendants, witnessed by those who have gathered here this day, in spirit and in body, in this sacred Circle"?**

"We are," we say as one.

 **"All things in nature are circular. Night becomes day, day leads into night which again gives way to day. Moon waxes and wanes, and waxes again. There is Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter; then Spring returns. These are the flowing rhythms of the Cycle of Existence. In the Centre of the Circle is the stillness of the Source, eternal and brilliant".**

 **"Aslynn and Eric, do you bring with you this day your symbols of these mysteries of life"?**

 **"We do," we say as I have tears in my eyes.**

Aryk gives the rings to the Merlin.

 **"Then be they blessed in the name of the old gods of our land, for they are an outward sign and a sacred reminder of your commitment witnessed here this day".**

The rings are blessed, consecrated and placed upon the altar.

 **"As the sun and moon bring light to the Earth, do you, Aslynn and Eric, vows to bring the light of love and joy to this your union"?**

"We do," we say.

Merlin takes the Wedding Candle, blessing and consecrating it. The candle can be lit at this stage if appropriate.

 **"Do you vow to honor each other as you honor that which you hold most sacred"?**

 **"We do."**

Our hands are untied, the length of cloth placed on the altar.

Taking the rings, Merlin gives one to Eric who puts it on my finger and makes his vows to me.

"Aslynn PenDragon, I have loved you from the moment I first set eyes on you, and I will love you until the world ceases to exist. I promise to protect you with my sword, comfort you with my body and love you with all of my being. No matter what stands in our way, we will face it together, as one. I love you".

Merlin gives the other ring to me, and I gently slide it on Eric's finger and make my vows to him.

"Eric Northman, I have run from you, fought with you and fought my feelings for you since you first laid eyes on me I say with a laugh. I promise to love you with all of my heart and soul. I promise to stand by you in times of need. I promise to lay waste to any who come against you. My body is yours, my heart is yours, and I am yours. No matter what comes against us, we will face together. I love you".

Merlin takes the Wedding Stone, and it is blessed and consecrated.

 **"This sacred Earth is our home. It offers us the power of life, nourishing us, body and soul, holding us from birth until we let go once more into the worlds of spirit. Each rock and stone, each pebble and gem contains within it the stories of all time".**

 **"You have chosen this stone together as a foundation stone of your marriage from this point on. Do you now swear upon it, as a symbol of this sacred land and our holy Mother Earth, to keep your vows"?**

We place their hands on the stone held by the Merlin.

 **"We swear we say as one."**

 **"Then let the Earth bear witness that Aslynn and Eric are joined in love and joy and freedom. So let it be"!**

 **"So let it be"!**

 **"Would you now take the gifts of your birthlands and, mixing them, offer them to the spirits of the land upon which you make your vows, this land that is now your home."**

We mix the gifts and pour onto the ground beneath their feet.

 **"Let your vows be sealed with a kiss."**

When we kiss, the magic is so strong that we lift into the air and it seems that time has us wrapped in our very own universe until we float back to the ground.

Our family and friends pelt us with confetti petals and grains of love and fertility.

 **"Let all bear witness that Eric and Aslynn are joined in love as Husband and Wife. Through this renewal of their marriage, witnessed and blessed, may their love partake of the beauty, majesty, and power of this sacred Earth".**

 **"My blessing, and the blessings of all those assembled here be with you. The blessings of your gods and the gods of your ancestors be with you. The blessings of the ancestors are with you".**

 **"With you and with all that comes from your union. So let it be"!**

 **As the traditional feast begins, I am bewildered by all of the food that has been made, but Merlin said it is necessary to honor the ancestors so I just go with it.**

 **Mother Earth, in the name of our gods, the gods of our land and of our ancestors, we give you thanks. You nourish our body and soul with your gifts of beauty and abundance. As you honor us with precious life, so may we honor you".**

 **"Father Sky, in the name of our gods, the gods of our land and of our ancestors, we give you thanks. Light of the sun and blessings of rainfall upon the body of our Mother bring forth her gifts. As you honor us with your blessings, so may we honor you".**

Eric and I offer the first back to the earth, breaking bread and pouring mead, the second to the ancestors, then to each other. Sharing it with all present, they take the loaves and horn around the Circle.

 **The rite of Marriage is complete.**

Eric and I join the Circle.

 **"Before our ceremony ends and we return to the worlds beyond, let us form the Circle of all Existences, that we might share in the joy that we have witnessed. Let us lift our thoughts to the powers that offer us life and inspiration, knowing that the gifts of beauty and love received in this rite are ours to share, as blessings of healing, protection, and abundance, for this sacred planet and all creatures that live upon her".**

Merlin joins the Circle for a moment's quiet.

 **"May the world be filled with love, beauty, and harmony".**

 **"So may it be, "everyone says at once.**

 **"The rite is complete. May our memories be rich with it. Let us thank the powers of nature for their presence".**

The spirits of the Four Directions, the Three Worlds, the ancestors and any others who have been invoked into the rite are all thanked as the Circle is closed by Merlin.

 **"Spirits of the north, great bear, mighty badger, loyal dog, spirits of earth, we give you thanks for the gifts of strength and endurance that you have brought to our Circle. My Lady of the womb, may your gifts remain with this couple from this day forward. Hail and farewell"!**

 **"Spirits of the west, hunting cat, wise salmon, laughing otter and wise frog, spirits of water, we give you thanks for the gifts of deep wisdom and free-flowing that you have brought to our Circle. My Lady of the Seas, may your gifts remain with this couple from this day forward. Hail and farewell"!**

 **"Spirits of the south, proud stag, running fox, spirits of fire, we give you thanks for the gifts of passion and energy that you have brought to our Circle. My Lord of the Greenwood, may your gifts remain with this couple from this day forward. Hail and farewell"!**

 **"Spirits of the east, falcon, blackbird, eagle high, spirits of the air, we give you thanks for the gifts of clarity and far sight that you have brought to our Circle. My Lord of the rising sun, may your gifts remain with this couple from this day forward. Hail and farewell"!**

 **"I give thanks to all those, both seen and unseen, who have gathered here today. May all be blessed, returning to their realms in peace".**

 **"O Spirit of this Place, we give you thanks for your blessings. Hail, O ancestors, O great Gods of old, we give you thanks for your presence, your guidance, and your inspiration. May these gifts remain with us as we bid you hail and farewell"!**

 **"Let the Circle be opened that these blessings be shared, and the feasting may begin. Blessed be, as blessed is".**

 **"This celebration ends in peace as in peace it began. May the spirit of this rite and the blessings we have received go with us all as we depart this place, to nourish, strengthen and sustain us until we meet again. May the blessings of this rite nourish, strengthen and sustain Aslynn and Eric throughout their lives together".**

 **"So let it be"!**

Eric and I lead the way from the Circle, followed by our family and friends. Merlin is the last to leave the Circle, making the final prayers of closing.

As we are walking away, he leans in and whispers in my ear "You look, lovely wife, I don't think I can wait to remove that dress from you".

I smirk at him and then pout.

"But my husband, I made a commitment to stand by my punishment.

"Dammit Sookie, I can see straight through that dress" he whines.

"You are the one who started this. Knowing that I can not break a vow," I said with false tears in my eyes and real regret in my heart.

Lying would serve his ass right.

If I could...

"Eric, just think of it like a normal husband would," I say.

"Meaning"? he asks.

"Well, some husbands can't have sex on the wedding night because they have wives that have started they're period," I say.

His eyes seem to cross.

"I am a vampire, and THAT would not be an issue for us," he tells me with confidence.

"Ewww Gross," I said to him with absolute embarrassment and a little disgust.

As we all make our way to the cathedral for the coronation, Eric takes my hand in his.

We finally make our way from the sacred stones at the edge of the cliff; now we are husband and wife.

As everyone goes in and is seated, it is time for Eric and me to make our way to the altar.

We are greeted by Merlin.

We each kneel before this great man as he anoints our heads and says a prayer for peace and prosperity in Latin (of course) because this is Merlin and he never does anything half-assed.

As he approaches, he has a beautiful tiara that looks fragile, old and delicate. It is silver and has thousands of tiny delicate rubies encased within. It looks ethereal. He places it on my head and whispers some words and I can feel the magic jolt through my body.

He then turns to Eric and is holding a beautiful crown made of silver or platinum and rubies. It is beautiful and truly a crown fit for a king.

My king.

As he lays the crown on Eric's head, he whispers words and I can see that the magic has affected Eric as much as it has affected me.

We look at each other and are beaming with love and pride.

"As guardian and watcher of Avalon, I now present to you Her Royal Highness, Queen Aslynn PenDragon Northman and His Royal Highness King Eric Northman. Long may you reign."

Cheers erupted all around us.

"Two more to go my wife" he whispers and licks my ear as he pretends to talk to me.

"Yes, two more without a honeymoon, husband" I smile a sad little smile.

He immediately sombers his smart ass up.

As we laugh and talk to people throughout the fest I can feel him watching me; I can see him cutting his eyes at me.

I am busy talking with Pam when she suddenly says "Oh, shit. You better run".

I look, and I see my brother explaining to Eric that the promise is all in the wording.

His head snaps to me, and his eyes glint as my eyes go wide.

"Jason Stackhouse, you fucking traitor" I yell as I pop to my bedchambers.

I can feel Eric closing in as I lock the bathing chamber door.

"I can wait all night wife, but if you like that beautiful ancient door, I would open it and get this honeymoon started" he demands.

"Cant, Eric. I think I am starting my period" I yell through the door.

"YOU ARE PREGNANT, YOU LITTLE EVADER, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE OR I AM COMING IN" he yells as he is trying not to laugh.

Might as well face the music.

I still have two weddings to get through.

This will be a long night...


	31. Wedding Day Evasion: Chapter 31

_Sookie:_

After Eric and I married in the old way, we attended the reception.

I am busy talking with Pam when she suddenly says "Oh, shit. You better run".

I look, and I see my brother explaining to Eric that the promise is all in the wording.

His head snaps to me, and his eyes glint as my eyes go wide.

"Jason Stackhouse, you fucking traitor" I yell as I pop to my bedchambers.

I can feel Eric closing in as I lock the bathing chamber door.

"I can wait all night wife, but if you like that beautiful ancient door, I would open it and get this honeymoon started" he demands.

"Cant, Eric. I think I am starting my period" I yell through the door.

"YOU ARE PREGNANT, YOU LITTLE EVADER, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE OR I AM COMING IN" he yells as he is trying not to laugh.

Might as well face the music.

I still have two weddings to get through.

Tonight will be a long night...

"Eric, I will not," I say stubbornly.

"We have two more ceremonies to get through, and there is no way in hell you are ripping Guinevere"s wedding dress" I yell.

"This is a family heirloom" I huff out.

"FINE" he grits out.

"I will not rip that dress" he breathes out.

I open the door, and his eyes dilate.

He has me in his arms before I can blink.

I can feel his erection against my abdomen.

"Do you know how badly I would like to shred this dress and fuck you within an inch of your life" he grits out.

"We have two more ceremonies to complete," I say to him firmly.

"I will not give on this. It's our wedding day" I say firmly.

"We can have several wedding days," he tells me as he pushes lust through the bond to me and strokes my breast through the sheer fabric.

"NO, I only want one wedding day — one anniversary," I say as I stomp my foot.

He groans as he lowers to his knees and wraps his arms around me.

His head is rested against my abdomen as his hands massage my ass.

"What are you doing"? I ask in confusion.

"Trying to be near my children while I caress my asset" he smirks.

"Clever," I say in retort.

"You have a small bump, just here," he says and lays his hands on where our children are resting.

"I'm happy that you will be here with me for these children, but I am still so sad that you didn't get to watch Aryk and Arya grow up," I say.

He kisses my abdomen as he stands and strokes my jaw before he hisses me softly.

"We can get through this day," he says with doubt.

"I can feel your lust as strong as I can feel my own" he whispers.

"Eric Northman, I said not until we are married and our weddings are NOT finished yet, so take your panty dropping looks and see how long till the next ceremony" I practically yell at him.

He seems to contemplate my words.

"Panty dropping gaze"? he questions with a smirk.

"Lover I can see that you aren't wearing your lovely panties," he says as my face reddens.

"Perhaps they dropped at the altar, should I check and see"? he smirks.

"Bring me, Pam, you smart ass, and tell Jason Stackhouse that I won't forget treachery," I say with my nose firmly in the air.

As I hear his laughter booming down the hall, I almost call him back to me.

I pop my beautiful red dress in the wardrobe.

I slide my white thong and my matching corset.

I roll on my sheer shiny stockings and clip them in place with my garter belts.

I slide on my white stiletto gladiator heels.

I pop my white wedding dress on my body.

I always loved the wedding dress from the **_November Rain_** video by _**Guns n Roses**_ , so that is precisely what why dress emulates.

The edges and the long train look like they have been dipped in red and the stitching and roses across the bodice are red and silver.

I love this dress, and hopefully, he will too.

I stand in front of the mirror as Pam comes into the room.

"Sookie," she gasps.

"He will love this," she says with teary red eyes.

"Can you help me with an idea of what to do with my make up and hair"? I plead

"Why not do the Big fat rolled look, and the rock n roll make up" she replies.

"It would certainly go with the sexy dress that is in no way virginal" she replies.

I nod and snap my fingers and my make up is perfect.

Complete with smokey eyes and pouty lips.

"Can you arrange the curls so that they are arranged to fall over one shoulder"? I ask

"Just pin the crown the best you can," I say.

"Yes, and I will backcomb to add a little volume.

When she is done with my hair, I look, and I am amazed.

"Pam, you are a miracle worker," I say.

As Arya, and Karen walks in Arya gasp.

"Mother, you look amazing" she gushes.

"Thank you, Arya," I say.

"For this ceremony, I will need Bridesmaids or attendants," I say.

"Would you all be willing to stand with me?" I ask

"Yes, of course," Pam says

Arya and Karen nod and smile.

I snap my fingers, and they are all dressed in floor-length red chiffon and silk evening dresses.

The threading is silver.

The bodices are decoratively adorned with diamonds to make the dresses accent each curve of the wearer.

I snap again, and everyone's makeup matches mine.

Another snap and they all have rockstar hair to match mine.

A knock sounds from the door, and Karen pulls her sword to answer it.

Lucien takes a step back for a moment.

"Karen?" he asks in exasperation.

Pam and I laugh.

"The ceremony is ready, and Jason has secured the license as well as a minister," Lucien says.

"Let him in Karen, he isn't a threat, not to me" as I smile at Arya.

As the door opens and he sees Arya, the love he has for her is written all over his face.

"What are the attendants wearing,?" I ask Lucien.

He points to his classic black tux and bow tie.

"We will be down shortly," I say.

As we leave and go into the back gardens, I see beautiful flowers everywhere.

Merlin's garden is the most beautiful place in the realm.

I see the altar in front of the rowan tree.

The wedding guest all being seated, as I hide out of sight.

I see Eric standing with the human preacher from my old church that I attended with Gran.

He looks beautiful standing there in his tux and his crown.

He was meant for this life.

He was born for this life.

He was meant for me.

Instead of the traditional Canon, I decided I wanted a song played as my loved ones walked down the Isle.

I look up to see Great Grand Father standing beside me.

"You look radiant Susannah" he smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I love you Grandfather" I whisper.

As everyone is seated, I hear the music begin to play

 _ **One Republic: Something I need**_

As the song starts, the aisle is long.

Arya and Lucien start to descend the castle steps one by one until she reaches the altar.

I can see Eric listening to the song with interest, and I can feel his love and his joy.

Aryk takes Karen's arm and descends the stairs until he reaches the altar.

Pam and Jason are joined in arms as they descend the stairs until they reach the altar.

My attendants await as Erics are waiting beside him.

I see little sprites sprinkling rose petals down the red-carpeted aisle.

I turn to Niall and gasp.

"Thank you grandfather, this is beautiful," I say with teary eyes.

"Oh, hush now my Princess, you will ruin your makeup" he smiles.

"Or should I say your majesty" he smiles with a wink.

"I will always be your Susannah, grandfather" I smile at him and kiss his cheeks.

"Let's get this going," he says gruffly to me as he controls his emotions.

As we descend the stairs, I see Eric's face as his mouth drops open and his eyes grow rounder.

I can feel lust bombarding me through our bond.

I send love and calmness.

He is barely keeping his self in check.

"MINE" he growls so loud that the stones vibrate in the castle.

 _ **I had a dream the other night**_

 _ **About how we only get one life**_

 _ **Woke me up right after two**_

 _ **Stayed awake and stared at you**_

 _ **So I wouldn't lose my mind**_

 _ **And I had the week that came from hell**_

 _ **And yes I know that you could tell**_

 _ **But you're like the net under the ledge**_

 _ **When I go flying off the edge**_

 _ **You go flying off as well**_

 _ **And if you only die once, I wanna die with**_

 _ **You got something I need**_

 _ **In this world full of people there's one killing me**_

 _ **And if we only die once,**_

 _ **(hey)**_

 _ **I wanna die with you**_

 _ **(you, you, you)**_

 _ **You got something I need**_

 _ **In this world full of people there's one killing me**_

 _ **And if we only die once,**_

 _ **(hey)**_

 _ **I wanna die with you**_

 _ **(you, you)**_

 _ **Last night I think I drank too much, yeah**_

 _ **Call it our temporary crutch, hey**_

 _ **With broken** **words** **, I've tried to say**_

 _ **Honey don't you be afraid**_

 _ **If we got nothing we got us**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **And if you only die once,**_ _ **I wanna die with**_

 _ **You got something I need**_

 _ **In this world full of people there's one killing me**_

 _ **And if we only die once,**_

 _ **(hey)**_

 _ **I wanna die with you**_

 _ **(you, you, you)**_

 _ **You got something I need**_

 _ **In this world full of people there's one killing me**_

 _ **And if we only die once,**_

 _ **(hey)**_

 _ **I wanna die with you**_

 _ **(you, you, you)**_

 _ **I know that we're not the same**_

 _ **But I'm so damn glad that we made it**_

 _ **To this time,**_

 _ **this time, now**_

 _ **(yeah)**_

 _ **You got something I need**_

 _ **Yeah in this world full of people there's one killing me**_

 _ **And if we only die once**_

 _ **I wanna die with you**_

 _ **(** **heeyy)**_

 _ **You got something I need**_

 _ **In this world full of people there's one killing me**_

 _ **And if we only die once,**_

 _ **(hey)**_

 _ **I wanna die with you**_

 _ **(you, you, you)**_

 _ **You got something I need**_

 _ **In this world full of people there's one killing me**_

 _ **And if we only die once,**_

 _ **(hey)**_

 _ **I wanna die with you**_

 _ **(you, you, you)**_

 _ **If we only die once**_

 _ **(hey)**_

 _ **I wanna die with**_

 _ **If we only live once, I wanna live with you**_

As I reach the altar the song ends and Eric steps forward as Aryk holds his hand to his father's shoulder and chuckles.

The minister clears his throat as Eric's eye's meet mine.

 _ **'Dearly Beloved and Honored Guests, We are gathered together here to join Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman in a spiritual union of marriage.**_

 _ **This contract is not to be entered into lightly but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities.**_

 _ **Please remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundations of a happy and enduring home.'**_

 _ **Do you, Eric Northman take this woman, Sookie Stackhouse to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto her for as long as you both shall live?'**_

 _ **'I do' Eric says with triumph.**_

 _ **Do you, Sookie Stackhouse take this man, Eric Northman to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto him for as long as you both shall live?'**_

 _ **'I do' I say with tears in my eyes.**_

 _ **Eric and Sookie will now exchange rings as a symbol of their love and commitment.'**_

 _ **As Eric takes my hand, he slides the platinum band over my finger to rest against the massive engagement ring he put on my finger recently.**_

 _ **I began to cry silently.**_

 _ **I lifted Eric's hand and kissed his knuckles before I slid the platinum band on this third finger where it better stay forever.**_

 _ **I look up into his eyes, and I hope I can evade him until after the pledging or I may die during my honeymoon.**_

 _ **The first woman ever to be fucked to death, or I could spontaneously combust.**_

 _ **'By the authority vested in me by The First Baptist Church, God above and the State of Louisiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife.**_

 _ **"You may kiss your bride" the preacher announces as Eric crushes my body to his.**_

As soon as his lips touch mine, his tongue is against mine, and for this moment I am not evading him.

I am enjoying this moment.

As he breaks the kiss, he gazes at me with amazement.

We turn to the rowan tree for a custom of my people.

I have my red ribbon threaded with silver.

I have Eric's sapphire ribbon threaded with silver.

I have a purple ribbon threaded with silver.

We each present our ribbon for our bloodlines to represent our tie.

We walk together to tie them to a branch of the rowan tree together as Merlin cast an unbreakable binding spell that links us together for all time.

It is an incredible wedding gift, and I am touched.

As people head for the Banquet Hall for the reception, I feel him.

"I am glad that we had this Ceremony," he says sincerely.

"That dress is by far my favorite so far," he says to me with awe.

As he leans down he whispers in my ear "It is so short I can almost see your pussy" and he licks my ear as my whole body heats up.

"I could reach out right now and touch it" he continues.

"Not until after the pledging, my King," I say breathlessly.

"Dammit Sookie, you are fucking killing me" he growls as I hear our family snickering and laughing.

I glare at Jason as I stalk off.

"We have a reception now," I say as I stalk off.

The food and drinks are served all around us.

Drinks accommodate every being.

We cut the cake, and he takes great care to feed me that cake from his fingers.

I may have sucked the remaining cake from his fingers.

I can be a tease too.

Then I take his piece of cake and sit between his teeth.

I lean up and swipe the piece into my mouth with my tongue and swallow it.

His eyes are wide and dilated as I lick the frosting from his lips and laugh.

The music starts to play, and I laugh and drag him to the dance floor for our first dance as husband and wife.

As _**Into the Mystic**_ begins to play by _**Van Morrison**_ we join hands and sway around the dance floor.

I lay my head against my husband's chest, and he leads me through the dance, and I feel all of the love we have for each other.

"I have another song for you lover," I say as I kiss his lips

 _ **Never tear us apart by Bishop Briggs begins to play.**_

I sway my hips seductively and grind against him as we move around the dance floor.

His eyes never leave mine, and my eyes do not go away from his.

As the song ends, I think we are in a daze.

"I have a song for you as well my wife," he says to me.

 _ **Hunger comes on, by Ross Copperman.**_

Tears start to fall as he leads me to another dance.

"Maybe this song might be more romantic than Closer" he smiles at me.

"At least for this event, but I would still fuck you like an animal," he says as I laugh through the tears.

We continue to glide around the room with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

As another song starts to play, Pam appears, and Eric grinds his teeth.

"It is time to get ready for your pledging my friend," she says cheerfully and maybe with vicious glee.

I see Karen smirk and turn her head.

"See you soon," I say as I kiss his lips with promise.

"Yes, soon," he says as he grinds me against his hardness.

I exhale a loud breath, and with slumped shoulders, I follow Pam.

This night is wearing me down.

I am in my chambers, and I have an uneasy feeling as pictures flash through my mind.

"MERLIN" I bellow in fear.

He appears in an instant.

"Guard Eric, Fintan is plotting something, and I do not want to bloody my wedding gown," I say.

"Better yet, Bring him to me" I command.

In an instant, Jason is beside me with Niall.

Karen is with Eric as I have also sent Aryk, Arya and Lucien.

As Merlin drags Fintan into my chambers, he is sputtering in outrage.

"What is the meaning of this"? he demands.

In an instant, I am in my battle gear and am hovering above the ground with my wings outstretched, and my sword is drawn.

"YOU DARE TO COME INTO MY HOME. INTO MY KINGDOM AND THINK TO THREATEN MY HUSBAND, MY KING" I scream in outrage.

Eric has arrived and is beside me in an instant.

"I did no such thing" he lies.

I look to Niall and Merlin.

"He thinks to disrupt the pledging and steal me to the Fae or murder my husband" I explain.

"He has no idea of the power that I have," I say to the ceiling of my chambers.

"YOU CANNOT KEEP ME, PRISONER, ANYWHERE" I yell in his face.

"He made sure that I was trained for one hundred years by the best," I say and point to Niall.

"You ran from who you were, and I embraced my heritage," I say.

"My choice in mates is none of your god damned business FINTAN" I scream.

"The only reason I have not killed you is that it would hurt my grandfather," I say.

"I AM YOUR GRANDFATHER" he bellows.

I look at him with contempt.

"No, you are the man who knocked up my Gran. That is my grandfather" I say and point to Niall.

"He has been here and has earned my trust and loyalty," I say quietly.

"Know this NOW," I say with deadly intent.

"If anything happens to Eric or my family, I will kill you. Blood or no blood. High King or no" I say as I pull my sword and place it at his throat.

When he sees the writing on the blade, he pales.

"That is not possible" he sputters.

"Merlin does not make errors, Fintan" I sneer.

"I wield Excalibur because I AM PENDRAGON," I say as I look into his eyes.

"Do not cross me."

"This is your only and last chance," I say with menace.

" I only wanted the best for you Sookie," he says in defeat.

"Eric is best. Eric is right. Eric is every single thing in my life" I say to him.

"He is my heart because, without him, it shattered," I say with tears in my eyes.

"My soul shattered and I was lost" I cry as I sink to the floor as Jason flanks me and Eric folds his arms around me on the floor.

"You don't get to make decisions for me or in my life. I do that" I say as I cling to Eric.

"Keep him in Iron until after the pledging," I say to Merlin.

"He can have a strip of cloth under the Iron for the sake of grandfather," I say.

"You are in OUR kingdom, and you do not threaten what mine, or what is ours," I say in outrage.

"Get him out of here; I have a pledging to prepare for" I command.

As everyone leaves my chambers, I lean back into Eric as his arms wrap around me.

"Let's get through this day," I say with exhaustion.

"Oh we will," he tells me.

"Where is that delicious dress that you were wearing"? he asks with mischief.

"It has been put away with the first gown, but I might be persuaded to wear it for you later when I sit on your face," I say with thought.

He jerks back shocked at my words, then smiles.

"I love when fairy Sookie comes out to play" he practically salivates.

I roll my eyes.

"Go get ready for the pledging, Eric," I say and shake my head.

He is still chuckling when he walks out of the room.

I pop into the same lingerie that I wore with my last dress but this time in red.

I pop my red platform stiletto heels on to match the ensemble.

Then I pop my pledging dress on.

I pop my make up darker on my eyes.

This is a vampire pledging.

I make sure my hair is all in place and my neck is exposed.

I pop on my red cape to conceal my dress.

It is Crimson red with long fitted sleeves and an empire waist.

The train is longer than the train on the wedding gown I wore earlier.

It is a beautiful dress.

Diamonds shimmer all over it like tiny stars.

I adjust my crown.

I spray on my Calvin Klein Euphoria and wait for my escort.

As I start to sit down Jason and Lucien walk through the door.

The pledging will take place at the stone circle again.

It is midnight now, or at least the appearance of the night.

Time is and will always be irrelevant here.

"Wow sis, you look beautiful," Jason says as his jaw is pulled from the floor.

"Thank you so much traitor," I say sweetly as Lucien laughs.

"You do look beautiful, your majesty," Lucien says as we walk.

"Thank you, but you are soon to be my son in law so just call me Sookie," I say.

" I cannot, your majesty," he says.

"I am a knight of the table, and it is forbidden," he tells me respectfully.

"Well, since I rule now, what I say is law, so Sookie it is," I say as Jason laughs.

"Rednecks of the round table" Jason laughs so hard he holds his stomach.

"Yes, with a fool for my second," I say with thought as Lucien begins to laugh again.

Jason shuts his mouth at least, so there's a small victory.

We make it to the Stones and there is the alter with Merlin behind it.

I step up to the altar as instructed and remove my cloak and hand it to Lucien.

As I do I see Eric step to the Altar from the opposite side accompanied by Pam and Karen.

I do not look to see who is in the witness seats.

I feel many voids and well as weres and Fae.

I feel Demigods and Gods.

My friends have come to witness this and my heart swells with love and pride.

Merlin begins to speak

"This begins the ceremony," Merlin says.

"Be silent and witness this second joining" he continues.

"We are here to witness the joining of a Queen and a King," Merlin says.

Eric and I join hands over the Altar.

"Aslynn PenDragon Northman, Sookie Stackhouse or Susannah Brigant and Eric the Northman have agreed, by blood, by vows, by verbal consent, and by written covenant, to ally themselves until final death," he says as the crowd gasps in shock and surprise.

"They may not enter into sexual relationships with another nor share blood with any but each other until final death" he continues.

"Aslynn PenDragon Stackhouse Brigant Northman do you agree to this"? he asks

"I DO," I say clearly as Eric's eyes sparkle in the night.

"Eric the Northman, do you agree to this"? Merlin asks

"I DO" Eric's voice booms.

Merlin steps forward holding out a sacred goblet under our joined hands, as Merlin whips out the ceremonial knife and cuts our wrist with two swift movements.

Our blood flows together into the chalice.

When it is done, Eric gently takes my wrist and closes my wound before kissing my wrist.

Merlin hands the chalice to me and I drink half of the full cup.

I then hand the chalice and he drinks the rest.

He appears to be licking the cup clean.

Then he steps forward and crushes me in the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced.

I think my lady parts are on fire.

He smirks and sets me down and we sign the marriage contract.

Merlin signs as officiate.

Niall signs as a witness along with Thalia and Russell Eddington.

Russell smiles at me as he signs.

"This marriage is binding until the end of time or until final death" Merlin booms with authority.

The document is magically copied and he pops it to the council along with a written statement from the Queen of Avalon concerning the deaths of Bill Compton, Sam Merlotte, John Quinn, and Alcide Hervaux. Signed by myself, Eric, Merlin and all witnesses to these events.

As everyone heads back to the Hall to celebrate I am snatched up tightly by my husband.

All I can do is lean into him.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going"? Pam yells with annoyance.

"I am going to fuck my wife now Pam and Gods help anyone who knocks on the fucking door" he roars at her and everyone laughs.

"Not a word, wife," he says as we take to the sky like a rocket.

All I could do was snuggle into his chest and wait to be back in our chambers.

The wedding evasion has ended.

Let the honeymoon invasion begin I think as I smile into my husband's beautiful broad chest.

"I love you Eric" I whisper as he flies us home.

I can feel him kiss my head as I drift off to sleep.


	32. Honeymoon Invasion: Chapter 32

_Eric:_

As soon as the last ceremony was completed I snatched my wife up into my arms and took flight.

Fuck the guests.

Fuck the parties.

Fuck Fintan.

All I care about right now is consummating our fucking wedding ceremonies.

As soon as we entered our bed chambers, I slid my sleeping wife down on the bed and looked around at the incredible job that Pam has done.

Flowers everywhere with flickering candles.

The JBL speaker was charged and so is my iPod.

The songs she picked for everything were sweet and loving just like she is.

Now I have different ideas for tonight.

Tonight I finally take what's mine and I can play the music I prefer for tonight.

I bolt the door and walk over to MY wife.

When I tricked her into pledging to me by knife before, she never acknowledged our marriage.

Now she is FINALLY mine without Bill Compton and his obsession with her.

There is no longer a rival for her heart because she chose me.

FINALLY!!!

She made the kills her self after seeing what kind of "men" they truly were.

I could not love her more than I do right now.

I gently remove her pledging dress and freeze where I stand.

If I thought I was hard earlier then I was wrong.

This woman always catches me by surprise and knocks me on my ass.

Laying on our bed in her red corset with her breast pushed high enough to spill over the top was breath taking.

Her little red thong panties with her red garters holding up sheer stockings that shined in the candlelight.

Those fucking red fuck me stiletto heels that made me want to scream and pound her into the mattress.

My wife is beautiful and nobody will ever come between us again.

 _ **SHE IS MINE!**_

I walk to the wardrobe and hang her dress with the other two that she chose for the ceremony.

Tonight I will not piss her off by shredding her shit.

This woman has the worst temper.

I slide all of my clothes off and stalk toward my wife.

As I lay beside her and stroke her between her thighs I watch in fascination as I hear her breath hitch and her heartbeat slightly accelerate.

As she sighs in her sleep I move to make sure the iPod is low enough not to wake her but loud enough that she hears the music.

I stalk back over to the bed and gently open her legs.

I gently stroke her center as I watch her breath become irregular.

I gently remove the skimpy red thong and toss it across the room. I'm going slow for now because what I really wanted to do was rip the fucking scrap of cloth off of her and shove my face as far into her pussy as I could get.

As the first song begins to sound off through the room I sit and stroke my wife as I listen to the music.

 ** _All or nothing by Theory of a dead man_**

 ** _When I first saw you standing there_**

 ** _You know_**

 ** _it was a little hard not to stare_**

 ** _So nervous when I drove you home_**

 ** _I know_**

 ** _being apart's a little hard to bear_**

 ** _Sent some flowers to your work in hopes_**

 ** _That I'd have you in my arms again_**

 ** _We kissed that night before I left_**

 ** _Still now_**

 ** _that's something I could never forget_**

 ** _You've got all that I need_**

 ** _Looking at all or nothing_**

 ** _Babe it's you and I_**

 ** _With you I know that I'm good for something_**

 ** _So let's go give it a try_**

 ** _We've got our backs against the ocean_**

 ** _It's just us against the world_**

 ** _Looking at all or nothing_**

 ** _Babe it's you and I_**

 ** _Looking at all or nothing_**

 ** _Babe it's you and I_**

 ** _Let's take a chance go far away today_**

 ** _And never look back again_**

 ** _Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas_**

 ** _It's never been the same since then_**

 ** _You've got all that I need_**

 ** _Looking at all or nothing_**

 ** _Babe it's you and I_**

 ** _With you I know that I'm good for something_**

 ** _So let's go give it a try_**

 ** _We've got our backs against the ocean_**

 ** _It's just us against the world_**

 ** _Looking at all or nothing_**

 ** _Babe it's you and I_**

 ** _Looking at all or nothing_**

 ** _Babe it's you and I_**

 ** _This is it_**

 ** _Nothing to hide_**

 ** _One more kiss_**

 ** _Never say goodbye_**

 ** _This is it_**

 ** _Baby you're all mine_**

 ** _Looking at all or nothing_**

 ** _Babe it's you and I_**

 ** _I know that I'm good for something_**

 ** _So let's go give it a try_**

 ** _We've got our backs against the ocean_**

 ** _It's just us against the world_**

 ** _Looking at all or nothing_**

 ** _Babe it's you and I_**

 ** _With you I know that I'm good for something_**

 ** _So let's go give it a try_**

 ** _We've got our backs against the ocean_**

 ** _It's just us against the world_**

 ** _Looking at all or nothing_**

 ** _Babe it's you and I_**

 ** _Looking at all or nothing_**

 ** _Babe it's you and I_**

 ** _Babe it's you and I_**

Sometime during the song and my attention to her, Sookie had awoken and was staring at me with a fascinated hunger.

I smirked at her and before she could blink I had her legs pinned up on my shoulders and had laid my tongue flat against her center.

With a long hard lick from back to front I felt her body quiver.

I felt her need roll through our bond like a crashing wave.

I continue to lick her pussy back and forth until she is squirming underneath my hand that has her held firmly in place.

As she continues to become frustrated I latch onto her clit and suck as I slide my long index finger into my wife.

She groans and I feel the euphoric feeling through the bond.

As the song ends and the next begins I insert another finger and move them in time with the beat of the song as I continue to finger fuck my wife with my fingers and my mouth.

I feel her tighten around my fingers and I know she is close.

I remove my fingers and shove my tongue inside as she convulses and I lick and suck every drop of her.

She always tastes like honey.

As the song changes I hear the song that reminds me so much of when I lost her.

 ** _Torn to pieces by Pop Evil_**

 ** _Here I sit all alone like an airplane_**

 ** _On the edge of a sky full of solid gray_**

 ** _Staring at the ceiling, tell me that I'm dreaming_**

 ** _Oh, I wish you were here today_**

 ** _All these days I know I'll never get back_**

 ** _All these words I know I wish I should've said_**

 ** _All these dreams that we had now fade to black_**

 ** _Try to wash it away_**

 ** _I'm torn to pieces, I'm broken down_**

 ** _I still see your face when you're not around_**

 ** _I sit here in misery wondering if I'll ever be_**

 ** _Half the man you wanted me to be_**

 ** _Here I float through the air like a waterfall_**

 ** _Then I sink to the bottom like a cannonball_**

 ** _Having trouble breathing, suddenly I'm screaming_**

 ** _Why wasn't I good enough_**

 ** _Even though I know you're not gonna come back_**

 ** _I can't wash it away_**

 ** _I'm torn to pieces, I'm broken down_**

 ** _I still see your face when you're not around_**

 ** _I sit here in misery wondering if I'll ever be_**

 ** _Half the man you wanted me to be_**

 ** _I'm torn to pieces, I'm broken down_**

 ** _I still see your face when you're not around_**

 ** _I sit here in misery wondering if I'll ever be_**

 ** _Half the man you wanted me to be_**

 ** _It's tearing me to pieces_**

 ** _Tearing me to pieces_**

 ** _It's tearing me to pieces_**

 ** _Tearing me to pieces_**

 ** _Even though I know you're not gonna come back_**

 ** _I can't wash it away_**

 ** _I'm torn to pieces, I'm broken down_**

 ** _I still see your face when you're not around_**

 ** _I sit here in misery wondering if I'll ever be_**

 ** _Half the man you wanted me to be_**

 ** _I'm torn to pieces, I'm broken down_**

 ** _(I'm torn to pieces)_**

 ** _I still see your face when you're not around_**

 ** _(I'm torn to pieces)_**

 ** _I sit here in misery wondering if I'll ever be_**

 ** _Half the man you wanted me to be_**

As the song starts I harden again.

She looks at me dazed as I capture her mouth with mine and she slides her tongue inside my mouth and kisses me as she grips both sides of my face with love and longing pushing through the bond.

"I made you a playlist of my own, lover" I say as I move her hair gently out of her face.

" _I am yours" I say to her and push my happiness through to her._

 _"I am yours too, Eric" she whispers._

I move between her thighs and push into her and we both let out a sigh of contentment.

"THIS is right" she whispers through a ragged breath.

With my own words she send me into a lust filled haze and I begin to increase my pace.

 _"FUCK" I say between gritted teeth as she tightens around my cock, pulling me further inside her._

"So soft" I whisper into her mouth as I gently push into her.

"So fucking wet" I say as I plunge back into her hard.

She thrust her hips up to meet mine as I grip her hips with my hands and keep pace with her.

I have never seen her look so beautiful as I do tonight.

"Being my wife agrees with you, lover" I say as I continue to slowly push into her until I am completely sheathed inside her.

Then I gently pull back and plunge inside her again roughly.

I can feel her clenching me and milking my cock as she gets closer to her release.

"Fuck" I sigh as we both reach Valhalla together.

"I love you" we say together as one.

We lay together wrapped in each other's arms as _**Far from home by five finger death punch** Begins to play. _

We lay wrapped in each other's arms as we listen.

 ** _Another day in this carnival of souls_**

 ** _Another nights ends, end as quickly as it goes_**

 ** _The memories are shadows, ink on the page_**

 ** _And I can't seem to find my way home_**

 ** _And it's almost like_**

 ** _Your heaven's trying everything_**

 ** _Your heaven's trying everything_**

 ** _To keep me out_**

 ** _All the places I've been and things I've seen_**

 ** _A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams_**

 ** _The faces of people I'll never see again_**

 ** _And I can't seem to find my way home_**

 ** _'Cause it's almost like_**

 ** _Your heaven's trying everything_**

 ** _To break me down_**

 ** _'Cause it's almost like_**

 ** _Your heaven's trying everything_**

 ** _To keep me out_**

 ** _'Cause it's almost like_**

 ** _Your heaven's trying everything_**

 ** _To break me down_**

 ** _'Cause it's almost like_**

 ** _Your heaven's trying everything_**

 ** _Your heaven's trying everything_**

 ** _To break me down_**

 ** _To break me down_**

 ** _To break me down_**

 ** _Your heavens trying everything_**

 ** _Your heavens trying everything_**

 ** _To break me, down_**

She is my Valhalla.

She is my heaven.

"I am happy that we found our way back to each other" she whispers to me.

"We always do and we always will, Sookie Northman".

"We belong to each other".

"Fate decided it as much as our hearts did" I say to her as I hold her closer.

I hated feelings and never thought about hearts unless the thoughts were about draining one, until this woman invaded my heart and my life.

As _**Closer by Nine Inch Nails** begins to play I smile at her._

"your love song is playing, wife" I say smugly and I can feel anticipation and lust rolling through the bond.

She may break me tonight, but Gods what a way to meet the true death though, I think as I grit my teeth and flip her over on her stomach as she squeals in delight.

She looks fucking amazing on all fours as I pound into her hard from behind.

I can feel her walls flutter around my cock and I grow even harder.

"Eric" she gasps my name and I am elated.

As I grab her hair and snatch her firmly against my chest I continue to pound in and out of her.

"Say it again" I demand as I continue to give and take.

"Eric" she whimpers as I slow down slightly.

I reach around and rub her clit slowly as I speed up my pace.

I can feel her getting close.

I bite my wrist and shove it to her mouth as I sink my fangs into her neck and we come together so hard I know this is like nirvana.

I flip her so she straddles me as I lay back on the bed.

As **Broken by Seether** _begins to play I ease her into my shaft as she sighs in relief._

"I plan on staying buried inside you for a very long time WIFE" I say in a menacing voice.

I can feel her excitement.

"Eric, do you think we will ever get enough of this"? She asks me in genuine curiosity.

"Never" I say because I have never been able to get enough of her.

Not enough of her company.

Not enough of her smart mouth.

Not enough of her body or her blood.

Now that I have her heart, there's no fucking way I will ever get enough of that either.

"I finally feel like my heart is content" she whispers.

As she slowly moves up and down, I lay back and watch her as she bites her beautiful lip as she moves.

I watch her breast bounce softly as she rides me slowly.

With every move she makes I am closer and closer.

As I feel her nearing I thrust deeper inside her and growl "come for me lover"!

And we do as one.

"I will NEVER get enough of you Sookie Northman" I whisper into her neck as she comes down with me from the heavens.

I take her chin in my hand and kiss her lips as she gazes into my eyes she smiles and lays her head to my chest.

"The past is the past, and the future is ours to make" she says with happiness.

"We rule. We protect our family and our kingdom" she says.

"God help whoever crosses us" she tells me as she leans back to look into my eyes.

Fuck a kingdom.

God help anyone who comes for my wife or my family.

We may be a Queen and King now, but after all that we have lived through all I give a fuck about are my wife and my family.

This woman has given me everything.

She once thought that she wouldn't be able to hold me.

The truth is that she's never let go of the hold she's had on me since the night she walked into my bar.

I should have known then that this woman would be my Valhalla.

She was like Sunshine in the middle of midnight and if I were as smart as I used to believe then I would have snatched her that exact night and made her mine.

Like my wife just explained to me, the future is ours to make.

With children and grandchildren on the way, I am cautious of our next chapter.

Too many fucking enemies.

Too many threats to our happiness.

I'm a Viking warrior.

I won't sit back anymore.

I will protect my Queen.

Let them come.

I didn't make it this long by luck.

I was born for battle.

And I am ready.


	33. Declarations of War: Chapter 33

Aryk:

As Jason, Thalia, and Lucien gather to step through to the human realm we have our instructions.

We split up in pairs of twos. We are to pop to various supernatural communities and announce the offer made by the reigning royalty of Avalon.

Sanctuary for all beings who are willing to swear allegiance as well as blood oaths to the crown.

Avalon is roughly the size of North America and as beautiful as any fae realm I have ever visited or seen.

By now the council has been informed via Merlin that my parents have ascended to the throne.

If they think my parents are not prepared for war they are very delusional.

Not only are the Amazon tribes of female fighters among our citizens but there are several demigods that have escaped to this realm through the ages.

Avalon is by no means barren nor is it void of a population. Avalon is magical because Avalon IS magic.

All have sworn fealty to my parents.

Arya and I have decided to watch each morning and night for any who need assistance as well as screen any who seek access to the kingdom.

My uncle Jason looks at me with concern and I shrug it off as nothing as he continues to watch me with weary eyes.

I have been a seer all of my life.

I know that this day is monumental to my life.

I have seen this day before.

I send a burst of love and pride through the bond to my family.

Most especially to my mother and father, as well as my sister.

Whatever happens, today has been written by fate.

As we step through the portal into the human realm we are in my mothers human home again.

We do as instructed as we team up and pop to regions across the globe to offer sanctuary in Avalon.

We leave the royal decree's hung in every supernatural business or gathering place.

We leave the royal decree with all kings, queens and pack masters.

As we pop back to the farmhouse to enter the portal to Avalon, hooded figures surround us.

"Eric the Northman, you are accused of treason".

"You are accused of administering the true death to those of your own kind as well as shifter deaths".

"You are sentenced to death". the voice booms as a dagger whizzes through the air, entering my heart.

I am in shock. They think I am my father.

"THIS IS WAR WITH THE PENDRAGON," I say with authority as a gasp escapes the hooded figures.

"My mother will annihilate you all," I say as I turn to fucking pixie dust and float away.

The last thing I feel before I see my great grandfather for my final visit is the pain and anguish of my family.

JASON:

Everything happened so fast.

One minute Aryk was standing beside me ready to fight and the next he was GONE.

I am floating above the ground in a vortex of wind and rain.

"YOU HAVE MURDERED THE PRINCE OF THE HOUSE OF BRIGANT, ROYAL HOUSE OF THE SKYE FAE".

"YOU HAVE MURDERED THE HEIR TO THE THRONE OF AVALON".

"YOU HAVE MURDERED THE GREAT GRANDSON OF NIALL BRIGANT, PRINCE OF THE FAE".

"YOU HAVE MURDERED ARTHUR PENDRAGON'S GREAT GRANDSON".

"YOU HAVE MURDERED THE SON OF ERIC NORTHMAN AND SOOKIE STACKHOUSE"

"YOU HAVE MURDERED MY FUCKING NEPHEW" I bellow as electrical currents leave my body and there is no escape for anyone because my sister has arrived.

She is wide-eyed and naked as the day she was born.

"WHERE IS MY SON"? she screams

The hooded figures cannot escape.

They are held here by a dome.

Merlin is here, as is Eric as he whispers to Merlin and battle gear appears on my sister.

Eric's face is blood streaked with tears and the sorrow I feel is crippling.

One by one our family steps through the portal.

Sookie snaps her fingers and the cloaks disappear.

Fintan is among the council members who came to our home to murder my sister's only son.

She teleports to him in an instant and has him pinned to the ground.

"You murdered my son" she screams in torment.

"MY SON. MY ONLY SON" she screams as tears flow through her rage.

"He was good, he was kind, and he and Arya were everything to me when I lost Eric and YOU TOOK HIM FROM US". She screams as she shakes with rage.

"You think to be so powerful, that you can take what is mine"?

"You are nothing that I won't crush under my boot heel," she says in cold menace.

"I will have my son back," she says with finality as Merlin's eyes widen in shock.

"You have won nothing. When I am through with you, you will be nothing" she proclaims.

I see her look to Eric with determination.

"I have made many mistakes throughout our time together".

"I will make them right".

"It will be as it should have been without interference from outsiders". she says as he looks to her with confusion.

"Merlin, will he remember me at all"? She asks with sorrow.

"Perhaps. He is your fated Aslynn".

"You will have to claim both birthrights and remember every detail unless you plan to alter the course".

"NO" I scream.

"It is too dangerous," I say as I sink to my knees.

"I have proclaimed it to be and I will not lose my son. Not like this" she says with determination.

"Can you do a spell that Eric remembers us, Merlin" Sookie pleads.

"No, only the blood and bonds can do that" Merlin says.

"What the fuck is going on Sookie"? Eric bellows through his grief.

As my sister caresses his face and weeps silent tears she stares into his eyes as if they are the only two beings on the planet.

"I love you with all of my being Eric Northman, but this is the only way to get our son back". she says softly.

"What way"? he screams.

"I have to go back to the start" she whispers.

"The girl in the white dress that walked into your bar".

"Only this time I will know that I am yours and you are mine. she says as she weeps into his hand that is pressed to her cheek.

"NO" he roars as Arya stumbles through the portal.

"Arya," Eric says as he flashes to her side.

She walks to Lucien and caresses his face.

She is void of feeling. Losing Aryk is too much for her.

"My brother, my best friend, my other half of myself is gone". she whispers in a stunned numb voice.

As she walks to the exact spot that Aryk was standing before he faded, the air is eerie.

As Eric tries to rush to his daughter in time to stop her, she sinks a dagger into her heart and fades away.

Sookie screams and thrashes against Merlin as Eric collapses where his children's ashes lay on the ground mingled with each other.

As Eric rises from the ground he crushes Sookie in an embrace and they cling to each other in grief.

He pulls back and looks her in the eyes.

"I love you, and you have my trust. My heart will remember yours". he whispers

"If you are going back do not take off your rings. You are my wife".

"I am yours and you are mine, and our souls will remember," he says.

"If you are to fix the past, then fix it all," he says with menace.

"Find me as soon as you can, and do not doubt me or give up on me this time" he pleads.

"Never again" she whispers as she kisses his lips.

As she lets go of his embrace she gives him one last look and pours all of her love into the bond.

"I will have our children back and things will be set right.

"Lucien, keep your ass safe until I can get my kids back with me" she commands as he stares into space.

"THAT IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR QUEEN" she commands as understanding dawns on his face and he nods.

As she steps away from Eric she closes her eyes and disappears as I hear Eric gasp and hit his knees for the second time tonight.

"She is not gone Viking, she will be victorious" Merlin says gently.

"Besides, she is pissed off and the most stubborn woman I have known".

"Do not doubt her".

"Look forward to her victory, because she is THE PenDragon, and she will not fail," he says with such confidence that I wonder if he knows the outcome already.


	34. Update

Back to the start: Valhalla 2 has been deleted and revised. 6 new characters are posted. Each chapter is 3000 words. Hopefully you enjoy it better than the rush job I did on the original Valhalla 2.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and advice. I do take each one into consideration. I won't move forward with another story until I fix and finish both of these stories.

Please keep reading and by all means tell me what you think. Thanks y'all ️


End file.
